L'HIVER EST IMMUABLE T2 - La glace se fendra sous nos pieds
by Kaelyan
Summary: Rien ne dure à jamais. Tout finit par changer, par s'effriter, par mourir. Pourtant, l'univers ne s'éteint jamais. Il se renouvelle sans cesse. Même les Immortels finissent par tomber. Et... oh, c'est vrai. Une seule chose reste. Depuis la nuit des temps, jusqu'à leurs fin : la mort.
1. Prologue

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Voici le prologue de ce second tome de L'hiver est immuable : La glace se fendra sous nos pieds**__**. **_

_**Il va parler de Lena, de Buck, de Phil, de Steve, de Clint et de Nat.**_

_**Il va parler de leurs peurs, de leur doutes. De leur confiance et de leurs espoirs. De leur amour les uns pour les autres.**_

_**Il va parler du SHIELD qui lutte pour ne pas sombrer.**_

_**Il va essayer de vous faire un peu rêver. En tout cas, je ferai tout pour.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Le prologue démarre exactement la suite de l'épilogue du tome 1.**_

_**Nous reprenons tranquillement, petite bulle de calme et de douce nostalgie dans leur quotidien épuisant.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Pour ceux qui ont connu l'ancien découpage, ce prologue a été rajouté par mes soins au moment de la scission en tomes, entre les chapitres 18 et 19 de "Le printemps efface toujours l'hiver" (nouveau chapitre 1 du tome 2). Il n'apporte rien à l'histoire.**_

_**Je garderai les notes d'auteur de l'ancien découpage. Je préciserai à la fin des disclaimers la date de publication originelle.**_

_**.**_

_**J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette fiction !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mise en favoris et vos suivis sur le premier tome !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**PROLOGUE**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cinq cent cinq jours.

Douze mille cent vingt heures environ.

Un petit nombre, joyeuses, sont passées à la vitesse de l'éclair, d'autres n'ont été que lente agonie. Et la plus grande partie n'a été qu'attente, doute et inquiétude.

Il y a eu la colère, les premières semaines. Puis la compassion. La préoccupation. La camaraderie. L'amitié.

En cinq cent cinq jours, où ils s'étaient côtoyés plus ou moins la moitié du temps, James Buchanan Barnes est passé d'_ennemi à abattre pour venger Tania _à _frère à protéger à tout prix parce que je ne saurai pas vivre sans lui_. C'était à peine croyable. Quand votre espérance de vie avoisine les quatre, voire cinq cent ans, vous prenez le temps de connaître les personnes qui débarquent dans votre vie.

Elena sourit.

Cinq cent cinq jours plus tôt, depuis la mort de Coulson quelques mois avant ça, plus précisément, elle dépérissait. En partant à Londres, elle était au fond du trou. Sa mission était de récolter des informations sur Hydra et ramener Barnes à la maison. En réalité, elle comptait apprendre le plus de choses possible et abattre Barnes en se débrouillant pour se faire tuer dans le processus.

James l'avait sauvée. D'elle-même. De la plupart de ses démons.

Découvrir que Phil était en vie avait fini de la remettre sur pieds.

Et elle se trouvait là, cinq cent cinq jours plus tard, assise dans son lit, dans une nouvelle chambre, dans une nouvelle base.

Finis le quartier général rutilant, les dernières innovations de Stark, la reconnaissance de la nation. Finis les regards respectueux dans la rue devant l'emblème sur leur veste. Finis les retours de missions couverts de gloire.

Le SHIELD avait été pulvérisé de l'intérieur. Gangrené depuis sa création. Tous ceux qui défendaient réellement ses valeurs sont désormais couverts de honte, de n'avoir pas remarqué que leurs collègues, ces gens avec qui ils travaillaient, discutaient, allaient boire un verre, étaient en réalité l'ennemi juré.

Ils vivent dans la clandestinité et c'est ridicule. Les agents d'Hydra ont fuit, loin. Ils ne vont pas prendre le risque de rester sur le sol américain, au moins durant quelques années. Ceux qui restent, qui continuent à tenter de protéger ce qui restait et se reconstruire, sont ceux qui ont toujours été loyaux. Ils sont traités de terroristes. Cela ne veut pas dire grand-chose en réalité, excepté qu'ils ont gagné le droit de se faire abattre à vue par n'importe qui faisant partie des forces de l'ordre.

Et pourtant, assise sur son lit à repenser aux étapes importantes de sa vie, Elena ne se sent pas désespérée.

Coulson est en vie. _Coulson est en vie_ et il est directeur – _bordel_ – du SHIELD, ce qui la rassure. Elle ne dénigre pas Fury, mais elle n'a jamais réellement eu confiance en lui. Elle sait qu'il faisait ce qui devait être fait, mais pour ce qui était de protéger les agents de son organisation, il n'avait jamais rien fait.

Elle avait toujours Steve avec elle.

Et...

Elle se trouvait là, cinq cent cinq jours plus tard, assise dans son lit, le dos contre la cloison séparant sa chambre de celle de Bucky.

James Barnes, assit sur le lit, à trente centimètres d'elle, l'écoutant avec attention alors qu'elle lui raconte quelques morceaux de sa vie.

C'est vrai, les choses pourraient pu être meilleures.

Mais elle n'aurait pas pu laisser James au quartier général. Il aurait dû se cacher, constamment. Elle n'aurait pu le voir que périodiquement, et il aurait pété un câble d'être de nouveau enfermé.

Alors elle se contente de ce qu'elle a – elle n'a pas le choix, mais elle pourrait mal le vivre, ce qui n'est pas le cas – et apprécie d'être de retour à la maison.

« Lena ? » l'appelle doucement soudain le soldat.

« Oui ? Oh, excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées, » confie-t-elle.

Le brun sourit.

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. Un souci ? »

La brune secoue la tête.

« Absolument pas. Je pensais à, » elle désigne la pièce autour d'eux de la main « tout ça. La nouvelle base, la chute de l'agence, tout ce que j'ai raté ces derniers mois. »

« Et quelle est ta conclusion ? »

L'espionne laisse aller sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et regarde James.

« De manière assez incompréhensible, je pense que tout ne va pas si mal, » avoue-t-elle en souriant.

Le soldat la regarde un instant en silence avant de sourire un peu plus et d'appuyer à son tour sa tête contre la cloison.

« Je crois que tu as raison, » souffle-t-il.

« J'ai toujours raison, » ajoute-t-elle dans un rire.

Le brun ricane gentiment en fermant les yeux.

« Dois-je te rappeler les nombreuses fois où ça n'a pas été le cas ? » demande-t-il, amusé.

« Je te remercie, je vais m'en passer, » répond l'espionne dans un autre rire.

« Je me disais aussi... »

Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, appréciant la sérénité et le calme du moment.

C'est à ce moment qu'Elena se rend compte : Plus de doutes. Plus d'inquiétude de se faire prendre. Plus de peur de passer au conditionnement. Plus de sensation de faim ou de soif. Plus de peur que James ne veuille pas rentrer. Plus de dégoût de voir la pieuvre d'Hydra. Plus d'envie de meurtre à chaque fois qu'elle croise un supérieur ou un scientifique qui ne rêve que de la domination d'un leader fou.

Elle sait que tout n'est pas rose. Il va y avoir beaucoup de travail. Rebâtir l'agence va demander des mois, des années d'efforts.

Mais elle se sentait prête à y faire face.

Ils y arriveraient.

Elle est sortie de ses pensées par un bip moyennement fort, suivi d'un second, plus ténu.

James cherche un peu, jusqu'à ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet d'où il en sort un biper.

Elena échange un regard avec lui.

« Retour au boulot, » déclare-t-elle avec un sourire que le brun lui rend.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Comme je vous l'avais dit, une bulle hors du temps.**_

_**Ne vous en faites pas, la réalité va vite se rappeler à eux.**_

_**Mais ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils sont à la maison, ensemble. Rien ne peut leur arriver... (va se cacher. Vite. Très vite. Et se barricade).**_

_**.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À très vite !**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 9 janvier 2018

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je sais, on est mardi. Depuis mi-novembre, j'ai eu un changement d'emploi du temps, et mes dimanches-lundis se passent quasiment tout le temps sans que j'aie accès au moindre ordinateur. Et j'ai essayé de poster depuis l'appli android. Je vous jure, j'ai essayé. Mais j'ai vite laissé tomber.**_

_**Donc je vous annonce que désormais, les chapitres n'arriveront plus le dimanche mais le MARDI !**_

_**Seconde information, et là vous allez faire la tronche : Je vais commencer à poster TOUS LES QUINZE JOURS. Je sais, c'est nul. Et comme je vous l'ai dis, ce n'est pas un problème d'écriture mais d'emploi du temps.  
**_

_**Encore une fois, je suis désolée.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**VIP, **merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

_**(1) Asap veut dire 'as soon as possible' 'aussi vite que possible' en français, mais ça se prononce mieux en anglais alors même en France on a l'habitude de l'utiliser en milieu professionnel (je sais que la plupart d'entre nous le savent, mais au cas où...)**_

_**(2) J'intègre un OC secondaire, le Général Jonathan O'Neill, bien entendu, il s'agit de celui incarné par Richard Dean Anderson dans Stargate SG-1. Rien à voir avec l'univers de SG-1, ceci-dit, ce n'est absolument pas un crossover. Je me sers juste du personnage en tant que membre de l'armée de l'air US. Il aura un rôle mineur, peut-être décisif de temps à autres, mais je n'en ferai pas un incontournable.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**17 JUIN 2016 – 19h03 – BASE AURORE – CHAMBRE DE JAMES BARNES**

**(J+505)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

James lit le message sur le biper et ricane.

« Il y a eu un second bip. Tu dois en avoir un aussi dans ta chambre, » déclare le Soldat.

La brune se lève et effectivement, elle récupère un bipper dans sa propre table de nuit. Elle lit le message et grogne alors que sur le pas de sa porte James laisse échapper un rire.

« C'est Coulson ? » demande-t-il.

Elle hoche sèchement la tête en confirmation.

« Je l'aime bien, » avoue-t-il.

« Moi un peu moins, de temps à autres, » grogne-t-elle en clipsant le bipper à sa ceinture.

Le brun ricane en relisant le message "_Pas vu l'heure ? Ventre d'Elena en panne ? 2-1_"

« Pourquoi 2-1 ? » s'enquiert le brun.

« Ça date de l'après guerre, » explique-t-elle. « On a eu besoin de pouvoir se reconnaître entre Immortels. Phil c'est 2-1, moi 2-2, Steve 1-2, Clint 3-2. »

« Pourquoi Steve est 1-2 alors qu'il était considéré comme mort à cette époque là ? » s'étonne James.

« Parce que Coulson a toujours voué un culte à Captain America et qu'il a refusé que quiconque ait le premier numéro. Il ne fallait pas prendre 1-1 parce que ça pouvait être une personne lambda qui frappe lentement deux fois, donc 1-2. »

James hoche la tête, comprenant. Puis il regarde le biper de nouveau

« Tu lui dis qu'on arrive dans dix minutes, je voudrais juste me changer, » demande le brun.

« Comme si c'était fait, » répond-elle depuis sa chambre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsque Barnes ressort de la sienne quelques minutes plus tard, Elena se retient de déglutir et détourne les yeux. Comme elle un peu plus tôt, il a enfilé une tenue de combat du SHIELD, mélange de tissus souple, cuir et kevlar plus ou moins moulant, avec l'insigne du SHIELD sur son pectoral droit, entre ses omoplates et sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle lui jette un nouveau coup d'œil et définitivement, elle le trouve à tomber.

Elle est un peu perturbée par l'information, mais elle se raisonne en se disant qu'elle a tellement rêvé de le voir dans cet uniforme, et pas seulement depuis qu'elle le connait mais depuis qu'ils ont découvert son nom sur une liste, plus de dix ans auparavant, qu'elle a dû le fantasmer un peu.

Le tout dure un peu moins de deux secondes, mais c'est assez pour que le brun lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Te voir dans ces habits, quand on sait où tu en étais il y a un an... j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait que chose de bien, » avoue-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Il ne répond pas mais son regard acier se remplit de chaleur et d'affection.

Elle l'enjoint ensuite à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Dans les couloirs, ils ne croisent personne qu'elle connaisse. Elle doit demander trois fois son chemin et on la renseigne sans poser de questions.

Enfin, ils arrivent à la cafète, prennent un plateau, se servent au self et prennent place à une table ou Steve et Coulson sont déjà attablés. Forcément, deux _nouveaux_ qui s'assoient d'emblée avec le Directeur et Captain America, ça attire l'attention – et on ne peut pas dire que James est du genre à passer inaperçu, même s'il a enfilé une veste pour cacher son bras.

« Il va falloir régler les formalités administratives vous concernant, et rapidement , » déclare le Directeur. « Pour toi Elie, ça ne va pas prendre longtemps, on a une justification sous la main. Tu as besoin d'un temps de réadaptation et moi j'ai besoin de déléguer, ton contrat sera signé sans retard, il peut être officialisé d'ici la fin de la journée, enfin, de la soirée, » précise-t-il après avoir jeté un œil à l'horloge murale.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de temps de réadaptation, » rétorque-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que si, » contre... James lui-même. « Tu as vécu dans l'attente de la douleur et de la solitude durant un an et demi. De plus, tu reviens dans une organisation totalement en péril, dans une base que tu ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, avec du personnel que tu ne connais pas non plus. S'il ne faut pas de réadaptation après ça, je ne vois pas qui en aurait besoin. »

Elle le regarde, un soupçon de trahison au fond du regard. Elle a envie de répondre "toi", mais ce serait mesquin, alors elle se tait.

« Oh, n'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser. J'agis en fonction de ce dont tu as besoin, et là, c'est d'avoir une vraie stabilité durant quelques temps, » ajoute-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle se prend la tête dans les mains tout en pointant un index accusateur vers Coulson.

« Je te déteste Phil. Et je t'interdis de dire que tu aimes bien Barnes. Je vous déteste tous les deux, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Aie, pauvre vieux, elle en est revenue à ton nom de famille, c'est mauvais, » raille Steve.

« Faut savoir faire des sacrifices de temps à autres, » déclare le Soldat avec sérieux.

La brune relève la tête.

« Steve... je pensais que tu me soutiendrais, » déclare-t-elle avec emphase, en écartant les bras.

« Que veux-tu, tu es entourée de personnes qui pensent que ton bien être est important. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, » répond-il amusé.

Elle les regarde tous les trois, avant de repousser son assiette et laisser tomber sa tête, son front entrant durement en contact avec la table.

« Je veux retourner chez Hydra, » gémit-elle.

Un triple ricanement lui répond.

« Tout de suite, » ajoute-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure.

Lorsqu'elle se redresse, une dizaine de secondes de geignements plus tard, les trois autres sont en train de manger et la regardent du coin de l'œil. Elle finit par craquer et éclate discrètement de rire. Elle sent la pression redescendre un peu. Bien entendu que James a raison, qu'il lui faut un sas de décompression. Mais là, elle regarde son presque père, son meilleur ami et son... _elle-ne-sait-quoi_, et elle se sent juste bien.

« Peut-être que la vie vaut le coup, finalement, » souffle-t-elle en piquant un morceau de carotte.

Elle manque le regard que s'échangent les trois hommes et la promesse qu'ils scellent d'un coup d'œil.

_Elena avant tout_.

« Bien, » reprend la brune en relevant la tête. « Mon cas est réglé, administrativement parlant. Et James ? »

« Consultant ? » propose Steve et le Directeur acquiesce.

« Tout à fait. On va dire qu'il a des masses d'informations sur Hydra, qu'il est de notre côté. Ce qui est plutôt la vérité. » Il se tourne vers le brun. « Je suis désolé, vous allez devoir passer un paquet de tests en tous genres. »

Le brun hausse les épaules mais se crispe. Coulson, ayant plus ou moins (plus que moins) connaissance des méthodes d'Hydra, secoue la tête.

« Pas de méthodes douloureuses au SHIELD, » ajoute-t-il tranquillement. « Et si vous commencez à sentir la moindre douleur, vous devrez en avertir ceux qui vous feront passer les tests. »

« Par mesure de précaution, Clint, Elena ou moi seront présent tout le temps, » décide Steve et le brun hoche la tête, soulagé.

« Merci de ce que vous faites pour moi, Coulson, » déclare-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête en direction de l'homme.

« Vous avez fait et subi pour notre pays plus que quiconque que je connaisse, Sergent. Je vous dois bien ça, » contre le Directeur.

« J'ai fait contre les États-Unis également, » rappelle-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas vous, » rappelle le châtain. « Tout le monde a le droit à une nouvelle chance. »

James n'ajoute rien, sentant bien que Coulson a voulu clore la conversation.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Dis, qui s'occupe de Lola ? » demande Elena alors qu'elle entame son fromage.

« Un mécano que j'ai moi-même choisi, pourquoi ? » demande Coulson, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

« Parce qu'il a oublié de remettre de l'huile dans la boîte de vitesse. Il ne manquait pas grand chose, ceci dit. Et le reste était nickel. C'est un bon, ton gars.

Le Directeur se fige et la regarde, son regard se durcissant.

« De toute manière, puisque tu es revenue, tu t'en occupe désormais totalement, » déclare-t-il d'un ton dur. « Je vais dire ma façon de penser à cet... »

« Wow, on se calme, elle est en parfait état. Si ça se trouve, il a dû être appelé en urgence et n'a pas pu finir avant que je mette les mains dedans, » tempère la brune. « Tu me diras qui c'est, j'irai lui dire moi-même que je le remplace, ok ? »

« Comme tu veux, » accepte-t-il finalement.

« Excusez-moi, mais... Lola ? » questionne James.

« Sa voiture, » répondent Steve et Elena en même temps.

« Ce n'est... » reprend le Directeur.

« Pas une voiture, » coupe le blond, « c'est un magnifique modèle de collection, »

« Une corvette rouge de 1962 que Phil a améliorée au SHIELD au fur et à mesure des années, » continue Elena.

« Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher, mais le poste de Directeur de Phil fait qu'il a bien dû déléguer sa maintenance à notre meilleur mécanicien, » ajoute le super soldat.

« Malheureusement, notre cher Directeur est un peu paranoïaque avec cette voiture, il ne laisse personne ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, » finit d'expliquer Elena. « Moi-même, il m'a formé à la mécanique pendant plus de vingt cinq ans avant que j'aie le droit d'ouvrir le capot –même pas de toucher ce qu'il a en dessous, hein– et encore dix ans sans une erreur de ma part pour que j'aie enfin le droit de m'en occuper. »

Phil est sauvé par leurs bippers qui s'affolent en même temps.

"_Urgence, bureau direction, asap._" **_(1)_**

Le message est signé 3-2.

Le reste de la cafète leur jette des coups d'œil alors qu'ils se lèvent d'un même geste, abandonnant leurs repas à moitié finis.

« C'est Clint, 3-2, c'est ça ? » Demande James, au détour d'un couloir.

« Oui, » répondent les trois autres.

« Woop ! » s'exclame soudain Elena en glissant et manquant de perdre l'équilibre dans un virage.

Un bras l'attrape et la tire vers la droite pour rétablir son équilibre, et ils reprennent leur route. Elle adresse un sourire à son sauveur –Steve– et capte un regard agacé de la part de James. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'en inquiéter à ce moment-là, elle aura le temps les jours suivants.

Mais elle aura autre chose à penser...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**17 JUIN 2016 – 19h27 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

**(J+505)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Deux minutes plus tard, ils déboulent dans le couloir de l'administration, où Clint les attend.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Coulson en reprenant son souffle.

« O'Neill a appris que Mac est rentrée **_(2)_**.Il n'a pas l'air de savoir à propos de Barnes, mais je ne peux pas le garantir, » explique-t-il succinctement. « Je lui ai dis que tu étais en réunion et que tu le rappelais dans l'heure, mais il n'a pas voulu couper la communication. Il n'a pas donné de délai, mais le temps joue en notre défaveur, » débite-t-il.

« Ok, » répond le Directeur en réfléchissant.

« O'Neill ? » demande le Soldat.

« Général Jonathan O'Neill, deux étoiles, seul contact entre le gouvernement américain et le SHIELD, » explique succinctement le Directeur. « Ce contact n'est ni officiel, ni officieux. Nous sommes constamment sur le fil du rasoir avec lui. L'avantage c'est qu'il a l'air d'être de notre côté, mais je ne suis certain de rien. Pour le moment, il reste neutre par rapport à nos actions, et nous offre un soutien logistique lorsque nous devons intervenir là où le gouvernement n'en a pas le droit officiellement mais que c'est dans son intérêt de nous aider. »

« On a toujours joué aussi franc jeu qu'on pouvait avec lui, » précise Clint.

Elena grimace.

« Acceptes-tu de lui mentir ? » demande-t-elle à Coulson.

« Il l'a constamment fait jusque là et moi je me suis borné à être clean, supposant que ça me servirait un jour. Ce jour est arrivé, » déclare le Directeur.

« Il faut qu'on aille là-dedans tous les deux, » décide Elena.

« Steve, tu te tiens prêt à nous rejoindre si tu entends que la situation nous échappe. Il t'aime bien, tu es comme son héros d'enfance, autant s'en servir. »

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, » reprend Elena. « Que décide-t-on ? »

« Tu as réussi à me retourner contre Hydra, mais tu n'as pas pu me ramener avec toi. Je suis en sécurité... où tu veux, en attendant que le SHIELD envoie une équipe d'extraction me récupérer, » propose le Soldat.

Ils réfléchissent quelques secondes.

« Non, » contre Elena et Phil en même temps.

« Une équipe c'est trop repérable, » explique le châtain.

« Et tu n'auras confiance qu'en moi. C'est moi et moi seule qui devrai aller te récupérer, » ajoute l'espionne. « Et je ne t'ai pas "retourné", ça voudrait dire que tu as été du côté d'Hydra. Ce qui non seulement n'a jamais été le cas mais en plus ça ferait peur au gouvernement et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. »

« On perd du temps, » marmonne Clint.

« Ok, on y va ? » demande le plus vieux.

« Après vous, Directeur, » déclare la brune, le regard pétillant.

« Tu trouves ça amusant ? » grince Coulson.

« Non. Ça me fout la trouille au possible, » siffle-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée. « Mais travailler avec toi de nouveau est juste fantastique, » avoue-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu es désespérante, » soupire-t-il avant de se tourner vers les autres. « Clint, tu peux retourner au hangar, on te tiens au courant. Steve, on laisse la porte entrouverte, que tu puisses entendre et intervenir au besoin. Je te fais confiance pour sentir le bon moment. »

« Mais laisse-les faire aussi longtemps que tu peux, » ajoute l'archer, sérieusement. « Tu penseras qu'ils seront coincés mais ils te sortiront une idée génial. »

« Groupie ! » tousse la brune à Clint, qui lui tire la langue, alors que Steve répond d'un hochement de tête audit Clint.

« Sergent Barnes, je vais vous demander de rejoindre votre chambre pour le moment, nous vous biperons lorsque l'entrevue sera terminée. Ce n'est pas pour vous cacher des informations qui vous concerne, c'est au cas où le général veuille parler d'autres missions en cours, sur lesquelles le nombre de personnes au courant doit être réduit au minimum, » explique-t-il au Soldat.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, » assure le brun.

« Tant mieux, c'est la seule fois où je comptais le faire. La porte au bout du couloir mène directement à l'aile 7, » ajoute le Directeur.

Le brun hoche la tête.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire au hangar, Phil. Je peux faire visiter la base au Sergent ? » propose l'archer.

« S'il le désire, » répond le Directeur en se tournant vers James qui accepte.

Clint et James s'en vont d'un bon pas, le plus petit expliquant déjà au nouveau les fonctionnements généraux.

Steve s'appui contre la cloison en face de la porte du bureau de Coulson.

Les deux derniers échangent un regard avant que le Directeur pousse la porte et adopte une respiration légèrement essoufflée, que la brune copie immédiatement.

« Général O'Neill, je vous présente l'agent Elena McGregor, » commence Coulson.

« Enchanté, » marmonne le militaire avec un faux sourire.

Assez grand, d'apparence en tout cas, blond, coupe... eh bien, militaire, n'est ce pas ; une bonne cinquantaine d'années, le regard franc mais ça peut être une apparence également. Elena ne le déteste pas au premier regard ; c'est plutôt le contraire pour être honnête mais par conséquence, son instinct lui dit de s'en méfier.

« De même, monsieur, » répond la brune en se plaçant, comme quelques heures plus tôt, derrière Coulson, à sa droite.

« J'avoue que je suis étonnée, Directeur Coulson. Je ne pensais pas que vous l'amèneriez avec vous, » admet le militaire en désignant Elena du menton.

« Pourquoi cela, général ? N'ai-je pas toujours été honnête envers vous, en ce qui concernait les situations délicates ? » questionne-t-il.

« Si, mais là, c'est vraiment une situation complexe, » rappelle le blond.

Coulson tourne légèrement la tête vers la brune.

« Ce n'est pas une situation complexe, monsieur, » le contredit-elle. « Certes, elle n'a pas été facile en raison du contexte, mais approcher le Sergent Barnes a été le plus simple, dans l'histoire. »

« Et où est-il ? » demande alors le militaire.

La brune apprécie qu'il ne tourne pas autour du pot.

« Pas ici, monsieur, » répond-elle avec aplomb. « J'ai moi-même eu du mal à me tirer des griffes d'Hydra en ayant préparé avant le début de ma mission tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin pour m'exfiltrer, alors tirer le Sergent de là en même temps aurait été du suicide. »

« Vous voulez me faire croire que vous l'avez laissé en Europe ? » ironise le blond.

« Je ne veux pas vous le faire croire, je vous l'affirme. Et il n'est pas en Europe, il est en Australie, à Perth, précisément, » ajoute-t-elle.

Le général ne dit rien durant quelques secondes.

« Si vous dites vrai, je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre honnêteté, » concède le militaire.

Son instinct hurle et elle sent qu'il est capable de lui faire dire la vérité s'il y met du sien, comme maintenant, simplement en la mettant en confiance et en la flattant juste ce qu'il faut. Le militaire a beau avoir l'air du gars qui tape et pose les questions ensuite, il se sert de cette apparence pour tromper la personne en face de lui et lui faire dire ce qu'il veut sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Je n'ai _aucune_ raison de mentir, général, » déclare-t-elle en s'avançant pour se placer sur la même ligne sur son Directeur. « Je viens d'arriver, de découvrir que le SHIELD a été infecté par les espions d'une agence que nous pensions moribonde, ou du moins sous contrôle. Je découvre que la quasi-totalité de nos installations sont tombées, et que le SHIELD est considéré comme une organisation terroriste, » lâche-t-elle avec un léger frémissement des ailes du nez qui trahit sa colère et sa voix qui est descendue d'une octave. « Je peux vous assurer que j'ai autre chose à faire que de nous mettre à dos un des rares alliés dont nous disposons encore, » finit-elle d'une voix enrouée, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le général hoche la tête et n'ajoute rien, avant de se tourner vers le Directeur.

« Que comptez-vous faire pour Barnes ? »

« Il a accepté d'être enfermé dans un bunker, dont il ne peut pas sortir, avec des provisions pour trois semaines, le temps de trouver un moyen sûr de le rapatrier, » explique simplement le châtain. « Si nous ne pouvons pas organiser son exfiltration dans ce laps de temps, je ferai un aller-retour pour le ravitailler pour deux semaines supplémentaires. »

Les mensonges les plus simples sont les plus faciles à défendre et à se rappeler.

« Nous avons une première réunion de crise sur ce sujet demain matin à la première heure, » ajoute le Directeur.

« Je souhaiterais y être convié par vidéoconférence, » déclare le général, et ce n'est clairement pas un souhait, mais un ordre.

« Vous savez que je ne peux pas accepter, général, » rappelle le Directeur avec un ton contrit.

« Quand ça vous arrange, Coulson. J'ai déjà participé à ce genre de réunions. »

« Oui, lorsque nous avions expressément besoin d'un soutient de la part de l'armée, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici, » assure Coulson.

« Ça, vous n'en savez rien, Directeur, » lâche le général.

« Si, nous le savons, » rétorque la brune. « Et nous savons surtout que l'Australie verrait d'un très mauvais œil une intervention des États-Unis sur son sol, si je ne m'abuse. »

« Surtout vu les récents événements, » ajoute Coulson.

Elena fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers le Directeur, faisant celle qui ne comprend pas, alors que le Directeur lui a expliqué un peu plus tôt dans la journée les conneries de l'aviation américaine dans l'espace aérien australien, qui pourraient être utile vu qu'ils sont partis de là-bas avec James et que c'était un sujet sensible pour O'Neill – et Coulson avait définitivement vu juste.

« Voulez-vous lui expliquer, général ? » propose Phil et Elena sent qu'il se retient de sourire –ce que ne sait pas O'Neill, bien entendu.

« Je vais vous laisser vous en occuper, je parie que vous prendrez un malin plaisir à raconter nos déboires à votre protégée, Coulson, » ironise le blond.

Elle plisse les yeux à la mention de "protégée" mais ne dit rien. Elle peut laisser O'Neill croire qu'il a au moins gagné un petit point, sinon elle a l'impression qu'il va se transformer en pitbull.

« Je ne prends aucun _plaisir_ à raconter les déboires de l'armée des États Unis d'Amérique, général, » grince le Directeur. « Je trouve ça bien plus déplorable qu'hilarant. »

« Je sais qui fait pression pour que l'armée n'interfère pas dans les dossiers du SHIELD, et j'ai bien l'intention de les faire changer d'avis. D'ici demain matin, » enchaîne le militaire, qui n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle ce genre de choses.

« Cela voudra dire que nous aurons en retour le droit de suivre vos affaires qui nous concernent, » déclare Coulson.

« Certainement pas. Le SHIELD est une organisation terroriste, dois-je vous le rappeler, Coulson ? Je ne vous dois rien. L'inverse, en revanche... »

« Vous n'arriverez à rien par la menace, monsieur, si ce n'est à nous braquer, » lâche la brune, les dents serrées. « Pourquoi voulez-vous assister à cette réunion ? Quel est le problème ? »

« Je veux être sûr que vous dites la vérité, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, » déclare le militaire, qui a laissé tombé son regard avenant.

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve que nous mentons, » rétorque Coulson. « En revanche, nous avons eu la preuve, à quatre reprises que _vous_ l'avez fait. »

« Navrée pour vous, monsieur, mais nous avons l'avantage et nous comptons le garder, » assène McGregor. « Oh, et n'essayez pas de chercher le bunker dont je vous ai parlé, il est indétectable par satellite ni aucun moyen aérien. »

« Comme c'est pratique, » ironise le général.

« En effet, » réplique le Directeur en faisant semblant de prendre la remarque au premier degré. « Ainsi, Hydra ne pourra pas le retrouver. »

« Coulson, ne vous avis... »

« C'est _Directeur_ Coulson, pour vous, monsieur, » le coupe Elena, franchement agacée cette fois.

On ne manque pas de respect au Directeur. _Surtout_ s'il s'agit de Coulson.

« Si vous commencez à devenir insultant, c'est que vous n'avez plus d'arguments... je vous laisse donc contacter qui vous voulez pour tenter de prendre part à la réunion de demain matin. Elle démarrera à dix heures tapantes. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, général, » finit Coulson avant de couper la vidéo, sans attendre de réponse de la part du militaire.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**17 JUIN 2016 – 19h49 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

**(J+505)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« C'est bon Stevie, tu peux rentrer, » lance la brune en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Le blond rentre et hoche lentement la tête.

« Bien entendu, nous assurerons que nous avons dit au général que la réunion commençait à huit heures et que s'il arrive à se faire inviter, il aura le malheur d'arriver trop tard, » déclare Phil en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est bête, rater une réunion de cette importance sur un qui pro quo, » ajoute la brune sérieusement.

« Vous assurez les gars, » avoue Steve, impressionné.

« On n'a rien fait, là, » rétorque Coulson. « Il s'est contenté de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis qu'il venait juste de dérouler pour lui-même. »

Elena confirme d'un hochement de tête.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous faire ce contrat avant demain, que j'aie une légitimité ? »

« Tu as raison, » acquiesce Coulson en fouillant dans ses papiers et en imprimant d'autres.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Elena est en train de lire le contrat.

« Attends, » souffle-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête vers le Directeur. « Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. »

Elle regarde Coulson, qui pince les lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu refuses ? » demande-t-il seulement.

« Là n'est pas la question, Phil. C'est juste n'importe quoi. Je ne connais pas une seule des opérations en cours, je ne connais personne sur la base, qui compte plusieurs dizaines d'agents, de ce que j'ai pu en voir. Les gens n'ont pas confiance en moi. Je vais être totalement larguée. C'est juste irresponsable, » finit-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

« Là est toute la question, » contre le Directeur. « Les opérations en cours, je vais te briefer immédiatement après que tu auras signé ce document. Tu vas apprendre à connaitre les agents. J'ai un trombinoscope, tu verras, c'est très pratique. Ne me dis pas que tu n'arriveras pas à retenir rapidement toutes ces nouvelles têtes, dans trois ou quatre jours tu sauras leurs noms, leurs niveaux d'accréditation et le nom de leur premier animal de compagnie. Ils vont apprendre à te faire confiance, et s'ils ne te connaissent pas, ils savent qui tu es et ce que tu as fait. Tu es une Immortelle, tu as la réputation de quasi super héroïne qui va avec. Et tu ne vas pas être larguée, je serai là tout le temps, tant que tu ne te sentiras pas capable d'assurer la charge par toi-même. »

« Ça va te faire plus de travail de me superviser, » tente-t-elle encore.

« Non, tu apprends vite, je te passerai les dossiers avant chaque réunion et tu resteras en retrait sur les situations de crises que tu ne maîtriseras pas. Je te veux simplement dans la même pièce dans un premier temps. »

« Pourquoi ce poste ? Je serais très bien en assistante ou secrétaire, et je serais dans la pièce, comme tu dis, » proteste-t-elle encore.

« Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, et avoir quelqu'un pour me remplacer au pied levé serait sage, » rappelle le châtain. « Idéalement, tu devrais être dans un autre endroit, pour faire baisser les risques de voir la totalité de la tête du SHIELD tomber, mais tant que je te formerai, ce sera impossible et, honnêtement, je refuse de te laisser t'en aller. _Encore_. »

« Ah bon ? » ironise-t-elle.

« Et puis, » continue Coulson, imperturbable, « ça va rassurer un bon nombre de personnes qui, d'une part, ne pensent pas que je suis capable d'assumer ce poste, d'autre part, refusent qu'un seul homme dirige l'organisation. Et honnêtement, je suis plutôt d'accord avec ça. »

« Ok, pause ! » s'exclame soudain Steve, que les deux autres ont oublié. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

Elena se lève et lui tend le papier.

« Phil veut faire de moi un genre de codirectrice du SHIELD, en duo avec lui, » résume-t-elle.

Le blond lit le papier en intégralité, se gratte la tête, regarde Coulson, puis Elena, souffle, fronce les sourcils, réfléchit encore. Son petit manège dure de longues minutes, mais ni le Directeur ni la brune ne l'interrompent. Ils patientent et attendent le résultat de la réflexion du super héros. Parce que sous ses airs de mec sensible qui cogne, ils savent que Steve est une personne extrêmement lucide, pertinente et logique, même s'il n'est pas aussi bon stratège que peuvent l'être Coulson... ou Barnes.

« Désolée, Mac, mais je pense que c'est une excellente idée. »

« Quoi donc ? » demande Clint en rentrant, suivi de James.

Le brun et Elena échangent un regard rapide, le temps de confirmer silencieusement que l'autre va bien.

« Je veux qu'Elena devienne codirectrice du SHIELD, » lâche Coulson.

« Avec toi ? » demande Clint.

« Non, avec O'Neill, » raille la brune, un peu sur les nerfs.

L'archer pince les lèvres mais ne relève pas quand il voit le regard repentant de Mac. Au lieu de ça, il fait comme Steve, et réfléchit. De nouveaux, les minutes s'égrènent. L'espionne se rapproche de Barnes et le tire un peu à l'écart, vers une fenêtre.

« Comment ça va ? » demande-t-elle.

« Bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je découvrais Barton, n'est ce pas ? » la rassure-t-il. « Et toi ? Ça a l'air plutôt gros comme truc. Directrice ? »

« Je ne sais pas, James. Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais passer des mois à référencer tout ce que je sais sur Hydra et faire des recoupements avec ce que le SHIELD a pu récupérer depuis que le Triskelion est tombé.

« Et après ? » s'inquiète-t-elle. « Si j'accepte ce poste, je ne m'appartiendrai définitivement plus. Je... »

Elle ne peut finir, parce que Clint, qui s'était assis sur le canapé, se relève.

« Je pense que c'est intelligent, » déclare l'archer. « Vous avez travaillé en binôme pendant quoi ? Trente deux ans ? »

« Trente six, » rectifient Mac et Phil, synchrones.

« Voilà, illustration en direct, » ricane-t-il alors qu'ils lèvent les yeux au ciel ensemble, renforçant l'idée de Clint. « Vous connaissez l'autre, vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde la plupart du temps. Là où ça devient intéressant, c'est que vous n'utilisez pas les mêmes moyens pour y parvenir. Vous avez deux visions des choses, mais avec le même but en tête. Ce pourquoi le SHIELD a été créé, » rappelle l'archer en les regardant tour à tour.

« Protéger, » répondent les deux agents.

« Et encore une démonstration à l'appui, messieurs dames, » sourit-il. « Vous êtes totalement complémentaires. Et vous savez prendre des décisions sans l'autre, ce qui peut aussi être pratique lorsque nous sommes sur deux fronts. Vous ferez totalement confiance à l'autre s'il s'agit de prendre une décision difficile et que l'autre est seul, » finit l'archer.

« Maintenant, la question, c'est : Mac, te sens-tu capable de ça ? » demande Coulson. « Et je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse pour hier. »

« Putain, Fury doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Il détestait tellement le partage d'informations... » marmonne Barton, avant de se figer, avec le reste de la pièce.

Elena crispe ses poings et son geste ne passe pas inaperçu. L'un après l'autre, ils la regardent, sans un mot.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Euh... oups ? Hey, j'ai été gentille pour le chapitre précédent, et je vous avais prévenue ^^ Bien entendu, je ne vais pas vous prévenir à chaque fois. Par exemple pour le chapitre suivant... hmmm... Oui, c'est une fin de chapitre, quoi.**_

_**On avance, on avance, la seconde partie de l'histoire se met en place. **_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Période couverte : du 17 au 23 juin (oui, ça y est, on a réussit à s'extraire de l'attraction du trou noir 17 jiun ! Youpi) :**

**\- Elena va dire si elle prend le poste de directrice ou non.**

**\- Et puis je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sinon je vais spolier alors je me tais ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À très vite !**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 23 janvier 2018

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, un chapitre avant midi, le jour prévu. Incroyable !**_

_**Bien, bien, bien, ça a été difficile de ne pas poster la semaine dernière, honnêtement. Je suis du genre à poster tous les chapitres que j'ai en quelques jours, et me retrouver bête devant un inévitable syndrome de la page blanche durant des semaines ou devant un agenda overbooké. Là, au moins, vous ne pâtissez pas de mes galères...**_

_**Je ne sais pas si je veux vous retrouver en bas de la page, parce que vous allez me traiter de tous les noms (oui, j'adore vous faire flipper et alors ? Vous savez que je suis sadique, depuis le temps, non ?)**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**VIP, Julindy**, merci pour la review !_

_**Réponses aux guests :**_

_*** VIP (je te fais les réponses aux chaps 17, 18 et 19) :**_

_**\- Pas de souci, on a tous une vie en dehors de FF.**  
**\- Lena, du déni vis à vis de Buck ? Nan, je vois pas...**  
**\- Tsss, toi et tes questions... Coulson sait que Buck et Lena sont arrivés par Steve, qui l'a prévenu immédiatement après qu'il les a récupéré. Du coup, il stresse par rapport aux potentielles réactions de Lena vis à vis du fait qu'il ne lui a pas dit immédiatement qu'il était vivant.**  
**\- Je sais qu'il y a trop d'émotions :'( Je fais ce que je peux...**_

_**\- XD oui, quand ils ont présenté le bracelet de Daisy, je me suis fais la réflexion. C'est un peu abuser, même pour le SHIELD, je trouve. Mais bon...**  
**\- J'aime pas Cumberbatch. Il joue fabuleusement bien, mais je n'apprécie pas l'acteur.  
\- Mince, j'aurais dû parier que tu allais protester contre les noms de code ! Ne t'en fais pas... ou plutôt, fais-moi confiance.  
\- Oui, j'ai aimé écrire la scène de l'ascenseur. Beaucoup. C'était un peu une parenthèse dans tout ce bordel émotionnel.**_

_**\- Ben oui, Lena a un ventre qui donne l'heure des repas, c'est cool non ?  
\- Oui, on a toutes bavé sur Buck en tenue du SHIELD... enfin je crois ^^  
\- O'Neill... absolutely ! J'aime tes suppositions...  
\- La fin de ce chapitre ? Tu verras très vite !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 2**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**17 JUIN 2016 – 19h57 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR**

**(J+505)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un silence de mort – sans jeu de mot – s'abat sur le bureau alors que personne n'ose plus regarder personne. Aucun d'eux ne bouge durant de longues secondes, avant que Barnes se rapproche et pose une main sur l'épaule de la brune et la serre doucement pour la soutenir.

« Ouais, à propos de ça... » souffle-t- elle d'une voix tremblante. Malgré la poigne de James sur son épaule, Elena n'arrive pas à aller plus loin.

« On sait, » dit simplement Steve.

Elle relève les yeux vers lui pour tomber dans les iris bleus du super soldat.

« Tout le monde savait que ça pouvait arriver, » rappelle-t-il. « Fury lui-même t'avais donné l'autorisation. On a choisi ce métier, on sait ce qu'on risque. La mission est plus importante qu'un homme. Et ta mission, c'était d'infiltrer Hydra. Tu devais faire tes preuves et... C'est tombé sur Nick. Ça a été dur mais... »

« Non, vous ne savez pas, » proteste la brune, croyant qu'ils n'ont pas compris, qu'ils pensent qu'elle faisait partie de la mission mais pas qu'elle appuyé sur la gâchette.

« J'étais sur le toit en face, Elena, je t'ai vu tirer, » lâche Clint, avec une tranquillité qui ne colle pas à la violence extrême de ses mots. « Fury, au moment où il a vu la conseillère tomber, savait qu'il pouvait y avoir un deuxième assassinat. Je lui ai demandé si je devais te neutraliser, il a refusé. C'était son choix. »

« Je voudrais que ce ne soit pas le cas mais tu porteras le poids le sa mort sur ta conscience. Juste... ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir fait ce qu'il t'a ordonné, s'il te plait, » demande le blond.

Sur son épaule, la poigne de Buck s'est progressivement resserrée, à lui en faire mal, mais ça l'aide aussi à garder les pieds dans la réalité... et l'empêche de s'enfuir, parce qu'elle en a très envie. Elle regarde James, puis Clint, qui ne lui en veulent clairement pas. Puis son regard tombe sur Phil, qui a un air extrêmement sombre. Elle baisse la tête, pensant qu'il la tient pour responsable.

« Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit, » rétorque soudain le Directeur d'une voix glaciale avant de poser ses deux mains serrées en poings sur son bureau et tous le regardent, sauf la brune. « Je n'ai... pas le droit de vous dire ça, mais je vais le faire quand même, parce qu'il s'agit de l'intégrité de notre équipe, de la santé mentale d'Elie et que je ne vais pas mettre ça en péril pour les petites secrets de Nick, » déclare-t-il avec un mépris latent mais bien présent. « Ce n'est pas le tir d'Elena qui a tué Fury. Certes, ça a totalement bousillé son foie et une partie de son intestin grêle, mais rien d'irremplaçable. En revanche, cet abruti a décidé d'en profiter pour faire quelques expérimentations... et ça, ça lui a été fatal. J'ai tenté de... mais il n'a rien écouté, » finit-il en secouant la tête de dépit, alors qu'Elena relève les yeux sur lui.

« Est-ce que Maria sait... » demande soudain Clint.

Oui. ça pourrait changer des choses. En particulier le fait qu'elle tienne Elena responsable de la mort de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. La goutte d'eau qui a fait qu'elle a quitté le SHIELD.

« Non, et elle ne devra pas savoir, tout comme Natasha. Le gouvernement américain ne _doit pas_ apprendre ça. Vous avez compris ? » demande Coulson, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est revenue, Elena voit le charisme de l'homme ressortir.

Toute la pièce en est rempli et elle a l'impression d'entendre encore sa voix alors qu'il s'est tut depuis de longues secondes.

« Mais si elles apprennent que ce n'est pas Mac qui a... »

« Ce n'est pas de penser que Mac a tué Fury qui leur a fait changer de camp ! » s'exclame Coulson et Elena comprend qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré la trahison des deux femmes qu'il connaissait depuis des décennies. « Elles y ont trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant que ce tas de ruine que nous essayons de reconstruire ! Elles ont tourné le dos à... »

« Tout le monde dehors ! » ordonne soudain Elena d'un ton sans appel. « Et ne me dites pas que je n'ai pas d'ordre à vous donner, » ajoute-t-elle en voyant Clint protester alors qu'elle se saisit d'un stylo et signe le contrat, « parce que maintenant je peux. »

Il y a un moment de flottement, parce que Elena vient juste d'être propulsée de 'accréditation niveau 6' à 'Directrice du SHIELD', _bordel de merde !_

« Dehors ! » répète-t-elle, plus doucement. « Et Clint ? » l'appelle-t-elle alors qu'il sort en dernier de la pièce. « Vous nous attendez dans ma chambre, qu'on puisse en discuter après ? On n'a pas fini ici. »

L'archer lui répond d'un clin d'œil, mais ça suffit à la brune, qui hoche la tête.

Coulson et McGregor se retrouvent seuls, de nouveau. Forcément, il a reprit contenance, et ça agace la brune, qui va de nouveau devoir aller chercher les tripes du châtain pour lui faire avouer... elle n'est pas sure de quoi... _pour changer_.

« Que s'est-il passé avec Maria ? »

« À la mort de Nick... sur son lit de mort, il m'a interdit de dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'est passé, ça devait être toi qui l'avait tué, c'est tout. J'ai refusé dans un premier temps mais... c'était ses dernières volontés alors j'ai fini par obéir. Maria... »

La brune soupire en repensant à son amie et l'amour qu'elle portait à Fury.

« Elle a commencé à s'éloigner de nous. Elle disait qu'il fallait annuler ta mission, te faire rentrer, t'enfermer, te faire payer... elle voulait se venger de toi. Et moi je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer qu'elle avait tord, que l'homme qu'elle aimait s'était sacrifié tout seul, en t'entraînant toi dans sa chute, » avoue-t-il en regardant Elena.

« Si tu le lui avais dit, elle ne t'aurait pas cru, aurait pensé que tu me protégeais, ça n'aurait rien changé, » contre la brune et il ne peut pas réfuter l'argument, alors il hoche la tête.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas, » répond-il tout de même. « Peu importe à présent. Elle a quasiment coupé les ponts avec nous, excepté Nat', qui n'a pas prit parti pour toi, ni contre toi, d'ailleurs. Elle est restée neutre. »

« Oui, c'est Nat', » sourit la brune avec nostalgie.

« Lorsque le SHIELD est tombé... » il soupire.

« Elles ont quitté le navire. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire... pour Maria, c'est clair, mais... Pourquoi ne sont elles pas restées avec vous, même si elles m'en voulaient ? » répète-t-elle en tentant de ne pas faire ressortir trop de désespoir dans sa voix.

« Parce que Steve, Clint et moi, on a continué à te défendre. On te suivait de loin en loin, d'opération en opération... Natasha a fini par prendre le parti de Maria, nous soutenir que tu avais changé de camp, qu'on refusait de voir la vérité, qu'on allait finir corrompus aussi... et puis tout a volé en éclat et le gouvernement américain a tenté de rallier tous les Immortels à eux. Elles ont accepté sans même essayer de se battre, » lâche-t-il avec tellement d'amertume qu'elle en a l'estomac retourné.

« Maria a mis des décennies à se remettre de la perte de Steve. Perdre celui qui l'a aidé à s'en sortir... Ne lui en veux pas trop, » demande la nouvelle Directrice.

« Je ne lui en veut pas, » souffle Coulson. « Je la comprends. Mais il n'empêche que la trahison est bien là. Elle n'a pas juste retourné sa veste. Elle a vendu tous les projets du SHIELD dont elle avait connaissance. Et ça en fait un sacré paquet, » marmonne-t-il.

La brune grogne de dépit. Puis c'est son ventre qui grogne.

« Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit, » ordonne-t-elle.

« À vos ordres madame la Directrice, » répond-il en ravalant à grand peine un sourire et elle se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu permets, je vais déposer ce fichier dans la base de registre pour qu'il soit immédiatement enregistré. »

Elle s'incline et l'invite à sortir du bureau d'un geste. Ils se séparent devant la salle des archives et elle rejoint l'aile 7. Dans sa chambre, elle retrouve Steve et James – Clint est parti prendre une douche. Elle les surprend en pleine discute du bon vieux temps, alors elle les laisse et va s'allonger un moment dans la chambre du brun. Lorsqu'elle colle la tête dans l'oreiller, elle sourit et inspire profondément l'odeur du Soldat, sans s'en rendre compte.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Coulson revient une petite demi-heure plus tard et ils décident de faire un saut par la cafète pour Clint, qui n'a pas encore eu le temps de manger, où Steve et Buck en profite pour reprendre un peu – beaucoup – de dessert.

À la stupéfaction de chacun d'entre eux, l'ambiance est absolument décontractée et il ne se passe pas une minute sans que l'un d'eux rigole, pour ne pas dire éclate de rire. Mais personne ne le fait remarquer. Des moments comme ça sont trop précieux et un rien les fait s'effondrer. Quelque part au milieu du fromage, Elena et Coulson échangent un regard incrédule, mais n'ont pas le temps de faire plus, ils sont immédiatement repris dans la conversation.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**17 JUIN 2016 – 23h27 – BASE AURORE – BAR**

**(J+505)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'ils ressortent de la pièce, Clint propose d'aller dans le _bureau privé_ du Directeur, approuvé par Steve. Les deux nouveaux froncent les sourcils et Phil, le sourire aux lèvres, les conduit dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une porte comme les autres. Puis Clint sort une lampe de poche, imité par Steve, et ils avancent encore une bonne minute dans un couloir dépourvu d'électricité. Phil s'arrête face à une porte, entre et allume.

« Nous sommes dans l'aile 6, littéralement au-dessous de mon... notre bureau, » rectifie-t-il en regardant Elena. « Il y a sûrement un moyen secret de passer d'une pièce à l'autre, un ascenseur ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'y pencher, » explique-t-il. « Toujours est-il que Clint a découvert cette pièce et s'est bien gardé de la faire recenser sur les plans. Ce secteur a été classé comme de vieux bureaux sans intérêts et à l'exception de cette pièce, c'est réel, » finit-il.

Ils se trouvent dans une pièce de taille moyenne, pile la taille du bureau du Directeur, parierait Elena, mais dont la décoration n'a rien à voir. Banquettes, petites tables, bar, pompes à bière... tout pour se délasser après une dure journée... ou se bourrer la gueule pour oublier la douleur après une mission difficile...

« Il n'y a plus que les alcools forts qui valent le coup, mais personne ici n'est un petit joueur, n'est-ce pas, » ricane l'archer en passant derrière le bar.

« Je sens que je vais regretter d'être la seule femme... » marmonne la brune.

Ils s'assoient sur les tabourets hauts et Clint leur sert à tous un verre de vodka bien tassé. Steve approche son verre de ses lèvres mais Coulson l'arrête et lui désigne Elena, perdue dans la contemplation de son verre. Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, son regard las croise celui, compatissant, de Clint, du blond, et ceux, remplis d'affection de James et Phil. Déglutissant avec un peu de difficulté, elle lève son verre.

« Oui, Fury à fait du mal, peu importe tout le bien qu'il a pu faire à côté. Mais il s'est toujours battu pour le SHIELD, pour _protéger_. L'idéal est pur, mais les hommes qui l'appliquent ne sont que des humains, avec leurs défauts. Les siens ont causé sa perte, et la perte de beaucoup. Mais malgré tout ça, il a toujours été notre ami, alors... à Nicholas Fury, » souffle-t-il avant de boire son verre cul sec.

Les autres l'imitent et elle échange un bref signe de tête avec Coulson avant que les conversations reprennent.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**18 JUIN 2016 – 00h40 – BASE AURORE**

**(J+506)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils ressortent du bar une bonne heure et deux bouteilles de vodka plus tard. Clint rejoint sa chambre et Steve en fait de même. Coulson demande à parler à James et le brun a l'air ok, alors Elena le laisse aller. Elle patiente dans le couloir et lorsque le brun sort, il aborde un air neutre qui ne plaît pas à Elena, mais il lui fait un clin d'œil, alors elle le laisse à son tour aller se coucher. Elle rentre et referme la porte derrière elle.

« Quelle est la suite du programme ? » demande-t-elle.

« Tu as sommeil ? » répond Coulson.

« Autant que toi, » rétorque-t-elle alors qu'il étouffe un bâillement. « Au travail. Plus tôt nous aurons commencé, plus tôt nous aurons fini. »

Ils s'assoient dans le canapé, et de longues heures plus tard, elle a prit connaissance de toutes les missions en cours. Ils prennent quelques courtes heures de repos avant d'entamer le kaléidoscope. Coulson le laisse à disposition de la brune, parce qu'elle veut le parcourir de nouveau dans les jours suivants. Ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'ont pas eu de nouvelles de O'Neill, et qu'il est plus de onze heures du matin, donc ils sont tranquilles, au moins pour ce jour-là.

Coulson entraîne sa codirectrice dans plusieurs réunions et vidéoconférences où il la présente officiellement. Les réactions sont mitigées, la surprise reste la principale, suivie d'une réserve polie, mais aucune n'est antipathique – ou elles sont bien cachées – ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. La journée se passe dans un brouillard constant, où Elena prend conscience de tout ce dont elle va avoir la moitié de la charge, et c'est assez affolant. Mais elle aime le moment où les regards se teintent du respect dû à sa nouvelle fonction, elle doit bien l'admettre.

Elle oblige Coulson à les faire manger avec Steve, Buck et Clint. Elle apprend que les deux soldats ont commencé à s'entraîner ensemble, et ils sont très contents d'avoir un adversaire à leur taille. Clint affirme que la salle d'entraînement et les installations aiment un peu moins, et tout le monde sourit.

Deux jours passent, dans cette ambiance à la fois calme et survoltée, parce qu'elle prend la mesure du travail de Phil et ne l'en admire que plus.

Finalement, six jours plus tard, quand il est clair que la brune est capable d'assumer le poste, Coulson, via les hauts parleurs disséminés dans toute la base, prévient d'une réunion exceptionnelle de l'intégralité du personnel pour le jour-même, à vingt heures, dans le hangar principal.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**23 JUIN 2016 – 20h00 – BASE AURORE – HANGAR BOEING C17**

**(J+511)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un Boeing C17 est pratique pour beaucoup de choses. Sous la queue de l'avion se situe une large rampe, qui peut être abaissée pour permettre à des véhicules d'y rentrer. En l'occurrence, Phil a décidé de s'en servit comme estrade pour la présentation de la nouvelle Directrice. Un pupitre a été calé sur le haut de la rampe – et Dieu sait qu'avec son socle horizontal et la rampe penchée, ça n'a pas été si facile de l'installer. Depuis le pupitre, le Directeur domine l'assemblée assise, le haut de la rampe se trouvant à un bon mètre cinquante du sol.

Le silence se fait à l'instant où le Directeur pose un pied sur la rampe. Le bruit de ses pas résonne contre les parois rocheuses et métalliques de immenses murs.

Il monte jusqu'au pupitre et explique la création d'un poste de codirectrice, qui n'est absolument pas celui de vice-directrice, mais bien qu'Elena aura les mêmes responsabilités que lui et qu'aucune décision importante ne sera prise seule, sauf si l'autre est inconscient ou que chacun ait à gérer une crise majeure. Il présente ensuite rapidement la nouvelle Directrice, son parcours, et la raison pour laquelle peu de monde dans la nouvelle base la connait est qu'elle a été espionne la plus grande partie de sa vie, sous couverture depuis un an et demi et qu'elle n'est revenue que quelques jours auparavant.

Il précise également que ce n'est pas une décision prise à la va-vite, ça fait des semaines qu'il y pense, et le retour de la brune a seulement permis de concrétiser l'idée. Puis il décide que la meilleure manière de les convaincre que c'est une bonne chose est qu'elle leur parle directement. Hébétée, elle se fait pousser sur la rampe par Steve et Clint, qui devaient savoir ça, les traîtres, et elle arrive vers son père de cœur.

« Hey ! Non. Les discours n'étaient pas notés dans le contrat ! Je n'ai pas signé pour ça ! » s'exclame-t-elle et elle se rend compte que sa voix porte dans le micro et que tout le monde l'a entendu.

« C'était écrit en tout petit, en bas à gauche... à moins que ça n'aie été sur la neuvième page... ou je n'avais plus de papier, désolé, » rétorque le Directeur avec un sourire amusé et un rire parcourt l'assemblée.

Elle soupire théâtralement avant de se tourner vers le pupitre. Un silence respectueux mais réservé l'accueille. Elle ne sait trop où regarder alors elle veut jeter un œil à Coulson, mais tombe dans le regard de James, qui paraît si confiant qu'elle sent le nœud dans son ventre se desserrer un peu. Elle doit y arriver. Il a confiance en elle. Phil, Steve et Clint aussi. Elle a signé. Il est temps qu'elle assume.

La Directrice s'avance et tapote sur le micro pour se donner contenance.

Elle essaie d'oublier que sa voix va résonner dans toute la base via les hauts parleurs, pour que le personnel qui n'a pas pu se déplacer – gardes en factions, infirmerie, armurerie, cuisines... – puisse tout de même être au courant.

« J'étais sérieuse, je ne savais pas, je n'ai rien préparé, alors je vais faire de mon mieux..., » marmonne-t-elle. « Bien, » lâche-t-elle ensuite à haute et intelligible voix, « lorsque je suis partie, il y a un an et demi, le SHIELD était l'endroit où il fallait être si on voulait se faire lécher les pieds par le monde entier, » rappelle-t-elle, la gorge se nouant. « Lorsque je suis revenue... »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Le SHIELD m'a donné un toit, m'a donné un travail, m'a permis de rester dans l'anonymat et de vivre une vie que j'avais choisie plutôt que me retrouver comme rat de laboratoire ou bête de foire, en tant qu'Immortelle. Ça fera bientôt soixante quinze ans que je l'ai intégré. Alors, ça a toujours coulé de source, pour moi, de donner ma vie au SHIELD. Lorsque je suis revenue, il y a... »

Elle ferme les yeux une seconde.

« Seigneur, ça fait seulement cinq jours... et que j'ai découvert que l'organisation avait été réduite en cendre... » reprend-elle, la voix enrouée. « Ça fait mal. Plus que la plupart d'entre vous peuvent l'imaginer et c'est une chance, je ne souhaite à personne de vivre aussi longtemps. Ceci dit, j'ai eu la chance d'être présente pour la création du SHIELD, la SSR à l'époque. Avec Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, ce qui restaient des Commandos Hurlants et quelques autres. J'ai aidé à poser un nombre non négligeable des pierres qui ont servi à bâtir ce que j'ai appris à considérer comme ma maison, mon foyer. »

Elle pince les lèvres et ravale ses larmes.

« Apprendre que nous avons été abattus dans le dos, par ceux qui se sont prétendus nos collègues, nos amis, notre famille, parfois... des personnes pour qui nous aurions donné nos vies, des personnes pour qui nous avons _pris_ des vies, et nous aurons à vivre avec ça sur la conscience pour le reste de la notre... oui, ça pourrait me donner envie de laisser tomber. D'abandonner. Honnêtement ? J'ai envisagé l'idée. Aller bâtir une cabane dans le fin fond des Rocheuses et vivre une vie paisible, sans violence, sans trahison... »

Elle secoue la tête et déglutit, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour gagner un peu de temps et reprendre son contrôle sur elle-même. Malgré tout, elle ne peut empêcher une première larme de couler.

« Aujourd'hui, l'organisation est tombée. Fury est tombé. Mais nous, plus que tous les autres, savons que le SHIELD est au-delà des hommes et des femmes qui le composent. Au-delà de tous les sacrifices que nous avons faits, et que nous continuerons à faire. Peu importe le passé. Peu importe le futur. C'est le présent qu'il faut regarder. Et là, je vous vois, et je n'ai pas croisé un seul regard qui ne contient pas de souffrance, de colère, d'envie de vengeance. Aujourd'hui, _vous_ êtes là, et c'est ça, le SHIELD. C'est un idéal. C'est un seul mot. _Protéger_. Protéger les humains contre eux-mêmes et contre les menaces extérieures. C'est un but dont nous savons pertinemment que nous ne pourrons jamais l'atteindre, parce que si la paix était quelque chose de faisable, ça ferait longtemps que tout serait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, » continue-t-elle, le regard de plus en plus dur, la voix de plus en plus forte et des larmes s'échappant de temps à autre de ses yeux.

Elle prend le temps de regarder le plus de personnes possible, avant de reprendre.

« Si le SHIELD est un idéal, il a besoin d'hommes et de femmes pour le porter, malgré les épreuves, malgré nos morts et nos douleurs. Et nous n'allons pas abandonner. Nous allons continuer à lutter, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. Parce c'est ce pourquoi nous sommes là, aujourd'hui. Pour que toutes les vies qui ont été sacrifiées ne l'aient pas été en vain. Pour que le SHIELD renaisse de ces cendres. Pour que nous montrions au monde qu'il peut toujours avoir confiance en nous. Ce sera long, ce sera difficile et cela ne se fera pas sans sacrifice. Mais je veux le faire. Avec le Directeur, avec chacun d'entre vous, et avec ceux qui retrouvent le chemin de la maison, chaque jour, » finit-elle en se détournant, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot, parce forcément elle pense à James en le disant.

Elle se détourne du pupitre alors qu'une clameur monte d'un coup et que les applaudissements et les cris de joie, de rage et de vengeance montent dans le hangar. Mais elle ne les entend pas vraiment. Elle tombe dans le regard bleu de Steve, rempli de larmes mais brûlant d'une flamme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que sur des vieilles photos, du temps des Commandos Hurlants, quand Buck était encore là.

« Je pensais te connaître, et voilà que tu me surprends encore, Mac, » souffle Steve, la voix un peu enrouée alors qu'il l'enserre dans son étreinte d'ours.

Elle se recule après un instant et pose une main sur sa joue, souriant avec tendresse.

« Parfois, j'aimerais que tu sois moins sensible, Stevie. Ça doit être horrible d'avoir un cœur gros comme ça, de ne pas vouloir le protéger et d'être obligé de vivre tant de choses difficiles, » avoue-t-elle, les larmes revenant dans ses propres yeux.

« Peut-être, mais tu imagines mon bonheur quand tout va bien ? » demande-t-il sérieusement. « Tu es là, Bucky est de retour, Nat' n'est pas si loin... je ne voudrais pas être différent, Elena. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord ? »

Elle hoche la tête et se recule. Elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle sent qu'on la retourne et des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle reconnaît immédiatement l'étreinte rassurante et serre Coulson de toutes les forcent qui lui restent.

« Tu es fantastique Princesse, » murmure-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de toi, pourtant je ne pensais pas que je pourrais l'être plus, » et elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire au travers des larmes qui coulent encore un peu. « Si je ne te lâche pas maintenant, je pense que James va m'arracher ce qu'il me reste de bras, » ajoute-t-il en se reculant doucement, mais elle ne fait pas vraiment attention aux paroles du châtain, remarquant que son regard brille de la même manière que celui de Steve. Quelque chose de puissant.

Elle relève la tête et croise le regard acier du Soldat, qui transpire d'inquiétude, de fierté et de cette chose également. Elle déglutit et lui sourit doucement, en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle sent Clint lui taper sur l'épaule et dans un geste qu'elle ne maîtrise pas elle l'attire contre elle. Il se laisse faire sans protester, au contraire, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de la brune et la serrant contre lui avec force. Elle le relâche quelques secondes plus tard. Lui aussi a cette flamme dans le regard.

Elle se tourne vers James lorsqu'on lui bouche la vue.

« Directrice ? » l'appelle un homme. « Je suis... »

« Agent Steven, méca... non. Électronicien ? » le coupe-t-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il serre avec force.

« Oui Madame, absolument, » souffle l'autre, ébahi. « Je... je voulais vous dire merci, et bienvenue, aussi. Et bon courage, » finit l'homme avant de s'en aller, sans attendre de réponse.

De la même manière, une grosse trentaine de personnes viennent la saluer, la remercier, l'encourager. Elle est de plus en plus incrédule et lorsqu'enfin le ballet cesse, elle se tourne vers l'équipe, qui la regarde avec des grands sourires, même Coulson, ce qui est assez rare pour le signaler. Elle remarque que James s'est détourné, s'asseyant sur le bord de la rampe du Boeing, les jambes pendant dans le vide, assez haut pour avoir la tête des gens au niveau de ses hanches et il est assez immobile et fermé pour que le personnel de la base ne s'approche pas. En tout cas, elle le suppose, vu qu'il est dos à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que... c'était ? » demande-t-elle, toujours incrédule.

« C'est l'effet McGregor, » déclare Clint. « C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi, et que tout le monde t'adore. Eh ! Z'avez vu ? Ça rime ! »

« C'est ce qui fait que Fury t'a prise dans ses bras avant que tu partes récupérer Bucky, » ajoute Steve en rigolant à la blague de l'archer.

« C'est... attends, quoi ? » s'exclame Coulson. « Fury t'a prise dans ses bras ? »

« Euh... oui, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas cet engouement, » rappelle-t-elle en désignant les chaises presque vides désormais.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte, Lena, » déclare soudain James et tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

Le brun n'a pas bougé, il est assit sur la rampe, leur tournant le dos. Il a juste redressé la tête mais regarde le mur devant lui.

« Je suis dans cette base depuis moins d'une semaine, » souffle-t-il. « Mais j'ai eu le temps de regarder, d'écouter ce que Barton m'a expliqué, ce dont Steve m'a parlé ces derniers jours, et je me suis un peu promené également. Je sais comment les gens de cette base se sentent. Je le sais parce que jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me sentais pareil. À force de s'en prendre plein la gueule, à force d'avoir mal... Malgré tout nos efforts, nous perdons notre envie de nous battre. Et parfois, lorsque ça fait trop longtemps que rien ne va, ou quand tout ce à quoi tu croyais part en morceaux autour de toi... Tu ne sais même plus comment tu arrives encore à poser un pied devant l'autre, parce que tu devrais être en train de ramper et de gémir pour qu'on t'achève. »

Un silence de mort est tombé, maintenant qu'il ne reste qu'eux dans la pièce immense.

« Tu viens de donner à tous – et quand je dis tous, je parle de tous ceux qui viennent de t'entendre, eux compris, » dit-il en désignant vaguement de la main Coulson, Rogers et Barton, « Tu as fait pour eux ce que tu as fait pour moi en me donnant la clé de ton appartement de Londres avant de partir pour le QG. Tu as ramené l'espoir, Lena. Et _ça_, ça n'a pas de prix, » murmure-t-il en baissant la tête.

Elle voit Coulson faire sortir les deux autres avant de les suivre.

« Jay... » souffle-t-elle, bouleversée en s'approchant de lui.

« Tu peux dire Buck, maintenant que Steve est de nouveau dans le coin, » souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque et elle comprend qu'il pleure.

Elle descend de la rampe pour se placer face à lui. Son visage étant caché par ses cheveux, elle pose doucement une main sur sa joue et le force à la regarder. Elle essuie les joues mouillées avec tendresse et lorsqu'elle croise enfin son regard, elle a l'impression qu'elle tombe dans un puits sans fond. Elle n'arrive plus à trouver sa respiration durant de longues secondes.

« Bucky... » murmure-t-elle de manière quasi inaudible, alors qu'il appuie sur ses mains pour descendre de la rampe et ils se retrouvent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de choses de toi, même si on ne se connait pas depuis si longtemps, » murmure-t-il en venant encadrer le visage de la brune de ses mains, qui sent son cœur s'emballer. « J'ai vu les moments de tous les jours, j'ai vu les moments difficiles. Je t'ai vu tirer dans le cœur d'un homme qui était ton ami depuis des décennies. Je t'ai vu venir frapper aux portes de l'enfer et y rentrer, t'y enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour, pour venir me chercher et m'en ressortir. Je t'ai vu dévoiler tes propres faiblesses pour m'aider à guérir des miennes. Je t'ai vu torturer pour sauver ta peau. Je t'ai vu arriver, avec ton cœur de lionne, te battre, chaque jour, et ne pas arrêter tant que tu n'as pas gagné. J'ai vu le pire et le meilleur de toi, Lena. »

La brune sent son pouls s'accélérer encore, sa respiration également. Elle se sent presque mal. Inconsciemment, elle s'accroche à la veste du brun, serrant ses doigts autour du cuir.

« Et pourtant, encore une fois, tu as réussis à me bluffer, » reprend-il en laissant échapper un rire. « Je t'ai vu monter sur cette estrade, les jambes tremblantes, et même si je savais que tu pouvais y arriver, j'ai eu peur que tu te persuades du contraire et que tu n'oses pas parler. Et puis tu as ouvert la bouche et le miracle s'est opéré, une fois de plus. Barton a raison, avec son effet McGregor. Il y a les personnes lambda sur cette terre. Ce sont les plus nombreuses. Il y a ceux qui sont fait pour être dans la lumière, ceux qui sont assez intelligents pour accéder à leur part de pouvoir. Ils sont une quantité non négligeable. Mais la plupart du temps, ils oublient une chose. Certes, ils sont dans la lumière. Mais sans la lumière elle-même, ils ne sont rien. C'est là qu'intervient les personnes les plus rares. Celles qui brillent. Celles qui _portent_ cette lumière. Celles qui éclairent tout, qui se battent jusqu'au bout. Et ça, c'est toi, Lena. Et je me rends compte un peu plus chaque jour de la chance que j'ai d'être à tes côtés. »

Il lève la tête vers le ciel.

« Tu es une personne incroyable, tu es magnifique, et je suis juste... » sa voix se brise et la brune se fige, parce que James n'a pas la voix qui se brise.

Il la regarde et une fois de plus, elle tombe dans les orbes aciers, mais ils la transpercent avec tellement de force qu'elle entrouvre la bouche pour essayer de trouver de l'air. Elle a l'impression que son monde entier se retourne sans être capable d'en déterminer la raison.

Et puis le brun se rapproche doucement, ne quittant jamais son regard, et ses mains, qui encadrent toujours son visage, se mettent à trembler légèrement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**_

_**Roh putain, j'aime tellement !**_

_**Je vous vois en train de hurler derrière vos écrans, c'est juste JOUISSIF !**_

_***soupire de contentement* **_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Période couverte : du 23 juin au 4 juillet :**

**\- On va finir cette scène méchamment coupée, d'abord.**

**\- Ensuite... aaah, on va revenir un peu au bras métallique de Buck. Un peu...**

**\- Et puis... Oh, oh, oui, c'est juste ! Vous savez ce qu'il se passe le 4 juillet ? (si j'avais oublié, c'est vrai en plus. Ça fait des semaines que j'ai validé ce chapitre-là...)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À très vite !**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 6 février 2018

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Vous êtes prêts pour la suite ? Allez-vous seulement avoir le courage de lire ma note d'auteur avant d'aller voir la fin de la scène ? Je suis gentille, je ne papote pas, je vous laisse (c'est surtout que ma note va passer à la trappe si elle est trop longue...)**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Zuca666**,** VIP**, merci pour la review !_

_**Réponses aux guests :**_

_*** VIP :  
\- Haha, tu n'aimes pas mes cliffs ? Il va falloir t'y habituer, ce ne sera pas le dernier. Et encore, celui-là, il était sympa...  
\- Et j'aime bien les discours, de temps en temps, c'est amusant à écrire...**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**23 JUIN 2016 – 20h16 – BASE AURORE – HANGAR C17**

**(J+511)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un violent besoin de fuir déferle sur la brune, et elle résiste seulement parce qu'elle ne veut pas faire de mal à James. Mais il pose son front contre le sien, et elle se traite mentalement d'idiote. Bien entendu qu'il n'allait pas... Il faut vraiment qu'elle dorme plus...

« Je ne crois pas être de ceux qui brillent, Buck, » souffle-t-elle avec un sourire. « Mais ce que je sais, c'est que si j'ai réussi à ouvrir la bouche tout à l'heure, ce qui m'a aidé, qui m'a sauvé, c'est de croiser ton regard et de voir la confiance dans tes yeux. Sans toi, je n'aurais rien pu faire. _Rien_. Et pas seulement derrière ce micro. Mais tous les jours, depuis... peut-être plus longtemps que je veux l'admettre, » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle se sent trembler, et elle n'arrive plus à penser, à analyser. Elle commence à prendre peur, et veut reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur elle-même mais n'y arrive pas. Le brun s'en rend compte et l'entoure de ses bras. Elle cale son visage dans son cou et comme à chaque fois, elle a l'impression d'être isolée du monde extérieur, d'être protégée.

« Tout va bien Lena, c'est fini, » souffle-t-il à son oreille. « C'est fini. Tu as encore gagné. On est en vie, tous les deux. Et Coulson est aussi en vie, ce qui est plutôt cool. Il n'y a pas d'énorme ombre noir au tableau, à peine quelques petites taches grises sans importance, parce que tu vas les gérer avant qu'elles prennent de l'ampleur. Ok ? » demande-t-il en l'écartant de lui pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

Elle a arrêté de trembler et le sourire qu'elle lui offre est exténué.

« Tu dois te reposer, » déclare-t-il et elle n'a pas la force de protester. « Je suppose que tu ne vas pas vouloir que je te porte ? » demande-t-il à tout hasard mais le regard qu'elle lui lance est équivoque.

_Moi vivante ? Jamais !_

Il ricane et ils prennent la direction de la sortie. Elena insiste pour repasser par le bureau du Directeur, ne serait-ce que pour rassurer Phil sur son état. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, elle n'a même pas le temps de _penser_ à dire quelque chose.

« Ok, tu vas dormir. Maintenant. Je ne te veux pas dans ce bureau avant sept heures demain matin. C'est clair ? » demande-t-il mais son ton a tout d'un ordre.

« À la seule condition que tu en fasses de même. Je connais les dossiers en cours, et cette mission aux abords de la Sokovie ne pourra être réglé tant que nous n'aurons pas de nouvelles du labo, et tu sais que les résultats n'arriverons que demain en milieu de matinée, au mieux. Alors tu vas te coucher aussi sinon je reste. »

Ils s'affrontent du regard de très longues secondes, avant que l'autre personne dans la pièce s'en agace.

« Vous perdez de précieuses minutes de sommeil dans votre stupide combat de coq, » lâche finalement James. « Lena, Coulson a raison, tu vas te coucher. Directeur, elle a également raison, vous êtes exténué. Alors vous venez avec nous. »

À deux contre un, le châtain abandonne la lutte. Ils sortent du bureau ensembles, et se dirigent vers l'aile 7. Ils passent la porte et s'arrêtent devant celle de James. Coulson lui serre la main et Elena l'attire contre elle.

« Frappe à la tête de lit si tu ne dors pas. Et c'est un ordre. Ok ? » souffle-t-elle à son oreille en se détachant.

Elle ne le quitte pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait acquiescé.

Elle ne sait pas que ça fait des semaines qu'il ne la prévient plus ou presque, parce que ce qui le réveille la plupart du temps, désormais, ce ne sont plus des cauchemars...

Il rentre dans sa chambre après un dernier signe de tête au Directeur.

Les deux autres se retrouvent dans le couloir et se dévisagent.

« Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dis, mais je suis si fier de toi, » murmure le Directeur avec un grand sourire.

« Sans toi, je n'en serais pas là, tu en as conscience ? » demande-t-elle tout de même.

« Bien sûr que si, » contre Coulson. « Tu fais partie de ces personnes qui ont cette aura, ce don de guider le reste d'entre nous, de les emmener à un endroit meilleur, de les sauver. Tu ne peux pas faire ça seule, bien entendu. Mais si ça n'avait été moi, c'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, et tu en serais là aujourd'hui aussi. »

Elle sourit doucement.

« C'est marrant, James a dit quelque chose de similaire tout à l'heure, » avoue-t-elle.

« C'est tellement injuste ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, » déclare-t-il avec sérieux.

« Oui... oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Malgré tout ce par quoi il est passé, il... personne, _personne_, dans l'histoire de l'humanité, n'a vécu ce qu'il a subit et est resté entier. _Personne_. Mais lui, il a tenu. Il s'est battu, alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, » souffle-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais à présent, nous seront là pour lui. _Tu_ seras là pour lui, » affirme-t-il.

« Toujours, » jure-t-elle, le regard flamboyant de tout ce qu'elle ressent pour le brun.

Coulson sourit doucement et la prend dans ses bras un instant avant de la relâcher.

« Va dormir maintenant, » ordonne-t-il gentiment.

Elle acquiesce et, avec un dernier sourire, referme la porte de sa chambre. Coulson se tourne vers la droite, alors que la porte de Steve, qui était entrouverte, s'ouvre et que le blond le rejoint.

« Elle est aveugle à ce point ? » murmure le Directeur.

« Je ne comprends pas non plus, » avoue le super soldat.

Les deux hommes se regardent avant de hausser les épaules de concert, et de rejoindre chacun leur chambre, pour une nuit bien méritée.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**2 JUILLET 2016 – 11h16 – BASE AURORE – INFIRMERIE**

**(J+520)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Neuf jours ! Neuf putains de jours sans problème. Était-ce trop demander d'en avoir un dixième ? » s'écrie Elena en courant dans les couloirs de la base à un Clint vaguement embêté et un Coulson plutôt amusés, qui la suivent dans sa course.

« Je n'en ai jamais eu plus de quatre du jour où nous avons emménagé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, » rappelle le Directeur.

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air si grave, Mac, » rappelle l'archer.

« Ce n'est pas une potentielle blessure qui m'inquiète, c'est la façon dont Steve va vouloir gérer le truc ! » s'énerve la brune en déboulant dans l'infirmerie.

Les trois agents se stoppent d'un coup. Un lit est retourné, un plateau comportant quelques instruments de chirurgie de base est par terre, les instruments éparpillés et probablement bons à jeter.

Deux infirmières et un médecin sont tassés dans un coin, mais ne paraissent pas affolés. Ils tentent plutôt de se faire oublier. Avant même que Phil amorce un pas vers eux, Elena tend une main en arrière pour la poser sur son bras afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Lui jetant un œil, elle le voit hocher la tête mais ne s'en préoccupe déjà plus. Elle lève une seconde main pour dire au personnel médical d'attendre un peu avant de bouger.

Elle scanne le reste de l'infirmerie et tombe enfin sur ce... sur _qui_ elle cherche.

James est dans un coin, debout, appuyé contre un mur, légèrement penché en avant, son bras cybernétique collé contre lui, sa main de chair crispée autour du poignet métallique, tentant d'alléger le poids de tout son bras. Sur son visage, il tente de maîtriser une grimace de douleur, mais son regard le trahit.

En face de lui, à un mètre et demi environ, tournant le dos à Elena, Steve tente se rapprocher, mais de toute évidence le Soldat refuse.

La brune se retient de grogner et fait un pas en avant. Elle sait que James l'a remarqué, même s'il n'a pas fait un geste, parce qu'elle voit ses épaules se détendre un peu. Elle tourne la tête légèrement en direction de Coulson et lui fait un léger signe du menton.

« Tout le monde dehors, » ordonne-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Steve sursaute et tourne la tête vers eux.

« Mac... » commence-t-il.

« C'est un ordre, Steve. Dehors, » répète Coulson calmement et le blond obéit, au soulagement de Clint et Phil, qui avaient peur qu'il veuille rester près de son meilleur ami.

Il ralentit lorsqu'il passe devant Elena, et si elle ne le regarde pas, elle pose une main sur son bras et le presse gentiment, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en veut pas, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer.

« Je suis désolé, » souffle le super soldat.

« Je m'en occupe, » répond-elle seulement.

Une fois que tout le monde est sortit – non sans que la main de Coulson se pose une seconde sur son épaule en guise de soutient – elle ramasse rapidement les instruments chirurgicaux et le plateau pour les reposer sur la table la plus proche et enfin se tourne vers le brun.

« Tu peux approcher ? » demande-t-elle finalement.

« Si je dis non ? » rétorque le Soldat par pure provocation.

Elena ne répond pas et s'assoit sur le lit le plus proche. James grimace, un peu de douleur et un peu pour s'être fait prendre à son propre piège.

« Ok, tu peux approcher, » marmonne-t-il en comprenant qu'elle ne bougera pas.

Elle secoue la tête avec un sourire –forcé, elle en a conscience, mais elle refuse de céder à l'inquiétude qui la ronge– parce que c'est à lui de venir et pas à elle d'aller vers lui.

Alors, ravalant un grognement, il se rapproche lentement, jusqu'à se trouver en face d'elle. La brune hoche la tête et se relève, avant de poser une main sur son épaule de chair.

« As-tu mal ailleurs qu'à ta prothèse ? » demande-t-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser passer son inquiétude dans sa voix.

Il secoue la tête pour dire non.

« Tu sais que... »

« Je sais ! » s'exclame-t-il avec brusquerie.

« James... » souffle la brune en se sentant désolée pour lui. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe, je n'ai pas oublié. Tu veux que j'appelle Steve, ou un médecin ? »

Il laisse échapper un rire amer, suivi d'une grimace de douleur.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est hors de question que quiconque le touche ! Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi, peu importe que je m'entende bien avec eux. Je pense que je pourrais leur confier ma vie, et même la tienne, sans trop de problèmes. Mais tout le monde ici est intéressé par ce genre de technologies, et même si Steve s'en fiche, il est tellement naïf qu'il raconterait comment ça fonctionne à n'importe qui, qui lui demanderait avec un joli sourire, » rappelle-t-il en désignant son bras métallique du menton, ce qui lui arrache une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

« Je suis la seule qui a le droit de s'en occuper, mais tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, » résume-t-elle, se remémorant avec amertume l'épisode dans le bungalow.

Il serre les dents, ne répond rien mais se contente de lui jeter un coup d'œil éloquent. Elle secoue la tête, agacée.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait le choix, maintenant, » décide-t-elle pour abréger leurs souffrances à tous les deux. « Tu peux enlever ta veste ? »

« Tu n'as pas à en faire une question, » raille-t-il alors qu'elle l'aide à enlever son bras de chair du tissu. « Tu es la Directrice, tu n'as qu'à me l'ordonne... aie ! » grogne-t-il alors qu'elle glisse le plus doucement possible la veste autour du bras en métal.

Finalement, elle y arrive et pose la veste sur le lit, où elle lui fait signe de s'assoir. Elle l'aide à se hisser et pince les lèvres en voyant la douleur sur les traits du visage du brun. Puis elle se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux et passe dans son dos.

« Si tu veux m'enlever mon bras avec des ciseaux, je préférerais que tu me sédate un minimum, » marmonne-t-il et elle laisse échapper un rire étranglé.

Elle ferme les yeux une seconde et compartimente. Elle ne doit _rien_ laisser passer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soigné.

Elle commence à découper le t-shirt en partant du bas, au milieu du dos, et elle sent le Soldat se crisper.

« Arrête, tu vas te faire encore plus mal, » lui demande-t-elle dans un souffle.

« J'y peux rien, » répond-il, encore plus bas.

Elle se dépêche de finir le découpage en suivant la colonne vertébrale et pose les ciseaux sur la table, avant de regarder le dos du soldat. Elle ne voit qu'une mince bande de peau, là où le t-shirt a été découpé. Puis elle réalise qu'il préférerait la voir lorsqu'elle découvrira l'ampleur du massacre qu'ils ont perpétré sur lui. Alors elle le contourne et lui fait face. Il ne la regarde pas, il a les yeux vissés au sol.

Elle reprend les ciseaux et découpe également le tissu par devant. Ceci fait, elle enlève la moitié droite, par-dessus son bras de chair. Il se crispe de plus en plus, alors elle ne repousse plus le moment. Pour la troisième fois, elle utilise les ciseaux pour découper la manche gauche par le dessus. Puis elle pose les ciseaux.

« Tu peux écarter à peine ton bras que je puisse enlever le tissu ? » demande-t-elle avec douceur, une main sur son épaule droite.

Il obéit, dans une énième grimace. Elle ne perd pas de temps et enlève ce qu'il reste du vêtement.

« C'est une honte. Ces t-shirts coûtent un bras... euh... » s'arrête-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux et de tenter de sauver ce qu'il reste de sa blague foirée. « Je vais retirer de la paye de Steve le prix d'un de ces trucs. Sérieusement... y'a du kevlar dedans, quoi. Être obligé de le découper... » marmonne-t-elle en se focalisant sur le bras et pas sur le reste. « Ok. Le problème est dans ton dos ? »

« Jette un œil, ça devrait être visible, » marmonne le brun, le regard toujours vissé au sol.

Elle obéit et grimace, ne repérant rien.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demande-t-elle.

Le brun prend une inspiration tremblante et sa voix n'est qu'un murmure quand elle s'élève. « Il y a une petite trappe, tout en bas, sur mon côté. Tu... tu la vois ? »

« Oui, » confirme la brune de la voix la plus plate et stable qu'elle ait en magasin.

« Ok. Ouvre-là, si tu as quelque chose de fin, une pointe ou une lame, il faut tirer la bande de métal vers toi à partir de l'omoplate.

« D'accord. J'ai un scalpel. »

Elle tire doucement mais arrache un grognement de douleur au Soldat.

« Je suis désolée, » souffle-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas toi, c'est eux, » explique-t-il en respirant fortement.

La brune se stoppe et se concentre sur le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Tu es en train de dire qu'ils n'ont pas cherché à rendre la maintenance de ton bras indolore ? » demande-t-elle, en priant pour ne pas vomir.

« Non. Je dis qu'ils ont fait exprès que ça me fasse mal, » rectifie-t-il, la voix pleine de fiel.

La brune passe une main tremblante sur son visage.

« Tu dois le faire, Lena. Maintenant qu'on en est là... » rappelle-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal, » proteste-t-elle dans un souffle.

De sa main valide, il tâtonne en arrière jusqu'à la toucher. Il serre la cuisse de la brune dans sa main.

« Vas-y. Au moins, je sais que tu ne feras pas exprès, » insiste-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête, même s'il ne le voit pas et approche le scalpel qu'elle a récupéré. De longues secondes plus tard, elle a enfin ouvert la petite trappe. Elle ouvre progressivement chaque lamelle de métal, pour avoir accès à la mécanique, éliminant de son esprit les tressaillements constants du brun.

« C'est bon, » souffle-t-elle une fois qu'elle a tout ouvert.

C'est perturbant. Il n'y a plus de peau, ou d'organes... elle suppose qu'il doit lui rester un moignon à l'intérieur mais elle ne voit que du métal, des petits câbles, des articulations métalliques un peu partout, le tout d'une résistance inouïe. Elle pense à du vibranium, mais elle refuse de faire des tests. Le Soldat a raison, il y a trop de monde qui serait intéressé.

« Il doit y avoir des faux-contacts ou peut-être... » commence le brun

« Un court-circuit, » marmonne la brune en finissant la phrase de son ex-coéquipier sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle va chercher des instruments en caoutchouc, pour ne pas risquer de provoquer un décharge électrique. Le brun a assez mal comme ça. Puis elle approche une lampe et éclair l'articulation. Elle suit du bout d'une sonde les câbles, un par un, pour essayer de trouver l'origine du problème. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle a trouvé un faux-contact et un micro câble coincé sous une non moins petite plaque de métal. Et puis elle trouve un éclat qui a sectionné un câble électrique et elle est obligée d'aller chercher un fer à souder pour le réparer.

« Tu as encore mal ? » demande-t-elle en essuyant la sueur qui lui coule dans les yeux.

« Oui, » grogne le brun.

Elle serre les dents pour ne pas lui demander comment il va. Ce serait vain. De toute façon, il faut qu'elle répare. Mais elle peut faire une chose. Lorsqu'elle est en train de chercher, elle n'a besoin que d'une main. Alors elle pose l'autre sur l'épaule de chair. Elle sent James se tendre sous ses doigts, avant qu'il se calme. Elle ferme les yeux et assure son contrôle sur ses émotions avant de recommencer.

« Je continue à chercher, » souffle-t-elle.

« Ok ».

La réparation en elle-même prend plus d'une heure, mais finalement, elle y arrive, et dans une dernière série de douleurs pour le Soldat, elle referme les lamelles, puis la trappe. Elle repose les outils avec des doigts tremblants et prend une grande inspiration.

« Merci Lena. Je ne sens plus rien, » déclare le brun en se relevant, bougeant lentement son bras dans tous les sens.

La brune relâche son contrôle, ne pouvant le maintenir plus longtemps sans s'épuiser totalement. Elle le voit tendre la main vers sa veste mais avant qu'il puisse l'enfiler et cacher son bras, elle pose une main sur son épaule de chair.

Aucun des deux n'ose bouger durant de longues secondes.

Elena inspire plusieurs fois profondément. Elle s'était catégoriquement interdit de s'attarder sur les cicatrices, pour ne pas ralentir son travail, il souffrait assez comme ça. Mais maintenant qu'il va bien, c'est juste impossible.

Au-delà de la prothèse, la peau n'est qu'une immense boursouflure sur une dizaine de centimètres. La liaison entre les deux a l'air d'avoir été faite au chalumeau – et elle a peur que ce soit le cas. Elle se retient d'émettre le moindre son en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Puis elle fait lentement glisser sa main qui était restée sur l'épaule de chair à la main de James. Elle passe sur le dessus de la main chaude et insère ses doigts entre ceux du Soldat, qui referme les siens, comme pour la retenir.

Il a toujours peur que son bras la fasse fuir...

Elle pose sa main gauche sur l'épaule en métal. Elle le sent trembler et de nouveau, elle pense qu'elle va vomir. Avec douceur, elle la laisse glisser jusqu'à la limite avec sa peau. Elle le sent se tendre, mais elle ne peut plus reculer.

« Est-ce que ça te fait mal quand tu bouges ? Quand tu as un sac à dos, que la lanière appuie sur la... liaison ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix pas aussi claire que ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Non, plus du tout. Mon corps a mis du temps, mais la _greffe_ a fini par prendre, » explique-t-il, la gorge serrée.

« Ok, » murmure-t-elle avant de faire lentement courir ses doigts sur le métal, puis sur la peau, avant de passer sur la cicatrice en elle-même.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Soldat la laisse faire, immobile et tendu à l'extrême. Elle finit par poser sa main à plat, à cheval sur le métal et la peau, et laisse aller sa tête en avant, posant son front dans la nuque du soldat.

Il ferme les yeux douloureusement, et s'empêche de bouger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sent quelque chose couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale qu'il réagit. De leurs mains droites toujours liées, il la tire et l'oblige à lui faire face. Il serre les dents devant les joues trempées de l'espionne. Il la regarde, partagé entre impuissance et colère, mais elle se contente de lui sourire, avant de fixer son regard sur la cicatrice de son torse.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle libère sa main droite et la pose, toujours avec cette même douceur, sur la cicatrice.

Forcément qu'elle pleure. Qui peut rester de marbre face à tant de cruauté. Elle passe de nouveau ses doigts le long de la liaison avec la prothèse, puis sur les cicatrices qui la borde. Elles sont un peu moins impressionnantes devant, c'est mieux pour lui, elle suppose. Mais ça reste horrible à voir. Elle se rappelle du brun qui hurle alors qu'il se fait conditionner, mais bloque les souvenirs parce que ce serait vraiment trop et qu'elle craquerait.

« De quoi avais-tu peur, James ? » finit-elle par demander en posant sa main sur l'épaule, à l'endroit de l'étoile rouge.

« Je... ne sais pas, » avoue-t-il en croisant son regard.

Elle décale sa main sur sa peau, sous la clavicule. « Ça c'est toi, » souffle-t-elle avant de reposer sa main sur le bras en métal. « Et ça, c'est toi aussi. »

Elle le voit se refermer, sa mâchoire se crisper.

« Tu as deux bras, comme tout être humain. Et comme tout être humain, tu peux te faire mal au bras. Élongation, tendinite, claquage, luxation, fracture... il faut simplement un tournevis et un fer à souder pour arranger ça et non du fil et une aiguille. Qu'est ce que ça change ? Tout le monde a mal lorsqu'on répare leur corps. Tout le monde a besoin d'une anesthésie. Certains la refuse, d'autres ne peuvent pas en avoir parce qu'ils font des réactions aux anesthésiants, et hurlent de douleur sur la table d'opération. Alors ton bras est peut-être en métal mais il reste ton bras, » finit-elle en passant les siens autour de la taille du Soldat pour l'attirer contre elle.

Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule gauche, la joue contre le métal froid et l'oreille en contact avec la peau chaude.

« Elena, » gémit-il en se contractant de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est toi, c'est tout, » répète-t-elle en enroulant son bras autour de son épaule, par en dessous, couvrant la totalité de la cicatrice. « Je te l'ai dis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je te l'ai montré des dizaines de fois, je te l'ai répété dès que je l'ai pu. Et je continuerai à te dire et te montrer, non pas qu'il fait partie de toi, mais qu'il _est_ toi, » finit-elle.

« Tu as vu comme tu as réagis, » rétorque-t-il en parlant de ses larmes, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Bien entendu, » acquiesce-t-elle en s'empêchant de relever la tête, parce qu'elle ne veut pas quitter physiquement la cicatrice du brun. « Mais c'est de penser à ce que tu as vécu lorsqu'il te l'ont greffé qui me retourne le cœur. Qu'ils n'aient pas cherché à minimiser la douleur. Une telle cruauté, ce n'est pas humain, ce n'est... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la gorge trop serrée.

Il cède enfin et enroule ses bras autour d'elle et la serre contre lui avec force, cachant son visage dans le cou de la brune. Elle lâche un soupir de soulagement en le sentant céder. Elle n'est pas bête, elle sait qu'il ne s'agit que d'une bataille et qu'il faudra du temps pour qu'il accepte totalement, mais elle a définitivement gagné un point décisif.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il finit par se redresser et elle le laisse se reculer pour enfiler la veste, pas aussi rapidement que ce qu'elle avait supposé. Il redresse le lit qu'il a renversé et secoue la tête de dépit. Ils vérifient que tout est à peu près à sa place et ils se dirigent vers le bureau des Directeurs.

« Puis-je avoir ta version des faits ? » demande-t-elle.

« On s'entraînait avec Steve. Il a abordé un sujet dont je ne voulais pas parler. Je lui ai demandé de laisser tomber, alors il a abordé un sujet que je tolère encore moins. Ça m'a... agacé, je l'ai attaqué un peu plus... vigoureusement, il a répondu, j'ai voulu retenir un coup, parce que je sentais la colère monter, » explique le Soldat, entre marmonnements et grognements. « J'ai voulu lui dire qu'on allait arrêter là, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Lui aussi était agacé, il m'a fait une bête clé de bras, avec le résultat que tu connais. Point. »

« Il va s'en vouloir et se répandre en excuse durant des jours, » lâche-t-elle.

« Ah, ne m'en parle pas, ça m'agace rien que d'y penser, » râle-t-il.

Ils échangent un sourire de connivence et continuent leur chemin en silence.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**4 JUILLET 2016 – 8h06 – BASE AURORE – SALLE D'ENTRAÎNEMENT**

**(J+522)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Fête nationale oblige, Coulson a donné sa journée à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission ou de garde. Les Immortels décident de passer la journée ensemble. Le matin, James propose qu'ils s'entraînent un peu tous ensembles puisque depuis qu'Elena et lui sont arrivés, ils n'ont jamais trouvé un créneau horaire ou tous étaient libres. Mais étant qui ils sont, les Immortels, et la tête du SHIELD, la salle d'entraînement est rapidement bondée, et la séance "privée" se transforme en tournoi d'une quarantaine de personnes, avec autant d'autres dans le public, sous la houlette d'un agent qui ne peut pas participer puisque sa jambe est encore plâtrée et qui s'est désigné comme commentateur. Il a été installé dans un fauteuil monté sur une table, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir et l'entendre.

En réalité, il se contente d'annoncer les noms des adversaires avant les combats et de nommer le vainqueur, mais ça lui fait plaisir, alors Coulson et Mac décident de le laisser faire.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au bout de trois heures, sans surprise, il ne reste presque que les Immortels – bien que certains aient failli être sortis, Coulson deux fois et Clint et Elena chacun une fois.

La première demi-finale a été déterminée, Clint et James ayant chacun éliminé leur adversaire avec facilité – James plus que Clint, _bizarrement_.

Elena, elle aussi, a validé son ticket, pour la seconde demi-finale. Il ne reste qu'une place à prendre et les deux combattants montent sur le ring.

« Cap', tu seras gentil, tu ne me ridiculises pas, j'ai une place à tenir, moi, dans cette base, » déclare son adversaire.

« Tu as peur, Coulson ? » raille le blond alors qu'ils commencent à se tourner autour.

Des ricanements se font entendre.

« Dans tes rêves, Rogers ! » rétorque le plus petit. « Si tu me bats, je te vire ! »

Il y a des murmures d'excitation dans l'assemblée.

« Tu ne me soudoieras pas, Directeur. Je suis au-dessus de ton chantage. »

« Regardez-moi ça, Captain Perfect ! Tu vas moins rire quand... quand... » le châtain lève les bras au ciel. « Je ne peux même pas te menacer ! » s'exclame-t-il et des éclats de rires jaillissent du public.

« Bon, vous allez vous battre ! » s'exclame un Clint hilare.

« Très juste, Barton. Tu auras une augmentation pour la peine ! » répond le Directeur.

« Merci boss ! »

« Le mérite est toujours récompensé, » précise Coulson. « Regarde Steve, par exemple, il n'aura rien. Il va... »

Mais le Directeur ne peut pas finir sa phrase, Captain America, en ayant marre d'attendre, a décidé de fondre sur lui...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena aide Phil à descendre du ring alors qu'une pause de cinq minutes est annoncée après la fin de leur combat. Steve et Clint les rejoignent tandis que Buck tend une serviette à son meilleur ami et une autre au Directeur.

« J'avoue, tu m'as surpris, Phil, » admet le grand blond baraqué.

« Tu m'as foutu la pâtée de ma vie, oui, » marmonne le châtain en épongeant son arcade sourcilière ensanglantée. « Aie. »

Clint ricane.

« Tu peux dire au revoir à ton augmentation, Barton, » ironise le Directeur et l'archer grimace à son tour alors que ce sont les autres qui se moquent gentiment.

Ils discutent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une petite cloche sonne.

« Reprise des combats dans une minutes ! Première demi-finale, Barton contre Barnes ! » s'écrie le commentateur.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena a une vue dégagée et domine le reste de la salle. Elle a posé un banc sur une table, loin du commentateur et s'est allongée à plat ventre dessus. Oui, elle est directrice. Mais elle ne s'est pas transformée en _femme en tailleur coincée du c..._ La preuve la plus évidente est qu'elle continue à s'habiller en uniforme de combat, même pour les réunions officielles.

La brune regarde Clint monter sur le ring. L'archer se fait littéralement acclamer et il en profite, levant les bras au ciel en beuglant, haranguant la foule. La brune rit à en pleurer.

Dans la pénombre – parce que seul le ring est parfaitement éclairé – elle voit James se reculer de quelques pas et se replier sur lui-même. Soudain, il jaillit et atterrit sur le ring, passant par-dessus les cordes d'un seul bond. Le silence se fait et la brune se retient de ricaner mais pas de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Alors Barnes, tu vas être gentil avec moi aussi ? » ricane l'archer.

En effet, pour ses neuf premiers combats, le Soldat a été sympa, laissant à ses adversaires une chance, ne combattant qu'au tiers de ses capacités – et encore. Mais le brun laisse un sourire carnassier s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te traite comme une fille, Barton, » raille-t-il alors que la vingtaine de filles de la salle – Elena comprise – hue le Soldat.

« Va te faire voir, Barnes. Je parie que je résiste plus longtemps que tu le penses, » rétorque l'archer.

« Oh, tu crois ? »

« Je te mets au défi de tout donner. Même si ça doit durer une minute, » lâche Clint et le brun le regarde en plissant les yeux.

Elena s'inquiète, d'un coup.

« Ok, ça marche, » accepte-t-il en se mettant en position de combat. « Je te laisse attaquer en premier, histoire que tu bouges à peine avant de demander grâce. »

Clint hoche la tête, attaque à droite, feinte, à droite encore, s'accroupit et pivote sur lui-même, balayant les jambes de James au niveau des chevilles. Le brun s'écrase au sol sous exclamations ravies du public. Le Soldat se relève d'un coup de rein.

« Voilà. Tu t'es amusé ? Maintenant c'est fini, » lâche-t-il et son ton grave serait plus convainquant s'il n'avait pas le regard brillant de malice.

Mais Elena est tout de même inquiète

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Et non, pas encore de bisou. La question est : Est-ce que James a réellement failli l'embrasser ou est-ce que la situation prêtait juste à confusion ?**_

_**Et déni++ hein ? Si je vous dis que ce n'est pas fini ? Vous allez me tuer. Oui, je m'en doute...**_

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié la scène de l'infirmerie. J'en ai bavé à l'écrire ;)**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Période couverte : on va rester sur le 4 juillet, parce que ils ont un jour "off" par an, et qu'ils font plein de choses ce jour-là... et puis, le 4 juillet, c'est aussi... haha, je suis sure que vous le savez, pas besoin que je vous le dise ;D**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À très vite !**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 1er mars 2018

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_*Passe sa tête par la porte. Esquive un cageot de tomate. Un second. Retire sa tête. Passe sa main en agitant un drapeau blanc*_**

**_J'ai zappé. Je suis en train de me flageller, je vous le jure._**_** Entre la reprise du boulot, la grippe et les J.O. J'ai raté le coche. J'ai un rappel, pourtant. Mais... #JeSuisUnBoulet ou #Dori (hein Ju')**_

**_Je suis terriblement gênée. Bien entendu, vous aurez le chapitre suivant à la date prévue, c'est à dire mardi prochain, le 6._**

**_Voilà donc la suite de leur seul jour de congé de l'année ;)_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Julindy**, merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**4 JUILLET 2016 – 11h28 – BASE AURORE – SALLE D'ENTRAÎNEMENT**

**(J+522)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

James bondit sur Clint, pivotant pour se retrouver dans le dos de l'archer et lui faire une clé de bras. Clint tombe à genoux et Barnes le propulse en avant, avant de se coucher sur lui, enrouler son bras autour de son cou et de se mettre sur le dos, Clint par-dessus lui. Il immobilise l'autre bras et une des jambes de l'archer et serre celui autour de son cou. Le plus petit tente bien de se débattre, mais il finit par frapper le sol du plat de la main, signe qu'il se rend sous les exclamations, cette fois déçues, du public.

Elena se crispe un peu, inquiète.

« C'est incroyable, » s'exclame le commentateur. « Quatorze secondes, mesdames et messieurs, et Barton fait parti des meilleurs ! Décidément, nous avons un second Captain ! »

Le public crie et tape des pieds pour saluer la victoire nette du Soldat.

« T'es pas cool Buck, » râle Steve depuis le bord du ring.

« Ben quoi, il voulait que je me donne à fond ? » répond le brun en relâchant son adversaire et se relevant avec un air tellement innocent qu'Elena en est presque convaincue. Puis James regarde la brune et lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle se mord la lèvre en retenant un sourire, le regard pétillant. Il se détourne avant de sourire lui aussi et tend une main à Barton qui la prend en serrant les dents. L'archer garde la face en serrant la main du vainqueur, que le public applaudit fort.

La brune, comme elle le supposait, voit l'archer quitter les abords du ring à grand pas, un sourire factice aux lèvres. Elle amorce un mouvement pour le suivre mais n'a pas le temps de pivoter sur elle-même que :

« La seconde demi-finale tout de suite, opposant Rogers ! » s'exclame le commentateur et le public commence à scander "Captain ! Captain !" lorsque le blond monte sur le ring. « Et et McGregor ! » ajoute la femme et le public applaudit de nouveau, avec moins de conviction, mais la brune s'en moque totalement.

« On ne scande pas mon nom ? Je vais me vexer, » s'écrie-t-elle, déclenchant une vague de rire.

Puis elle se tourne vers le blond.

« Tu te rappelles notre dernier combat ? » demande-t-elle en grimaçant.

Steve fronce les sourcils.

« Avant que je parte pour Londres, » rappelle la brune et c'est au tour du super soldat grimacer.

Profitant de la déconcentration de son adversaire, Elena se jette dans ses jambes, enroulant ses bras en dessous des mollets de Steve. Le blond s'écrase au sol, à plat ventre, par-dessus la brune.

« Merde ! J'avais pas pensé à ça, » marmonne-t-elle et les premiers rangs de spectateurs s'esclaffent. « Dites donc ! Je suis la Directrice ! Et le respect alors ! » ironise-t-elle alors que Steve la tire par les cheveux. « AIE ! Putain Rogers ! Pas les cheveux ! » beugle-t-elle en jetant sa tête en arrière, en plein dans le visage du blond, qui la lâche en grognant.

Ils échangent quelques coups et seule la rapidité de la brune lui permet d'échapper à son adversaire.

Elle pivote et se sert de son élan pour se jeter les deux pieds en avant et percuter l'estomac du super soldat, qui titube à peine de deux pas.

« Allez Rogers, mets-y du tiens, fais semblant, je sais pas moi ! » s'agace-t-elle, le regard pétillant malgré tout d'amusement.

« D'accord, » accepte le blond et elle n'a pas le temps de sourire qu'il lui a fait une clé de bras, et elle est à genoux, le côté droit du visage contre le tapis, et son poignet gauche remonté si haut dans son dos qu'elle pourrait se gratter la nuque avec ses propres doigts.

« OK, j'abandonne, je ne veux pas rejoindre le clan des bras gauches artificiels, » s'écrie-t-elle, et le public éclate littéralement de rire, alors que Buck et Coulson lèvent leurs bras gauche bioniques pour la saluer ironiquement.

Steve lui relâche lentement le bras et elle bondit sur ses pieds dès qu'elle se sent libre. Elle se tourne vers son adversaire et lui serre la main avec un sourire.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, vous avez dix minutes avant la finale. À tout de suite ! » s'exclame le commentateur sous les applaudissements.

Puis elle se dépêche de descendre du ring et se précipite sur Coulson.

« Où est Clint ? » demande-t-elle.

Le Directeur grimace légèrement et pointe les vestiaires des hommes.

« Ok. Dans quatre minutes, tu te ramènes avec Steve et James. Je devrais avoir eu le temps de le raisonner. »

Le châtain accepte et elle se faufile jusqu'à la porte. Elle rentre, fait sortir les autres mecs et va s'assoir à côté de l'archer, qui s'est allongé sur un banc, faisant semblant de dormir – et ce serait plus convainquant s'il n'était pas aussi tendu que la corde de son arc. Mais clairement, il ne veut pas être dérangé.

La brune ne se laisse pas intimider et attrape la tête de Barton pour la poser sur ses cuisses, avant de poser une main sur son torse et l'autre dans ses cheveux. L'archer attrape la main féminine sur sa poitrine mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. Pendant une bonne minute, elle se contente de masser doucement la tête du petit blond, passant et repassant le bout de ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu. Finalement, elle le sent se décontracter et tente une première approche.

« James n'a pas voulu te blesser, » souffle-t-elle avec douceur.

« J'aime tes entrées en matière délicates, » raille-t-il.

« Clint, je suis sérieuse. »

« Moi aussi, » marmonne-t-il en se redressant, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « C'est... bon sang, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de ça... »

« Ça quoi ? »

« Oh je t'en prie, tu as très bien vu ! » s'énerve-t-il.

« Je pense que je n'ai pas vu la même chose que toi, vu comment tu réagis, » contre-t-elle avec douceur.

« Oh et que devrais-je faire ? Le remercier et baiser ses pieds ? Le baisé, dans l'histoire, c'est moi ! »

« Clint... » soupire-t-elle.

« C'est dégueulasse ce qu'il a fait ! » s'écrie-t-il en se levant brusquement.

« Non, écoute-moi, bon sang ! Il a fait preuve de respect ! » s'agace finalement la brune.

« En me ridiculisant ?! » s'étrangle-t-il.

« Non ! Justement ! »

« Il a attendu au moins quatre minutes pour les autres ! »

« Ce n'est... »

« Et pour moi _quatorze_ putain de secondes ! » beugle l'archer.

« Il n'aurait eu besoin que de _quatre_ s'il l'avait voulu ! » finit-elle par crier et enfin, l'archer se tait, le regard légèrement écarquillé.

Elena se rapproche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Il se fiche des autres, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher leur plaisir de combattre pour autant. Il n'était pas là pour faire démonstration de sa force mais pour se détendre et s'intégrer. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait gagner, alors il les a laissé s'amuser. Mais tous ont conscience que c'est le seul bon vouloir de James qui leur a permis de rester aussi longtemps. S'il avait voulu, tout aurait été terminé avant qu'ils puissent poser la main sur lui, » explique-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Elle lui sourit et il grimace.

« Alors que toi, il te respecte. Tu es quelqu'un qu'il connait depuis des décennies et vous êtes en train de (re)devenir amis. S'il avait fait traîner le combat avec toi, alors ça aurait signifié que tu ne valais pas plus que les autres. C'est même pire. Qu'il s'amuse ainsi avec un ami voudrait dire qu'il le considère comme un jouet qu'il jette lorsqu'il en a marre de jouer avec. C'était légitime avec le reste du personnel, les personnes qu'il ne connait que de visu. Avec toi, ça aurait été un manque de respect total, » finit-elle.

L'archer ne dit rien durant quelques secondes.

« Il aurait pût le faire durer plus longtemps tout de même, » râle-t-il et la brune voit bien qu'il est réellement blessé plus que vexé.

C'est à ce moment que Phil, James et Steve entrent.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de la force de James, » souffle-t-elle en regardant l'archer droit dans les yeux. « Tu vas le voir dans quelques minutes contre Steve, et encore, peut-être qu'ils vont se retenir un peu, tous les deux. Mais... Il s'est battu contre moi une seule fois, à cent pour cent de ses capacités, » déclare-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au brun qui acquiesce. « Il m'a juste fait ça. »

Elle pousse un bon coup Clint du plat de la main sur le sternum, et l'archer recule de trois pas avant de retrouver son équilibre.

« Tu connais ma résistance, elle est au dessus de la moyenne, » rappelle-t-elle. « Pourtant, j'ai volé sur six mètres et je me suis encastré dans le premier mur que j'ai croisé. J'ai finie avec quatre côtes brisées. »

L'archer cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Ce n'est pas le mur qui a fracturé les côtes d'Elena, » ajoute James. « C'est moi. C'est ma force brute. »

Il s'avance jusqu'à l'archer alors que la brune se recule un peu.

« Je te respecte vraiment, Clint, » assure le brun. « Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix. Traîner, c'était faire penser que je m'amusais avec toi, et aller à fond, outre le fait de risquer de te blesser, ça t'aurait totalement ridiculisé. Je ne voulais ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Les deux hommes se regardent et l'archer finit par hocher la tête avec un demi-sourire.

« Ok, très bien, je te pardonne, » marmonne-t-il en lui collant une grande claque sur son épaule gauche. « Aie. Saleté de métal, » grince-t-il alors que les autres ricanent.

Ils ressortent et retournent s'asseoir juste à côté du ring en reprenant leurs sodas. Lorsque l'heure arrive, le commentateur propose à Elena ou Phil de faire la présentation du dernier combat. Phil décline et Elena hausse une épaule mais sourit.

Alors qu'elle va se glisser entre les cordes, elle croise le regard interrogateur et un peu inquiet de James.

Coulson, qui a vu l'échange, monte sur le ring.

« Pour ce dernier combat, je vous autorise à parier ! » déclare-t-il et un hourra global s'envole vers le plafond. « Seulement pour des objets ou services, et rien de personnel ! » s'exclame-t-il ensuite alors que des protestations s'élèvent. « Vous savez parfaitement que les jeux d'argents sont interdits dans la base, » rappelle-t-il. « Vous avez cinq minutes supplémentaires pour vous organiser. »

Puis il redescend alors qu'Elena en a profité pour se diriger discrètement vers le brun.

« Tu gagnes, » murmure-t-elle directement.

« Mais... »

« Non Bucky, » le coupe-t-elle. « Tu y vas pour gagner. »

« Mais c'est son an... »

« Je sais, mais on s'en fiche. Il t'en voudra si tu le laisses gagner. »

« Rien ne dit que je vais gagner, » rétorque-t-il.

« Moi, je le dis, » sourit-elle.

« Et si je perds ? »

« Alors tu gagneras la prochaine fois, » reprend-elle, plus sérieuse et plus douce. « Buck, ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est juste pour le plaisir. Il n'y a aucun enjeu, aucune pression. »

« Ils ne vont pas m'en vouloir si je le bats ? » demande-t-il en jetant un œil au public.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclame-t-elle à voix basse, mais elle voit bien qu'il ne la croie pas.

Elle s'empêche de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Personne ne va t'en vouloir, je te le promets, » jure-t-elle, totalement sérieuse cette fois et il retrouve enfin le sourire.

« Je vais lui mettre la pâtée, » grogne-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Ça marche Rambo, » déclare-t-elle avec le sourire et il grogne d'agacement.

Elle grimpe sur le ring et le silence se fait immédiatement.

« Tout le monde connait Steve Rogers. Les seules choses qui égalent sa force sont sa gentillesse et son sens du devoir, » déclare-t-elle alors que des cris d'approbation s'élèvent. « Mais lorsqu'il se bat, il vaut mieux ne pas être en face. Parce que personne ne peut résister à Steve Rogers et à son sérum. »

De nouveaux cris.

« Eh bien, en réalité, je pense qu'il existe quelqu'un qui peut rivaliser avec lui, parce que, et peut-être que peu d'entre vous ont vu passer l'info, Cap' n'est plus le seul à avoir bénéficié du super sérum. Et James Barnes n'a pas fait un petit dodo dans l'Antarctique pendant soixante dix ans, il a continué à se battre et s'entraîner pendant ce temps-là, » lâche-t-elle et un rire parcourt le public tandis que Steve lui tire la langue.

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Ces dernières semaines, ils ont réappris à se connaître et à s'entraîner ensemble. Alors, choisissez bien votre camp, mesdames et messieurs. Choisissez bien votre champion ! Je suis moi-même incapable de dire qui va gagner ! Cette année, parce que oui, nous allons faire de ce tournoi une habitude de notre fête nationale, cette année donc, la finale oppose James Barnes à Steve Rogers ! » beugle-t-elle et le public se déchaîne.

Le blond monte en premier sur le carré et elle le serre dans ses bras.

« Ne te retiens pas sinon il va te détester, » souffle-t-elle à voix basse au super soldat, qui lui fait un clin d'œil.

Puis James monte à son tour et comme pour le blond, elle le serre contre elle une seconde.

« Si je pariais, je miserais sur toi. Tu peux gagner, alors gagne, champion, » murmure-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle se recule, elle se rend compte que Barnes... a les joues rosies. Elle ravale sa stupeur aussi vite qu'elle le peut. « Que le meilleur gagne ! » s'exclame-t-elle avant de descendre du ring.

Si des murmures excités parcourent les rangs les premières minutes, le silence devient vite profond. Tout le monde retient son souffle et attend. Entre les cordes, on a oublié que ce sont deux hommes. On a l'impression de faire face à deux fauves. Ils se tournent autour très longtemps et soudain, Steve se jette sur James, épaule en avant, pour le cueillir en plein ventre. Les deux vont s'effondrer contre les cordes qui grincent de protestation face à tant de force. Le brun balaye les jambes de Steve qui se redresse à peine et essaie de l'attraper à la gorge mais l'autre esquive et ils se retrouvent comme au départ, à se tourner autour.

Un nombre indéterminé de fois, le même genre de situation se reproduit, et dans le public, Elena repère des personnes qui s'ennuient, alors, après avoir échangé un regard et un signe de tête avec Coulson, elle se permet d'intervenir.

« Dites-donc les deux paons, » s'exclame-t-elle, faisant sursauter bon nombre de personnes, « vous avez fini de vous tourner autour ? Ce n'est pas la période des parades nuptiales alors magnez-vous le train qu'on puisse manger ! J'ai faim moi ! »

Les deux hommes se regardent, sourient et hochent la tête l'un après l'autre alors que des cris d'excitation se font de nouveau entendre. Et enfin, le combat commence. Le public est sidéré. Il retient son souffle. À chaque tentative, chaque coup, la puissance qui émane des deux soldats est hallucinante. Ils font une véritable démonstration de force et de fluidité, de stratégie et de brutalité. Deux des cordes ont déjà cassées, au grand dam de l'agent qui entretient la salle.

À chaque attaque ou parade, le public crie ou retient son souffle. L'ambiance est folle à lier. Elena a la chair de poule en continu. Phil s'accroche à sa chaise pour tenter de garder un peu de détachement que son rôle de Directeur lui impose et Clint hurle à chaque coup donné ou reçu, et il n'est pas le seul. Des exclamations retentissent partout dans la salle. « Allez Rogers ! Éclate-le ! » « Vas-y Barnes ! Fous-le par terre ! »

Et puis d'un coup, Steve se retrouve à plat ventre, les deux poignets emprisonnés dans les mains de Barnes, un genou du Soldat dans son dos et une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Un rugissement assourdissant s'élève pour saluer le vainqueur – et le vaincu – et Elena bondit de sa chaise pour applaudir de toutes ses forces avec le reste de la salle. Le commentateur lui propose de nouveau de parler, mais elle refuse avec un sourire.

Sur le ring, James libère son meilleur ami et lui tend une main. Steve la prend avec un grand sourire et le serre brièvement dans ses bras, sous les vivats du public.

« Eh bien nous avons notre vainqueur, mesdames et messieurs ! » s'écrie l'agent, qu'on a aidé à monter sur le ring. « Faites du bruit pour le Sergent Barnes ! » hurle-t-il ensuite en levant le bras du brun bien haut.

Au pied du ring, Elena se crispe une seconde, mais rien ne se passe, ou plutôt, la terre continue de tourner. Pourtant, c'est le bras en métal qui est en l'air, à la vue de tout le monde. Et si le brun a mis un t-shirt à manche longue pour le masquer, en levant le bras bien haut la manche arrive au milieu de son avant bras, dévoilant quinze bon centimètres de métal, en plus de sa main. Mais James serre sa main en un poing vainqueur et lève son bras encore plus haut, tandis que Steve lui tape dans le dos pour le féliciter.

Progressivement, la salle se met à scander comme un seul homme

« _Sergent ! Sergent ! Sergent !_ »

Elena se mord les lèvres pour empêcher les larmes de monter, parce que le moment est incroyable. Le brun arbore un sourire rayonnant, son regard pétille de joie pure et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré, un an et demi plus tôt, il a l'air réellement bien dans sa peau. Il est un homme parmi tant d'autres, passant un bon moment, réussissant à oublier, durant un instant, la souffrance qui l'a habité et l'habite encore. La brune le regarde et ne peut pas détacher son regard de son visage, parce qu'elle le trouve beau, si beau. D'un coup, il a l'impression de faire la trentaine d'années que son corps montre chaque jour et pas les quatre vingt dix de son âme meurtrie.

Et, Seigneur, elle le trouve _magnifique_.

Et puis les deux soldats redescendent du ring en se tapant mutuellement dans le dos entre deux éclats de rires. Clint leur tombe dessus en serrant la main du brun, lui disant qu'il accepte de s'être fait battre puisque il a même battu Cap'.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**4 JUILLET 2016 – 12h13 – BASE AURORE – SALLE D'ENTRAÎNEMENT**

**(J+522)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La foule – ils avaient quand même réussit à faire rentrer plus de cent personnes dans le gymnase – se disperse rapidement, parce que les estomacs commencent à gronder. Quant à James, il promène son regard de gauche à droite, jusqu'à tomber dans le regard chocolat de la brune. …

Elle lutte contre l'émotion qui lui serre la gorge. Elle a l'impression que tout s'efface, qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre que cette joie presque transcendante. Elle sourit – et elle défie quiconque de ne pas sourire en le voyant ainsi – et se rapproche du brun, n'arrivant pas à ravaler la boule dans sa gorge.

« Tu as totalement tord, Bucky, » murmure-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir ses mots. « Ce n'est pas moi la lumière, c'est toi, ton charisme, ta force, ton courage, ta loyauté... » elle secoue la tête doucement. « C'est _toi_, la lumière, _Champion_, » répète-t-elle alors qu'il la prend dans ses bras avec brusquerie, presque violence.

Il la serre contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de ses épaules, et sa joue collée contre la tempe de la brune.

« Je crains que nous ne soyons jamais d'accord sur ce sujet, » déclare-t-il et elle sait qu'il sourit toujours.

Elle hausse les épaules, se contentant d'apprécier le moment.

« Bon, il va falloir essayer de reprendre le programme initial, » marmonne le brun.

Elena se recule en ricanant.

« Oui, le tournoi n'était pas prévu, c'est certain, mais c'était absolument fantastique ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Le téléphone de Steve sonne soudain et il décroche. Vu son sourire, tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit d'une belle espionne rousse et russe. Il raccroche rapidement.

« Euh, les gars... »

« Merci pour moi, » marmonne Elena.

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu t'es toujours moquée de l'égalité des sexes, » ricane Clint.

Elle pivote brusquement vers lui, outrée, avant de se figer.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai, » ricane-t-elle. « Que disais-tu, Stevie ? »

« Nat'... voudrait qu'on mange tous les deux, ce midi, » avoue-t-il, un peu gêné.

Elena n'a pas besoin de regarder les autres pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent.

« Bien entendu ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ça ne vous embête pas ? » C'est la première journée qu'on a de libre et moi... »

« Toi tu vas profiter de ta chérie, c'est tout à fait normal et on est content pour toi, Stevie, » ajoute James.

« De toute façon, tu as raccroché, ça veut dire que tu as accepté, non ? Si tu avais hésité, tu lui aurais demandé d'attendre le temps de nous demander notre avis, et si tu avais refusé, tu ne serais pas gêné, » déclare la brune.

Le blond se renfrogne un peu.

« Ton pragmatisme ne m'a _vraiment_ pas manqué, » marmonne-t-il.

« Allez, Dom Juan, file ! » s'exclame ensuite Clint.

Le héros de l'Amérique esquisse un sourire en rougissant, avant de s'esquiver.

Les autres se regardent... avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ou : _comment Captain America abandonna le SHIELD pour le gouvernement_, » ricane Clint.

Ils sortent de la salle d'entraînement en bavardant gaiement.

Dans un premier temps, ils décident de passer par la cafète pour récupérer des plateaux et manger dans le bureau de la direction, parce qu'ils savent que la pièce sera bondée mais des applaudissements par rapport à leurs prestations matinales saluent Clint, Elena et Phil, qui se transforme en ovation lorsque James rentre. Ils leur sourient en prenant à manger lorsque l'archer se fait interpeller.

« Eh, Barton ! Viens manger avec nous ! » lâche une blonde, quelques tables plus loin.

C'est la chef d'une équipe tactique avec qui l'archer fait le plus d'interventions. Il regarde Coulson et Mac, qui sourient en acquiesçant.

« J'arrive ! » lui répond-il et des exclamations de joie se répandent à la table.

« Sergent ! Directrice ! Il nous reste deux places ici ! » s'exclame immédiatement une seconde table, et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Elena tapote l'épaule de Coulson avec un faux sourire compatissant avant de prendre son propre plateau et de se diriger vers la table.

« Directeur ! Venez ! Ne restez pas seul. Ils vous ont abandonné, laissez-les tomber ! On est bien plus drôles de toute façon, » assure une troisième.

Coulson ne répond pas mais attrape son plateau et se dirige vers la table, un sourire discret mais sincère aux lèvres.

Elena doit s'empêcher de poser une main sur la cuisse de James durant la quasi intégralité du repas et elle n'est pas _foutue_ de savoir pourquoi.

Elle n'est pas bien, une angoisse latente s'est développée depuis les demi-finales, un peu plus tôt. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mais quoi ? Elle suppose qu'il s'agit de Nat', qui est si proche et si loin en même temps. _Elle ne relève pas le fait que Nat' a appelé bien après les demi-finales. Elle a un argument pour justifier son angoisse et elle s'y accroche_.

Elle chasse cette sensation de sa tête. Tout va bien, surtout Buck, et ça la rend presque euphorique malgré son mal être.

Le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même pour Buck. Il a eu le temps de redescendre de son petit nuage le temps d'arriver à la cafète et lorsqu'ils s'assoient, il est plutôt tendu, mais Elena attire l'attention sur elle dans un premier temps, et voyant que les agents autour d'eux agissent normalement, il se détend progressivement, participant même activement à la conversation sur la fin du repas.

Alors qu'elle termine son plat principal, elle voit Coulson arriver sur elle.

« J'ai eu une idée Elena, » déclare-t-il avant de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

« C'est excellent ! » approuve-t-elle alors qu'il retourne se rassoir.

Elena se lève et attend, les mains dans le dos. Le silence en moins de cinq secondes. Puis il y a un éternuement.

« Pardon Madame, » s'excuse l'agent fautif.

Elle se tourne lentement vers elle et le dévisage quelques secondes, avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir de sourire.

« Vous avez éternué, agent White. Vous avez le droit, » le rassure-t-elle avant de taper dans ses mains. « J'ai une proposition à vous faire pour le repas de ce soir... » commence-t-elle.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsqu'elle a fini, la salle approuve comme un seul homme et les cuisiniers grimacent.

« Très bien. Je vous laisse organiser la liste des volontaires. Faites-le intelligemment. Ceux qui s'inscriront pour le rangement feraient mieux de ne pas être de quart demain matin... enfin, faites comme vous le voulez. De notre côté, nous le distrairons pendant que vous gérez les préparatifs ? Parfait, je vous remercie par avance de votre participation, » déclare-t-elle avant de se rassoir et entamer son fromage.

Le self, d'habitude relativement calme, bruisse de conversations excitées et d'allées et venues constantes.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les Immortels quittent la cafète en même temps que le reste de leurs tables respectives et se retrouvent dans le bureau de Coulson et McGregor. Puis ils migrent jusqu'au bar, où Steve les rejoint en milieu d'après midi. Ils passent le temps en buvant des bières – un réfrigérateur était apparu un jour sous le bar et ils n'avaient pas su de qui ça venait. Elena et Phil n'avaient cessé de remercier l'autre pour le cadeau, mais l'autre démentait toujours, avec tellement de conviction que personne n'avait pensé qu'il avait s'agit là de la première décision coordonnée du Directeur et de la Directrice – et en parlant du bon vieux temps. Il n'y a aucune mauvaise nostalgie, que des rires et de l'affection.

Puis ils sortent vers dix-huit heures se balader sur la plage. Elena et Clint passent leur temps à asticoter respectivement Buck et Steve, qui finissent par céder et les balancer à l'océan. Les deux super soldats se tournent ensuite comme un seul homme vers le Directeur, qui prend immédiatement ses jambes à son cou, mais ils le rattrapent sans souci. Malgré les menaces toutes aussi inventives et flippantes les unes que les autres qu'il débite durant la dizaine de seconde qu'il faut à Steve pour le ramener au bord de l'eau, le blond l'a balancé avec un grand sourire.

Puis Steve entend un bruit de course derrière lui et n'a le temps que de se retourner en beuglant un « Buck, non ! » que le brun le cueille à la façon d'un rugbyman, et ils s'envolent pour atterrir dans une gerbe d'eau salée. Ils commencent à se battre, ponctuant chaque coup manqué d'une moquerie.

« Steve ne se lâche pas totalement, » souffle Coulson en se rapprochant d'Elena.

« Non. Ce matin non plus d'ailleurs. Alors que James donne tout, » confirme Clint qui a entendu.

« Il a peur de lui refaire mal au bras, » déclare la brune et les deux autres acquiescent.

« Tu crois qu'en donnant tout il gagnerait ? » demande l'archer.

« Je ne suis pas sure. Ce qu'il gagnerait en force, il le perdrait en prudence. Et James est meilleur stratège que lui, » répond-t-elle en réfléchissant. « Je vais tuer James. Il a fusillé mon téléphone, » marmonne-t-elle en tenant l'appareil complètement trempé du bout des doigts.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai en rab. Je t'en donnerai un tout à l'heure... demain, plutôt. Je crains de ne pas avoir le temps aujourd'hui, » le rassure le Directeur et elle hoche la tête en remerciement.

Aucun des deux soldats n'arrive à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, et le combat au ralenti à cause de l'eau qui a imbibé leurs vêtements à quelque chose de comique.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtent d'eux-mêmes et rejoignent les trois autres, qui les attendent sur la plage, toujours trempés.

« C'est malin, on va en foutre partout, » marmonne Coulson.

« Ça se lave mieux que le sang, » relativise Clint.

« J'ai très envie de te faire récurer le sol avec l'équipe de nettoyage, pour qu'on puisse en rediscuter après, » ironise le Directeur.

En guise de soutien, Steve, James et Elena éclatent de rire.

« Traitres ! » s'écrie l'archer avec emphase.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

L'équipe prend le plus court chemin pour se changer, en essayant d'en mettre le moins possible partout.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**4 JUILLET 2016 – 19h42 – BASE AURORE**

**(J+522)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena et Steve se dirigent vers la cafète lorsque leur couloir sombre dans l'obscurité.

« Fantastique, » marmonne la brune en tâtonnant vers la gauche. « Tu as une lampe ? Ton téléphone ? » demande-t-elle encore en attrapant sa main.

« Non, et toi ? »

« Seulement mon biper. Mon téléphone est HS pour cause d'humidité prononcée, ça te dis quelque chose ? » ironise-t-elle et il grogne, gêné. « Ah on est la fine fleur des espions, » ricane-t-elle encore, un bras tendu devant elle.

« L'alimentation générale est dans la hangar, » déclare le blond.

« Alors, en route. On n'est pas loin de toute façon, » décide Mac.

Ils mettent cinq ou six minutes pour arriver au hangar, mais la pièce est également plongée dans le noir. Elle lâche la main de Steve et s'écarte un peu.

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclame la brune et sa voix se répercute légèrement sur les murs de l'immense salle.

« Il n'est pas sensé y avoir des générateurs de secours ? » s'étonne le blond.

« J'en sais rien, » répond la brune, encore un peu plus loin. « Aie, » grogne-t-elle en tapant dans _quelque chose_. « Rah, ça m'énerve. LUMIÈRE ! » beugle-t-elle soudain.

Un déferlement de couleurs vives leur agresse la rétine tandis que la quasi-totalité du personnel de la base hurle un « BON ANNIVERSAIRE CAPTAIN ! »

Steve a un mouvement de recul avant de se gratter la nuque avec gène.

« Mince alors, » souffle-t-il. « Merci, merci beaucoup ! » déclare-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour créer un léger écho. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire... C'est super, ça me touche énormément. Merci ! » ajoute-t-il.

Une salve d'applaudissement lui répond.

Tout le monde se disperse – se jette sur l'énorme buffet – aménagé le long d'un des murs.

Le Boeing a été reculé le plus au fond du hangar possible et toutes les tables du self ont été apportées – ainsi que les tables de service. Partout au mur, des banderoles et autres cotillons pendent, des ballons gonflés à l'hélium ont été accrochés à n'importe quoi, même à la queue de l'avion. Sur les tables, des nappes en papier rouges et bleues ont été tendues, et des assiettes en cartons en forme de bouclier de Cap', avec l'étoile blanche au centre ont été posées. Dans un coin, trois énormes barbecues tournent à plein régime et sur les tables de service, le long du mur, sont disposés des tonnes de salades et de légumes. À côté des barbecs se trouvent de grandes friteuses.

« On dirait un dimanche en famille, » raille Clint.

« On est lundi, » réplique Barnes dans un ricanement, et la tentative de plaisanterie de l'archer tombe définitivement à l'eau.

Steve regarde tout ça, un air émerveillé sur le visage. Une Elena tout sourire lui saute au cou.

« Bon anniversaire Steve, » souffle-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le blond la serre contre elle avec force avant de la relâcher, le regard brillant. Clint lui serre la main vigoureusement, suivit de Phil. Puis Buck s'approche, et il y a deux ou trois secondes de flottement, durant laquelle les deux hommes se regardent en hésitant. Puis le sourire déjà immense du blond s'accentue encore et il tire son meilleur ami pour le serrer dans ses bras, avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Elena, Clint et Phil se détournent pour ne pas les gêner, même si leur ouïe augmentée entend tout.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas mort dans cette chute, je n'ai pas osé espérer trop, » avoue le blond. « Je n'ai... pas très bien réagit à ta mort la première fois, » explique-t-il alors que le regard du brun s'assombrit. « Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours refusé de te croire vivant. Même lorsqu'Elena est partie te chercher, j'ai refusé l'espoir. Et maintenant, tu es là, tu es toujours toi... » il hausse les épaules. « Bien entendu, on a changé. Soixante dix ans ont passé. Mais, hey... on est _toujours_ là. »

Le brun hoche la tête.

« Avec toi jusqu'à la fin, » acquiesce-t-il, répétant la phrase qu'ils s'étaient dis des décennies plus tôt, en tapotant affectueusement la joue du blond. « Bon anniversaire Stevie. »

« Merci Buck. »

Les deux hommes décident d'aller chercher à manger, laissant les trois autres dans une conversation animée. Lorsqu'Elena se rend compte que Steve et James sont à table et discutent avec des agents de maintenance du Boeing – et James participe autant que Steve – elle sourit et les désigne discrètement à ses deux acolytes. Phil et Clint décident alors qu'il est temps de manger et la brune les suit.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Voilà, c'est bien un chapitre tranquille, non ?_**

**_Encore désolée pour le retard._**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Période couverte : du 4 au 12 juillet :**

**\- On finit l'anniv de Steve**

**\- Et puis il faut bien avancer un peu, alors on va avoir un passage éclair de deux anciens, j'ai nommé... Nat' et Tony !**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À très vite !**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 6 mars 2018

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Bien, ce chapitre-là est à l'heure (j'ai encore honte du précédent...).**_

_**Bien, après ces chapitres plus tranquilles, je vous propose d'avancer un peu dans l'histoire. C'est que j'ai une fic à terminer, moi. Quoi ? Mon document complet fait 175.000 mots et j'ai des trous partout ?**_

_**...**_

_**Oui, certes. Il n'empêche que j'ai dans l'idée de finir cette histoire un jour. Et pas dans 2 ans. Et ça vous permettrait de retrouver des publications toutes les semaines ;)**_

_**Je n'ai pas le temps de relire avant de poster, je le ferai... dans les prochains jours... j'espère.**_

_**Bien, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture.**_

_**Et, parce que je ne l'ai pas signifié depuis beaucoup trop de chapitres, un grand merci à ma bêta, Zucca666 !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Julindy**, merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Notes pour ce chapitre :_**

**_(1) "Dieu bénisse Captain America ! " : Adaptation de "God bless America", "Que Dieu bénisse l'Amérique", formule traditionnelle prononcée parfois au début et toujours à la fin des discours institutionnels et politiques aux États Unis._**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**4 JUILLET 2016 – 23h39 – BASE AURORE – HANGAR C17**

**(J+522)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena s'étire sur sa chaise en bâillant, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers une remorque de camion, sur laquelle elle se hisse avec quelques difficultés.

« Bon sang, j'ai trop mangé, » marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même une fois dessus.

Elle frappe dans ses mains bruyamment, une fois, puis une seconde, et se rend compte que personne ne l'entend tant le hangar est bruyant. Réfléchissant à un moyen d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, elle voit les deux super soldats se lever et se diriger vers l'avion. Ils attrapent chacun un bout de la rampe encore abaissée, la soulève d'une quinzaine de centimètres avant de la relâcher. Le bruit assourdissant se répercute dans la salle et tout le monde se fige. Le silence se fait instantanément.

« Merci messieurs, » remercie-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le reste de son auditoire. « Ne vous en faites pas, je n'annonce pas la fin de la soirée. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous allez vous coucher, ou pas, peu m'importe, tant que chacun est frais et opérationnel à son poste demain matin, » commence-t-elle. « Je veux remercier les cuisiniers, tous ceux qui ont transporté le matériel, qui ont acheté les fournitures en catastrophe, parce que l'idée est venue au repas de midi. Donc, à tous ceux qui ont passé leur après midi à courir dans tous les sens avec une efficacité remarquable, on dit _merci monsieur le Directeur_, » raille-t-elle.

Phil se lève et s'incline, comme pour remercier alors qu'il devrait s'excuser, avant de se rasseoir sous les rires.

« Je veux aussi prévenir que nous donnons leur matinée aux cuisiniers et aux volontaires qui vont ranger la salle tout à l'heure, » et des exclamations reconnaissantes fusent. « Donc, nous n'aurons pas de petite déjeuner, mais vu ce que nous avons mangé ce soir, je pense que ça devrait aller, et des tonnes de sandwiches ont été préparés cet après midi en prévision. Je demanderai donc simplement aux commis de cuisine de sortir les sandwiches des frigos demain à 11h15, c'est tout. Et enfin, encore bon anniversaire Steve ! » hurle-t-elle alors qu'un énorme gâteau avec quatre vingt dix neuf bougies apparaît et qu'une fantastique cacophonie se lance où l'on comprend à peine les mots de la chanson pourtant simplissime.

Elle redescend rapidement et se joint au chœur discordant. Le super soldat arrive à tout souffler d'un coup, sous les applaudissements nourris de la salle. Il décide de découper et de distribuer le gâteau lui-même, ce qui lui permet de remercier personnellement chaque agent, ces derniers étant bien évidemment ravis que le soldat de la Nation prenne du temps pour eux.

Enfin, Steve finit de servir et se rassoit en soufflant.

« Eh ben papy ! Tu tiens plus la distance ? » raille Elena.

« Ma chère, dois-je te rappeler qui a fini dans la flotte cet après-midi ? » raille James. « Il me semble que Clint et toi avez appris à voler, non ? »

« À couler, plutôt, » surenchérit le blond.

Elle se tourne vers le brun – juste à sa gauche – et le regarde, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« Espèce de traître ! » s'exclame-t-elle en tentant sans résultat de se retenir de sourire.

« Mais oui mon petit, » ricane-t-il en lui tapotant le dessus de la tête.

La brune éclate de rire et finit son gâteau en secouant la tête, mi désespérée, mi amusée.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**5 JUILLET 2016 – 1h56 – BASE AURORE – BAR**

**(J+523)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Clint ronfle dans un fauteuil, Phil discute à voix basse avec Steve sur l'un des canapés – de Romanoff, suppose Elena – et James et la brune sont sur le canapé le plus proche du bar. Elle étouffe un bâillement mais forcément, le brun le remarque.

« Tu sais que tu devrais aller te coucher ? » souffle-t-il.

« Tout à fait. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Que Clint le soit, je comprends. Mais tu es plus raisonnable que lui. »

Elena ne répond pas, se contentant de jeter un œil à Steve et Phil qui rigolent, réveillant Barton.

« Lena ? » insiste le Soldat et l'archer se redresse, un peu inquiet.

« Clint ne va pas se coucher pour les mêmes raisons que moi, » finit-elle par admettre en regardant ledit Clint.

Le petit blond se redresse et sourit, le regard nostalgique. Il tend une main dont la brune se saisit avant de la serrer un instant. Puis il se lève et s'invite dans la conversation des deux autres, son entrain renouvelé. Lorsqu'elle se tourne de nouveau vers le Soldat, elle se rend compte qu'il attend plus d'information. Elle secoue lentement la tête.

« Ça a été une des plus belles journées de toute ma vie, » souffle-t-elle. « Et je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine. Je veux repousser l'échéance le plus possible, jusqu'à tomber de sommeil, pas avant. »

Le brun sourit doucement, se cale contre le dossier et lève son bras gauche. Elle comprend immédiatement et se glisse contre lui, alors que le bras en métal se pose par-dessus ses épaules. Ils discutent tranquillement encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que les trois autres décident de les rejoindre. Elena se lève et revient avec des shooter remplis de vodka. Elle les remplit et regarde Clint.

« Tu veux commencer ? » propose-t-elle.

« Ça marche, » accepte-t-il alors que James lève une main.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ah, oui, » comprend le Directeur. « À chaque fin de soirée d'anniversaire de l'un d'entre nous, on porte des toasts individuels, chacun notre tour, en terminant par celui qui vient de prendre une année. On boit tous ensembles à la fin, sinon on finirait complètement saouls, parce que parfois, on fait plusieurs tours, » explique-t-il alors que Barnes hoche la tête.

Clint prend le temps de réfléchir, avant de lever son verre.

« À nos amis tombés, et à ceux qu'on a retrouvé, » déclare-t-il en levant son verre, regardant James, qui hoche très légèrement la tête.

« À ceux qui se sont égarés et qui vont finir par revenir, » ajoute Elena en regardant Phil, qui sourit faiblement.

Elle lève son verre à son tour et le laisse levé, comme l'archer.

« À nous, qui veillons les uns sur les autres, » déclare le Directeur en levant son verre et tous lèvent les leurs un peu plus haut.

« À vous, à tous les agents de cette base qui m'ont accepté comme l'un d'eux, » souffle le brun en levant son shooter.

« À nous. Que la vie nous épargne autant que possible, » déclare le blond en joignant son verre aux autres.

Clint secoue la tête et passe son tour. Elena prend une inspiration délicate.

« À James Barnes, » lâche-t-elle alors que le brun lève des yeux étonnés vers elle. « Oui, à toi. Parfaitement. Rien d'autre à ajouter, » finit-elle avec un sourire.

« Alors... à toi, Elie, » enchaîne le Directeur. « Pour tout ce que tu es, » ajoute-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le brun, comme Clint, passe son tour.

« Vous avez fini ? » demande Steve à Elena et Phil, qui confirment d'un mouvement de tête. « Ok. Alors... que nous continuions à nous battre comme nous le faisons depuis le début. On va finir par gagner. Je ne peux pas croire que le mal puisse nous battre. Sinon, nos sacrifices n'auront plus de sens. Je refuse de baisser les bras. Au SHIELD. Aux Immortels, » souffle-t-il en buvant cul sec, imité par les autres.

« Aye ! » scande Elena, le poing levé.

« Dieu bénisse Captain America ! » **_(1)_** ricane Buck, mais il est remué par ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça se voit à son regard.

Les autres rigolent de bon cœur et la discussion reprend de plus belle.

Ils sortent de la pièce à plus de quatre heures du matin.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**7 JUILLET 2016 – 3h16 – BASE AURORE – BAR**

**(J+525)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La question de la Chine est finalement réglée la veille, avec Clint et Steve faisant un aller-retour express à Pékin pour extraire trois familles de ressortissants roumains et Steve se faisant arracher la moitié de la peau de l'avant bras droit. Après être sortit de l'infirmerie, le bras droit bandé du poignet au coude, Steve décide de fêter la clôture de ce _foutu_ dossier au bar.

Vers deux heures du matin, Clint et Phil, qui n'ont pas dormi la nuit précédente et n'ont pas pu réellement récupérer de la soirée d'anniversaire de Steve, abandonnent et partent se coucher. Elena n'a pas plus dormi, faisant le pied de grue avec Coulson dans leur bureau, mais elle ne veut pas aller se coucher. Elle veut profiter d'un énième moment où elle se retrouve avec Steve et Bucky, parce que ce sont toujours des moments qu'elle adore.

Malheureusement, Elena, sans le sérum de Steve et James, somnole rapidement. Le blond lui dit que ce n'est pas raisonnable et qu'elle devrait aller se coucher, alors elle s'allonge sur le canapé et pose sa tête sur la cuisse de James sans lui demander son avis et s'endort. Elle se réveille un peu lorsque le brun lui caresse les cheveux – quoi qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un effleurement.

« Ils vont finir par dire qu'on forme un ménage à trois, » ricane-t-elle en s'étirant.

« Non, » contre Steve.

« On parie ? » demande-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est une idée stupide, » insiste Steve.

« Bien sûr que c'est stupide, » intervient Buck. « Mais n'empêche que je suis d'accord. Tu paries Steve ? »

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel et se penche par-dessus la table basse en tendant le bras.

« Dix dollars, » marmonne-t-il.

« Tenu ! » s'exclament les deux autres en tapant en même temps dans sa main.

« Je vais encore perdre, c'est ça ? » soupire-t-il en voyant les deux grands sourires qui lui font face.

Elena regarde Buck, qui regarde Elena, et ils partent dans un fou rire, alors qu'elle replace sa tête sur les cuisses de Buck, se tournant sur le côté pour voir Steve, glissant une main entre sa tête et la cuisse du brun.

Ils discutent de tout et de rien encore un moment, puis le silence retombe paisiblement. Steve s'est totalement avachi dans le fauteuil, Buck en a fait autant dans le canapé et Elena somnole.

« J'ai cru que je n'aurais plus jamais de moments comme celui-là, » murmure soudain le brun.

Steve se redresse sans brusquerie alors que l'espionne tourne la tête pour le regarder. Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce soit, mais Steve voit la main d'Elena presser la cuisse de son ami. Buck baisse la tête pour tomber dans les yeux chocolat et il sourit avec une certaine difficulté.

Alors elle se lève et le tire par le poignet afin qu'il en fasse de même, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Enfin, dans un bras. Elle tend l'autre en arrière et appelle Steve d'un geste de la main. Elle entend le blond se lever et s'approcher, mais il ne sait trop que faire. Étonnement, c'est Buck qui tend un bras et qui le ramène à lui. Ils restent ainsi, dans un mélange de rond et de triangle, fronts contre fronts, durant de longues minutes.

« Bon sang, je veux que le temps s'arrête _maintenant_, » souffle la brune, faisant rire les deux autres.

Ils se séparent, finalement.

« Quinze dollars, » lâche soudain Elena et Steve soupire avant d'accepter, alors que Buck éclate de rire.

« Bon, je m'en vais avant de finir sur la paille, » déclare le blond en se rapprochant d'Elena pour la prendre brièvement dans ses bras, en faisant de même avec Bucky quelques secondes plus tard.

Alors qu'il ouvre la porte, Elena ne peut s'empêcher de lancer :

« N'oublie pas d'appeler Nat', tu devais le faire hier mais comme tu étais à l'autre bout de la terre tu n'as pas pu. Roucoule bien ! »

« Peux pas, je suis en couple avec vous, » réplique le super soldat, amusé, avant de fermer la porte sous les rires des deux autres.

Dans la pièce, le silence retombe, alors qu'ils rangent les restes du repas et la vaisselle. Une fois fini, ils se retrouvent dans le bureau de direction, face à une des fenêtres. La vue n'est pas fantastique, mais ce n'est pas la ville non plus et surtout, on aperçoit l'océan, bien qu'à cette heure-là, ils distinguent seulement une grosse masse plus sombre que le reste.

Elle ouvre les battants et s'appui contre le rebord.

« J'aime regarder l'eau, » confie soudain l'espionne.

« Oui, ça a quelque chose d'apaisant, » confirme le brun.

« Ça me rappelle surtout que je peux faire ce que je veux, même si je ne peux pas arrêter le temps, ou revenir en arrière. »

Elle le voit hocher la tête à la périphérie de sa vision alors qu'elle s'empêche de penser à ce qu'elle conserve dans son sac, dans sa chambre. _Ce_ _putain de truc de merde_ !

« J'aime tellement ces moments qu'on passe avec Steve, » lâche-t-elle brusquement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Merci... » souffle-t-il en réponse.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle pas vraiment de la même chose, » murmure-t-elle en se redressant et se tournant vers lui.

Ils se dévisagent quelques secondes.

« Je suis... libre, aussi heureux que je puisse l'être et là où j'ai toujours voulu être. Je n'ai pas le _droit_ de me plaindre... et pourtant... »

Il détourne le regard.

« Par moment, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir peur. De te dire que c'est un rêve, ou que tout va forcément s'effondrer, » soupire Elena et ce n'est pas une question. « Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets, » souffle-t-elle. « Je ne dis pas qu'on sera tous là à la fin, mais tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

Il hoche la tête et elle se glisse dans ses bras. Il referme les siens autour de ses épaules et cache sa tête dans le cou de la brune.

« ką aš daryčiau be tavęs ? _Que serais-je sans toi ?_ » murmure-t-il en lituanien en resserrant son étreinte.

« Steve'as galėtų išgelbėti jus... _Steve t'aurait sauvé..._ » répond-elle avec assez de conviction pour qu'il la croie.

« ačiū..._ Merci..._ » souffle-t-il.

« Bucky... » murmure Elena en s'accrochant au t-shirt du brun, dans son dos.

Mais il ne répond rien, se contentant de la garder contre lui.

« Il faut que tu dormes, » dit-il soudainement en s'écartant.

Elle lui sourit.

« Je ne dormirai que si je suis certaine que tu vas bien. »

Il secoue la tête.

« Je vais bien, Lena. Tu le sais. J'ai encore un peu de mal à me réhabituer à une vie normale, c'est tout, » assure-t-il.

« Ok. Alors je vais y aller. »

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et passe ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant d'elle avant de le relâcher. Ils se sourient, encore, puis elle le laisse sur le balcon.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

C'est une petite semaine plus tard qu'Elena revoie Nat'.

Après pas mal d'hésitation, James avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas priver Steve de sa compagne plus longtemps, même s'il avaient passé un repas en tête à tête pour son anniversaire, le blond n'avait pas pu parler librement. Bucky voulait également qu'Elena revoit son amie, peu importe si elles avaient emprunté des chemins différents.

Steve avait grogné, et Elena avait carrément fait la gueule. Elle n'avait pas de réel argument autre que "c'est trop dangereux pour toi, si jamais elle comprend que tu es là et qu'elle te vend au gouvernement" à opposer au Soldat, mais c'était un argument de taille. O'Neill était au courant qu'ils l'avaient récupéré mais lui n'en voulait pas personnellement à Buck – pour ce qu'ils en savaient.

Alors, avec réticence, ils avaient organisé une soirée pizza et Elena avait décidé qu'elle attendrait son amie quelques kilomètres avant le bungalow.

Pendant que Steve, Nat' et Elena prendraient du bon temps, James, Clint et Phil allaient passer en revue la base et utiliser les compétences stratégiques du brun pour améliorer le fonctionnement de la base. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena a une grosse contrainte pour la soirée. Essayer de ne pas divulguer qu'elle est Directrice, et encore moins Coulson. O'Neill leur a avoué qu'il est le seul dans le gouvernement à savoir que Coulson est en vie. Pour éviter que les anciens du SHIELD qu'il a réussit à rallier l'abandonnent, ont supposé Phil et Mac – outre Maria et Natasha, il a débauché deux grosses centaines d'agents.

O'Neill est un homme dans une posture... désagréable : La position du SHIELD étant toujours floue, du fait de l'impossibilité de prouver qu'ils ne sont pas Hydra, le général ne peut compter que sur lui-même pour ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Quel intérêt à garder contact avec l'agence corrompue alors ? Parce que les États Unis ont besoin d'eux. Le ou les membres du gouvernement donnant ses ordres à O'Neill utilisent la loyauté de l'agence et son besoin de prouver qu'elle est fiable pour leur faire faire toutes sortes d'opérations d'extractions, d'éliminations... dans l'ombre. Ainsi, ils peuvent prétendre ne pas les connaître quand quelque chose tourne mal.

McGregor et Coulson ont longuement discuté de ça avec le général, qui leur a expliqué qu'à force de parler de _la personne à la tête du SHIELD_, et donc dire _elle_, ses supérieurs et ses collaborateurs ont fini par penser qu'une femme dirigeait l'agence fantôme. Ainsi, Coulson en a profité pour proposer qu'Elena soit le visage officiel/officieux du SHIELD, et qu'on sache qu'elle dirige l'organisation en duo avec un _inconnu_. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle est une Immortelle. Elle est reconnue par les agents comme une personne fiable, qui a côtoyé Captain America, sans pour autant avoir été indispensable au SHIELD comme l'a été Coulson et ne risque donc pas de rallier les anciens agents passés au gouvernement.

Malgré cela, O'Neill n'a fait parvenir l'info – qu'Elena était le nouveau visage du SHIELD – qu'à un très petit nombre de personnes, dont Natasha, Maria et Tony ne font pas partie. Le militaire a été contraint d'avouer à demi-mots que même le président n'était pas au courant que le gouvernement avait encore des liens avec l'agence.

Elena doit donc passer la soirée en se prétendant simple agent du SHIELD. Elle a cependant convenu avec son père de cœur qu'elle ne mentirait pas à la russe, se contentant de botter en touche au besoin. La seule exception tolérée est tout ce qui concerne James Barnes. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre de risque... Plus exactement, Elena refuse de le mettre en danger et Coulson protège Elena.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**12 JUILLET 2016 – 18h40 – FOXWELLS**

**(J+530)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La brune est assise sur un gros rocher plat, la route sur sa droite, l'océan sur sa gauche, en train de lire une bd sur IronMan, un sourire ironique constamment plaqué sur les lèvres. C'était assez incroyable comme le caractère du milliardaire pouvait être bien retranscrit. À croire qu'il y a posé sa patte... Elle ne lève pas la tête lorsqu'une énième voiture passe. Elle n'en a pas besoin, elle sait que l'œil acéré de la Veuve Noire la repérera immédiatement. Et, effectivement, un véhicule finit par s'arrêter dans un crissement de freins dans les cailloux.

Elena compte six secondes avant que la portière s'ouvre et elle sait que la rousse a appelé du monde en renforts. Parce que la présence de la brune sous entend celle de Barnes et que O'Neill, peu importe que ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que cela, _doit_ récupérer le Soldat et lui faire payer les crimes qu'on lui a fait commettre sur le sol américain.

Elle profite de ces quelques secondes pour ranger sa BD dans son sac à dos et le mettre sur son épaule, sans se lever pour autant. Elle pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et la tête dans ses mains, regardant l'océan.

« Mac ? » s'étonne une voix qui a manqué à la brune.

Cette dernière relève la tête sur un sourire, et tombe dans le regard vert de son amie. La rousse secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Steve, » réalise-t-elle. « Je croyais qu'il avait un problème. »

Le regard d'Elena s'assombrit légèrement, avant qu'elle descende de son rocher. Elle s'avance jusqu'à la rousse et la prend dans ses bras. L'autre lui retourne l'étreinte avec plaisir. Lorsqu'elles se relâchent, Natasha désigne la voiture du menton et elles y grimpent toutes les deux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande la russe.

« Tu t'en doutes, » rétorque l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu l'as ramené ? » demande Natasha sans répondre.

« Non, il a accepté de rentrer, » précise Mac, qui n'aime pas qu'on suppose que James est incapable de la moindre décision.

Natasha hoche la tête mais n'ajoute rien.

Elena a bien conscience qu'elle prend un risque, mais elle n'arrive pas à croire que Natasha, entre toutes, puisse les trahir. Elle sait – parce qu'il le lui a dit – que Phil lui a tenu secrètes deux informations, et elle espère que la rousse en fait partie.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » l'interroge Mac.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demande-t-elle.

« Tu tiens tant que ça à rester fidèle au gouvernement, quand on sait qu'ils mentent sur tout ? » précise la brune.

« Oh. Steve t'a expliqué ? »

« Ça fait un moment que je suis rentrée, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre deux trois choses, » rappelle-t-elle, laconique.

« Je sais. » Elle hoche de nouveau la tête.

« _Il_ n'est pas là, tu peux renvoyer les renforts que tu as appelé presque discrètement, » déclare Elena avec un sourire en coin. « En revanche, j'aimerais bien dire bonjour à Tony, même s'il refuse tout contact avec Steve, » ajoute-t-elle.

La russe freine et à peine la voiture est arrêtée qu'IronMan atterrit devant eux.

« Baisse les phares, j'y vois rien, » s'exclame le super héros. « Bon sang, le soleil se couche dans trois heures au moins ! Qu'est-ce t'as besoin de mettre les phares... »

Elena ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner. Peu importe ce qu'il pourra se passer, elle a une affection particulière pour Tony. Et honnêtement, elle comprend que ce soit difficile pour lui de gérer la question "Barnes". Elle sort de la voiture en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop en colère contre lui. Mais c'est de Tony dont on parle alors...

« Où l'as-tu caché ? » lui demande-t-il à peine est elle dehors.

« Je ne peux pas te donner cette information. La direction seule le sait, » réplique-t-elle calmement – botte-t-elle en touche.

« Ce n'est pas _la_ Direction, » réfute l'homme de fer.

« C'est Fury lui-même qui l'a nommé, » rappelle Mac, en essayant de garder le flou sur Coulson et elle.

« Un, nous n'en avons aucune preuve, deux, quand on voit où Fury a mené le SHIELD, c'est-à-dire _droit dans le mur_ au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris le sous-entendu, je ne suis pas rassuré, » raille le brun.

Elena secoue la tête.

« Premièrement, il y a deux personnes à la tête du SHIELD, et elles ont la boîte à outils de Nick. Si ce n'est pas une preuve, rien ne pourra vous convaincre. Ensuite, ils savent pertinemment quelles erreurs a fait Fury et se gardent bien de les répéter, » argumente-t-elle.

« Ils en feront d'autres. »

« Oui, comme n'importe qui à leur place. C'est la preuve qu'ils sont des êtres humains. Ce n'est pas un argument valable, » réfute-t-elle.

« Personne ne sait même de qui il s'agit, » intervient Nat' pour la première fois. « Pourquoi tout ce mystère s'il n'y a rien à cacher ? »

« Je ne suis pas habilitée à en parler, » déclare Elena en haussant les épaules.

« Tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup du "c'est classifié", » raille la rousse. « J'ai deux niveaux d'accréditation de plus que toi, » rappelle-t-elle.

« Tu n'as plus rien du tout. Tu as abandonné le SHIELD, » contre Mac sans pouvoir empêcher l'amertume qu'elle ressent de transparaître dans sa voix. « Peut-on continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur ? N'importe qui peut nous entendre, et j'ai peur que tu ne sois pas passé inaperçu, Tony. »

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite et rallume ses propulseurs. Elena se précipite sur lui et l'attrape par les poignets.

« Je ne vais même pas pouvoir voir ton visage ? Te regarder dans les yeux ? » souffle-t-elle, peinée.

Il la regarde et finit par céder, enlevant le masque. Ils se regardent et il est difficile de dire lequel se sent le plus mal.

« Je suis tellement désolée que ça ait tourné ainsi, » murmure-t-elle en attrapant les doigts en métal.

Il déglutit péniblement et détourne les yeux, avant de serrer le poing qu'Elena ne tient pas.

« Et merde ! » marmonne-t-il avant de rétracter toute son armure dans un large bracelet.

« Wow, tu as amélioré la miniaturisation ! » s'écrie Elena en prenant le poignet du brun dans sa main.

Il ricane mais n'ajoute rien. Puis il se tourne face à elle et pose les poings sur les hanches.

« Bon, c'est où qu'on mange ? » déclare-t-il.

Elena aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, qu'il allait fureter partout pour essayer de trouver James, mais même Natasha a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte de stupeur.

« Tony ? » demandent-elles en même temps.

« Quoi ? Il y a bien un moment où je devrais parler avec Capsycle, non ? Autant le faire maintenant, quand Elena est ici, sinon je risque de défoncer sa gueule de blondinet, » lâche-t-il en montant à l'arrière de la voiture.

Les deux femmes se regardent et hésitent, avant de monter dedans à leur tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bungalow est en vue.

« Tu as conscience que tu vas nous obliger à déménager, Tony ? » soupire la brune, un peu peinée.

Ledit Tony reste silencieux et lorsqu'Elena se retourne, il a l'air gêné.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé, » avoue-t-il dans une grimace.

« _Ça_, ça n'a pas changé, » soupire la rousse.

Les trois rient un peu avant que l'ambiance se plombe à nouveau.

« Ça te gène si je vais prévenir Steve ? Je n'ai pas envie de le prendre au dépourvu, » demande Elena.

« Ça pose un problème si c'est moi qui y vais ? » rajoute Natasha, ce à quoi la brune secoue la tête.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La brune et le milliardaire se retrouvent seuls dans la voiture. Elle ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que Tony ne supporte pas le silence. Trop de possibilités de penser, de réfléchir, de tenter de régler ses problèmes, quand on peut les fuir et dire des conneries.

Pourtant, le silence s'installe, à tel point qu'Elena en est gênée. Elle se met à genoux sur son siège et enlève l'appui-tête. Ils se jaugent du regard un moment.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » finit-elle par demander en croisant ses bras sur le haut du dossier et appuyant son menton par-dessus.

« À la situation, » explique-t-il avec un soupir. « J'essaie de rationnaliser, d'accepter que ce n'était pas lui, pas vraiment, mais... sur la vidéo... est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

Elle dit non d'un signe de tête.

« Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre, » lâche-t-il avec un bon paquet de frustration. « Il... n'a même pas essayé de les tuer rapidement. »

« Je n'ai pas vu cette vidéo-là. Mais j'ai vu la mort de Tania et je l'ai vu en direct, je l'ai vu programmé pour tuer quinze jeunes chercheurs brillants qui menaçaient Hydra et les abattre presque tous. J'ai dû me battre contre la machine de guerre qu'il est devenu. Je sais exactement dans quel état cela le met, Tony, » siffle-t-elle, en se retenant de lui hurler dessus, parce que ce n'est pas de la faute du milliardaire. « J'ai du ramasser les pots cassés après, j'ai dû l'empêcher de se suicider. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Savoir dans quel état cela le met ? Ça le tue, Tony. Littéralement. Il a perdu un bout de lui, de son âme, de son cœur, à chaque personne qu'on lui a fait assassinée. Ça en fait précisément quarante trois. Tu voulais le savoir ? Tu veux le chiffre pour le mettre dans son dossier. Tu l'as, » finit-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Il veut dire quelque chose, mais elle ne le laisse pas faire.

« J'ai rarement été aussi bien que depuis que je l'ai rencontré, Tony. Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais autant souffert pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai plus pleuré ces derniers mois que les quatre décennies précédentes. Je... Je ne veux même pas te convaincre de quoi que ce soit, tu sais, » avoue-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, en réalité. Merde, pourquoi est-ce à toi que je me confie ? » finit-elle par s'étonner, un semblant de sourire couvrant ses larmes.

« J'ai découvert que quand je me tais, les gens parlent, » souffle-t-il, et il y a un réel étonnement dans sa voix, qui fait fondre la brune. Elle tend la main et lui caresse la joue.

« Je ne cesserai jamais de te répéter que tu es un homme bon, Anthony Stark, » assure-t-elle avec douceur.

Il prend la main de la brune dans les siennes et la serre avec force.

« Je ne suis pas capable de le rencontrer. Barnes. Je... »

« Je comprends, » assure-t-elle. « Tu vas repartir sans voir Steve, hein ? » enchaîne-t-elle et il lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Je voulais essayer, mais... » il hausse les épaules et sort de la voiture.

Elena en fait de même et ils se retrouvent face à face. Avant qu'il remette son armure, elle l'enlace brièvement, puis se recule.

« Fais attention à toi, Tony, » demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Tu sais... »

« Oui, justement, » le coupe-t-elle. « Je _sais_... de ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, tu as un peu changé. En bien. Si tu as besoin de moi... Nat' sait trouver Steve qui saura me prévenir, » déclare-t-elle.

Il acquiesce et enclenche l'armure d'un esthétique mouvement du poignet. Ils échangent un dernier regard avant qu'il décolle. Nat' et Steve se précipitent hors du bungalow, et la rousse rigole.

« J'aurais du parier ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

« La planque est définitivement grillée, » marmonne le blond.

« Bah, c'est pas comme si on en avait encore besoin, » rétorque la brune. « On est à la base maintenant. »

« C'est vrai, mais j'aime cet endroit, » marmonne le super soldat.

« Attendez, » souffle Natasha et Elena lève une main.

« Barnes n'est pas au QG du SHIELD, » répond-elle avant que l'autre espionne ait pu poser la question.

Sur le principe, c'est vrai. Il n'y a plus de QG. C'est juste une base comme les autres, simplement la tête de l'organisation y réside... bon, ok, ok, c'est presque un mensonge. Mais il a été établi que les seuls tolérés étaient ceux concernant James.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, » rétorque-t-elle alors qu'ils rentrent dans le bungalow. « Je note simplement que Barnes vit dans une base du SHIELD. Et à défaut de connaître les noms de votre direction, puis-je savoir pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de les entendre ? »

« C'est classifié, » répond Steve et Elena détourne la tête.

Puis le portable de Steve sonne.

« Rogers ? Oui Monsieur, » lâche-t-il et Elena sait que c'est Coulson. « Pardon ? Non... Certainement pas. Elle ne sera jamais d'accord... Tu en as fait une co-directrice, je te déconseille de... Pourquoi me laisses-tu parler, je suppose que tu es déjà à la porte ? » finit-il dans un soupir.

Il raccroche sans attendre de réponse et regarde la brune, qui a l'air proprement horrifiée.

« Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris, » supplie-t-elle.

Le blond laisse échapper un rire nerveux et secoue la tête de gauche à droite, alors qu'on frappe à la porte du bungalow.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Et voilà !**_

_**Je n'ai pas cherché à cacher ce qui va arriver, mais je n'ai pas détaillé non plus.**_

_**Des suppositions sur le début du prochain chapitre ?**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Période couverte : du 12 au 16 juillet :**

**\- Oui, oui, Phil est un peu con sur les bords, parfois... mais il a toujours des bonnes raisons. Plus ou moins. Enfin... Vous verrez ça.**

**\- Et puis, maintenant qu'ils commencent à tomber dans une routine, les soucis qu'ils avaient écartés recommence à les hanter... niark niark**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À très vite !**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 20 mars 2018

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai un seul jour de retard cette fois... Oui, c'est toujours désespérant...  
_**

**_Je me suis dis que la dernière fin de chapitre était trop soft, alors là j'en ai fait un peu plus... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._**

**_Plus sérieusement, c'est bien sympa la vie quotidienne, mais le monde continue de tourner autour d'eux._**

**_Vous allez avoir droit à un petit moment mignon entre Lena et Phil, que j'avoue avoir particulièrement aimé écrire._**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Julindy**, merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 6**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**12 JUILLET 2016 – 18h52 – FOXWELLS**

**(J+530)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La brune se rue sur la porte et pousse le Directeur en arrière, sortant du bungalow et fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle n'en a parlé à personne – à part James – mais Lena veut essayer de faire revenir Natasha au sein du SHIELD, pour que Steve puisse avoir une relation un peu stable et que Clint et elle retrouvent leur amie. Certes, qu'elle voit Coulson, qu'elle sache qu'il est en vie, c'est une carte en faveur de son plan, mais elle aurait voulu être au courant, merde.

« Non mais ça va pas ! » s'exclame-t-elle à voix basse et pour la première fois qu'elle a retrouvé son père de cœur, elle est réellement en colère contre lui.

Il ne dit rien et se contente d'un sourire contrit.

« On bosse comme des dingues depuis des jours et toi, tu viens tout foutre par terre en une seconde ! » reprend-elle, plus calme, mais d'une voix glaciale, aussi froide que sa peur est forte.

« C'est Natasha, » tente le Directeur.

« C'est l'ennemi ! » siffle-t-elle sans état d'âme en enfonçant un index rageur dans sa poitrine. « On a décidé avec O'Neill de jouer sur le fait que tu es censé être mort et de faire de moi la cible officielle au cas où ! Tu vas faire quoi si elle te balances ?! »

« Elena... »

« Non. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment, et je ne suis pas en capacité de réfléchir clairement. Alors on en rediscutera plus tard, » coupe-t-elle.

« Elie, écoute moi s'il te plait, » souffle-t-il. « Je sais parfaitement pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, et ça a plus à voir avec notre peine et notre déception face à son abandon que toutes les raisons officielles que tu pourras me donner. »

Elle serre les dents mais ne dit rien.

« Je dois discuter avec elle, lui faire savoir que je suis en vie. Ça pourrait nous aider, » explique-t-il mais elle comprend la vrai raison, soudain.

« Tu veux la tester, » souffle-t-elle. « Si, dans les prochains jours, la rumeur que tu es en vie court, tu sauras d'où ça vient. » Elena secoue la tête et pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui. « Tu me refais un truc comme ça sans m'en... »

Elle prend le temps de détailler son mentor et se rend compte qu'il est légèrement essoufflé et con costume ne tombe pas aussi parfaitement que d'habitude, comme s'il avait piqué un sprint.

« Tu y as pensé quand ? »

« Il y a approximativement... » il regarde sa montre. « Treize minutes. »

Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas été mise au courant... Elle soupire et rentre, suivie du châtain. La rousse discute avec Steve et leur tourne le dos

« À quoi ça sert que je me fasse chier peser le moindre de mes mots si tu te pointes comme ça ? Non seulement tu ne me tiens pas au courant des plans dans lesquels je joue un rôle, mais en plus tu me décrédibilises. Putain je vais te buter ! » marmonne Elena, encore en colère.

« Ce serait dommage, Fury a eu tellement de mal à me ramener la première fois, » répond le Directeur avec son petit sourire habituel.

« Nom de Dieu ! » s'exclame Nat' en se retournant brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise. « Coulson ?! »

Le Directeur du SHIELD sourit d'avantage et se rapproche de l'espionne russe, qui ne bouge pas. Il tend une main vers elle et finalement, oubliant tout ce qui fait d'elle Natasha Romanoff – la Veuve Noire, maîtrise de soi, impassibilité, indifférence... – elle se jette dans ses bras.

Mac est plus tendue que la corde de l'arc de Clint, c'est dire. Malgré tout, elle essaie de rester rationnelle. Le plan a totalement changé, et elle doit rester concentrée.

« Putain t'es en vie ! » s'écrie la russe d'une voix aigue, les bras enroulés autour du cou du Directeur.

« Oui, et mon oreille vient de trépasser à nouveau, » ironise-t-il.

« Oh pardon, » reprend la russe en baissant d'un ton

« Et puis je me demande si je ne vais pas finir étouffé, » finit-il d'une voix un peu faible parce qu'effectivement, l'espionne le serre très fort.

« Navrée, » s'excuse-t-elle de nouveau avant de le lâcher et le tenir à bout de bras pour le détailler sous toutes ses coutures.

« Il semblerait que O'Neill ne partage pas toutes les informations avec toi, » marmonne Mac pour tâter le terrain.

« Il sav... » demande la rousse avant de secouer la tête comme si elle s'en moquait.

La brune se retient de secouer la tête de dépit. Forcément que Nat' n'est pas tombée dans un piège aussi grossier. La Veuve Noire est la meilleure espionne du SHIELD depuis des décennies.

« Tu es vraiment là ? » continue la russe en lui touchant le visage, les bras, le torse.

« Si j'étais toi, je serais jaloux, Stevie, » lâche la voix de Clint depuis l'extérieur.

« Génial, » gronde Elena, son énervement augmentant de nouveau. « Tu as ramené le reste de la base tant que tu y es ? » demande-t-elle à Coulson alors que l'archer rentre et se dirige vers la russe pour l'étreindre. « Ok, c'est surréaliste, » marmonne-t-elle alors que Natasha embrasse Clint sur la joue, avant d'aller se fourrer dans les bras de Steve.

« Elie, tu vas bien ? » demande Coulson avant de se figer, se rendant compte de sa bévue.

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Elle explose.

« Si je... » s'exclame la brune en se tournant brusquement vers lui, sa voix montant dans les aigus. « Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aimerais _tellement_ qu'on puisse se faire un repas tous ensembles, avec le reste des Avengers, y compris ceux que je n'ai pas rencontrés, qu'on discute librement de tout et de rien, des missions, des amours, de l'Univers, de tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais vous avez tendance à oublier que nous bossons pour des agences DIFFÉRENTES maintenant ! Que la principale menace du SHIELD est l'EMPLOYEUR de Nat', que Tony cherche par tous les moyens à trouver James pour l'ABATTRE et que le conseil des accords de Sokovie cherchent par tous les moyens à lancer les Avengers à la recherche des cendres du SHIELD ! Alors si c'est pour passer le repas à parler de la météo ou du nouveau président en n'ayant pas le courage de se regarder dans les yeux, ce sera SANS MOI ! » finit-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée, et la refermer sans aucune délicatesse.

Elle tente de reprendre une respiration calme, de faire disparaître sa colère, mais tout ce à quoi elle pense, c'est qu'elle a besoin de James, de se cacher dans ses bras, de...

« Mac ? » s'élève la voix de Natasha dans son dos.

« Quoi ? » aboie-t-elle littéralement, décontenancée par le tour que venaient de prendre ses pensées

« Tu m'en veux ? » insiste la rousse.

« Si je... oui. Je me sens trahie. Et je suis déçue au-delà des mots, » souffle-t-elle. « Honnêtement, je comprends Maria. Elle a associé la chute du SHIELD, l'infiltration d'Hydra, le fait que vous me souteniez et la mort de Nick. Elle a tout mis dans le même tas et est passée dans le camp d'en face. Trop de douleur. Mais toi... » la brune se détourne après l'avoir gratifiée d'un regard méprisant.

« Si je suis... »

« Je ne veux pas connaître tes raisons, Romanoff, » cingle Elena.

La brune ferme les yeux et inspire profondément.

« Je suis désolée, Nat', » se reprend-elle. « Je t'écoute. Bien sûr que je t'écoute... »

« Je sais que c'est incompréhensible pour toi. J'en ai plus que conscience, crois-moi. Mais tu devrais au moins comprendre pourquoi nous nous voyons encore, avec Steve et Clint... Et Phil. Putain, il est vivant, » souffle-t-elle.

Elena se tourne finalement vers elle.

« Oui, je comprends. Trop d'années passées ensemble pour tirer un trait dessus. C'est la même raison qui fait que tu n'aurais jamais dû tourner le dos au SHIELD. À la _maison_... Pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation.

La Veuve Noire sourit doucement.

« Ils ne t'ont pas dit ? »

« Je veux entendre ta version, » déclare la brune.

« Pour prouver que le SHIELD avait été infecté par Hydra et que Pierce était corrompu, j'ai craqué l'intégralité des serveurs du SHIELD et ai révélé toutes les informations et les missions de tous les agents de niveau sept et plus, j'ai tout envoyé sur internet, » explique-t-elle.

« C'est là que je suis heureuse de n'avoir été que niveau six, c'est ça ? » raille la brune et l'autre secoue la tête.

Elena ne dit pas qu'elle est au courant de tout ça. Il faut bien que Natasha commence son histoire quelque part, et elle n'en aurait pas parlé si ça n'avait pas été important.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai révélé toutes les informations sur moi, Elena. Et que pas moins de quatorze pays ont demandé ma tête dans les jours qui ont suivis. Et ils ne me voulaient pas pour m'enfermer, me torturer et m'extraire des infos, hein, ils me voulaient pour m'abattre sans sommation. Ils avaient accès à toutes les données me concernant, vu que je venais de les leur livrer sur un plateau d'argent, » rappelle-t-elle en serrant les dents.

« C'est là que le gouvernement américain est intervenu. Il a proposé de te couvrir, d'effacer les infos, de les faire passer pour fausses, » déclare la brune et Natasha hoche la tête. « Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que le SHIELD pourrait faire la même chose ? »

« J'avais besoin de retrouver de la légitimité ! » s'exclame l'espionne russe. « Et ce n'est pas en m'associant avec une organisation terroriste que ça aurait marché ! »

« _Sois disant _terroriste !» s'écrie Elena à son tour. « Tu as toujours vécu dans l'ombre et soudain tu veux être honnête ? Tu te moques de moi ! Tu nous as trahis ! Trouve un meilleur prétexte que _ça_ ! »

« J'avais des doutes, merde ! » crie la rousse en frappant sur le capot d'une voiture. « Je ne savais plus à qui me fier, je... »

« Tu aurais pu te fier à nous ! À Clint, à Steve ! Aux Immortels ! »

« Pourquoi eux plus qu'aux autres ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont notre _famille_ ! Tu l'as fait éclater ! »

« C'EST TOI QUI L'A FAIT ELENA ! » hurle Natasha. « Tu as abattu Nick, bon sang ! Et les autres ont pris ta défense, alors qu'on a vu, mois après mois, que tu bossais pour Hydra, putain ! »

« Oui, c'est le principe d'une couverture, Nat' ! » ironise la brune en tentant de retrouver son calme.

« Mais que voulais-tu que nous en sachions ? » répond-elle, entre le cri et le gémissement. « Tu n'avais pas de contact avec nous ! Tu es miraculeusement infiltrée chez Hydra pour la première fois alors que le SHIELD s'est révélé infesté jusqu'à la moelle ! Qui voulais-tu que je crois ? Bien entendu que j'avais confiance en Clint et en Steve ! Mais tout était déjà parti en morceaux ! Tu étais à des milliers de kilomètres, Nick était mort, Maria avait abandonné le navire, Phil n'était plus là non plus, il ne restait que Clint, Steve et moi ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?! » finit-elle en frappant encore sur le capot de la voiture.

Elena se rapproche et s'appuie de l'autre côté du capot.

« Tu aurais dû avoir la foi, Nat', » murmure la brune en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu aurais dû t'accrocher à Steve et à Clint, tu aurais dû te battre à leurs côtés. Les soutenir, comme ils t'auraient soutenue. Comme ils se _sont_ soutenus. On l'a fait pendant soixante dix ans et toi... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et le regard de la russe se durcit.

« J'ai fais un choix, » acquiesce-t-elle. « Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est le bon, Mac. Mais je m'y tiens, parce que je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis depuis que j'ai laissé le SHIELD derrière moi, et si je laisse tomber ça aussi, alors je ne saurai même plus où je vais. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ? » finit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'aimerais te dire que non, mais, oui, je comprends, » acquiesce Elena, les dents serrées. « Et tu sais que si tu as un problème, viens nous trouver, on te protégera. Tu auras sans aucun doute une cellule en guise de chambre les premiers temps, mais on ne te laissera pas tomber.

La rousse hoche la tête et se détourne. Une fois arrivée à la porte du bungalow, elle regarde son amie, qui secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je peux comprendre certaines choses, Romanoff. Mais cette mascarade, là, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, » confie-t-elle en désignant d'un geste vague de la main l'intérieur du bungalow.

« Pour le moment, » ajoute la rousse avec un sourire.

« Pour le moment, » confirme-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire, faiblement. « Fais attention à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, » souffle-t-elle.

« Moi non plus, Mac. Et veille sur eux, ok ? »

Elles hochent la tête de concert et Elena se détourne alors que la russe entre et referme la porte derrière elle. À travers les rideaux, grâce à la lumière intérieure, elle voit Natasha parler un peu, puis Steve se lever et la rousse le retenir. Il a voulu aller voir Elena, mais Nat l'en a découragé. La brune lui en est reconnaissante. Elle soupire profondément, découragée et prend sa tête dans ses mains. Elle ne veux voir personne. Enfin...

« Je sais que tu es là, » murmure-t-elle.

Des pas se rapprochent et James vient se poster à côté de la brune, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'appuie contre lui dans un soupir, de soulagement cette fois.

« Dure soirée, » murmure-t-il.

« Il le fallait. Au moins j'ai pu mettre les choses à plat avec elle, » avoue-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Mais mon plan n'a pas franchement marché. »

« Il va te falloir du temps, » rappelle-t-il alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. « Tu ne cherche pas à la manipuler mais à la faire rentrer à la maison. Ça ne se fera pas en un jour. Allez viens, on rentre, » propose-t-il en la tirant avec lui.

Elle le suit sans résister. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils vont directement à leurs chambres. Lorsqu'Elena entend les autres se coucher, elle attend encore et se lève quand il n'y a plus aucun bruit. Elle n'essaie même pas de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Coulson, elle sait que son père de cœur est à son bureau.

Elle le rejoint, parce qu'elle a besoin d'explication. Besoin. D'explications.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**13 JUILLET 2016 – 01h29 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DE LA DIRECTION**

**(J+531)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Comment vas-tu ? » demande seulement Coulson quand il la voit entrer, et la brune sourit devant l'inquiétude dans le regard gris.

Malgré tout, il n'est pas surprit de la voir, elle le sent.

« Je crois que la réponse appropriée est : "ça pourrait être pire," » répond-elle avec honnêteté.

Le silence retombe quelques instants

« Quand as-tu pensé à rencontrer Nat' ? » demande-t-elle. « Et ne me dis pas _dix minutes avant d'arriver au bungalow_, comme tout à l'heure, parce que je ne te croirai pas. »

Il soupire et lève les yeux vers la brune.

« Et si tu me dis que c'est une des choses dont tu ne veux pas me parler, alors la solution s'impose d'elle-même sur ce que tu me cache. »

« Pas nécessairement, » rétorque-t-il.

Elena se rapproche du Directeur et le prend par les épaules.

« Dis-moi que Nat' est sous couverture, » ordonne-t-elle.

« Elie... »

« Je suis Directrice, tu te rappelles, » dit-elle seulement.

Il laisse échapper un rire.

« Oui, elle est sous couverture, » avoue-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

« Oh Seigneur merci ! Je vais leur défoncer la gueule de n'avoir rien dit ! » s'écrie-t-elle en parlant de Steve et Clint.

« Personne d'autre que toi et moi n'est au courant, Elena, pas même Natasha, » avoue le Directeur, et pour qu'il emploie son prénom, c'est qu'il est sérieux. « Et ils ne doivent pas l'être. »

La brune se fige et se force à ne pas réagir impulsivement. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

« Les seuls qui auraient eu le droit d'être au courant sont Steve et Clint. Cap' est un menteur pitoyable, et Clint... ? » demande-t-elle.

« Il aurait fini par faire une boulette et le dire à mots couverts à Steve. »

« Trop intègre, » marmonne-t-elle en acquiesçant.

« Et tu ne me l'as pas dit pour que je n'aie pas à mentir à Steve ? »

« Pour que tu n'aies pas à mentir à James, » rectifie le châtain et elle ferme les yeux alors qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle va avoir à le lui cacher désormais. « À ce propos, quand vas-tu lui dire pour Tania ? » ajoute-t-il sans douceur. « Plus tu attends, plus ce sera difficile pour tous les deux. »

« Non, tu crois, » ironise-t-elle.

« Ne m'agresse pas parce que tu as peur, Elie, » proteste-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.

« Désolée, » marmonne-t-elle. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment le lui dire. _"Hey, James, maintenant que tout va bien, je voulais juste te dire, tu sais, l'agent qui a été tué par Hydra, et à cause de laquelle ma mission de te sauver a été initiée, eh bien, non seulement c'était ma meilleure amie, mais en plus c'est toi qui as appuyé sur la gâchette ! Mais tu ne t'en rappelles pas, alors tout va bien !"_ » lâche-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste.

Coulson ne peut s'empêcher de rire, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

« Je ne sais pas, Elie, je peux toujours le convoquer pour le lui dire moi-même mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal... Encore plus mal, » ajoute-t-il en voyant la grimace de la brune.

« C'est moi qui dois lui dire, je le sais, mais... » elle soupire lourdement en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils.

Phil se décolle du bureau contre lequel il était appuyé pour venir s'accroupir devant elle, un genou au sol.

« Tu as peur de le perdre ? » demande-t-il avec délicatesse.

Elle hoche la tête lentement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il décidait de partir. Enfin, je le laisserais aller, bien entendu... Steve et Clint, et toi, vous serez toujours là pour moi. Mais James est comme nous. Un Immortel. Il sera seul et... Steve le perdra de nouveau, et c'est inacceptable, » finit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Le Directeur pose une main sur son genou et l'autre sur sa joue, par-dessus celles de l'espionne.

« James ne fuira pas, Elie. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu n'oses pas lui dire, » souffle-t-il. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il va t'en vouloir. C'est parce qu'il va _s'en_ vouloir. Tu veux le protéger de lui-même, de ce qu'on l'a obligé à faire, mais tu ne peux pas. C'est injuste, et ça donne envie de frapper et frapper encore, tout et n'importe quoi. Mais ça ne changera rien à la réalité. »

Il enlève doucement les mains d'Elena de devant son visage et l'oblige à le regarder en passant ses doigts sous son menton.

« Tu as peur qu'il s'éloigne de toi parce qu'il réalisera que ses actions t'ont fait du mal, énormément. Il imaginera qu'il pourra un jour te faire à nouveau du mal et voudra prendre ses distances. Il pensera qu'il ne te mérite pas, parce que malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu lui a pardonné, tu l'as aidé à s'en sortir et tu te tiens toujours à ses côtés, » finit-il dans un souffle, alors qu'une chape de plomb tombe dans l'estomac de la brune.

« Pourquoi... Comment... » balbutie-t-elle.

« Parce que je suis passé par-là, Elie. Parce que je t'ai abandonné, et que tu me laisses pourtant être encore à tes côtés, » rappelle-t-il avec un sourire emprunt de tendresse. « Et je ne suis pas partit parce que je n'en ai pas eu la force. James est bien plus fort que ça, tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais je pense qu'il a tout de même une grosse faiblesse, » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Une faiblesse qui le fera rester près de toi, peu importe ce qu'il se passera. »

Elle déglutit et hoche la tête, trop secouée pour se rendre compte que Coulson n'a pas mentionné la faiblesse en question. Trop fragile pour continuer la conversation, parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle n'a toujours pas saisi l'ampleur de l'horreur qu'a vécu Phil avant qu'elle revienne, elle se penche en avant et passe ses bras autour de ses épaules, appuyant leurs fronts ensembles.

« Je passerai le reste de nos vie à te dire que ce n'est pas ta faute, » déclare-t-elle en soupirant.

« Je n'ai pas dis ça, » réplique-t-il doucement. « J'ai dis que je t'ai abandonnée. »

« Il y a une notion de volontariat dans ce mot, Phil, » rappelle-t-elle.

« Mais j'ai _voulu_ gagner du temps pour que quelqu'un essaie de l'arrêter de nouveau, » avoue-t-il.

Elena serre les dents, mais ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne va pas lui répéter qu'elle ne lui en veut pas, il le sait. Et mentalement, elle est trop fatiguée. Alors elle change de sujet.

« Tu étais dans ton bureau pour m'attendre, ou tu voulais travailler ? » demande-t-elle en se redressant, lui tendant une main dont il se saisit pour se relever à son tour.

« Les deux, » avoue-t-il sans difficulté.

« L'Inde ? » marmonne-t-elle.

« Ouaip, » confirme-t-il en allumant l'écran au mur.

Ils étudient la carte quelques minutes.

« Franchement, la Sokovie, la Chine, l'Inde, ce sera quoi après ? Le Japon ? La Corée ? »

« Malheur, tais-toi, tu vas nous porter la poisse, » souffle-t-il.

« Et si nous envoyions des agents en Chine, du coup... »

« Non. Déjà qu'ils nous en veulent... »

« Mouai... sont chiants. Pas la Sokovie... Idem pour le Bengladesh... mais après tout... et si... » elle se tourne vers l'autre agent.

« La Sokovie ! » s'écrient-ils en cœur.

« Malgré les accords, on peut toujours circuler là-bas, » acquiesce Phil.

« Du coup... »

Ils ne se couchent qu'au petit matin, et même si Elena a pu se changer les idées, les problèmes reviennent au galop. Elle n'a pas que Tania en tête. Elle a aussi ce _putain_ de carnet...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**16 JUILLET 2016 – 9h46 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DE LA DIRECTION**

**(J+534)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Coulson et McGregor se trouvent dans le bureau de la direction. Ils sont en réunion avec Weaver, Benedict et en vidéoconférence avec trois équipes sur le terrain. Clint est sensé être là mais il est resté coincé dans un aéroport russe la veille et il n'arrivera que quarante minutes plus tard.

Elena attend la fin du débriefing d'un agent blond pour lui poser des questions lorsqu'ils voient débarquer un Barnes furieux. Le brun se rue sur Elena et lui colle un papier dans les mains.

« Qui est-elle ? » tonne-t-il en pointant du doigt le papier.

Sur la photo, puisque s'en est une, on voit Natasha, Maria, Tania et Elena en tenue pour un bal, habillées à la mode du XVIIème siècle français, avec des grands chapeaux à plumes, des pantalons d'équitation et des épées à lame fines à la taille.

"_D'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires_" est griffonné dans le bas de la photo.

Bien entendu, il parle de la seule blonde. Tania.

_Merde._

En mode professionnel, elle ne se laisse pas démonter alors que c'est l'apocalypse dans sa tête. Elle se lève et lui fait signe de le suivre d'un geste sec.

« Continuez sans moi. Phil, tu me feras un compte rendu ? » demande-t-elle et elle quitte la pièce alors que le Directeur acquiesce. Elle ferme la porte doucement, le brun furibond sur les talons. Dans le couloir, ils croisent Steve.

« Tu as quelque chose à faire ? » demande Elena, les dents serrées.

« Euh, non. »

« Maintenant si. Tu vas garder la porte de l'aile 7 jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous » elle désigne James, puis elle « soit ressortit. Personne n'est autorisé, pas même Coulson ou toi. Compris ? » ordonne-t-elle sombrement.

« Reçu, » accepte-t-il sans discuter alors qu'elle invite le brun à passer la porte qui conduit vers leurs chambres.

« James est tombé là-dessus, » souffle-t-elle au blond en lui tendant la photo.

« La poisse. Bon courage. »

Elle hoche la tête et referme la porte. Le couloir est vide mais la porte de la chambre de James est ouverte.

« La brune, c'est Hill. La rousse, c'est... Romanoff. Qui est la blonde ? » demande-t-il d'une voix polaire, à peine a-t-elle fait un pas dans la pièce.

« Tania Romanova. La sœur de Natasha, » déclare Elena.

« La sœur de... _putain_, » souffle-t-il.

« Que sais-tu d'elle ? » demande la brune.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'inverser la situation, là ? C'est moi qui pose les questions ! » s'exclame-t-il, éberlué en plus d'être en colère.

Elena déglutit, inspire et cède.

« Tania était une Immortelle. Dix sept mois avant sa mort, elle a démissionné du SHIELD et a disparu des radars. Elle avait demandé à ne pas être cherché. On a retrouvé sa trace lorsqu'elle est morte. Je ne _sais pas_ ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps, personne ne le sait ici, » explique-t-elle très succinctement, verrouillant ses émotions.

« Tu étais proche d'elle, » affirme le Soldat.

« Autant que des autres Immortels, oui. Peut-être plus. Nous avons été dans la même "_école pour espions_", en Russie, avec Nat', » marmonne-t-elle en essayant d'être à la fois le plus honnête possible et de l'épargner au maximum.

Le brun se lève, une étincelle démente dans le regard, qui fait très peur à l'espionne – et ce n'est pas pour elle qu'elle a peur.

« Tu sais qui l'a tué, rassure-moi ? » demande-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Je pensais que tu ne t'en rappelais pas, » avoue-t-elle.

La lueur de folie disparaît pour faire place à de l'incompréhension.

« Alors, à Londres... la vengeance dont tu parlais les premières semaines... celle que tu as abandonné en rentrant de la mission à Berlin, sur ce ferry... ? » ajoute-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« Sais-tu pourquoi on t'a donné l'ordre de la tuer ? » demande-t-elle, répondant à la question par sous-entendu tout en en posant une autre.

_L'épargner à tout prix,_ tourne en boucle dans son esprit.

« Non. On ne m'en a même pas donné l'ordre. C'était écrit dans ma tête, alors je l'ai fait, » murmure-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de chuchoter en s'approchant de lui.

« Non ! Ne me touche pas ! » s'écrie-t-il en reculant vers la sortie. « Comment peux-tu... pourquoi as-tu fait... Pourquoi m'as-tu sorti de là-bas ? » demande-t-il, perdu. « TU AURAIS DÛ ME METTRE UNE BALLE DANS LE CRÂNE ! » crie-t-il alors que son regard se durcit.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » répète-t-elle calmement, priant pour que sa compartimentation ne vole pas en éclat, parce qu'elle sent son contrôle sur elle-même vaciller dangereusement.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Les autres, tous les autres, elle y comprit, c'étaient des inconnus. Je savais qu'ils manqueraient à leurs familles, leurs amis, mais je ne connaissais aucune de ces personnes. Mais là ? » Il écarquille les yeux en secouant la tête. « Coulson, Barton, Steve, Romanoff, toi... vous la connaissiez. Vous... l'appréciiez. Et c'est moi qui l'ai... »

« Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase ! » ordonne-t-elle en se rapprochant de nouveau, mais il craque et sort de la chambre en coup de vent.

Elle lui courre après mais n'arrive à le rattraper que dans le couloir de l'administration. Elle se saisit du poignet à deux mains et se plante sur ses talons, ce qui arrête net le Soldat.

« Lâche-moi ! » tonne-t-il et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter.

Et sent son contrôle sur ses émotions se rompre comme elle a déjà sentit certains de ses os se briser. C'est quelque chose de presque physique.

« QUE VEUX-TU ENTENDRE ? OUI, J'AI VOULU ME VENGER DE TOI ! Lorsque je suis partie d'ici, j'étais partagée entre te ramener, pour Steve ou t'égorger ! Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que je me fourvoyais COMPLÈTEMENT et que tu n'étais qu'une victime de plus ! » hurle-t-elle finalement. « Que crois-tu ? Que je suis en paix avec sa mort ? Que j'ai oublié ma vengeance ? Oui, j'ai fais mon deuil ! Mais c'était ma meilleure amie, putain ! On a toujours su que l'une de nous partirait avant l'autre, et on s'est juré que la restante la vengerait. Alors bien évidemment que je vais tenir ma promesse ! Mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tuée, c'est Hydra ! Et je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que Hydra ne sera pas enterré ! »

« Arrête de dire que je suis la victime ! _J'AI _appuyé sur la gâchette ! » hurle-t-il en retour.

« L'as-tu souhaité ? » demande-t-elle, exaspérée – ou désespérée, elle ne sait plus trop.

« NON ! » s'exclame-t-il en levant les mains au ciel. « Je ne contrôlais rien, tu le sais parfaitement ! Mais ça ne change rien... »

« Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est _pas _de ta faute ! Arrête de penser que tu dois payer pour ces morts-là ! Tu payes déjà, chaque jour ! Même si on te mettait derrière des barreaux pour le restant de ta vie, tu ne te sentirais pas plus mal qu'aujourd'hui ! Tu l'as, ta prison ! C'est ta conscience, c'est ton cœur ! Alors arrête ! » finit-elle dans un gémissement, frappant durement la poitrine du Soldat de son poing.

Elle tire sur son bras pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il veut la repousser, mais elle ne le lâche pas.

« Elena, laisse-moi partir, » souffle-t-il, la voix plus grave que jamais.

« Jamais, » répond-elle sur le même ton.

Il la pousse violemment contre le mur le plus proche, la plaquant contre la cloison en enroulant une main autour de sa gorge, l'autre agrippant un montant de porte juste à côté d'eux. La brune laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise.

« McGregor, lâche-moi, avant que je fasse une connerie, » murmure-t-il en se rapprochant de son visage, assez pour qu'elle sente son souffle saccadé sur ses lèvres.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle fait non de la tête, leurs nez se frôlant. Elle accroche son poignet, non pas pour le repousser, mais pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Prends autant d'espace dont tu as besoin, James. Mais je ne te lâcherai pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est ma faute, tout. J'aurais dû t'en parler depuis longtemps, » murmure-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle sursaute en entendant un craquement et réalise que c'est le montant de la porte qui s'est fendu sous la pression des doigts du brun.

« Nom de Dieu, Lena, » murmure-t-il alors qu'elle voit son regard s'embraser et sent la main autour de son cou trembler alors qu'il se rapproche encore.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Je suis en train de prendre l'habitude de couper à des endroits méchants... C'est pô bien...**_

_***ricane***_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Période couverte : du 16 au 21 juillet :**

**\- Buck et Lena essaient de se remettre de leur "échange intense"**

**\- Phil et Steve font tampon entre les 2 zozos cités ci-dessus**

**\- Vous allez voir qu'Elena parle d'un genre de solution que le Directeur est à deux doigts de refuser d'emblée... Quel genre de choses peut secouer Phil... Là est la question...**

**\- Et puis un second projet est évoqué. Un secret partagé entre Steve et Lena...**

**\- Et j'ai bien peur que de nouveau, la fin du chapitre soit... un peu délicate.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À très vite !**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 3 avril 2018

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Oui, je suis à l'heure, ça m'arrive... Je m'en serais voulu de vous laisser sur votre faim après la fin du chapitre précédent.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Anny**, merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 7**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**16 JUILLET 2016 – 9h46 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DE LA DIRECTION**

**(J+534)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena, durant une fraction de seconde, ne voit plus que l'acier des iris de Buck. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui lui coupe littéralement le souffle et soudain, il n'y a que du vide et du froid. Pas pour longtemps, parce qu'elle sent deux bras l'entourer, mais ce n'est plus James. Elle cligne des yeux et comprend que Steve a fini par tirer le Soldat en arrière, et qu'il l'a même plaqué contre la cloison d'en face.

« Buck ? Buck, t'es avec moi ? » l'interpelle Steve.

Le brun cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il reprenait pieds dans la réalité.

« Merci, vieux, » murmure-t-il, et le blond le relâche.

« Ce que tu allais faire n'aurait _vraiment_ pas été une bonne idée dans l'état où tu es, » répond seulement le super soldat à voix basse mais l'ouïe fine de la brune le capte tout de même.

« Je sais, » confirme Barnes. « Il faut que je sorte de là, » ajoute-t-il en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

« Viens, » l'enjoint son meilleur ami en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Les deux hommes disparaissent au fond du couloir sans un regard pour quiconque et Elena se rend compte qu'il y a une vingtaine de personnes autour d'eux. Elle se fige, lorsque la voix appartenant aux bras qui la protègent toujours se fait entendre.

« Circulez, rien à voir, » déclare le Directeur.

Tout le monde obéit, puis il prend Elena par les épaules et l'emmène dans leur bureau, où la réunion a l'air d'être finie.

« Phil, qu'ai-je fait ? » gémit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ce que tu devais faire, Elie, » rappelle doucement le châtain.

Elle relève les yeux vers lui et se rend compte qu'il a un dossier qu'elle connait bien entre les mains.

« Maintenant ? » demande-t-elle, un peu choquée. « Je n'ai pas la tête à ça... ni à quoi que ce soit, » soupire-t-elle en s'affalant dans un des deux fauteuils molletonnés.

Il la regarde et penche un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu, j'en suis certain. Steve va gérer la suite – et ça va contribuer à les rapprocher encore un peu, ce qui leur fera du bien à tous les deux. On a beau partager leur longévité, ils ont vécu la guerre côte à côte. Mais passons. De notre côté, nous avons évoqué tous les aspects du problème, l'autre soir. Et je peux te laisser te morfondre et t'enterrer dans tes regrets... oh non, attends, » réplique-t-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir, « je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça, parce que j'ai ton bien être à cœur. Tant que James n'est pas revenu, tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, et le meilleur moyen pour passer le temps, c'est de travailler. Et si, en passant, on peut remplir un peu plus le dossier de Tania, c'est du bonus, » finit-il en agitant le dossier dans ses main.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler un peu.

« Tu pouvais juste me dire qu'il faut bosser la réunion de ce soir, j'aurais accepté, » rétorque-t-elle. « En revanche, je n'ai rien sur Tia. Buck n'a eu que la programmation de la tuer, pas le pourquoi. »

« Tant pis. J'ajouterai tout de même ça un peu plus tard. » Ils se regardent et il se saisit du dossier suivant. « Bon, l'Inde... »

« Encore ? » s'étrangle la brune.

Le châtain hausse les épaules.

« Y'a beaucoup de monde là-bas, tu sais, » ironise-t-il tout en relisant une note et elle éclate de rire, relâchant la pression.

« Phil, » l'appelle-t-elle doucement une fois qu'elle s'est calmée.

Le Directeur relève la tête.

« Merci, » souffle-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

« Toujours, pour toi, Princesse, » rappelle-t-il en pressant doucement son épaule. « Bien. On ne peut pas se servir du Wakanda, pas si on n'a pas l'appui du roi, » reprend-il.

« Je sais, mais peut-être que... »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils passent les heures suivantes à s'arracher les cheveux sur le dossier indou, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de la brune se manifeste. Ils demandent à Clint de leur monter à manger, et lui propose de manger avec eux s'il est seul. L'archer accepte et ils dînent tranquillement dans le bureau.

Phil en profite pour mettre la brune au courant de la fin de la réunion du matin et Clint aussi, puisqu'il l'a manqué et qu'il a une mission trois jours plus tard en rapport avec ce dossier-là.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**16 JUILLET 2016 – 20h32 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DE LA DIRECTION**

**(J+534)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Ça jase dans les étages inférieurs, » finit par marmonner Clint avec un sourire en coin, une fois que son dessert est terminé. « Les paris vont bon train. »

« Pardon ? » demande la brune qui ne comprend rien. « Ok, que se passe-t-il ? » ajoute-t-elle quand elle intercepte un échange de regard entre un Directeur à l'air agacé et un agent penaud.

« Tu te débrouilles Clint, c'est toi qui as parlé, » botte en touche le Directeur.

La brune se tourne vers le blond, qui s'enfonce dans son fauteuil.

« Tu sais comment sont les gens enfermés dans des bases confinées. Tout le monde connait tout le monde, il y a des commères un peu partout, et on est toujours intéressé par la vie des autres. Après, c'est vrai que ce... »

« Clint, » gronde la brune. « Je n'ai _pas_ passé une bonne journée, je n'ai _pas_ la patience de te laisser tourner autour du pot. Et je n'ai pas oublié le coup de _Brindille_. Alors tu as dix secondes pour me dire ce qu'il se passe. »

« Il y a des rumeurs sur Barnes et toi en couple, depuis le premier jour ! » lâche l'archer et Elena a l'impression que tout vacille autour d'elle. « Depuis, les gens parient, si vous êtes en couple, ou si non, quand vous allez l'être... beaucoup parlent d'une dispute, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Du coup, ils parient sur si votre couple va y survivre ou non, » débite-t-il, blanchissant au fur et à mesure que la brune verdit d'horreur. « Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent aux com's, » s'écrie-t-il soudain et il file avant qu'Elena ait pu émettre le moindre son.

Dépitée et abasourdie, elle se tourne vers le Directeur, qui cache sa bouche derrière sa main.

« Et ça te fait rire ! » explose-t-elle de rage. « Ça, c'est, c'est... c'est catastrophique Coulson ! »

« Eh, je n'y suis pour rien ! » rappelle-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

« Tu étais au courant ! » s'insurge-t-elle.

« Bien entendu. Mais tu sais l'intérêt que je porte à ce genre de chose, Elie. Tu devrais faire la même chose. D'autant que plus on prend en compte les rumeurs ou on essaie de les faire disparaître, plus elles s'amplifient. Et ce n'est pas comme si James ou toi en aviez quelque chose à faire, » ajoute-t-il en se levant, la guettant du coin de l'œil.

« Je sais, » lâche-t-elle en se renfrognant. « Pourtant, ça m'agace à un point... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, » finit-elle dans un marmonnement quasi inaudible.

Coulson l'entend et ne peut s'empêcher de lever des yeux implorant vers le ciel. _Quand va-t-elle comprendre ?_ Se désespère-t-il.

Mais Coulson reste Coulson, alors il ne se mêle pas de ce qui ne le regarde pas tant que ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire... Bon, peut-être qu'il a peur de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Peut-être... Il pose son assiette sur le plateau repas vide et retourne à son ordinateur.

La brune l'imite sans autre protestation.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les deux agents à la tête du SHIELD ne vont pas se coucher cette nuit-là. Une crise à jaillit au Texas, et ils envoient Clint au feu avec deux équipes. Cela a au moins le mérite d'occuper l'esprit d'Elena et de lui éviter de penser à comment se sent James.

La misions se passe bien, mais ils sont restés debout avec Steve et James dans le bureau toute la nuit.

Oui.

James.

Les deux soldats sont revenus vers deux heures du matin et sont restés, refusant d'aller se coucher si Coulson et McGregor n'y allaient pas.

Et ils voulaient avoir des nouvelles de Clint en direct.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**17 JUILLET 2016 – 5h38 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DE LA DIRECTION**

**(J+535)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Clint a récupéré tous ses hommes, trois devront passer par l'infirmerie, en plus de lui qui a été touché par une balle de pistolet à la jambe, mais la mission a été menée à bien.

« Elie, va te coucher. Je te veux à dix heures ici pour la réunion, j'irai me reposer ensuite, je n'ai que de la paperasse jusqu'à dix huit heures, tu la feras à ma place, » déclare Coulson avec un sourire en coin une fois que la connexion avec les équipes sur place est coupée.

« Phil, tu dois dormir, » soupire-t-elle sans relever la pique.

« Non. Pour le moment je dois discuter avec James, » déclare-t-il et le brun se fige. « Alors tu vas sortir, et Steve aussi. On se retrouve ici pour manger vers midi trente. Ton estomac supportera d'attendre une demi-heure de plus que d'habitude ? » ironise-t-il.

Cette seconde pique a l'effet attendu puisqu'elle se lève en grognant et sort sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dans le couloir, elle attend Steve, et ils se dirigent vers l'aile 7. Ils s'arrêtent en face de leurs portes de chambre et se regardent.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demande finalement la brune.

Steve la regarde et sourit un peu.

« Je pense que tu le crois plus fragile qu'il ne l'est, » répond-il et Mac hausse un sourcil.

« Depuis quand tu fais des phrases incompréhensibles ? Tu vois trop Nat', » raille-t-elle. « Avec le décodeur, ça donne quoi ? »

« Tu dois lui faire confiance sur sa capacité à encaisser des coups durs. Il a vécu bien pire et s'en est... »

« Jusqu'à quand ? » le coupe-t-elle.

« ...Toujours tiré jusque là, » continue le blond comme si de rien n'était. « Et si, plus le temps passe, plus ça peut devenir difficile, il a désormais du monde autour de lui, des personnes à qui il peut faire confiance. »

Il se rapproche et lui tapote gentiment le sternum de l'index.

« Ne l'étouffe pas trop. Il est déjà en train de guérir de toutes ces atrocités, et j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Si tu continues comme ça, il va devoir prendre des distances pour ne pas se faire engloutir par ton inquiétude constante, » explique-t-il doucement.

Un peu perturbée par les mots de Steve, elle se contente de hocher la tête.

« Ne te pose pas trop de questions non plus, ne change pas d'attitude. Ne laisse simplement pas ton inquiétude te faire prendre de mauvais chemins. »

Elle sourit un peu et le regarde, perdue. Une lueur de compassion s'allume dans le regard du blond qui l'attire contre lui dans un câlin. {_NDLR : Je vais faire une marque déposée : Câlin Ours}_

« Merci Steve. »

« Je t'en prie, Elena, » répond-il en se reculant, souriant à son tour. « C'est un vrai bonheur de partager mon temps entre lui et toi. Je commence à croire qu'on va trouver un équilibre sans avoir à passer par une crise majeure. »

Elle ricane cette fois. « Malheur, pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? »

Ils se séparent là-dessus et s'effondrent sur leurs lits respectifs. Elena s'empêche de penser à ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau de la direction à ce moment-là, et, la fatigue aidant, elle s'endort rapidement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena retrouve le Directeur pour la réunion, qui se passe à peu près bien.

Une fois que l'écran est coupé et les sept agents partis, Elena se tourne vers le Directeur.

« Houlà, je n'aime pas ton air, » marmonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Phil... j'ai réfléchis... » soupire-t-elle.

« Aow ! » s'exclame-t-il en souriant d'un coup. « Je comprends mieux. Tu as encore mal ? »

Elle entrouvre la bouche sous la surprise alors que le châtain glousse littéralement.

« Navré, Elie, c'était juste trop tentant. Je t'écoute, » reprend-il alors qu'elle le fusille du regard.

« En interne, le SHIELD se reconstruit, » déclare-t-elle. « On arrive à reprendre les missions, petit à petit, et même si c'est une réelle contrainte d'opérer dans l'ombre, ça a certains avantages, j'en convient. Mais il ne va pas y avoir de miracle, une équipe va finir par se faire prendre. Si ce n'est pas dans un mois, ce sera dans deux ou six. Nous devons trouver une solution pour réhabiliter l'agence, Phil, » finit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il la regarde quelques instants.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » l'interroge-t-il, sur la réserve.

« Tu sais déjà que tu ne vas pas aimer, hein ? » marmonne-t-elle.

« Elena, arrête de tourner autour du pot, » ordonne le châtain et elle s'exécute.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Coulson pâlit au fur et à mesure de l'explication de la brune. Puis il se mure dans le silence un long moment.

« Elie, honnêtement... tu te rends compte des risques ? » demande-t-il, toujours secoué. « Bien sûr que tu y a pensé, » reprend-il immédiatement. « Écoute, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. On en reparlera, ok ? »

« Bien sûr, » accepte-t-elle, ce qui clos le sujet.

Au repas du midi, qui, finalement, a lieu à treize heures quinze parce qu'il y a eu un accident dans le hangar et que les deux super soldats ont été réquisitionnés en urgence pour dégager les morceaux les plus lourds du pan de mur qui s'est effondré, au cas où du personnel ait été coincé en-dessous.

Steve passe le repas à raconter comment Buck a trouvé un mécano sous les décombres et a sauvé sa jambe en retenant une poutre qui était en train de s'abattre sur le pauvre homme. Coulson et Elena se mordent les lèvres pour ne pas rire face à Buck, qui s'agace de secondes en secondes.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**17 JUILLET 2016 – 13h53 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DE LA DIRECTION**

**(J+535)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Ok, je craque, » finit par s'exclamer James en levant les yeux au ciel. « Stevie, si tu ne te tais pas, je vais finir de manger à la cafète ! »

« Où tu ne vas pas du tout être accueillis comme un héros, » raille la brune.

« Quoique, vu la vitesse de transmission des bruits de couloirs dans cette base, tu pourras manger le fromage avant d'être assaillit, » tempère Coulson.

Le brun les regarde, un air tellement désespéré sur le visage.

« Je vous déteste, » marmonne-t-il.

« Chacun son tour, » raille la brune tandis que Steve et Phil éclatent de rire, suivis par Elena. Finalement, le Soldat décide d'en rire aussi.

Ils finissent de manger tranquillement et James propose de rapporter les plateaux vides en cuisine, sous le regard goguenard des trois autres. Elena n'est pas bête, elle sait que c'est surtout pour ne pas rester dans la même pièce, mais c'est plus de la gêne que de la colère de la part du Soldat.

« Avant qu'on reprenne, j'ai un truc à te demander, Phil, » l'interpelle la brune.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Y a-t-il une pièce assez grande pour projeter une image sur une diagonale de quatre ou cinq mètres ? Autre que le hangar ? » demande-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour le boulot, » avoue-t-elle.

Il la regarde et attend. Mais elle ne cède pas et hausse les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai le temps de rentrer dans chaque pièce de cette base. Ce n'est pas urgent de toute façon. »

Coulson plisse les yeux.

« Que me caches-tu ? »

« Je ne te cache rien, je pose une question, c'est tout. Savoir si on a de quoi projeter sur quatre mètres et, si oui, a-t-on un vidéoprojecteur capable de projeter en bonne qualité sur cette diagonale là ? C'est tout, » lâche-t-elle, totalement naturelle.

« Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'en dire la raison ? »

« Mais ça ne pose pas de problème, » rétorque-t-elle.

Phil s'immobilise avant de ricaner. Oui. Ricaner.

« Elie, tu es en train d'essayer de me faire tourner en bourrique. À trente ou quarante ans, ça pouvait encore passer, mais je te rappelle que tu en as quatre vingt neuf, » déclare le châtain, pince sans rire.

Elle fronce les sourcils et sort de la pièce, vexée. Dans le bureau, Steve secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle ne changera jamais, » soupire-t-il. « En attendant, je me demande ce qu'elle veut faire avec son vidéoprojecteur. Il n'y a rien qui... oh ! » s'exclame-t-il soudain en se précipitant à l'extérieur du bureau. « Mac ! » beugle-t-il, reviens ! J'ai compris ! »

« Je voudrais voir ça, » rétorque la voix lointaine de la brune. « C'est minable comme tactique, Rogers ! »

« Tu veux que je parle du quatre à tout le monde ? »

« Ok, ok ! » s'exclame-t-elle et Phil entend les pas de la brune avant de la voir réapparaître. « Je t'interdis de parler de quoi que ce soit ! Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui Madame ! À vos ordres Madame ! » singe-t-il en faisant un salut militaire parfait.

Puis ils se regardent quelques secondes et un même sourire nostalgique étire leurs lèvres.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demande-t-elle avec douceur en posant une main sur son bras.

« Pas maintenant, » refuse-t-il. « Mais plus tard, oui, pourquoi pas. »

Steve lui propose d'un geste de rentrer dans le bureau et elle le précède dans la pièce.

Phil les regarde sans comprendre.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Je viens d'assister à une scène surréaliste. »

« La première partie, tu ne sauras rien pour le moment, » déclare la brune. « La seconde... _Oui Madame ! À vos ordres Madame !_... » elle jette un œil à Steve.

« C'est ce que je répondais systématiquement à Peggy en réunion. Ça l'insupportait, » avoue le blond, ce sourire toujours nostalgique aux lèvres. « J'ai répondu ça une fois à Elena, après avoir été décongelé, et ça m'a plongé dans mes souvenirs. Ça... »

« N'a pas été un moment agréable à passer, » finit Mac à la place du Soldat. « Mais c'est comme un réflexe, alors il le dit de temps à autres. Mais les années passent, et Natasha fait du bon boulot pour lui ajouter de nouveaux beaux souvenirs, hein Stevie ? » finit-elle dans un sourire mi taquin, mi attendri.

Phil sourit à son tour, et pour ne pas tomber dans une séquence émotions pourries, Elena relance les deux hommes sur le dossier qu'ils traitaient avant de manger.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle se redresse dans son fauteuil et étire son dos, avant de refermer le dossier entre ses mains.

« On a trois heures avant la prochaine réunion et je ne peux pas finir le dossier du Texas sans les débriefings des gars, » déclare-t-elle.

« Tu vas te reposer un moment ? » s'enquiert le Directeur.

« Non, je vais faire un tour. Je pensais aller voir Lola. »

Coulson grimace un peu.

« On trouvera un moment pour y aller tous les deux, » promet-elle en s'éclipsant.

La vérité, c'est que même le boulot n'arrive plus à la distraire et qu'elle pense à James constamment. Et la seule chose qui peut encore lui occuper l'esprit est de faire un check-up rapide de la Corvette – parce qu'un complet prend une trentaine d'heures et qu'elle n'en a que deux et demie devant elle.

Elle passe par sa chambre, enfile des vieux habits, et se dirige au niveau zéro.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**17 JUILLET 2016 – 17h45 – BASE AURORE – GARAGE**

**(J+535)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Lena ? » l'interpelle doucement une voix derrière elle.

Une voix qu'elle connait parfaitement. Sursautant, elle se cogne la tête dans le capot. Elle se relève en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. James est appuyé contre un pilier, les bras croisés, se retenant de sourire.

« Heureusement que tu as la tête dure, » ne peut-il s'empêcher de se moquer, même s'il réussit à rester sérieux.

Elle le fusille du regard en grognant de douleur.

« Je suis passé par l'infirmerie, et je suis remonté à ton bureau pour te voir, mais Coulson m'a dit que tu étais là. Il m'a donc envoyé pour être certain que tu n'oublies pas l'heure et que tu aies le temps de te changer avant la réunion, au besoin, » explique-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle n'a pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir qu'elle a de l'huile de vidange sur son jean, du cambouis sur son T-shirt et les mains et les avants bras noirs.

« Merci, je ne vois effectivement pas le temps passer ici. D'ailleurs, » continue-t-elle en fronçant à peine les sourcils, « ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

Il sourit mais ne dit rien. Elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, préférant commencer à ranger.

« Comment va Clint ? Sa jambe ? »

« Juste une égratignure, » le rassure le brun. « Tout le monde ira bien d'ici une semaine. Plus de peur que de mal, » explique-t-il et elle hoche la tête, soulagée.

Puis le silence s'installe alors qu'elle referme le capot. Elle remet les outils dans la boîte, qu'elle repose sur l'étagère.

Puis ils prennent le chemin de l'aile 7.

« Comment vas-tu ? » finit par demander le brun avec hésitation.

« Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, » répond-elle, touchée plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre par le ton inquiet du Soldat.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » demande-t-il ensuite en levant le bras, voulant toucher la gorge de la brune mais ne terminant pas son geste, le laissant retomber.

« Non. Tu n'as même pas serré, » rappelle-t-elle. « Tu sais, » ajoute-t-elle. « Il ne s'agit pas de savoir comment _je_ vais, ou comment _tu_ vas. La question, c'est... » elle hausse les épaules. « Comment allons-_nous_ ? »

Il soupire et ils continuent leur chemin en direction de l'administration. Ou de l'aile 7, pour Elena. Elle marche à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches.

« Phil est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, » marmonne-t-il soudain.

« Tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant, » remarque-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oui, il me l'a demandé. Ce matin... il m'a rappelé deux ou trois choses. Et... tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? » insiste-t-il.

« Non. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, ce qu'il s'est passé est de ma faute, » répète-t-elle comme le matin-même.

Elle serre les dents, et se décide à être honnête jusqu'au bout.

« Malheureusement, si c'était à refaire, je pense que je recommencerais, parce que je préfère que tu l'aies appris ici que là-bas, en milieu hostile, » avoue-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête tranquillement.

« Et tu as raison. Il n'y avait pas de bon moment pour que je l'apprenne, de toute manière. »

Elle lui jette un regard de biais et fronce les sourcils.

« J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit avec Steve et la moitié de la matinée avec Coulson. Je t'assure qu'à eux deux, ils m'ont donné de quoi réfléchir... » soupire-t-il.

« Oui, j'imagine. Je me rappelle de séances de remontages de bretelles par Captain-Perfect suivies de leçons de morales avec Phil... L'enfer, » ricane-t-elle. « Mais à chaque fois, ça me permettait vraiment d'aborder les problèmes avec un nouvel angle de vue – et le bon angle, surtout – et ça me faisait réfléchir sur moi-même. C'est en grande partie grâce à eux que je suis... encore debout, aujourd'hui, » avoue-t-elle.

Le brun sourit et s'arrête, alors qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de chambre de la jeune femme.

« Je vais aller me reposer un peu, je n'ai pas dormi depuis une trentaine d'heure, et elles ont été... éprouvantes, entre Barton et... ma crise, » avoue-t-il.

« Ça marche, » accepte-t-elle – elle ne cherche pas à démentir la seconde partie de la phrase, ne voulant pas le gêner plus – avant de regarder sa montre. « Il est dix-sept heures trente. Si on n'a pas besoin de toi, je te laisse dormir jusqu'à demain matin, ok ? »

Il fronce les sourcils avant de croiser le regard inflexible de la brune.

« Oh, c'était un ordre déguisé en demande, madame la Directrice ? » raille-t-il.

« C'est bien mon petit, vous avez tout compris, » répond Elena en tapotant la joue du brun.

Ils échangent un regard amusé avant que James se détourne et rentre dans sa chambre.

Elena l'imite et en ressort une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, douchée et changée, pour se diriger directement dans le bureau de la Direction.

La brune frappe – 1-3 – et rentre sans attendre de réponse. Elle découvre un Captain et un Directeur immobiles, côte à côte, en train de la dévisager. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tout va bien, » résume-t-elle. « Il faudra quelques semaines pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'a pas à se sentir gêné, mais ça devrait le faire. Et, oh, merci à tous les deux, » ajoute-t-elle en les embrassant tour à tour sur la joue.

Puis Steve reprend la discussion sur le dossier qu'il a entre les mains, _putain d'indous_, et Elena se mêle à la conversation, puisque ça fait tout de même trois semaines qu'elle traine le dossier, elle commence à le connaître.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la réunion avec O'Neill commence et comme à chaque fois que Steve est là, tout se passe pour le mieux.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**19 JUILLET 2016 – 22h55 – BASE AURORE – SALLE D'INTERROGATOIRE DU BOEING C17**

**(J+537)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Elena, tu es... géniale, » souffle Steve, avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es sûr que ça va plaire à tout le monde ? » hésite-t-elle.

« Tu rigoles ! » s'écrie-t-il. « Clint s'en fait au moins une fois par mois, Phil passe son temps à cacher son sourire derrière sa main lorsqu'il est avec lui et moi... j'ai toujours aimé ça. »

« Et James ? »

Le blond réfléchit un instant, avant de rigoler.

« Je me rappelle qu'il m'a quasi littéralement traîné jusqu'à Madison Square Garden pour une session en plein air. Les gens nous avaient regardé d'un œil noir parce que Buck n'a pas arrêté de gloussé. Certains ont même fait des remarques sur notre relation, ils pensaient que nous étions ensembles. J'étais tellement gêné, et Buck a voulu faire semblant de m'embrasser pour les faire taire, » soupire le blond.

« Oh j'aurais voulu voir ça ! » glousse-t-elle. « Tu te rappelles duquel c'était ? »

« Oh oui, » confirme-t-il. « Si je te dis 1937 ? »

« Wow ! La chance ! » souffle-t-elle et le blond se rengorge. « Il faut l'avoir aussi ! On peut en faire deux, non ? D'abord l'autre, puis celui-là. »

« Oui, tout à fait. »

Ils se regardent et échangent un sourire de connivence.

« Il faut qu'on y aille. Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on est là, ça va finir par se remarquer, » marmonne le blond.

« Tu as raison. J'ai dis à Buck que je passais par les cuisines grignoter un truc et que je revenais, » ajoute-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigent vers leurs chambres.

« On a bien avancé de toute façon, » assure la brune. « Maintenant, je trouve ce-que-tu-sais, toi tu trouves le vidéoprojecteur, tu fais de la place dans le vieux bureau, je viendrai t'aider à nettoyer. Le reste, on avisera après. »

Steve hoche la tête et ils changent de sujet.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**21 JUILLET 2016 – 17h15 – BASE AURORE – BAR**

**(J+539)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La Directrice a demandé à Barnes de le rejoindre au bar, sur les coups de dix-sept heures. À peine est-il rentré qu'il voit qu'elle est ultra nerveuse.

« Lena ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiète-t-il immédiatement.

« Je... » elle s'arrête et attend qu'il s'assoit en face d'elle.

La table basse les sépare et elle déteste ça. Elle a l'impression d'être dans le bureau d'un juge, en attente du verdict. Elle ne sait simplement pas si elle est juge ou accusée. La seconde, sans grand doute.

« Il n'y a pas de bonne manière de te le dire, alors je vais aller droit au but, » tente-t-elle d'expliquer sommairement mais forcément il ne comprend pas. « Avant que nous partions en Australie, j'ai réussis à voler le carnet rouge à étoile, » avoue-t-elle et il se fige.

Alors elle prend son sac à dos et en sort ledit carnet, qu'elle pose sur la table, entre eux.

La réaction du brun ne se fait pas attendre.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » s'écrie-t-il en se levant brutalement.

Elena se passe une main sur le visage.

« James... écoute, »

« Franchement, j'en ai marre de t'écouter, » continue-t-il sur le même ton. « Je ne t'ai rien caché. Jamais. Oh, pardon, je ne t'ai pas dis que Coulson était vivant parce que je savais que tu l'apprendrais toi-même le lendemain, » ironise-t-il. « Mais toi... Je comprends pourquoi tu as attendu avant de me dire que tu travaillais pour le SHIELD et ce qui en découlait. Il y a certains mensonges que je peux accepter – même si je pense que tu as eu tord de ne rien me dire – parce que tu as des arguments, » concède-t-il.

Puis il regarde le carnet sur la table.

« Mais ça ? » siffle-t-il en le désignant du doigt, avant de la regarder et de secouer la tête.

« D'accord, qu'aurais-je du faire ? » demande la brune en se retenant de lever les mains au ciel

« Me le donner ! »

« Quand ?! » s'écrie-t-elle. « Quand on était encore en Australie et qu'on était incapable d'avoir la moindre discussion non professionnelle sans se hurler dessus ? Quand on était à peine revenus et qu'on était tous les deux à fleur de peau ? Quand Steve ou les autres étaient à côtés ? Pendant que je rafistolais ton épaule à l'infirmerie ? Quand je t'expliquais que Tia était la sœur de Nat' ? » continue-t-elle, sa voix augmentant encore en puissance. « Je ne savais _pas_ comment te le dire ! J'aurais dû le faire tout de suite mais ce n'était pas possible. Et après, c'était trop tard. Et j'ai eu peur de ta réaction, et plus le temps à passé, plus j'ai eu peur ! »

Il la regarde, les dents serrées, se saisit du carnet dans un geste brusque et se détourne.

« Eh bien pour une fois, tu avais raison d'avoir peur, » marmonne-t-il en sortant de la pièce et claquant la porte.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Il faudrait que je me calme sur les Cliffs... Le prochain n'en est quasiment pas un, promis.**_

_**C'est bête, non, ils étaient à peine rabibochés que boum ! Elena en remet une couche. Enfin, au moins c'est fait. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre que Buck se calme...**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

**Période couverte : du 21 juillet au 4 août :**

**\- Confrontation entre Mac et Buck**

**\- On continue d'en apprendre plus sur la chose secrète que Steve et Lena préparent.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À très vite !**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 30 mai 2018

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Je suis désolée du retard. Tellement. Je n'ose plus rien dire d'autre.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Zucca666**, merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 8**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**21 JUILLET 2016 – 20h21 – BASE AURORE – CHAMBRE DE STEVE ROGERS**

**(J+539)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

C'est Steve qui la trouve, trois heures plus tard, parce qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans la chambre du super soldat. Il se précipite sur elle, qui est assise sur le lit, dos contre le mur, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes repliées.

« Mac, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiète-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de la brune.

Elle le regarde et éclate en sanglots. Sans un mot, il l'attire contre lui et elle se cache dans le cou du blond. Lorsqu'elle se calme, elle se rend compte d'une main sur sa cuisse et d'une autre personne à sa gauche. Reniflant doucement, elle tend une main à Phil, qui s'en empare, et pose l'autre sur le bras de Clint (à sa gauche). Puis elle repose sa tête contre Steve et ferme les yeux.

Elle leur raconte succinctement ce qu'il s'est passé. Malheureusement pout elle, personne ne peut faire grand-chose.

« Je voulais juste pouvoir être avec lui lorsqu'il fera face à tout ce qu'il y a dedans... » soupire-t-elle.

« Il l'a brûlé, Elie, » souffle le Directeur. « Oui, » ajoute-t-il devant l'air ébahi de la brune. « Il a débarqué comme une furie dans mon bureau et m'a dit qu'il fallait le détruire immédiatement. Ce que j'ai fait, une fois qu'il m'a expliqué de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne l'a pas lu, il me l'a dit en le regardant brûler. »

« J'aurais dû... j'aurais... » murmure-t-elle sans arriver à finir sa phrase.

« Tu rien, » l'interrompt sèchement la voix de James.

Ils se tournent vers la porte où le brun est appuyé contre l'encadrement.

« Je peux lui parler ? » demande-t-il et les trois autres s'en vont immédiatement.

Puis il referme la porte et s'appui contre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu de m'en parler ? » demande-t-il d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée.

Elle secoue la tête, ne sachant plus vraiment.

« Je ne voulais pas... Je pensais que tu voudrais le lire. Et je voulais attendre que tu sois prêt. Mais... »

« Je n'aurais jamais été prêt pour ça, Elena, » soupire-t-il d'agacement. « Je ne voulais _pas_ le lire. J'ai peut-être... » il secoue la tête à son tour. « Tu aurais au moins dû m'en parler, sans pour autant me le donner. Je t'aurais expliqué que je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. »

« Mais... ce sont des morceaux de ta mémoire, » souffle-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

« Des morceaux que j'ai longtemps cherché à récupérer, » acquiesce le Soldat. « Mais, honnêtement, ce n'étaient que des atrocités. Ces derniers temps, j'ai pas mal pensé à ce carnet. Et j'étais partagé. Je ne savais plus si je voulais récupérer ces souvenirs ou les enterrer à jamais. Et lorsque je l'ai vu... j'étais tellement en colère. J'ai eu peur, Elena. Et j'étais déçu aussi, » admet-il. « Alors, je me suis laissé guider par mes émotions et je suis allé le détruire. »

Il se redresse et va jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Il y a une part de moi qui se demande ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, c'est vrai. Mais je suis tellement soulagé que ça éclipse le reste. »

Il finit par se taire et regarder l'extérieur. Elena n'ajoute rien, parce qu'elle n'a rien à dire. Elle pourrait s'excuser, mais ça ne changerait rien. Elle voudrait vraiment dire quelque chose, tenter d'entamer un dialogue avec lui, mais elle ne sait pas comment il peut réagir.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi maintenant, » finit-elle par murmurer

Il se tourne vers elle mais elle évite son regard.

« Oh Seigneur, » râle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Nous nous sommes engueulés, Elena, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. C'est dans des moments comme ça que je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Stevie. Toujours à culpabiliser jusqu'à vous dire qu'on vous pardonne. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça s'apparente à du chantage affectif. Ce n'est pas très fair-play.»

Il se rapproche du lit, et patiente jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde.

« Oui, tu m'as déçue. Je vais t'en vouloir un peu, pendant un moment. Ça ne remet pas pour autant en question ma confiance en toi. Ça ne va pas faire changer notre relation, tu es toujours la personne la plus importante pour moi, ici... et ailleurs. Ça ne va pas empêcher les repas ensembles, les fins de soirées dans le bar avec les autres, que tu t'entête à rester avec Steve et moi et que l'un de nous te ramène dans ta chambre en te portant parce que tu te seras endormie, » explique-t-il, un peu agacé de devoir le préciser.

Elle se mord la lèvre, gênée au-delà du possible mais n'osant détourner les yeux, de peur de se faire encore plus remonter les bretelles.

« Tu t'es déjà engueulé avec Steve, avec Phil, avec Clint. Est-ce que ça a détérioré ta relation avec eux ? » elle fait simplement non de la tête. « Eh bien c'est pareil. Je ne vais pas fuir, ou disparaître, ou je ne sais quoi, Elena. Ok ? » elle hoche la tête à la verticale.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Tu m'énerves ! C'est toi qui as fait une connerie, je suis encore en colère et c'est moi qui dois te rassurer ? T'abuses, merde ! » s'écrie-t-il alors qu'elle rentre la tête dans les épaules.

Il tend une main vers elle en soupirant de nouveau.

« Viens, » marmonne-t-il, mais elle n'ose pas bouger. « Seigneur, évite de m'agacer au reste ! Viens ! » s'écrie-t-il, le bras toujours tendu.

Alors elle sort du lit et se rapproche du brun, qui l'attrape par le poignet et l'attire contre lui. Elle se blottit comme si elle essayait de disparaître.

« T'as de la chance que je ne supporte pas quand tu ne vas pas bien, » marmotte-t-il en collant sa joue contre la tempe de la brune.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Incroyable, une réaction positive, » raille le Soldat.

Il enlève ses bras rapidement et la regarde de biais.

« C'est bon ? Tu ne vas pas passer une nuit blanche en m'imaginant à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, en train de penser au suicide tout en lisant cette maudite chose ? » ajoute-t-il, mi agacé, mi moqueur.

Elle accuse le coup, parce que c'est sans aucun doute ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle se rappelle les paroles de Steve, quelques jours plus tôt.

« Je ne crois pas que tu es fragile. Tu sais que c'est le contraire. J'aimerais juste... te protéger, » avoue-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Mais tu ne peux pas le faire de tout, et certainement pas de moi-même, » rappelle-t-il.

« Je sais, » souffle-t-elle, amère. « Et je sais que le problème ne vient pas de toi, ni même de ceux qui te font souffrir. Il vient de moi. »

Elle frotte de ses mains son visage fatigué.

« Je crois qu'il faut aller se coucher, ou tout du moins libérer la chambre de Steve, » finit-elle par déclarer.

Le brun acquiesce et ils sortent de la chambre. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir et ils se retrouvent un peu bêtes, se regardant sans trop savoir quoi faire.

« Va te coucher, si tu veux, » propose la brune. « Je vais passer par le bureau, je dois relire la fin d'un compte rendu et je dirai à ceux que je rencontrerai que... qu'on s'est expliqué et que ça va... ? » demande-t-elle au brun avec une hésitation.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais aller me coucher avant que tu m'énerves encore, » marmonne-t-il, mais elle voit un peu d'affection dans le regard de l'homme.

« Alors, bonne nuit ? » demande-t-elle encore.

« Toi aussi Lena, » déclare-t-il et il la voit se détendre d'un coup. Il écarquille les yeux. « Sérieusement ? Parce que je t'ai appelé par ton prénom en entier, tu pensais que je n'étais pas sincère ? Tu es insupportable, tu sais ça ! » s'écrie-t-il avant de lever une main. « Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas continuer cette conversation avant une bonne nuit de sommeil, et certainement pas au milieu d'un couloir. »

Il s'arrête et fronce les sourcils.

« En fait, cette discussion est close. Par besoin de revenir dessus. Alors je ne veux pas entendre la moindre excuse ou te voir prendre des gants avec moi dès demain. Compris ? » demande-t-il en tapotant le front de la brune de l'index.

Elle hoche la tête, presque fébrilement.

« Bien. Alors, comme je le disais, bonne nuit Lena. »

« Bonne nuit Bucky, » répond-elle dans un murmure.

Il se détourne et rentre dans sa chambre sans un regard de plus pour la brune, qui soupire doucement avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

À l'intérieur du bureau, Clint, Phil et Steve attendent, inquiets. Elle les regarde, le visage neutre.

« Vous prendriez le parti de qui ? » demande-t-elle soudain, en se dirigeant vers la canapé, où elle se laisse tomber. « Parce que j'admets mes tords, et James n'en a pas, parce que c'est indépendant de ma volonté, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas fais la bonne chose en attendant aussi longtemps, » explique-t-elle relativement calmement.

« Sur ce coup là, Barnes, » déclare Clint, sans prendre de gants. « Ça ne veut pas dire que j'aurais fais mieux que toi, hein. Je ne te juge pas. Mais je pense qu'il aurait dû savoir dès que vous avez remis un pied sur le sol américain. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Clint, » avoue Steve, « même si je comprends tes raisons. »

« Je ne suis pas objectif lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, Elie, » rappelle Coulson. « Je pense que je suis d'accord aussi, mais j'aurais défendu tes arguments. »

« Eh bien, vous n'aurez pas à le faire parce qu'on a pu mettre les choses à plat, » déclare-t-elle simplement.

Les trois hommes protestent en même temps que ce n'est pas sympa qu'elle leur ait fait croire qu'ils allaient devoir choisir entre elle et James. Mais ils finissent par échanger un regard soulagé.

« Bien, ce n'est pas tout, » reprend-elle. « Steve, tu n'aurais pas profité de mon entrevue avec Bucky pour expliquer à Phil et Clint notre petit plan ? » s'enquiert-elle.

« Tu me connais trop bien, » répond le blond.

« C'est une idée fantastique Mac ! » s'exclame l'archer.

« Je confirme, » ajoute Phil avec un sourire sincère. « Et d'après ce que nous en a dit Steve, James va aimer aussi. »

« En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? » demande Clint, le regard pétillant.

« Tu sais bricoler, il me semble ? » s'enquiert la brune.

« Oui. »

« Alors, maintenant que la pièce est propre, il va falloir peindre le mur en blanc, et proprement, parce que si on veut projeter des choses dessus, il faudra que ce soit bien fait. »

« Pas de problème. Tu veux que j'accroche le vidéoprojecteur également ? » propose-t-il.

« Avec joie ! » accepte-t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers Phil.

« Je sais, tu as plein de boulot, ne t'en fais pas, je veux juste que tu te libères pour cette soirée-là, ok ? » demande-t-elle. « De toute façon, je ne vais pas beaucoup aider non plus vu le nombre de réunions qu'on a quotidiennement... »

« Promis, rien ne viendra foirer cette soirée, » assure le Directeur.

« Aie, malheur, pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? » gémit Clint. « Maintenant, il va arriver une catastrophe ! »

Tout le monde ricane et Phil lève les yeux au ciel.

« Peut-on aller se coucher maintenant ? » demande le Directeur.

Les trois autres acquiescent.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**25 JUILLET 2016 – 16h00 – BASE AURORE – BAR**

**(J+543)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Clint, bouge toi le cul, on n'aura jamais le temps de finir ! » s'exclame Elena.

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir, McGregor ! » grogne l'archer en tirant un gros fauteuil rouge derrière lui. « Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire que ton idée était géniale ! Tu es une putain de folle ! »

« Langage ! » beugle une voix depuis la pièce d'à côté.

« Je t'emmerde Steve ! T'as qu'à venir fixer ces fauteuils ! Ils font quarante kilos et j'en ai quinze à mettre ! Pourquoi quinze d'ailleurs ! On va être cinq ! » rage-t-il.

« T'occupe et bosse, » ordonne Elena en finissant de poser une enceinte au mur. « Plus que sept, » murmure-t-elle pour elle-même en descendant de son escabeau.

Elle va dans le couloir sortir une autre enceinte de son carton et repart dans le vieux bureau.

Deux heures et demies plus tard, son biper se manifeste.

_Sommes sur le chemin du retour. Arrivée 19h15. 1-2_

« Phil vient de m'envoyer un message, ils arrivent dans trois quart d'heure ! On finit ce qu'on est en train de faire et on range, » lance-t-elle à la cantonade, en ramassant ses outils.

Ils se séparent et se retrouvent à 19h00 précises à la cafète. Coulson et Barnes les rejoignent une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard et les autres se figent progressivement lorsque le brun garde un vague sourire aux lèvres alors que ça fait dix minutes qu'il mange.

« Dis-moi Bucky, c'était bien ce survol de New-York en Quinjet camouflé ? » demande Steve d'un ton innocent.

Le brun relève la tête et son regard brille, alors qu'il se met à raconter tout ce qu'il a vu, la hauteur des tours, les lumières, le Chrysler Building, Central Park, Brooklyn, Times Square et tant d'autres choses, tellement que Steve finit par craquer et pouffe, déclenchant le fou rire de Clint et Elena.

« Quoi ? » s'étonne le Soldat.

« Si tu te voyais, » hoquète le blond entre deux rires.

« On dirait une fangirl ! » s'étouffe Clint en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

James ne sait pas trop comment il doit réagir, ne comprend pas le mot, alors Elena, qui est assise à sa droite, glisse une main sous la table et cherche celle du brun. Elle se dit qu'elle a eu raison quand elle tombe sur un poing fermé. Elle pose sa main par-dessus, doucement et Buck la regarde.

« Ils sont contents et soulagés de te voir comme ça, » murmure-t-elle.

Il fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« De te voir vivre, » précise-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il comprend alors et se détend. Elena enlève sa main mais il la retient dans la sienne, qu'il sert doucement.

« Grâce à toi, » rappelle-t-il à voix basse, alors que Clint et Steve commencent à se calmer.

Il la relâche et recommence à parler de ce New-York qu'il ne connait plus et qui paraît si passionnant.

Elena l'écoute parler, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant déblatérer avec passion. Elle finit par s'étirer et elle tombe sur Coulson, qui la regarde, avec cette profonde affection dans les yeux qu'il n'a que pour elle. Elle fronce un peu les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il a l'air si heureux, puis décide qu'elle s'en moque.

Ils finissent la soirée au bar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**31 JUILLET 2016 – 22h15 – BASE AURORE – AILE 7**

**(J+549)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il est près de vingt trois heures quand Elena frappe à la porte de la chambre voisine de la sienne.

« Entre Lena. »

« Comment as-tu su ? » demande-t-elle une fois la porte refermée.

« Tu as frappé une fois, puis trois. C'est ton code. 1-3, » répond-il simplement.

« Oh. Je n'y fais plus attention, » avoue-t-elle. « J'ai définitivement repris mes habitudes. »

Elle sourit doucement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Le terrain te manque ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« Non. Ne pas pouvoir aider Clint, Steve et tous les autres sur le terrain, devoir les regarder risquer leur vie alors que je suis bien à l'abri ici a tendance à me rendre folle, » avoue-t-elle. « Mais les cris, le sang et les larmes ne me manquent pas. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'avant d'être agent de terrain, je suis espionne. »

Le brun hoche la tête.

« Et toi ? » demande-t-elle. « Avant d'être capturé, tu as fait partie de l'armée. Et depuis, tu as surtout été au cœur de l'action. »

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ça ne me manque pas. C'est assez difficile de gérer tous ces souvenirs violents sans en ajouter, » marmonne-t-il.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne t'entraîne pas aux armes à feu ? » demande-t-elle et il redresse brusquement la tête vers elle. « Je n'ai pas cherché à l'apprendre. Cet après-midi, lorsque je suis allé au stand de tir, l'armurier m'a demandé pourquoi on ne te voyait pas là-bas, alors que le tire a toujours été _ta_ spécialité. »

Il sourit, le regard dans la vague.

« Peut-être que tirer, viser, me manque. Mais je ne veux plus faire ça sur une cible. Ni sur un animal... rien de vivant... je devrais aligner des canettes, » ricane-t-il.

« Où faire fortune en éclatant des ballons à la foire, » propose-t-elle.

Ils rient tous les deux.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, pour une fois qu'on a une soirée calme qu'on ne finit pas au bar, » déclare-t-il.

« Ouais, t'as raison, » soupire-t-elle.

« Ça va ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as l'air... lasse ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Non, je pense juste à Clint, » explique-t-elle. « Je n'aime pas le silence radio, surtout aussi longtemps. »

Il se lève et va s'asseoir à côté de la brune.

« Il est bon. C'est un battant. Et c'était prévu. On savait que la zone était brouillée. Il va s'en sortir, » la rassure-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle ne demande pas son reste et se blottit contre le brun, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je ne suis pas contre rester comme ça toute la nuit, mais il faut que tu récupères, » souffle James contre la tempe de Mac au bout d'un moment.

Elle soupire de nouveau, embrasse le brun sur la joue et se lève.

« Bonne nuit Bucky, » lâche-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Bonne nuit Lena, » répond-il simplement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Clint rentre sans encombre à la base avec trois jours de retard.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**4 AOÛT 2016 – 13h42 – BASE AURORE – BAR**

**(J+553)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena avait été stressée toute la journée. Elle avait aboyé sur O'Neill qui n'avait, pour une fois, rien fait de – trop – mal, puis elle avait failli littéralement se battre avec Clint avant que Steve la maîtrise. Au repas du midi, elle n'avait pas décroché un mot. Elle s'était répandue en excuses à chaque fois, mais recommençait aussi vite.

Et comble de malheur, Coulson avait passé l'intégralité de la matinée en débriefing avec James pour une sombre histoire de viols en séries commis par Hydra les semaines précédentes et dont James avait côtoyé l'auteur de ces horreurs.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Après le repas, elle s'esquive avant le dessert et va se réfugier là où elle pense être tranquille. Mais son meilleur ami la connait.

Steve rentre dans sa propre chambre et secoue la tête, un peu navré.

« Mac, tu ne vas pas gâcher cette journée, » soupire-t-il

« Fous-moi la paix, Rogers, » marmonne la masse informe sous la couette du super soldat.

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui la fait râler, ce qui redouble les rires du blond.

« Tu es craquante, » articule-t-il quand il s'est un peu calmé. « Ridicule, insupportable, déprimante, mais craquante. »

« Je t'emmerde Rogers ! »

« Oh, toutes mes excuses. J'avais oublié vulgaire, » raille-t-il.

La brune se tait et ne bouge pas.

« Bucky est inquiet, » lâche finalement le blond.

« Tu ne m'auras pas avec du chantage affectif, » rétorque-t-elle.

« Elena, tu n'as pas décroché un mot de tout le repas. Tu ne l'as même pas _regardé_. Imagine la situation inverse. Tu ne t'inquiéterais pas à sa place ? » demande-t-il en commençant à être agacé.

Il la voit hausser les épaules sous la couette.

« Je crois que tu ne saisis pas, Mac. Il pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal. Tu pense que c'est la journée pour lui faire croire ça ? » demande-t-il, les dents serrées.

Enfin, elle soulève un coin de couette et laisse apparaître sa tête et Steve pince les lèvres. La brune a juste l'air d'une toute petite fille qui a passé des heures à préparer ce qu'elle imagine être un magnifique cadeau et dont la maman ne la remercie qu'en lui faisant un vague bisou sur le front entre deux carottes à éplucher. La brune est mi terrifiée, mi désespérée.

« Oh, Elena, » souffle-t-il en s'approchant. « Ne te mets pas dans cet état là. »

Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et elle grimpe littéralement sur ses genoux, tout son côté gauche collé contre le torse du super soldat.

« Steve, et si... » murmure-t-elle mais elle n'arrive pas à aller plus loin.

« Mac, tu te mets trop la pression, » chuchote-t-il. « Tu sais très bien que son vrai cadeau, c'est d'être ici avec nous. Tout le reste ne sera que du bonus. »

« Je ne sais plus, et si j'avais eu tord ? Je veux dire... » de nouveau, elle s'arrête.

« Elena, ça suffit ! » gronde-t-il et sa voix de meneur de troupe conjugué à la poitrine qu'elle sent vibrer contre elle la fait sursauter. « Tu es en train de t'apitoyer sur toi-même ! »

Elle déglutit et hoche la tête doucement, puis de plus en plus dynamiquement. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux – _quand les avait-elle fermés ?_ – et tomber dans les iris si bleus.

« Merci Stevie, » murmure-t-elle simplement alors qu'elle se remet debout.

Il se lève à son tour et les deux amis ressortent de la chambre. Le reste de la journée se passe entre réunions et débrief de quatre équipes qui ont neutralisé une base d'Hydra sous la houlette de Clint.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**4 AOÛT 2016 – 17h48 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DE DIRECTION**

**(J+553)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Elie ! » s'exclame soudain Coulson d'un ton vif alors que ça fait trois heures qu'ils essaient de rétablir les communications avec une équipe perdue au sud du Sahara.

La brune, surprise et immédiatement inquiète, se lève d'un bond – elle était agenouillée au sol en train de trier une trentaine de photos – et se précipite sur lui.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » s'affole-t-elle.

Le châtain rentre légèrement la tête dans les épaules.

« Oh, non, tout va bien, pardon. Je suis juste très satisfait, » déclare-t-il en envoyant une image sur l'écran mural.

C'est un papier de validation d'accréditation. Elena le parcours rapidement et se fige tout en bas de la page, avant de se tourner vers le Directeur.

« C'est incroyable ! » murmure-t-elle et elle en a des larmes qui lui montent aux yeux tant l'émotion est violente. « C'est fantastique ! Merci Phil ! » s'exclame-t-elle en lui sautant littéralement au cou.

Elle sent l'agent rigoler contre elle.

« Tu n'étais pas aussi heureuse pour la tienne, » remarque-t-il et elle lui tire puérilement la langue, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Je ne pensais vraiment pas l'avoir aujourd'hui, mais c'est parfait, » déclare-t-il.

Ils échangent un sourire de connivence.

« Tout est prêt pour ce soir ? » demande-t-il à voix basse.

« Oui, » répond-elle de la même manière. « Mais je pense qu'on peut parler normalement, parce que personne ne nous écoute et que c'est un peu ridicule vu que n'importe qui pourra voir le papier qui tient la moitié de ton mur, » raille-t-elle.

« Fille ingrate, » marmonne le Directeur alors que les yeux de la brune s'illuminent. « Tu es sensé être vexée, pas encore plus contente, » râle-t-il.

« Mais j'adore quand tu dis ça, » proteste-t-elle en rigolant.

Il la regarde de longues secondes, son regard se teintant progressivement de tendresse.

« Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... heureuse, » déclare-t-il doucement.

« C'est parce que c'est le cas, » avoue-t-elle, le regard brillant. « J'ai tout, désormais. Je t'ai toi, Clint est un ami formidable, et James et Steve sont... » elle soupire de bien-être. « J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je ne veux, je ne cherche plus rien d'autre, Phil. Je n'en ressens plus le besoin. »

Le châtain sourit un peu plus.

« Un peu d'amour ne serait pas mal, tu ne penses pas ? » demande-t-il au "_hasard_".

« Peut-être, » répond-elle en haussant les épaules. « J'en ai eu envie, pendant une période. Le manque a parfois été dur à supporter, je ne t'apprends rien, tous les Immortels sont passés par-là. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne ressens plus du tout ce manque. Il est parti. Et c'est très bien. J'ai deux frères, un père, un ami... que demanderai-je de plus ? » s'exclame-t-elle en bondissant vers la sortie. « Bon, je dois aller récupérer ce-que-tu-sais, où-tu-sais, alors je te laisse. Vingt et une heures tapantes ! » rappelle-t-elle avec un dernier sourire rayonnant avant de s'en aller.

Le Directeur se laisse retomber dans son fauteuil en gémissant.

« Seigneur, je ne sais pas si vous existez, et si vous m'entendez, mais si c'est le cas, par pitié, ouvrez-lui les yeux sinon tout va finir en catastrophe, » gémit-il.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'il retourne à son écran d'ordinateur, un petit sourire en coin est vissé sur ses lèvres.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**4 AOÛT 2016 – 20h59 – BASE AURORE**

**(J+553)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Steve ? » marmonne le brun alors qu'ils déambulent dans l'aile 4, une lampe de poche à la main parce qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu te rappelles que tu ne sais pas mentir ? » raille James.

« Oui, je le sais parfaitement. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » insiste le blond.

« Elena ne m'adresse pas la parole du repas. Puis je la recroise en fin d'après midi, elle me saute au cou et me demande pardon avant de filer je ne sais où. Clint me tourne littéralement autour depuis quatre jours et Coulson, _Coulson, _a _sourit_ à O'Neill pendant la réunion de ce soir alors que le général s'est plaint qu'Elena l'a insulté pour rien ce matin. Alors ? » demande-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a ses règles ? » propose-t-il avant de rougir.

« Oh Seigneur, Steve ! » s'exclame le brun. « Déjà avant guerre tu étais un peu ridicule avec tes principes... d'avant la _première_ guerre mais aujourd'hui... Je ne comprends pas qu'on ne t'aie jamais donné un surnom en rapport avec ça... Captain Pureté, Captain Prude, un truc dans le genre, » ricane-t-il alors que Steve grogne dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas.

« Non mais sérieusement, » reprend Buck, « Comment ça se passe avec Natasha ? » demande-t-il en se penchant vers son ami. « Parce que je m'inquiète un peu de sa satisfaction personnelle, là, Stevie. Tu sais, dans ton pan... »

« Bucky ! » s'écrie le blond, choqué et totalement écarlate – et peu importe qu'il fasse sombre, Buck n'a pas besoin de voir son visage pour le savoir.

L'autre éclate de rire.

« Bon, ça suffit ! » s'énerve le super soldat. « Tu sais quel jour on est, non ? »

Le brun le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et le blond se fige, avant de tenter de retenir un sourire, qui s'agrandit, s'agrandit, jusqu'à se transformer en rire, puis en véritable éclat de rire.

« Quoi ? ... Quoi ?! » insiste le brun. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire quel jour on est ? »

Steve se calme rapidement et croise le regard du Soldat, complètement perdu.

« Bucky, » souffle le super soldat, « on est le quatre, » explique-t-il.

« Oui, et ? »

Steve cligne des yeux.

« Le quatre août, » précise-t-il et la bouche du brun s'ouvre en un "o" presque parfait.

« Oh... Déjà ? Alors... mais... ? » murmure-t-il avant de reprendre ses esprit.

Une lueur d'espoir très enfantin apparaît dans son regard, quelque chose de pur qui ravit Steve, parce que c'est un miracle que cette pureté, cette naïveté, n'aient pas été arrachées par ce qu'il a vécu.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » répète-t-il avec une vraie curiosité cette fois

Steve montre trois marches au brun avec sa lampe, mais celle-ci lui glisse des mains et se fracasse par terre.

« Merde ! » s'exclame le blond.

« Langage, Stevie, » ricane l'autre.

Steve l'ignore, tâtonne pour ouvrir la porte et rentre dans une salle aussi noire que le couloir. Mais il n'y a plus cette odeur de poussière.

« C'est Elena qui a eut l'idée... je ne sais même pas comment. Et puis j'ai trouvé l'endroit, Phil nous a acheté ce dont nous avions besoin et Clint nous a aidé à arranger, à monter, à peindre, aussi... »

« Tu as conscience d'être absolument incompréhensible ? » demande le brun, mais sa voix est légèrement voilée.

« Ne lui en demande pas trop, il a réussit à mentir, à faire semblant de lâcher la lampe, et à dire une vulgarité. Il va être secoué pour trois ou quatre ans, » surgit la voix d'Elena sur leur droite et Buck niera pour le restant de sa vie avoir sursauté.

« Elie, tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour Steve, » fait semblant de la gronder la voix de Phil, devant eux, un peu à droite.

« Bon, euh, c'est fini là ? » marmonne l'intéressé.

« À vrai dire, ça ne fait que commencer, » déclare Clint, clairement plus loin que les autres. « Je suis certain que James a des tonnes d'anecdotes à nous raconter sur toi. »

« Mais tu as de la chance Stevie, » reprend la brune qui s'est rapprochée. « Ce n'est pas _ta_ fête, ce soir. »

Enfin, les lumières s'allument et James, après avoir cligné des yeux un certain nombre de fois, découvre son environnement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bon... J'ai pas envie de le dire, mais faut bien. **__**Je n'arrive pas à publier à l'heure. Et parce que je déteste ça, j'opte pour la solution la plus drastique.**_

_**Je mets la fiction en pause.**_

_**Je la reprendrai en septembre et vous aurez de nouveau un chapitre toutes les semaines, jusqu'à la fin de la fic.**_

_**Je suis ****désolée mais savoir que je ne publie pas aux dates que j'ai fixées je bloque dans l'écriture. Stupide, je sais. Mais pas moins vrai pour autant...**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À très vite !**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 17 septembre 2018

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour adorables et patients lecteurs,**_

_**Deux semaines. Ce n'est pas un si grand retard, si ? Voici donc la fin de la pause estivale. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne suis pas certaine de mon rythme de publication. Ce que je sais, c'est que je continue à galérer. Mais je finirai cette histoire.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Julindy**, merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Notes pour ce chapitre :_**

**_(1) Blanche Neige est le premier dessin animé de Walt Disney, sorti en salles en 1937. Eh oui. 71 ans._**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 9**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**4 AOÛT 2016 – 21h08 – BASE AURORE**

**(J+553)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils sont dans une grande pièce, peut-être deux fois le bureau de direction. Et finalement, la description tient en peu de mots. C'est une salle de cinéma. Trois murs noirs, le quatrième blanc – à l'opposée de l'entrée – des fauteuils de cinéma, rouges, des enceintes aux quatre coins de la pièce.

À droite de la porte d'entrée, il y a une table avec quelques paquets cadeaux. Dans le coin gauche, il y a un petit bar, avec des cocktails déjà prêts et deux gros plateaux de petits canapés et autres biscuits apéritifs. Clint est en train de s'affairer derrière le bar, Coulson fait on ne sait quoi sur un ordinateur portable, pas très loin, et Elena est appuyée sur la table où sont entreposés les cadeaux.

James les regarde tour à tour, complètement perdu.

« C'est... » il secoue la tête.

« Inattendu ? » propose le Directeur.

« Oui... mais... » balbutie le brun.

« Génial ? » demande Clint.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, » approuve encore le Soldat, mais il secoue toujours la tête de droite à gauche.

« Attentionné ? » propose à son tour le blond.

« Je... forcément, » confirme le brun.

« C'est trop, » déclare Elena, et ce n'est pas une question.

James se tourne vers elle et plonge dans le regard chocolat. Oui, c'est beaucoup. Ça fait soixante dix ans qu'il n'a plus fêté son anniversaire. Que personne ne le lui a fêté. Et il y a toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillent d'un coup. La surprise. La joie. Le trouble. L'affection intense qu'il ressent pour eux. Le simple fait qu'ils y aient pensé était déjà énorme pour lui, mais là, c'était juste…trop.

« Vous auriez pu simplement me le dire, vous savez, » finit-il par souffler. « Enfin, je ne veux pas paraître ingrat, hein, ce n'est pas du tout ça, » ajoute-t-il précipitamment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on comprend, » assure le Directeur en posant l'ordinateur et en se levant.

Le brun retrouve un demi-sourire.

« Rassurez-moi, il n'y a pas cent cinquante personnes qui m'attendent dans la pièce à côté ? » demande-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Clint éclate de rire. « Non, ne t'en fais pas, on sait que tu n'aimes pas les bains de foule autant que Cap', » raille-t-il.

« Eh ! Je déteste ça, » proteste le blond en s'avançant vers l'archer pour continuer son argumentation.

« Tu es sûr, Steve ? » demande Phil en jetant un coup d'œil à Elena, qui lui lance un regard reconnaissant.

La brune se rapproche du Soldat en remerciant ses compagnons silencieusement. James a clairement besoin d'un moment de tranquillité avant de continuer la soirée, et Clint a sauté sur l'occasion d'asticoter Steve, qui ne s'est pas fait prier pour protester et Phil a surenchérit.

C'est ça qu'elle aime avec eux – et Nat', Maria... même James –cette capacité de se comprendre, d'être à l'écoute des uns des autres et de savoir ce dont ils ont besoin...

« Tu sais que je ne les aurais pas laissé faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle à voix basse.

Le brun lâche un léger rire.

« Oui, j'aurais dû m'en rappeler, désolé, » marmonne-t-il.

« Ne t'excuse pas. On savait que tu pouvais mal réagir, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a que nous. Mais si c'est trop pour toi, alors on annule tout et on passe une soirée tranquille au bar à parler de n'importe quoi, » propose-t-elle.

« Non. Non, ça va, je t'assure. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que c'était aujourd'hui... »

Elle hoche la tête et l'invite d'un geste à se rapprocher des autres.

« Bon, on peut boire maintenant ? » demande Clint à la cantonade.

« Oui ! » s'exclame Elena en attrapant deux cocktails et en donnant un à James. Les autres en prennent un également et se tournent vers le brun.

« Bon anniversaire Buck ! » résonne dans la pièce pourtant feutrée.

« Merci tous les quatre, » souffle-t-il avant de lever son verre et boire une gorgée pour se donner contenance.

Ne voulant pas le gêner d'avantage en restant concentrés sur lui, les autres se tournent vers le bar pour se servir en petits fours et les discussions reprennent.

Une bonne demi-heure et quatre cocktails plus tard, les plateaux sont à moitié vides et les ventres temporairement pleins. Clint frappe dans ses mains.

« Bon ! On passe à la partie intéressante ? » s'exclame-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! » rétorque Coulson en souriant.

« Aow, boss, tu me blesses, » gémit l'archer en se dirigeant vers le premier rang de sièges, suivit de Phil.

Elena les ignore et regarde le Soldat.

« Tu te doutes bien que nous ne sommes pas ici pour rien, » explique-t-elle. « On a eu une idée... »

« Elena a eu une idée, » corrige Steve, juste derrière la brune.

« C'est un coup de chance. J'ai entendu un agent parler qu'elle voulait emprunter un vidéoprojecteur pour regarder des films dans sa chambre. Et puis, une idée en suivant une autre... eh bien, voilà, » déclare-t-elle en écartant les bras pour montrer la pièce.

« Je ne sav... » commence le brun.

« Bon, on commence ! » s'impatiente l'archer, qui trépigne debout à côté du Directeur.

« Oui mon chéri, patiente avec papa, on arrive, » raille-t-elle.

Bien entendu, elle a dit cette phrase pour se moquer, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'échanger un coup d'œil chargé d'émotions avec Phil.

Steve éclate de rire et pose une main sur l'épaule de Buck pour l'entraîner vers les sièges, suivie par Elena.

Le brun se retrouve au milieu, Elena à sa gauche, Steve à sa droite. Phil est de l'autre côté de la brune et Clint à côté de Steve.*

« C'est parti ! » déclare Clint en se frottant les mains, alors que Coulson lance la vidéo sur l'ordinateur.

Elena jette un œil à son voisin de droite, qui garde un visage plutôt neutre, mais son regard est vif. Le château de Walt Disney apparaît, puis les paysages de la savane, et James se tourne vers elle.

Le Roi Lion ? » articule-t-il sans un son.

Elle se contente de sourire et il la remercie d'un regard, avant de se concentrer sur l'écran. Les minutes passent à une vitesse folle.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsque Mufasa meurt, la brune jette furtivement un œil à sa gauche, mais Coulson la regarde aussi, avec un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle cherche, avant de regarder à nouveau l'écran. Elle tourne lentement la tête à droite. Tout au bout, Clint n'essaie même pas de cacher ses joues mouillées, Steve tente de trouver un moyen de s'essuyer les yeux avant que les larmes coulent et Buck a les yeux secs mais son air infiniment triste chamboule Elena. Tout le monde étant totalement absorbé par le dessin animé, elle vient discrètement prendre la main de James – qui repose entre sa cuisse et l'accoudoir de son côté à lui.

Le brun la regarde et cligne des yeux, comme s'il revenait à la réalité. Puis il serre les doigts de Mac entre les siens en métal, avant de rediriger son regard vers l'écran. Elle se rend compte qu'il la tient toujours lorsqu'elle change légèrement de position, un peu plus tard. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au chemin parcouru depuis le vingt huit janvier de l'année précédente.

Elle ne fait pas vraiment attention au reste du dessin animé – de toute façon elle le connait par cœur. Elle se remémore tous les moments qu'elle a pu passer avec lui, les bons et les mauvais. Elle repense aussi à Phil, les moments incroyables qu'ils ont pu vivre en tant d'années. Elle finit par dévier sur Clint, Maria, Tania et Nat'. Et Steve, depuis quelques années maintenant, depuis qu'ils l'ont sorti de la glace. Elle a passé assez de temps avec lui pour avoir l'impression de le connaître depuis aussi longtemps que les autres.

Elle a appris avec le temps qui passe qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir une petite vie tranquille, sans autres soucis que l'arrière train du chien qui se paralyse, sa mère qui perd la tête ou un enfant asthmatique. Elle a son lot de morts sur la conscience, des amis pour certains – quoi qu'en dise Coulson, si Nick ne s'était pas retrouvé avec un foie fichu, il n'aurait pas tenté ces absurdités – il y a Maria et Natasha qui sont loin, puis le SHIELD met plus de temps que prévu à se reconstruire...

Malgré tout, au terme de sa réflexion, elle en conclut qu'elle n'a peut-être jamais été plus heureuse.

Lorsque le dessin animé se termine, elle s'étire de tout son long, manquant de tomber de son fauteuil sous les ricanements de ses voisins.

« Tu avais raison, Mac. Ces maudits fauteuils ont été une corvée à fixer, mais ils sont absolument super, » avoue l'archer.

La brune, bonne joueuse, ne relève pas et se tourne vers James.

« Ça a été ? » demande-t-elle.

« Je suis très content de connaître précisément l'histoire de Simba, » avoue-t-il avec un sourire. « Et c'est loin d'être bête. C'est peut-être fait pour les enfants, mais il y a de sacrés leçons de vie là-dedans. »

« Noooon ! » gémit soudain Clint. « Pas un troisième ! Boss, on est en minorité ! »

Barnes fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Ignore-les, Buck, » rétorque Steve. « Clint n'est pas encore assez grand pour comprendre qu'il y a une morale à cette histoire. »

« Et moi ? » demande le Directeur.

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse papy ? » raille Elena et Phil lui colle une taloche derrière la tête.

« Hey ! Tu regardes trop de séries télé américaines ! » s'exclame-t-elle en se frottant le crâne.

Ils vont boire un coup et discuter des avancées du cinéma au cours du temps, en finissant la nourriture sur les plateaux.

Puis Steve se tourne vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu te rappelles de Madison Square Garden ? »

James éclate de rire.

« Oh, Stevie, tu es sûr que tu veux te reparler de ça ? » demande le brun, en approchant de Steve dans une attitude qu'Elena n'a jamais vue.

Il arbore un sourire enjôleur, sa démarche s'est faite féline et son regard prédateur. Il s'arrête devant le blond.

« Parce que je me rappelle de ce qui a failli se passer ce soir là, Stevie, » souffle-t-il d'une voix chaude, presque sensuelle. « Et ce n'est pas parce que le temps a passé que j'ai oublié. Cette femme avait raison, tu sais. Peut-être que nous nous voilons la face. » il lève une main pour la poser à la limite entre la joue et le cou du blond. « Peut-être qu'il est temps d'accepter ce qu'il y a entre nous. »

Steve le regarde, proprement horrifié, avant de se réveiller et de bondir brutalement en arrière.

« Nan mais t'es malade ! » beugle-t-il. « Putain Buck ! »

« Langage ! » s'exclament Clint et Elena en même temps.

D'ordinaire, le brun le lui aurait fait remarquer aussi, mais il est plié en deux, en train de pleurer littéralement de rire, une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre agrippée au bar pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. Il finit par se redresser, pointant son meilleur ami du doigt, essuyant ses yeux de l'autre main.

« Merde ! Je me souviens encore de la tête de cette mégère quand je lui ai dit que t'embrasser était la meilleure chose que j'aie jamais faite ! » s'exclame-t-il en repartant de plus belle dans son fou rire. « Et la seule chose que tu m'as reproché après ça, c'est que c'était un mensonge ! »

Elena n'en peut plus non plus, assise sur un tabouret du bar, effondrée sur celui-ci, frappant du poing sur le plateau, secouée de rires de la tête aux pieds. Clint et Phil sont hilares eux aussi.

« Oh, allez-vous faire voir ! » s'écrie Steve, qui ne peut plus se retenir et rigole à son tour.

« Pour en revenir à Madison Square Garden, et après le Roi Lion, ça m'a donné envie de _le_ revoir, » avoue le brun une fois qu'il s'est calmé.

« Gagné ! » s'écrie Elena en venant claquer sa main dans celle que Steve, un grand sourire aux lèvres, a levée à son encontre.

Puis la brune se tourne vers lui.

« On s'est dit que tu pourrais effectivement en avoir envie. J'ai un peu galéré à retrouver la version originale. Elle a été remasterisée depuis, et si les images sont plus belles, ça perd un peu de son charme. Alors, à moins que tu veuilles aller te coucher, on avait prévu de le regarder. »

« Tu crois vraiment que je veux aller me coucher ? » s'étrangle le brun.

Il sourit, et si ses yeux sont humides, c'est à cause des larmes de rires, mais lorsqu'il croise le regard de Steve, il ne peut s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule et de la serrer assez fort pour faire grimacer le blond.

Ils se réinstallent de nouveau et ne voient pas passer l'heure et demie suivante devant le tout premier dessin animé de Walt Disney. **_(1)_**

« N'empêche, » commente le Directeur quand ils se retrouvent – encore – accoudés au bar, « il n'y a aucune explication scientifique au fait que le prince réussisse à... »

« La ferme Coulson ! » s'exclament les trois autres en cœur.

« Ça va, ça va, si on ne peut même plus donner son avis, » marmonne-t-il.

Elena passe un bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Oh le pauvre petit Phil tout brimé tout dénigré tout tristounet, » couine-t-elle en retenant un sourire.

Le Directeur la regarde et ils éclatent de rire.

« Bon sang, je n'ai jamais autant ri que depuis que vous êtes revenus, » avoue le Directeur en secouant la tête.

Ils échangent tous un regard, où apparait tout ce qu'ils ressentent, et à ce moment-là. C'est très basique et violent. Ça a des degrés différents, mais ça ressemble beaucoup à "Moi aimer vous".

« Cadeaux ? » propose finalement Clint.

Ils se réunissent autour de la petite table.

« C'est moi qui ai le cadeau le moins bien alors je commence, » décide l'archer en tendant les deux plus gros paquets.

James les regarde, caresse le papier du bout des doigts un bon moment et les autres ne pensent même pas à le faire accélérer ou le chambrer, parce que le moment est important pour lui. Finalement, il ouvre le paquet avec précaution et en sort des t-shirts du SHIELD pas comme les autres. En dépliant un, il remarque qu'il est à manche longue et que toute la manche droite fait croire à un bras en métal, avec les mêmes motifs que son vrai bras bionique. Le second t-shirt est à manche courtes et l'intégralité du vêtement fait croire à du métal. Il en sort deux autres, avec des motifs différents, mais toujours avec des pièces de métal.

Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'archer lui tend le second paquet, cette fois une veste en cuir magnifique, avec un énorme écusson du SHIELD au milieu et le mot INSTRUCTEUR dans le haut du dos. Le brun sourit avec émotion.

« Ne dis pas que ton cadeau est moins bien Clint, parce qu'il est absolument génial, » souffle-t-il en prenant brièvement l'archer dans ses bras.

Elena avance ensuite d'un pas et lui tend une enveloppe. Il l'ouvre et découvre un billet d'avion aller retour Richmond-Indianapolis, sans date déterminée. La brune voit le souffle de James se couper, avant de repartir, un peu plus rapidement qu'avant.

« Lena... » murmure-t-il, la gorge serrée.

« J'ai fais quelques recherches... Phil m'a aidé, j'avoue. Mais ta sœur est encore en vie. Elle n'est plus très en forme mais je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais... » elle ne finit pas sa phrase et pince les lèvres.

Buck range le billet dans l'enveloppe avec douceur et le pose sur la table avant d'attirer sans prévenir la brune dans une étreinte serrée.

« Je n'y arriverai pas seul, » murmure-t-il à son oreille.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'acheter un autre billet pour qui tu voudras, » le rassure-t-elle.

« Merci Lena. Merci mille fois. »

Puis il la relâche et se racle la gorge en souriant aux autres.

« Je ne pleurerai pas, les gars, » essaie-t-il de plaisanter mais il ne reçoit que des sourires attendris en retour.

« Mon cadeau est... entre nous, » essaie d'expliquer Steve et le brun hausse un sourcil suggestif qui fait rire tout le monde. « Arrête, andouille ! » ricane le blond. « Tu sais pourquoi cette base a été appelée Aurore ? » demande-t-il ensuite.

« Non. Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question. »

« Parce que c'est la toute première base de la SSR. Aurore, parce que le début de la journée, le début du voyage. Le commencement d'une nouvelle chose. La base a été abandonnée en urgence suite à un incendie en soixante-trois. Alors j'ai fouillé, depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, pour retrouver des... vestiges, et petit à petit, j'ai retrouvé pas mal de photos et d'objets. Ils sont dans le coffre là-dessous, » explique-t-il en montrant du doigt une malle qui peine à rentrer sous la table et à laquelle Buck n'avait pas fait attention jusque-là. « Je te propose qu'on les regarde ensemble. Aurore a été la base principale des Commandos Hurlants, alors il y a un nombre non négligeable de souvenirs d'eux là-dedans. »

« Putain Steve, » marmonne le Soldat et c'est le blond qui le tire contre lui pour lui offrir une courte étreinte.

Lorsqu'il se recule, James a les yeux brillants, mais aucune larme ne coule.

« Non, j'ai dit que je ne pleurerais pas, » grogne-t-il.

« Eh bien, je crois que c'est à moi, » déclare Coulson en lui présentant un petit carton relativement plat.

James déchire le papier et en sort un genre de portefeuille en cuir noir et relève des yeux interrogateurs vers le Directeur, qui désigne l'objet du menton. Alors le brun l'ouvre et se fige de nouveau.

« Nom de Dieu ! » s'exclame-t-il soudain en découvrant l'emblème du SHIELD sur la partie basse.

« Et, euh, je l'ai reçu en fin d'après-midi, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un joli paquet... mais voilà, » explique le Directeur en lui tendant une feuille – le papier qu'il a montré à Elena dans l'après-midi.

Le Soldat la parcourt avidement du regard, avant de relever les yeux sur Clint.

« Ouais, ouais, le mot instructeur n'est pas là pour faire joli sur ta veste. Donc oui, ta veste, c'est une vraie, » confirme-t-il avec un sourire plein de fierté.

« Enfin, tu auras besoin de ça, », finit le châtain en lui tendant une carte d'accréditation. « Bienvenue au SHIELD, Sergent Barnes, instructeur de tir, » lâche-t-il avec sérieux.

Le brun se mord la lèvre en regardant le plus âgé, qui secoue la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bon sang, c'est... » il s'arrête là, et se racle la gorge deux fois. « Faites chier les mecs, » marmonne-t-il en frottant le coin de l'œil droit.

« Si tu veux, on te propose aussi de rentrer dans l'équipe, » ajoute la brune. « Accepter d'être officiellement présenté comme Immortel, ça ne changera rien au jour le jour, mais ça t'épargnera certains désagrément au niveau de la paperasse, pour justifier ta date de naissance, entre autres. »

Il hoche la tête, alors elle lui tend un biper.

« Il est calibré pour signer automatiquement 2-2, » déclare-t-elle. « Tu rendras celui que tu as eu jusque-là aux communications. »

Il hoche de nouveau la tête. Une fois qu'il a retrouvé la maîtrise de ses glandes lacrymales, il prend Coulson dans ses bras pour le remercier, puis Clint, puis Steve et enfin Elena.

« Vous êtes totalement cinglés, vous savez ça ? » demande-t-il en secouant la tête, un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Sérieux, vous êtes... fantastiques, » souffle-t-il finalement.

Ils discutent encore un moment de ce que sera le boulot de Buck, en tant qu'instructeur.

Puis, parce qu'il est tout de même quatre heures du matin, Phil va se coucher, suivi de Clint et malheureusement pour elle d'Elena, parce qu'elle a quatre réunions dans la matinée et qu'elle doit assurer les deux premières seules.

Elle se contente de serrer la main du brun avant de sortir, mais ils échangent un regard chargé de tellement de choses que la brune ne sait même plus comment elle se sent. Elle s'effondre dans son lit et dort comme une masse jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dans la salle de ciné, Steve et James ont sorti la malle et les deux super soldats passent ce qu'il reste de la nuit à remuer des vieux souvenirs. Aucun ne reparlera des larmes versées cette nuit-là, mais ils admettront tous les deux qu'elles auront eu quelque chose de salvateur. Le poids sur leurs épaules se sera allégé et ils se sentiront un peu plus paisibles, désormais.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**8 AOÛT 2016 – 7h42 – BASE AURORE – BUREAU DE DIRECTION**

**(J+557)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena et Phil se regardent en chien de faïence depuis presque cinq minutes. Le Directeur a demandé à sa collaboratrice d'arriver une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude, alors elle a obéit. Elle n'est pas particulièrement inquiète parce que Coulson lui aurait dit s'il y avait un problème, mais elle commence à être agacée.

« Tu comptes me contempler encore longtemps ? » demande-t-elle en perdant patience.

« J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition de _redressement_ du SHIELD, » déclare-t-il finalement et elle se crispe. « Je l'ai retournée dans tous les sens mais je n'ai pas fait mieux. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Comment procède-t-on ? »

« Nous devons la développer, la creuser et en faire un vrai protocole, quelque chose d'applicable, » soupire-t-il.

« Ça a l'air de t'emballer tellement, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Parce que tu aimes ça toi ? » raille-t-il.

« Non. Même moins que toi puisque l'idée est de moi... » marmonne-t-elle encore. « Tu veux que je m'occupe de la paperasse de départ ? » propose-t-elle.

« J'allais te le proposer. Tu commences par créer un nom de protocole encore non utilisé, puis tu rédigeras les spécifications globales, avant de détailler point par point. Une fois que ce sera fait, on reprendra ça a deux. »

« Ça marche, » accepte-t-elle.

« Je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais interdiction formelle d'en parler à qui que ce soit, Elie, » déclare-t-il avec gravité.

« C'est toi et moi sur ce coup-là, je sais, » acquiesce-t-elle avec plus de sérieux que jamais.

Ils se regardent de nouveau durant quelques secondes avant qu'on frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! » déclare la brune.

Ils se tournent d'un même mouvement vers l'arrivant, qui se trouve être Benedict. Après un échange de regard – agacé – ils font entrer l'agent.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**10 AOÛT 2016 – 23h19 – BASE AURORE – AILE 7**

**(J+559)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Urgence ! » hurle Coulson en déboulant dans le couloir de leurs chambres.

Quatre secondes plus tard, Elena ouvre violemment sa porte, suivie de James et de Clint.

« L'équipe de Steve a eu un problème ! Habillez-vous ! Dans mon bureau maintenant ! » s'exclame-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même et disparaissant dans le couloir de l'administration.

Les trois autres ne prennent même pas le temps de se regarder qu'ils rentrent dans leurs chambres pour s'habiller.

Six minutes plus tard, ils sont dans le bureau. Coulson donne des ordres à tout va, son écran mural est divisé en sept parties, deux satellites, une vidéoconférence avec O'Neill, deux vidéos sans son en direct du terrain, une femme qu'Elena ne connait pas et une vidéo aérienne, un drone, a priori.

Trois minutes plus tard, tout est fini. Le Directeur se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil alors que la brune s'avance.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-elle doucement. « Ce n'était qu'une mission de routine. Steve n'était là que pour ses muscles, au cas où l'objet à récupérer soit plus lourd que prévu. Et on sait que l'endroit a été abandonné dans les années 80. »

« Oui, mais Hydra avait bien protégé sa cachette. »

« Ils sont tombés sur un champ de mines, » souffle soudain James en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Oui, » confirme le Directeur. « J'ai appelé O'Neill pour qu'il tourne un satellite de la NSA vers la zone et j'ai pu les guider grâce à deux scientifiques qui ont piraté le satellite, » explique-t-il. « Ils sont sur le chemin du retour. Ils devraient arriver vers 1h30. »

« Des blessés ? » demande Clint et le Directeur leur lance un regard douloureux.

« Deux morts, quatre blessés graves, et trois blessés plus ou moins légers mais pas en danger de mort, » débite-t-il et l'horreur s'abat sur la pièce.

« Et Steve ? » demande Buck d'une voix rauque.

« Blessé. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » insiste le brun.

« Je n'ai pas voulu demander. Suivant son état, ça aurait pu me déconcentrer et c'était la dernière chose dont on avait besoin, » explique-t-il. « J'ai eu le temps de prévenir l'infirmerie. Ils se tiendront prêts, il faudra les prévenir de l'heure d'arrivée. »

James serre les poings et Elena l'attrape par le poignet avant de le tirer jusque dans la chambre du brun. Elle le lâche et lui fait face.

Il est tendu à l'extrême, le regard droit devant lui, et elle comprend qu'il lutte pour ne pas craquer. Elle ne sait pas s'il faut qu'elle le pousse ou qu'elle le laisse gérer à sa manière, mais ils ont deux heures avant que l'avion atterrisse, alors elle prend le risque.

Elle se rapproche et pose une main sur sa joue.

« James, regarde-moi, » murmure-t-elle, mais il ne bouge pas d'un cil. « Bucky, je suppose bien que tu vas craquer si tu me regardes. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour ne pas te laisser seul, » souffle-t-elle. « Buck, c'est ok. Tu peux. Tu as le droit. Il n'y a que moi, » ajoute-t-elle en posant son autre main sur le visage du brun et le forçant à la regarder.

Leurs yeux se croisent et la respiration de James s'accélère d'un coup. Il se met à trembler et tombe à genoux. Elle veut le suivre mais il enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et cache son visage contre son ventre. Elle glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage, de peur, de douleur et de frustration.

Buck reste un long moment dans la même position, serrant la brune contre lui, sans un mot, sans une larme, les deux seules chose trahissant son état étant sa respiration saccadée et ses mains crispées dans le dos d'Elena, emprisonnant le t-shirt entre ses doigts à en déchirer le tissu. Progressivement, elle le sent se calmer, mais il reste encore contre elle un peu et honnêtement, ça lui fait du bien, de pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose et à lui en particulier. Mais il finit par se redresser et la prendre dans une étreinte d'ours quelques secondes.

« Merci, » lui souffle-t-il seulement à l'oreille et elle hoche la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres. « Toi, comment tu te sens ? » s'inquiète-t-il ensuite.

« Je ne craque pas avant que ce soit fini, » avoue-t-elle. « Mon... job, dans ce genre de situation, a toujours été de soutenir les premiers qui s'effondrent. Et puis quand on approche de la fin, je m'écroule à mon tour. Et... une fois que tout est vraiment fini, je me bats avec Phil qui tente de se terrer dans un coin, seul, et en général, j'arrive à le retrouver et ne pas le laisser seul, » résume-t-elle. « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas toujours ainsi, mais c'est une tendance globale. »

« Donc, là, tu tiens. Tu es sure ? » insiste-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je te le jure. J'ai peur, bien sûr, mais je gère, » promet-elle.

Il hoche la tête, avant de soupirer.

« On retourne dans le bureau ? » demande-t-il et elle confirme.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent dans la pièce, ils découvrent Phil et Clint assis en silence dans le canapé, épaule contre épaule. Le triste spectacle serre le ventre d'Elena. Tirant James par la main, elle demande d'un geste aux deux autres de se pousser un peu.

« C'est un canapé trois places, » souffle Clint.

« Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de contact humain, » rétorque la brune, sans panache.

Ils se serrent dans le canapé, Coulson et Barnes en bouts, Clint et Mac au milieu. Elle prend la main de Clint quand elle le sent trembler et James passe un bras par-dessus les épaules de la brune pour aller poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'archer et la serrer.

L'attente continue.

Lorsque Phil appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux et laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains, la brune lâche la main de Clint et se penche un peu en avant pour la poser sur la cuisse du Directeur, alors que la main de l'archer vient se saisir de l'épaule du châtain.

Et les minutes s'écoulent comme des jours entiers.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils reçoivent une communication entrante, ils bondissent littéralement du canapé.

« Ici Aurore ! Où en êtes-vous ? » s'écrie Elena en ouvrant la communication vidéo.

« On est à quatorze minutes, Madame ! » répond le pilote.

« Je vais prévenir le bloc et les équipes médicales de se rendre au hangar immédiatement, » déclare Clint en se sauvant.

Une blonde avec un bras en écharpe apparaît à l'écran.

« Adrianne, où en êtes-vous ? » demande Coulson.

Elle secoue la tête, le regard rempli de larmes.

« Jones n'a pas tenu, Monsieur. On... on a trois morts, et trois blessés en urgence absolue. On a fait ce qu'on a pu mais... » sa voix se bloque et elle ferme les yeux une instant, le temps de prendre une inspiration. « Je dois y retourner, Monsieur, » déclare-t-elle ensuite.

« Bien sûr, allez-y, » répond Elena. « On vous attend avec les équipes médicales. »

« Reçu. Adrianne, terminée. »

La vidéo se coupe et le silence tombe sur la pièce.

« Je passe chercher une veste dans ma chambre et je vous rejoint au hangar, » déclare le Soldat et les deux autres acquiescent.

Une fois seuls, Phil et Elena se tournent l'un vers l'autre.

« Tu tiens ? » demandent-ils d'une même voix, avant de sourire pauvrement.

« Toujours, » acquiesce Elena. « Toi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Tant qu'il y aura des choses à gérer, ça ira, » confirme-t-il.

Puis elle lui prend la main et la serre fort.

« On y va ? » propose-t-elle. « James va s'inquiéter s'il ne nous voit pas.

Six minutes plus tard, ils sont au hangar et le Soldat les a rejoints. Clint arrive une minute plus tard et se place à côté d'eux. L'archer lance un regard à Elena en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à James et elle hoche la tête imperceptiblement. Oui, c'est possible qu'il faille contrôler le brun, suivant l'état de Steve.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**11 AOÛT 2016 – 1h37 – BASE AURORE**

**(J+560)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsque le Boeing se pose dans le hangar, c'est déjà l'effervescence.

Coulson, McGregor, Barnes et Barton attendent, raides comme des piquets, alors que quatre équipes médicales au complet sont prêtes à bondir. La rampe commence à s'abaisser alors que les moteurs ne sont pas totalement coupés, signe de l'urgence de la situation. Ils se précipitent à l'intérieur de l'avion.

Clint et Elena retiennent James, qui veut rentrer aussi.

« Lâchez-moi ! » gronde-t-il.

« James, ça ne changera rien, tu risques seulement de les gêner, » rappelle Phil et le brun s'immobilise.

Clint reste devant lui, au cas où il craque de nouveau. Ne pouvant rester sans rien faire, et parce que l'archer les masque au reste de la salle, Elena glisse une main dans celle du brun, qui l'agrippe comme s'il était en train de pendre au-dessus du vide et qu'elle était son seul point d'accroche. Après réflexion, c'est peut-être ainsi qu'il se sent.

Deux infirmiers et un médecin ressortent de l'avion avec un homme sur un brancard, et Elena étouffe un gémissement d'horreur, en retenant James encore une fois, en le ceinturant comme elle peut.

Steve est inconscient. L'intégralité de son torse est carbonisé, et une plaie béante sur le côté gauche laisse apparaître trois côtes. Le blanc des os ressort sur le rouge du sang et la peau noircie. Et puis il disparaît de leur vue, dans les coursives, en direction de l'infirmerie.

C'est Elena qui s'accroche de toutes ses forces à la main de James, finalement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Voilà une bonne manière de bien reprendre cette histoire, non ? Ah bon... Tant pis. J'aime vous faire peur. D'autant que vous savez que je VAIS tuer certains personnages...**_

_**Comme je le disais, je ne suis plus certaine de mon rythme de publi. Donc plutôt que de vous mettre une date que je ne tiendrai pas, je ne dis rien et j'avance.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À très vite !**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 8 février 2019

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Hello ici,  
**_

_**Non, je ne suis pas morte. Non, cette histoire n'est pas morte. Mais oui, elle est compliquée à écrire et oui, ma vie, si elle va très bien, est très chargée.**_

_**J'ai dit que j'irais au bout, et j'irai au bout. Je vais arrêter là les répétitions et vous laisser lire.**_

_**Plus que jamais, merci de continuer à me suivre. Vraiment.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Julindy**, merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Notes pour ce chapitre :_**

**_Je vais progressivement parler d'un projet, que j'ai à peine évoqué. Il s'appellera "Protocole Omega". Vous aurez les infos très lentement, et ne saurez clairement ce que c'est qu'à partir des chapitres 37-38. Pour l'instant, je vais juste vous faire peur en évoquant les points négatifs dudit protocole._**

**_(1) _****_j'utilise la même technologie que celle utilisée pour faire repousser la peau de Clint dans "l'Ère d'Ultron"_**_._

**_(2)_****_ Loki a parlé à Elena, lorsqu'il a été capturé, et il lui a entre autre raconté une partie des desseins de Thanos (cette scène fera peut-être l'objet d'un chapitre futur. Peut-être...)._**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**11 AOÛT 2016 – 1h37 – BASE AURORE**

**(J+560)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un second brancard passe et l'agent allongé dessus a tout le côté droit du visage ensanglanté, ainsi que l'épaule et le bras. La manche de la veste est en lambeaux.

Et puis un troisième brancard apparaît, un agent gémissant de douleur sur un brancard. Ils passent en courant devant eux, mais pas assez vite pour que la Directrice ne remarque pas que l'homme a une moitié de jambe en moins.

Elena se tourne vers James.

« Es-tu capable de te maîtriser si je te laisse aller avec eux ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il la regarde mais ne réagit pas vraiment.

« James ? »

« J'en sais rien, » avoue-t-il à mi-voix.

« Je ne peux pas y aller avec toi, je dois les... » elle s'interrompt en tournant son regard vers l'avion.

Trois blessés plus légers sortent de l'avion sur leurs deux jambes – un a quand même une fracture ouverte du bras – accompagnés d'infirmiers. Enfin, les quatre agents restants descendent, clairement secoués, l'air hagard, ne sachant que faire ni où aller pendant qu'une petite équipe s'enfonce dans l'appareil pour récupérer les trois corps.

Elena s'approche de Phil.

« On ne peut pas les débriefer maintenant, » souffle-t-elle en désignant les valides. « Regarde-les...je ne suis même pas certaine qu'ils se rappellent de leur prénom. »

« Ils ont l'habitude... » proteste doucement le Directeur, mais l'archer le coupe.

« Non. Ils ont tout sauf l'habitude de voir Captain America à terre, » rétorque-t-il avec brusquerie. « Laisse-les récupérer, Phil. »

Le Directeur échange un regard contrarié avec sa codirectrice, qui ne bronche pas, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ok. Je les veux à dix heures dans mon bureau. Tous ceux qui pourront. Et toi aussi Elena, » déclare-t-il avant de s'en aller.

James le regard partir, du ressentiment dans le regard.

« Ne lui en veut pas, James, » demande l'archer. « On a tous nos manières de gérer ce genre de situations. Coulson se détache de tout et se plonge dans le travail. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'en fiche. »

« Il s'effondre juste à retardement, lorsque les choses se calment, » rappelle la brune. « Je vais dire un mot aux rescapés et peut-être aussi à Phil. Allez déjà en salle d'op. Bipez-moi s'il y a... une évolution. Je vous rejoins dans un moment de toute façon, » déclare-t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Clint.

Les deux hommes hochent la tête et s'en vont, le pas lourd, alors que la Directrice se dirige vers les trois hommes et la femme qui attendent, indécis.

« Comment allez-vous ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais le regard neutre.

« Nous, ça va, Madame, » souffle le plus petit – et le seul chef non blessé. « On est... on n'a rien vu venir. On ne comprend pas, » marmonne-t-il ensuite.

« Vous avez le temps, » déclare-t-elle, toujours doucement. « Allez prendre une douche, vous changer, prendre des nouvelles de vos équipiers. Une fois que ce sera fait, je vous ordonne de demander des somnifères à l'infirmerie et d'aller vous coucher. Débriefing demain à dix heures dans mon bureau pour vous quatre et les blessés en état de se déplacer. »

« Oui Madame, » acquiescent-ils avant de se détourner.

Elena ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit – c'est trop tôt pour craquer et pourtant elle sent déjà qu'elle commence à relâcher la pression – et file au pas de course vers l'administration. Elle rentre dans son bureau et Phil relève les yeux vers elle.

« J'ai donné les ordres, » déclare-t-elle seulement et il hoche sèchement la tête.

Elle voudrait le prendre dans ses bras, le temps qu'il craque, qu'il laisse sortir sa peur de perdre l'un des leurs, et retourner à son travail après. Mais elle sait qu'il ne le fera pas. Et elle, elle n'arrivera pas à travailler, et elle a besoin de voir Steve, même si ce n'est qu'à travers une vitre. Alors elle s'approche du bureau, recule le fauteuil et s'accroupit entre les jambes de Phil.

« Jure-moi que tu me biperas, » demande-t-elle.

« Elena... »

« Non, » refuse-t-elle. Sinon je reste ici. »

« Tu vas devenir folle, tourner en rond et on va s'engueuler, » rétorque-t-il.

« Alors préviens-moi, » répond-t-elle avec aplomb. « Promets-le. »

Il grimace et finit par accepter d'un signe de tête, avant de la repousser doucement pour se réinstaller sur le dossier qu'il était en train de remplir. Elena se dirige vers la porte et s'arrête.

« Phil ? Tu as promis. Si tu ne le fais pas, je démissionne, » lâche-t-elle d'une voix polaire, la main sur la poignée.

Il relève brusquement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas du chantage. C'est simplement que je ne pourrai plus avoir confiance en toi, et que je ne travaillerai pas avec toi si je ne peux pas avoir confiance dans ce que tu dis. On est d'accord ? » ajoute-t-elle tout aussi froidement en ouvrant la porte.

Elle la referme sans attendre de réponse, puis se dirige vers les blocs opératoires. Là-bas, elle retrouve Clint et James, dans une salle d'attente.

« Ça te gène si je vais à l'infirmerie ? Adrianne a été blessée et je voudrais prendre de ses nouvelles, » demande Clint.

« Bien entendu, vas-y ! » accepte la brune. On te prévient s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

« Merci Mac, » répond l'archer en la prenant dans ses bras de longues secondes.

« Ça va aller, Clint, il va s'en sortir, » lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

L'archer s'en va, les épaules basses.

Dans la salle, l'attente recommence. James a commencé à creuser une tranchée dans le carrelage gris clair et Elena essaie de ne pas en faire de même. Une heure plus tard, Clint revient et s'effondre sur une chaise. James s'immobilise et Elena va s'accroupir aux pieds d'Hawkeye, posant ses mains sur les cuisses de l'archer.

« Ellis a eu la fémorale tranchée dans la longueur par un éclat, » murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Les médecins s'en sont rendu compte trop tard. »

Il se tait brusquement, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains, alors qu'Elena s'assoit sur la chaise d'à côté et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et Adrianne ? »

« Elle va s'en remettre. Comme d'hab. Elle est en titane, cette fille, » explique-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? » le taquine un peu la brune.

« Oui, je l'aime bien. Et ça m'emmerde, parce que je ne veux plus m'attacher à quelqu'un qui n'est pas Immortel, » avoue-t-il en se renfrognant.

Elena se contente de soupirer doucement avant de laisser aller sa tête contre le mur derrière elle.

Un médecin finit par arriver, l'air exténué, mais paisible.

« Le Capitaine Rogers va s'en sortir sans séquelles, » déclare-t-il et trois exclamations soulagées jaillissent. « Nous sommes en train de reconstituer sa peau **_(1)_**. Il devra rester trente six heures allongé, et être prudent vingt quatre heures de plus le temps que ses quelques côtes fêlées finissent de se ressouder, mais tout va bien, » finit-il.

Les trois agents le remercient et Elena lui ordonne d'aller se reposer, ce qu'il accepte avec gratitude avant de s'en aller.

« Je vais prévenir Phil, » déclare la brune.

« Je vais au second bloc. Jefferson est toujours là-bas, » marmonne Clint en s'esquivant.

« Je vais avec lui, si ça ne te gène pas, » annonce le Soldat.

« Au contraire, » accepte-t-elle, inquiète. « Ça va être le plus touché dans l'histoire. Les tr... quatre agents morts sont tous de l'équipe d'Adrianne. Jefferson aussi. »

« Et c'est avec son équipe à elle qu'il part le plus souvent en mission, » finit le brun. « Je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, » promet-il.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se glisser quelques secondes dans les bras du brun, qui la serre contre lui avant de quitter la pièce alors qu'elle se dirige vers le bureau de la direction.

Mais il n'y a personne dans le bureau. Après réflexion, elle va au hangar, puis aux communications, puis à l'infirmerie, puis au bloc 2.

« Vous avez vu Phil ? » demande-t-elle à Clint et James, qui secouent la tête. « Oh, suis-je bête. Il est dans sa chambre, » lâche-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Les deux autres sont trop secoués pour réaliser que _jamais_ Coulson n'irait se coucher tant qu'un seul de ses agents est entre la vie et la mort et qu'Elena a dit ça pour ne pas les inquiéter.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Malgré tout, Elena se dirige vers l'aile 7 et en chemin, son cerveau fait _tilt_. Elle s'arrête brusquement avant de repartir à fond de train. Elle ouvre à la volée la porte entre l'administration et l'aile 7 et se précipite dans la chambre de Phil, mais tout est sombre. Puis elle voit un rai de lumière filtrer de sous sa propre porte, alors elle rentre et se fige. Le Directeur est debout, face à la fenêtre, les bras croisés, dans une attitude tellement naturelle qu'elle pourrait croire qu'il va bien.

Il se retourne en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et lui offre un léger sourire.

« Steve est tiré d'affaire, » déclare-t-elle et il hoche la tête. « Comment ça va ? »

« On fait aller, » marmonne-t-il.

Elle serre les dents en comprenant qu'il ne va pas relâcher la pression tout de suite.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » demande-t-elle.

« Non, sept ou huit minutes au plus. »

Elle n'est pas certaine mais décide de le croire.

« Ok. Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? » propose-t-elle.

« Il faut préparer le rapport de mission. »

Ils soupirent de concert et retournent dans le bureau sans échanger un mot.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une heure plus tard, Phil a terminé sa partie de rapport et s'étire dans son fauteuil.

« Mets-toi dans le canapé un moment, » déclare-t-elle. « Ce n'était pas une proposition, » ajoute-t-elle, sèchement. « Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu tenter de te maîtriser durant la dernière demi-heure, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Alors tu vas essayer de dormir et avec un peu de chance, quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras repris le contrôle et tu n'auras pas à t'effondrer dans mes bras. »

Il serre les dents et lance à la brune un regard qui lui fait comprendre qu'elle vient de le blesser, mais elle reste inflexible, se replongeant dans son propre rapport. Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se rend compte que son père de cœur s'est endormi. James et Clint arrivent une grosse heure plus tard. Le Soldat entre en premier, le visage sombre et Elena compris, avant même de voir la mine dévastée de l'archer. La brune s'avance vers eux et pose une main sur le bras du brun.

« Il est allé dire à Adrianne que Jefferson ne s'en est pas tiré non plus ? » demande-t-elle dans un souffle et le Soldat fait non de la tête. « Ok. J'y vais avec lui. Tu peux veiller sur Phil le temps que je revienne ? »

« Bien sûr, » accepte-t-il en lui pressant affectueusement l'épaule.

Elena passe un bras autour des épaules de Clint et ils s'éloignent lentement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lorsque la brune revient dans le bureau, elle se rend compte que James se retient de faire les cent pas pour ne pas réveiller Phil.

« Tu veux retourner veiller sur Steve ? » suppose-t-elle à voix très basse en s'approchant de lui.

Le brun hausse une épaule.

« Je sais, c'est frustrant... comment tu te sens ? » demande-t-elle.

« Maintenant que je sais qu'il sera sur pieds dans quelques jours, ça va. Mais je m'en veux un peu de ne pas être bouleversé par la mort des autres agents, » explique-t-il. « Je connais un peu Adrianne, elle s'entraîne au tir régulièrement, mais les autres, je ne les ai jamais vus. »

Elena sourit doucement.

« C'est normal, James. Moi-même, je ne suis pas _tant_ touchée que ça. C'est assez horrible de le dire de cette manière mais c'est la vérité. Ça me met en colère, et ça me rend triste parce qu'on sait très bien que Steve va culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable. Et j'ai mal pour Clint, parce que ça fait huit ans qu'il travaille régulièrement avec l'équipe d'Adrianne. »

« Je me demandais... qu'est-ce qu'il ressent pour elle ? »

Elena soupire.

« Il essaie de ne pas tomber amoureux, mais... c'est difficile, » avoue-t-elle. « Je pense que tu peux en parler avec lui. Il sera content de se confier. »

« Ok. J'essaierai, » accepte le brun, avant de se lever. « Tu as raison. Je vais retourner vers Stevie. Je veux être là à son réveil, » déclare-t-il et elle se contente de hocher la tête.

Elle le regarde partir, un sourire faible mais paisible aux lèvres.

La brune s'occupe de la paperasse en retard et laisse Phil dormir jusqu'à cinq heures quarante cinq. Comme elle l'a supposé, il a reprit le contrôle de lui-même. La brune l'attrape et le serre dans ses bras quelques instant malgré tout, autant pour elle que pour lui. Elle le laisse préparer le débriefing et fait un saut par l'infirmerie, où Steve est toujours inconscient, avant de retourner dans sa chambre et grappiller quelques heures de sommeil amplement méritées.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cap' se réveille dans l'après midi et il faut toute la patience d'Elena conjuguée aux muscles de James pour obliger le super soldat à rester dans l'infirmerie. Ni Elena ni Phil ne craquent, finalement.

Pas cette fois en tout cas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**22 AOÛT 2016 – 18h40**

**(J+571)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Encore une fois, ils sortent d'une mission difficile. Aucun des Immortels n'a été mis en danger cette fois, mais suite à une erreur d'appréciation de Coulson _et_ Mac, deux agents de plus sont tombés. Ils se retrouvent au bar en fin d'après-midi, mais l'ambiance est trop morose et Phil préfère s'en aller. Elena échange un regard avec James.

« Va, il a besoin de toi, » souffle-t-il.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et file à la suite de son père de cœur.

« Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose, » déclare-t-elle une fois qu'elle l'a rattrapé.

Il n'essaie même pas de protester. Ils grimpent dans un quinjet et s'installent au poste de pilotage. La brune enclenche les déflecteurs avant même de décoller. Elle n'essaie pas d'entamer la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés.

« Qui que vous soyez, nous vous avons détecté et vous prions de nous faire connaître ou vous serez abattus sans autre sommation, » lâche une voix grésillant dans les hauts parleurs.

« Relax, Anthony, ce n'est que moi, » répond-elle avec un sourire.

« McGregor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je voulais voir ce que devenait New-York depuis les Chitauris. C'est tout. Ça te gène si je reste ici quelques instants ? » demande-t-elle en mettant ce qu'il faut d'auto apitoiement dans sa voix pour le convaincre.

On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, Stark est un sentimental et ne sait réagir qu'avec ses tripes.

« Ok, Mac. Je te donne une heure. Après tu t'en vas. »

« Merci, Tony, » souffle-t-elle avant de couper la communication.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Quel est le but de tout ça ? » demande Phil d'une voix atone.

Elena ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Oh, il y en a plusieurs. Le premier, je voulais discuter avec toi sans personne autour. Le second, te rappeler certaines choses. Le troisième, ne pas te laisser seul. »

Le châtain la regarde et esquisse un très léger sourire.

« Tu ne me laisseras pas si je ne vais pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, surtout quand tu penses que tu n'as besoin de personne, ou lorsque tu penses que tu n'as pas le droit de décharger ta souffrance sur le dos des autres, » déclare-t-elle. « Et ça, c'est notre faute. Au reste des Immortels. Parce que tu avais l'âge d'être notre père, en quarante quatre, ça t'a obligé à te montrer fort et sans faille, et depuis, tu as toujours refusé de montrer tes faiblesses. Mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous plus qu'adultes. »

« Je sais tout ça. Nous avons dû avoir cette conversation... »

« Dix-sept fois, ces huit dernières années, » finit-elle. « Ça sera donc la dix huitième. Même si j'essaie de varier mon discours à chaque fois. »

« Pourquoi ici ? » demande-t-il finalement.

Devant eux se trouve la tour Stark. Autour d'elle, d'autres gratte ciels en construction ou _re_construction.

« Que penses-tu du combat des Avengers contre les Chitauris et Loki ? Des conséquences ? »

« Elie, je sais où tu veux en venir ! » s'exclame Coulson, franchement agacé. « Oui, ils ont fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Ils ont sauvé le monde. Mais il y a eu près de trois cent civils tués. Les combats que nous menons font des dégâts collatéraux. Et nous devons les accepter ! Je _sais _! » rage-t-il.

La brune sourit.

« Non, » rétorque-t-elle avec douceur. « Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aborder cet angle de vue, je me suis mal exprimée. Je voulais juste rappeler que Fury était à la base de tout. En retrouvant Steve, il a décidé qu'il pouvait retrouver le Tesseract. Il l'a récupéré, a voulu faire des expérimentations dessus. Manque de chance, c'est arrivé aux oreilles de Thanos **_(2)_**, qui a envoyé Loki. Les Chitauris, les Avengers, Ultron, la Sokovie, le SHIELD qui tombe, la renaissance d'Hydra, dans l'ombre... Je voulais te rappeler pourquoi le SHIELD se battait aujourd'hui. »

Elle tend le bras vers l'extérieur en montrant l'ancienne tout Avengers.

« Ce mec, là, on sait combien il a de morts sur la conscience, désormais. Des estimations ont été faites. Les armes qu'il a fabriqué ont tué entre trente et quarante mille civils, répartis sur une quinzaine d'années de production. Et pourtant, il est dans sa tour, il se balade dans la rue et les gens le remercient à genoux. Bien entendu, il a des détracteurs. Mais tout de même. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, ou envieuse. Je préfère être désavouée, devoir me cacher et ne pas avoir _sa_ conscience, parce que Tony est peut-être la seule personne au monde plus torturée que James, et je te jure que ce n'est pas rien, » confie-t-elle avec calme. « Mais il est libre et nous nous terrons, nous vivons comme des rats et pourtant nous continuons la mission, nous _protégeons_. »

« C'est ce pour quoi nous nous battons, » acquiesce le châtain, qui ne voyait clairement pas où Elena voulait en venir.

« Non, et c'est là que tu te trompes, » rétorque gentiment la brune. « Notre _mission_ est de protéger, et nous mettons tout en œuvre, chaque jour, pour la mener à bien. Mais en ce moment, nous nous _battons_ pour notre survie. Pour que le SHIELD retrouve sa légitimité. Alors, bien entendu que la mission est l'objectif premier. Mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue le second, Phil. Se sortir de ce merdier, » déclare-t-elle. « Et tu sais par quoi ça va passer, » ajoute-t-elle, le regard plein de sous entendus.

« Le protocole... comment, déjà ? Seigneur, je ne me rappelle jamais de tous ces noms... »

« Omega, » rappelle-t-elle.

« C'est ça... Omega. As-tu choisis le mot exprès ? La fin de tout. Elena... C'est tellement risqué... ça sera la fin, oui, mais pour qui ? » marmonne-t-il.

« C'est peut-être un des jeux les plus dangereux auquel nous avons joué jusque là, je sais. Pour le SHIELD, mais surtout pour nous. Pour toi et moi. Je sais que c'est tenter le diable, que compter là-dessus est cruel et que si ça se finit mal, je nous condamne tous les deux. »

« Tu nous condamne _tous. _C'est presque inhumain, Elie, » murmure le châtain. « On risque d'effondrer le reste des Immortels. On... on sera peut-être tous morts à la fin... y compris les Avengers. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! On a déjà retourné le problème dans tous les sens ! » s'exclame-t-elle. « Mais on sait parfaitement que le SHIELD, c'est plus que des Immortels, ou des Avengers. »

« Sans les Immortels le SHIELD va s'effondrer, » rappelle-t-il. « Et attention, tu commence à parler comme Nick. Au début, il justifiait tout par le _plus grand bien_, et tout le monde n'en a que plus admiré sa dévotion à la cause parce qu'il était capable de voir plus loin que l'individualité pour penser à l'humanité de manière globale, » rappelle-t-il avec un certain manque de tact.

Elle accuse le coup mais ne se fâche pas et se rapproche assez de lui pour sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« Phil, si on peut faire autrement, bien entendu qu'on le fera. Mais... on a _besoin_ d'un plan. On ne s'en tirera jamais sinon. Et pour le moment, on n'a que celui-là. Tu sais que j'en porterai toutes les conséq... »

« Bien sûr que non, » réplique le Directeur. « J'ai écouté ta proposition, émis autant de contre arguments que possible mais tu m'as toujours contré avec logique. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas interdit cette folie. Parce que, malgré mon dégout pour ce plan, il est... réaliste. On en subira les conséquences ensemble. »

« Mon plan est peut-être réaliste, mais tu le penses inhumain. Pourquoi l'acceptes-tu ? »

« Pour ce qu'il y a en dessous. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est... tu as orienté ta pensée en fonction de ce qui faisait de nous des êtres humains. Ce qui faisait notre plus grande force. Ce qui nous fait nous battre jour après jour... »

« L'amour, » souffle-t-elle en réfléchissant profondément.

« Oui, l'amour, peu importe la forme qu'il prend. Familial, amical, amoureux, filial. Et tu en as déduit que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait nous sauver. »

« Merde, je... je n'avais même pas réalisé, » marmonne-t-elle en se détournant.

Il leva un sourcil assez haut pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était vraiment étonné.

« Oui, je... ça m'est venu à un moment où je pensais à James, qu'il est probablement la seule raison qui me ferait retourner sur le terrain, si lui-même décidait d'y aller, et je me suis dit que... enfin, ça m'a fait dérouler une pelote d'idées qui ont mené à Omega » explique-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Je ne pensais pas à l'amour ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Phil ouvre la bouche mais renonce à relancer le sujet James Barnes. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

« Elie, » souffle-t-il soudain. « Tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » demande-t-il.

« Je _sais_ que tu vas aller mieux, d'ici quelques jours, et que tu seras toi de nouveau, d'ici quelques semaines, lorsque tu auras fait leur deuil. Alors oui, j'ai saisi l'occasion pour pouvoir te parler tranquillement, » avoue-t-elle en revenant se planter face à lui.

« J'avoue que je suis partagé, » déclare le Directeur. « Je suis fier que tu aies su faire ça, mais ça m'inquiète aussi. »

« Parce que je me transforme en menteuse ? » s'étonne-t-elle. « Ça va avec le job de Directeur. Tu le savais quand tu as accepté, et je le savais quand j'ai signé. »

Il laisse échapper un petit rire en hochant la tête.

« C'est vrai. J'aurais aimé te protéger de ça, ceci dit. »

« Je sais, » affirme-t-elle. « Maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, je veux quand même parler de ce matin. »

Le châtain se referme instantanément sur lui-même.

« Tu viens de... »

« Tu penses vraiment que je n'allais pas en parler ? Je voulais juste clore la conversation précédente. Tu es le roi de l'auto culpabilisation... non, tu es le prince. Le roi, c'est Stevie. Il est hors de question que je te laisse t'en tirer comme ça ! » s'exclame-t-elle à voix basse.

« Elie... »

« Non, » déclare-t-elle fermement. « J'ai envie de me blâmer. J'en ai _extrêmement_ envie. Je veux prendre toute la faute sur moi alors qu'il n'y a honnêtement aucune raison, on a été immédiatement d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Steve, Clint et Buck ont été d'accord avec nous quand on leur a expliqué, après coup. »

« Mais deux agents sont mort à cause de nous, Elie, » souffle le châtain, qui a abandonné son air détaché. « C'est nous qui allons rendre visite à leurs familles. Et c'est tellement difficile de regarder ces gens dans les yeux, de les entendre nous remercier pour ce qu'on a fait pour leurs proches alors que les responsables de leur mort, c'est... »

« Hydra, » coupe la brune en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son père de cœur. « Ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé à ces agents de s'enrôler dans le SHIELD. Ce n'est pas toi qui les as choisi pour cette mission, ils étaient volontaires, justement parce que nous savions qu'il y avait de réels risque qu'ils y passent. »

Il repousse les mains de la brune et se détourne.

« Phil, Seigneur, écoute-moi ! » soupire-t-elle. « Nous devions impérativement récupérer ce réacteur des mains d'Hydra, et nous l'avons fait. Ne penses pas que ces hommes auraient pu ne pas mourir, parce que s'ils étaient restés sains et saufs à la base alors Hydra aurait une des armes de destruction massive les plus importantes du monde en sa possession. Au lieu de ça, on a pu la récupérer et la détruire. Ils sont morts en accomplissant leur devoir. C'est une mort qui compte. »

« Ils sont morts. C'est la seule chose qui compte, » déclare sombrement Coulson.

Elena frappe violemment la paroi en métal du quinjet, serre les dents, respire profondément, mais finit par craquer et fond en larme silencieusement. Elle attrape l'épaule de Phil et le fait pivoter sur lui-même avant de glisser ses bras autour de la taille du Directeur et cacher son visage dans son cou. Il passe immédiatement ses bras autour de ses épaules, une main lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je sais, Phil, » souffle-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. « Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune justification, aucune bonne raison, et que c'est notre faute, et que j'essaie de me convaincre du contraire. Mais on ne tiendra pas si on s'effondre à moitié à chaque mission qui foire, » souffle-elle.

« C'est dur, Princesse, je le sais, » murmure-t-il à son oreille. « Il y a des morts trop souvent dans notre métier. Et puisque nous faisons partie de ce système, nous devons trouver des raisons pour continuer encore et encore. »

« Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'effondrer ? » demande-t-elle.

Il se recule et la prend par les épaules.

« Il y a deux choses. La moins importante, c'est que je suis en colère, Elie. À chaque fois, j'ai envie de casser, de hurler, de frapper. Mais je la contrôle et je m'en sers pour avancer, et la laisser ressortir au moment opportun, » explique-t-il à mi-voix.

« Et la plus importante ? »

« C'est toi, Princesse. C'est l'amour que j'ai pour toi et que tu me rends, qui me donne envie de me battre, encore et toujours. Tous les parents veulent faire de la terre un endroit sauf pour leurs enfants. Moi, j'ai réellement le pouvoir de faire la différence. Alors je fais tout ce que je peux pour essayer d'y arriver, » murmure-t-il.

Ils échangent un sourire ému, avant qu'Elena prenne une profonde inspiration.

« On retourne à la maison ? » demande-t-elle.

« Oui. On rentre à la maison, » accepte le châtain en s'asseyant à la place de copilote.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Une fois dans la base, Elena mange un morceau avec son père de cœur à la cafétéria avant de retourner dans le bureau de direction. Ils mettent au point leur journée du lendemain, qu'ils passeront dans le quinjet à prévenir les familles des victimes. C'est _déjà_ le lendemain lorsque Coulson, fatigué, va se coucher alors que la brune retourne au bar en espérant que les deux super soldats y sont encore. Elle a besoin de les voir, de s'assurer qu'ils vont bien, parce qu'après avoir pensé à ces morts, et à Omega, elle se sent simplement mal.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**23 AOÛT 2016 – 00h09 – BASE AURORE – BAR**

**(J+572)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Mac ouvre la porte du bar avec vivacité, brusquerie, presque. Elle est à la limite de la fébrilité. Mais elle tombe dans le regard bleu de Steve et se sent immédiatement plus calme. Puis elle tourne son regard et comme à chaque fois qu'elle croise le gris des yeux de James, tous les soucis s'envolent quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive regarder ailleurs.

Elle ferme la porte et a l'impression que la fatigue la rattrape entre la porte et le canapé.

Elle fait comme si de rien n'était mais n'arrive pas à suivre la conversation. Avant que Steve lui ordonne d'aller se coucher – ah ! Comme s'il pouvait lui donner des ordres ! – elle s'allonge et pose sa tête sur la cuisse de Bucky en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle commence à prendre l'habitude de cette agréable position. Exténuée, elle sombre rapidement dans le sommeil, la main du brun passant et repassant dans ses cheveux en un rythme apaisant. Elle se réveille un moment plus tard et remarque que la main dans ses cheveux parait crispée. Elle veut s'étirer mais la voix de Steve l'en empêche.

« Tu comptes lui cacher encore longtemps ? » demande soudain Steve en chuchotant – sûrement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Interpelée par la question, elle décide d'attendre avant de montrer qu'elle est consciente.

« Je te demande ce que tu fais avec Natasha, » répond Buck sur le même ton, mais avec une agressivité latente.

« On sait tous les deux ce que ressent l'autre. On ne sait également ce qu'on est prêt à risquer pour cette relation, et ça nous convient pout le moment, » rétorque le blond.

Elena sent son _oreiller_ se tendre.

« Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? » finit-il par demander, et il y a fois de l'espoir et du désespoir dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas... _Elena, je suis totalement dingue de toi, je t'en conjure, laisse-moi une chance_ ? » propose le héros de l'Amérique.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Mouaha. Mouahahahaha. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

_**Hum, pardon (mouahaha). Bon. Ça c'est fait. La grande question, maintenant, c'**__**est : Que va faire Elena ?!**_

_**Si je puis me permettre un conseil... bouarf, non, je vais vous laisser mariner.**_

_**(Mouahaha !)**_

_**Si ça peut vous rassurer, le prochain chapitre est prêt à être publié. Vu que j'ai 6 fics en cours et que je fais un chapitre par semaine, il vous faudra donc tenir 6 semaines.**_

_**(Mouhaha)**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**À la prochaine ! **__**(Mouhahahahahahaha)**_

_**Kae**_

_**.**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 9 avril 2019

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour ici !**_

_**Si. Si, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre, pas "si" longtemps après le dernier. Comparativement aux fois précédentes ? Je fais ce que je peux ? Ouais, je me tais.**_

_**Je vous ai quittés sur un bien méchant cliff la dernière fois. C'est intéressant comme une coupure à un moment relativement lambda peut faire monter la pression presque plus que lorsqu'un personnage est entre la vie et la mort...**_

_**Comment Elena arrive à gérer (ou pas ?) la révélation. Qu'en est-il de ses sentiments à elle ?**_

_**Je vous laisse le découvrir ;)**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Julindy**, merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Notes pour ce chapitre :_**

**_(1) Je ne sais plus exactement le rôle du Wakanda dans les accords de Sokovie. Mais puisque le Roi T'Chaka est présent pour la signature à Vienne, j'ai décidé de faire du Wakanda le pays moteur de ces accords._**

**_(2) Gary Black est un agent du SHIELD. J'ai pris Gary Oldman comme modèle, le "Black" vient bien entendu de Sirius Black, qu'il a joué. Je l'imagine comme Gordon dans les Batman de Nolan (c'est lui qui joue ledit Gordon dans la trilogie)_**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 11**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**23 AOÛT 2016 – 03h17 – BASE AURORE – BAR**

**(J+572)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les premières secondes, la brune ne réalise pas. Ils ne parlent pas d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ils doivent connaître au moins trois ou quatre autres Elena, non ?

« Je te jure que si je pouvais me lever, je t'en collerais une, » gronde le brun sans pouvoir élever la voix.

Dans un réflexe purement instinctif, elle se concentre sur une seule chose. Faire semblent de dormir. Toute son énergie est mobilisée là-dedans.

« Buck... »

« Je ne plaisante pas, Rogers ! » siffle-t-il encore.

La brune se rend compte qu'en plus de faire semblant de dormir, elle arrive aussi à écouter - ce qui ne l'arrange pas. Elle préférerait rester dans l'ignorance, là. Pour être honnête, les deux hommes sont occupés à autre chose que de faire attention à elle, sinon, ils se seraient rendu compte qu'elle les entendait. Elle aimerait s'en passer. Ignorer.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. On est tous dans la même situation. »

« Non, » contre-t-il et sa voix est lasse, d'un coup. « Tu n'as pas assassiné en toute conscience sa meilleure amie, tu n'as pas été un tueur sans âme durant des décennies. »

La brune est juste en train d'imploser. Elle a l'impression de s'effriter, littéralement.

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais elle t'a prouvé qu'elle t'avait pardonné, non ? » continue le blond.

« Mais _moi_, je ne me suis pas pardonné, Steve, » murmure-t-il encore. « Je ne sais pas si je le pourrai un jour. »

Le silence s'installe de nouveau mais dans l'esprit de la brune, c'est un séisme qui ne veut pas s'arrêter.

Elle finit par comprendre, par assimiler et son cœur sombre.

Son monde vient de voler en éclat. Elle a l'impression que tout ce qui tournait bien rond se transforme en mensonge, même si une partie de son cerveau qui fonctionne vaguement en arrière plan sait pertinemment que ce n'est que sa perception des choses qui est déformée à travers le filtre de l'information qu'elle vient d'apprendre

Durant un instant, la pensée fugace de s'enfuir sans demander son reste la saisit. Puis elle pense qu'elle fera du mal à James, et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Alors elle s'englue dans l'incompréhension, lentement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Les minutes passent et elle arrive enfin à réfléchir un peu, après avoir essayé, en vain, de compartimenter. Des dizaines de questions tourbillonnent dans son esprit, mais "_comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ?_" revient le plus souvent.

Le cerveau de la brune est engourdi. Il doit être le milieu de la nuit, la journée a été longue et difficile et elle veut juste dormir. Prenant sur elle, elle se retourne, et cale sa tête contre le ventre de celui qu'elle considérait comme... _oh Seigneur comment vais-je faire_... quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se demande d'un coup si le geste est approprié, et se rappelle qu'elle l'a déjà fait. Alors elle ne bouge pas. Il lui semble même qu'elle somnole un peu.

« Lena ? » murmure soudain la voix du brun.

« Mmmh ? »

« Il faut vraiment que tu ailles te coucher, » ajoute-t-il et elle en a presque les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il lui caresse les cheveux.

Elle grogne une seconde fois, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut ni ouvrir les yeux, ni parler. Elle l'entend et le sent rire, avant qu'il lui soulève la tête pour se mettre debout.

« Je fais un saut par le bureau de Mac et Phil, j'ai oublié ma veste, » marmonne le super soldat et elle entend Buck ricaner. « Bonne nuit tous les deux, » ajoute-t-il en passant la porte.

Elena a envie de l'appeler. De lui dire de rester. Elle ne veut pas rester seule avec James. Et se sent ridicule.

« Bon, à nous maintenant, » lâche le brun et elle sait qu'il sourit.

Puis elle sent, bien plus précisément que d'habitude – parce qu'il l'a déjà fait un certain nombre de fois – une main se glisser sous ses cuisses, une autre dans son dos, et il la prend dans ses bras. Elle passe par automatisme les siens autour du cou du Soldat et se laisse emmener dans le couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre, se calant confortablement contre son torse.

Elle se demande ce qu'il ressent de la tenir ainsi contre lui. Aime-t-il ? Ou est-ce difficile de l'avoir près de lui sans être aussi proche qu'il le souhaiterait ?

Il la dépose sur son lit et elle sent qu'il s'agenouille. Puis il passe une main dans les cheveux de l'espionne, avec une tendresse qu'elle connait mais qu'elle redécouvre malgré tout. Puis il se relève et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Dors bien, Lena. À tout à l'heure, » laisse-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

Et puis il s'en va. Elle l'entend refermer la porte, puis ouvrir celle de sa propre chambre et la refermer. Par précaution, elle fait toujours semblant de dormir. Elle l'entend déambuler quelques minutes et ressort, et elle est prête à parier qu'il va à la salle de sport.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle attend encore quelques minutes et craque. Elle se lève, passe un gilet, se faufile hors de sa chambre, et frappe à la porte de la seule personne à qui elle peut envisager de parler. Elle frappe une seconde fois, avant qu'un grognement se fasse entendre et la porte s'entrouvre. Elle s'engouffre et referme la porte.

« Est-ce que James est amoureux de moi ? » demande-t-elle sans même le saluer.

Phil cligne des yeux et la regarde quelques secondes, mal réveillé. Il sort de la chambre, la brune à sa suite, et se dirige vers leur bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il va vers la petite machine à café et la lance avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Quand la cafetière bipe, il tend le bras, et la brune s'empresse de le servir et de prendre sa tasse. Il avale son café sans se presser, et, enfin, relève les yeux vers elle.

« Oui, » répond-il seulement.

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure, le monde d'Elena se fracasse en millions de morceaux.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Suite à la bombe lâchée par Coulson, elle laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains en gémissant. « Tu as mis le temps pour t'en rendre compte, » ajoute-t-il et elle relève des yeux horrifiés vers lui.

« Mais je ne me suis rendu compte de rien ! » s'écrie-t-elle et sa voix monte dans les aigus. « J'ai juste... je l'ai entendu discuter avec Steve, » marmonne-t-elle.

Le Directeur éclate de rire.

« C'est tout sauf drôle, Phil ! » s'énerve-t-elle, sérieuse.

« Premièrement, je suis navré, mais c'est nerveux, et ensuite, oh que si, c'est à se rouler par terre de rire ! Si je ne venais pas de me faire réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, je te jure que je le ferais, » réplique-t-il en se calmant un peu. « Tu veux que je sois sérieux ? » demande-t-il soudain.

« Oui, » répond-elle froidement.

« Très bien. Le jour où tu as débarqué avec lui ici, j'ai cru que vous étiez en couple, Elie, » déclare-t-il et effectivement, elle ne l'a vu aussi sérieux qu'en mission.

« Mais... »

« Non, tu te tais. Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense, alors tu me laisses parler, » ordonne-t-il gentiment et elle pince les lèvres. « Vous évoluez l'un autour de l'autre de manière totalement naturelle, si naturelle que s'en est intriguant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mot, juste de regards, pour communiquer, la plupart du temps. Si l'un est présent, l'autre va vers lui. Je vous ai vu, autant l'un que l'autre, vous retenir d'amorcer un contact tellement de fois que j'ai rapidement arrêté de compter. Pourtant vous deux avez plus de contacts physiques l'un avec l'autre qu'avec le reste de l'équipe. Et je te jure, Elie. Peut-être n'êtes vous pas _ensemble_ au sens amoureux du terme, mais vous vivez... comme un couple qui veut se faire passer pour frère et sœur, » finit-il.

Elena a les yeux plein de larmes qu'elle refuse de laisser couler.

« Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, » murmure-t-elle en serrant les poings, partagée entre l'envie de hurler, de casser le premier truc à portée de main, de prendre ses jambes à son cou ou de s'effondrer.

Le châtain laisse échapper un rire.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demande-t-il avec une délicatesse qui ne lui est pas vraiment coutumière.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, Phil, » rappelle-t-elle avec lassitude.

« Comment te sens-tu lorsque tu es avec lui ? En mission ? Lorsque vous étiez au QG d'Hydra ? Ici ? »

« Comme avec Steve, » répond-elle immédiatement, sure d'elle.

Puis une foultitude de moments lui revient en tête. Les échanges de regards, les sourires, les doigts entrelacés, les câlins, les larmes, la difficulté de le voir souffrir, la douleur lorsqu'il l'a repoussée, l'incompréhension lorsqu'il ne lui parle pas...

Elle raconte brièvement quelques uns de ces moments à son presque père, qui l'écoute religieusement.

« Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ça. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place, » avoue-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est que mon avis, Elie, donc ce que je vais dire est à prendre avec précaution. Je pense que tu as trouvé ta place, simplement pas celle que tu pensais. Seigneur, même Steve n'est pas aveugle à ce point, » la raille-t-il gentiment en parlant de Nat' et lui, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Mais on ne manipule pas nos sentiments pour en faire ce dont on a envie ou ce qui est bien. Pas dans une relation saine en tout cas. Je pense que ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de réfléchir, et à ce propos j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, » explique-t-il en se levant et allumant l'écran mural.

« J'ai reçu un message du Wakanda. Ils nous proposent une offre de paix et un contrat financier. »

« Pardon ? C'est le pays fondateur des Accord de Sokovie ! » s'étrangle la brune **_(1)_**, passant naturellement en mode professionnel_._

« Tout à l'heure, en allant me coucher, je suis passé vérifier mes messages. Et j'ai trouvé ça, » déclare-t-il en ouvrant le mail.

Elle le lit et acquiesce.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, ceci est un préaccord, déjà signé par le Roi. Il nous invite à nous rendre au Wakanda pour signer un réel mais discret traité entre leur pays et le SHIELD. Si jamais cet accord ne peut être entériné, il nous garantie de repartir du pays sans être inquiétés, » résume la brune.

« C'est ça. Je suppose qu'ils ont peur que nous signifions au monde que le pays à l'origine des accords de Sokovie a proposé à l'agence un traité de paix, cela serait assez mal vue par la communauté internationale, » raille-t-il, mais son regard est calculateur.

« Tu penses qu'il y a un coup à jouer ? » l'interroge-t-elle.

« Oui. Le Wakanda serait une cachette formidable pour le QG du SHIELD. Et ce n'est pas un pays pauvre, » acquiesce le Directeur.

« Et il a du vibranium, » ajoute-t-elle.

« Oh que oui, » confirme le châtain.

Ils restent silencieux un moment.

« Il y a autre chose, » avoue-t-il. « _On_ m'a transmis des informations comme quoi Natasha serait au Wakanda depuis quelques semaines. »

« Pardon ? » s'écrie-t-elle de nouveau.

« Il y a eu des tensions entre O'Neill et elle, d'après ces même bruits de couloir, elle a cherché à s'esquiver et lui à l'éloigner un peu, alors il l'a envoyé là-bas, » déclare-t-il.

« Le Roi T'Challa a rencontré O'Neill il y a deux mois, c'est ça ? » se rappelle soudain Elena.

Les deux agents se regardent en fronçant les sourcils.

« Natasha a déjà signifié qu'elle respectait l'homme, » marmonne Coulson. « Suivant ce que le général a fait lors de cette rencontre... »

« Elle a pu prendre ses distances avec O'Neill, » approuve-t-elle. « Tu as des précisions sur sa mission ? »

« Non. On n'a pas de contact avec elle. »

Les deux agents restent un instant plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Tu es d'accord pour y aller ? » demande alors le Directeur.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur ami du Roi, je me suis opposé aux accords de Sokovie à grands bruits, et la chute du SHIELD a empiré la situation puisqu'il m'a prit pour un agent d'Hydra. » grimace-t-il. « Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, _on_ a dû lui expliquer la situation. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour y aller, et même si tu progresses bien, je reste plus informé sur ce qu'il se passe ici. Je viendrais bien avec toi mais l'un de nous doit rester ici, la situation est trop tendue avec le gouvernement pour que nous abandonnions tous les deux le poste. »

Elle se rembrunit.

« Et ça évitera au Wakanda d'être tenté d'abattre la tête du SHIELD, puisque nous sommes deux et que nous ne serons pas au même endroit. Sans oublier que ça pourrait considérablement améliorer la probabilité de ne pas utiliser le protocole Omega, » rappelle-t-il.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait amorcer Omega si l'un de nous deux meure ? » demande-t-elle, étonnée. « Je n'en suis pas certaine? Nous n'avons pas autant de poids que les autres. »

« Non, peut-être pas, effectivement, » soupire-t-il. « On le garde pour les Avengers ? »

Elle grimace.

« Le protocole est relativement figé, désormais. Mais les raisons de son déploiement ne peuvent pas l'être. On ne peut pas faire une liste précise, » rappelle-t-elle.

« Je sais bien, » marmonne-t-il. « Et nous nous sommes écartés du sujet. »

Elena hoche la tête et prend le temps de réfléchir. Elle finit par acquiescer malgré ses réticences, parce qu'elle sait que c'est la meilleure solution.

« Qui aurai-je avec moi ? »

« Nos cinq meilleures équipes, » répond immédiatement le Directeur.

« Tu as déjà pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle avec un sourcil haussé et il lui offre un sourire contrit. « Mais je refuse de délester la base de ses meilleurs éléments. »

« Elena... »

« Attends, » le coupe-t-elle. « Je propose de prendre trois équipes lambda et Steve. Si Nat' est là-bas... »

Il pince les lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'avoir un Steve énamouré dans les pattes te soit utile, » raille-t-il gentiment.

« Non, mais T'Challa le tient en haute estime, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Il apprécie son côté '_résoudre pacifiquement les conflits avant de taper_'. Et si Natasha s'est scindée du gouvernement, ça veut dire qu'elle est en train de lécher ses plaies seule dans son coin et ruminer et ce n'est jamais bon quand elle est dans cet état. Ni pour elle, ni pour les autres, » rappelle la brune.

Le Directeur tique.

« Tu veux la ramener ? »

« Oui. J'en ai marre qu'on soit scindés. Merde, on est à peu près certains que O'Neill est de notre côté, malgré ses défauts. »

« Et ramener Natasha diminuerait un peu le risque de l'utilisation Omega, » finit le châtain en se frottant le front du bout des doigts.

Il n'est pas vraiment d'accord, la brune le sent, mais finit par accepter.

« Très bien. Ta manière de faire. »

Elle se frotte les yeux.

« Je pense qu'il faut dormir, » déclare le Directeur. « Je suis crevé, et je crois que nous avons digressé pas mal depuis que tu me parlais des sentiments de ce _cher_ James à ton égard. »

« Fous-moi la paix, » grogne-t-elle en se détournant, mais il l'attrape par l'épaule et la force à lui faire face.

Il plonge dans le regard chocolat et attend. La brune se décompose à vue d'œil alors qu'elle laisse tomber son masque.

« Je je suis com- complètement larguée, » balbutie-t-elle.

« Tu ne vas pas découvrir si tu es amoureuse en quelques minutes, Elie, » tente-t-il de la rassurer. « Je vais te laisser dormir, mais j'ai encore une question : Là, en cet instant, si je te demande un endroit où tu te sentirais mieux ? Moins perdue ? »

Elle ne répond pas mais le regard qu'elle lui jette est éloquent, parce que la réponse est évidente.

_Là où se trouve James._

« Ok. Ok, » marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête. « Écoute, on va arrêter-là pour ce soir, ce matin, pardon. On aura le temps d'en reparler, de toute façon, » déclare-t-il la serrant dans ses bras. « Je suis content que tu sois venue me trouver, Princesse, » souffle-t-il. « Nos discussions me manquent un peu, j'avoue, » ajoute-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, Phil, » souffle-t-elle.

« Non, ne le sois pas, » demande-t-il. « On est plus qu'occupés par le travail. Et tu prends enfin ton envol, ça me rassure. »

Il la relâche et ils se dirigent vers l'aile 7.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elle rentre dans sa chambre, où Steve l'attend, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés et le regard noir. Il bondit lorsqu'elle a refermé la porte.

« T'étais où putain ! » s'exclame-t-il à voix basse.

Heureusement qu'elle voit qu'il est inquiet et non en colère sinon elle aurait répliqué vertement.

Ensuite, les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Pour qu'il soit aussi inquiet, il faut qu'il y ait une bonne raison. La raison de la soirée, c'est que Buck est amoureux. D'elle. _Oh Seigneur ! _Dit aussi brutalement, c'est encore pire.

Donc Steve sait qu'elle sait.

Donc il savait qu'elle était réveillée au moment où il a lancé la discussion.

Donc il se sent responsable de l'état de confusion dans lequel elle se trouve.

Donc il est venu lui parler. Mais il ne l'a pas trouvé. Il a d'autant plus pris peur, cela l'a mis à cran de ne pas savoir où chercher.

Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse, il était arrivé devant elle et la tenait par les épaules.

« Je suis allé parler avec Phil, » explique-t-elle simplement.

« Seigneur, Elena, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas... je me suis rendu compte après coup que tu ne dormais pas. Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su... » balbutie-t-il.

« Est-ce que _lui_ s'en est rendu compte ? » s'inquiète-t-elle.

« Non, je n'en ai pas l'impression, » la rassure-t-il. « Vraiment, je... »

« Je préfère le savoir, Steve, » avoue-t-elle. « Peu importe l'état dans lequel ça me met. Et pour le moment, j'aimerais juste dormir. »

Il se recule, hésitant.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Stevie. Simplement, il est quatre heures et demie et j'ai trois tonnes de papier à rédiger avant ma réunion de onze heure, alors j'aimerais profiter de ce qu'il reste de ma nuit. »

Il hoche la tête et la laisse tranquille.

Elena ne prend même pas la peine de se déshabiller et se laisse tomber par-dessus sa couette, où elle s'endort immédiatement.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**23 AOÛT 2016 – 08h37 – BASE AURORE – BAR**

**(J+572)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Il y a des jours où le destin se ligue contre vous. Prenez Elena :

Depuis que Buck a commencé son boulot d'instructeur – il a prit ses fonctions le douze – il supervise le champ de tir tous les matins, de sept heures trente à douze heures trente. La brune a donc décidé de se lever une demi-heure plus tôt pour pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui, entre six heures quarante cinq et sept heures quinze, à une ou deux minutes près. Évidemment, il arrive qu'ils ne puissent pas manger ensemble, selon les réunions de la brune.

Vu ce qu'elle a découvert dans la nuit précédente, qu'elle s'est couchée à plus de quatre heures et qu'elle n'est pas attendue dans le bureau de direction avant onze heures – zut pour la paperasse, elle la fera un autre jour – elle décide de se lever plus tard. Elle se présente donc relativement détendue et ensommeillée à la cafète, à huit heures trente-sept, certaine que James est déjà au boulot, et la première personne sur laquelle tombe son regard est _James_.

_Forcément._

_Vie de merde._

Elle se fige une seconde avant de reprendre sa route vers les tables de service. Elle ne laisse pas la panique qu'elle sent monter prendre le dessus, profite des gestes familiers de se servir à manger et saluer les cuistots au passage pour se calmer et le rejoint à sa table, avec l'enthousiasme d'un chat qui doit traverser une rivière glaciale à la nage.

Lorsqu'elle pose le plateau, il lève vivement la tête et lui décroche un sourire léger mais qui fait briller ses yeux.

La brune s'empêche d'analyser les réactions de son _ami_ et sourit à son tour.

« Je pensais que tu étais déjà avec Coulson, » déclare le brun en guise de bonjour.

« Nan, j'ai discuté avec lui jusqu'à point d'heure, et ma première réunion est à onze, aujourd'hui, alors j'ai dormi un peu, » marmonne-t-elle

« C'est vrai que tu as une tête de déterrée, » sourit-il.

« Merci, » grince-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement. « Et toi ? Tu n'es pas en retard ? »

« Non. Black fait l'inventaire de l'armurerie aujourd'hui et demain, » explique-t-il.

« Et il ne t'a pas demandé un coup de," elle s'arrête une seconde, le temps de réfléchir. « Ah, je vois, » marmonne-t-elle soudain.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Gary Black **(2) **est un des meilleurs agents du SHIELD depuis plus de vingt ans. Outre sa capacité quasi surnaturelle à connaître l'intégralité des armes à feu ayant existé ou encore à l'état de prototype, c'est un tireur hors pair et un très bon pédagogue. Il sait s'adapter aux agents qu'il forme et à en tirer – sans jeu de mot – le meilleur. Il est également d'une rigueur à toute épreuve et depuis qu'il est armurier – huit ans – pas une seule arme n'a été volée._

_Il aurait pu faire un agent de terrain excellent, mais a toujours refusé d'avoir du sang sur les mains._

_Malheureusement, il a les défauts de ses qualités. Il n'accepte pas moins que le meilleur de ceux qu'il entraîne et vire les autres à coup de pieds au cul, il exige que chaque agent prenne soin de son arme avant et après chaque utilisation, il effectue un inventaire complet de l'armurerie chaque mois. Et il ne fait confiance à personne, refusant de déléguer la moindre part de son travail à quiconque._

_Gary a lui-même choisi les deux instructeurs de tirs qui le suppléent. Il les connait depuis plus de dix ans. Phil a dû batailler plus d'un mois pour qu'il accepte James, et l'armurier a cédé seulement lorsque Coulson lui en a donné l'ordre. Même s'il a vu que James est compétent, il lui fait encore moins confiance qu'aux autres._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai le job. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le temps de lui prouver ma valeur, » explique le brun avec un sourire.

« Ça ne fait même pas deux semaines mais, tu aimes ça ? » demande la brune avec une légère hésitation. « On a prit le risque de te chercher un boulot sans t'en parler, mais tu ne vas plus sur le terrain, et tu m'avais dit que tirer te manquait, alors... »

« Vous avez eu raison. J'adore ce que je fais, » avoue-t-il, le regard toujours brillant.

« Et tu découvres que tu es capable d'avoir des interactions normales avec des personnes que tu ne connais pas, » ajoute-t-elle avec un brin de tendresse.

« Ce qui, venant de moi, est assez surprenant. Je sais. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, Buck, » proteste-t-elle, toujours avec douceur. « Tu n'as plus l'habitude, c'est vrai. Mais c'est peut-être ce genre de choses que tu ne perds jamais totalement ? Comme le vélo ? »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu.

Ils discutent de tout et de rien avant qu'il la laisse pour aller s'entraîner avec Steve.

Elle le regarde partir et se dit que peut-être ça ne sera pas si difficile de faire comme si elle ne savait pas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**30 AOÛT 2016 – 5h20 – BASE AURORE – HANGAR C17**

**(J+579)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena est assise en haut de la rampe du quinjet, à côté de son père de cœur, discutant avec lui une fois encore des détails du plan. Steve, Elena et les trois équipent ne partent que dans deux heures, mais elle a demandé à James de la rejoindre à six heures. Elle veut... _bref_.

« Même pour moi, ça fait beaucoup de missions dans la mission, » soupire-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le sol métallique.

« Je sais, Princesse, je suis désolé. Je voudrais y aller moi-même, » rappelle-t-il.

« Égoïstement, je préfère être celle qui va au feu que celle qui reste à la maison et qui se ronge les sangs, » confie-t-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

« Tout le monde préfère, » marmonne le châtain. « Bon, une dernière fois : Mission principale ? »

« Signer un accord de paix entre le Wakanda et le SHIELD. Essayer de trouver un accord étendu pour qu'ils acceptent de nous laisser bâtir une base dans un coin, de nous fournir soit des armes, soit de l'argent, idéalement les deux, et puisqu'on vit dans un monde de Bisounours, leur demander un peu de vibranium, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Missions professionnelles secondaires ? » continue le Directeur sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire à la dernière remarque.

« Essayer de localiser le Wakanda, en apprendre le plus possible sur leur peuple, essayer de faire modifier les accords de Sokovie en douceur, essayer de savoir quelle est la mission de Natasha là-bas. Ouais, trouver Natasha en premier, hein, » débite la brune en posant un bras sur ses yeux.

« Missions personnelles ? »

« Ramener Nat' à la maison, » marmonne-t-elle.

« Et ? » insiste le châtain.

« Essayer de savoir ce que je ressens, » murmure-t-elle après un temps de silence.

Elle sent la main du châtain se poser sur son abdomen.

« Avec ces réunions, je ne serai pas là... »

« Quand on partira, je sais, » finit-elle en se redressant en position assise. « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une mission diplomatique, je ne risque rien, » le rassure-t-elle.

« Je suppose, » acquiesce-t-il. « C'est difficile de te laisser partir, » avoue-t-il après un moment de silence.

Elle sourit et pose la tête sur l'épaule de Coulson, qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ne te mets pas la pression, d'accord ? On n'a rien à perdre, » rappelle-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais c'est gentil de me rassurer, » lâche-t-elle avec un sourire sincère, quoi qu'un peu las.

Ils discutent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que James arrive. Elena se force à ne pas se tendre, mais elle n'est pas à l'aise pour autant.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ça fait sept jours qu'elle a apprit que le Soldat est amoureux d'elle. Et ça lui parait toujours dément, lorsque la pensée surgit. Après, elle se remémore certains moments – après son discours de promotion au rang de Directrice dans le hangar et dans le couloir de l'administration, lorsqu'il a appris pour Tania, entre autres – et est obligée d'accepter qu'elle n'a rien voulu voir. Mais n'empêche que le choc n'est pas encore totalement passé.

Elle a eu une chance monstrueuse dans l'histoire, c'est que le Soldat a un travail désormais. Il a ses après-midis de libre. Ceci dit, il a passé les premiers jours à vérifier chaque arme, sous l'œil mauvais de Black, mais le brun a su jouer de son charme naturel pour amadouer l'homme qui n'est plus constamment sur son dos désormais. Malgré tout, James passe toutes ses soirées, après le repas, à raconter à Elena comment s'est passée sa journée. Une fois encore, il monopolise la parole, ce qui arrange bien la brune.

Depuis quelques jours, Elena redoute de le voir entrer dans le bureau de direction, chaque après midi. Il participe à certaines réunions, en tant qu'Immortel, et en tant que tacticien hors pair. Et s'il est toujours parfaitement professionnel, Elena devient parano gentiment mais sûrement. Elle se dit qu'il va se rendre compte qu'elle n'agit plus normalement, qu'il va comprendre, prendre peur et s'enfuir. Ou tenter une approche. Elle ne sait pas ce qui est le pire.

Elle a beau se raisonner, se rappeler ce que Steve lui a dit, qu'il n'est plus aussi fragile – preuve en est qu'il côtoie chaque jours des tonnes d'agents différents à qui il apprend à tirer alors qu'on pouvait à peine lui faire dire bonjour au médecin quand il allait faire une prise de sang – mais c'est plus fort qu'elle.

Alors, c'est horrible de dire ça, mais, autant elle sait qu'il va lui manquer, autant la mission loin de lui va lui permettre de réfléchir dans le calme, sans se demander quand il va rentrer dans la pièce où elle se trouve.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Phil se lève, Elena l'imitant, et il la prend dans ses bras un – long – instant, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de s'en aller. Il tapote l'épaule de James en passant, qui lui rend un sourire.

Puis le brun s'avance et sans préavis, prend Elena dans ses bras. Inconsciemment, elle referme les siens autour de la taille du brun et cale sa tête dans son cou. Et c'est comme si les derniers jours, depuis qu'elle avait apprit, n'avaient pas existés. Elle se détend d'un coup et a l'impression de mieux respirer. Elle refuse d'écouter la partie de son cerveau qui hurle au danger et resserre son étreinte sur le Soldat.

Elle sent qu'il est tendu, et ce n'est pas en rapport avec ses sentiments, elle le sent. Il y a autre chose. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de l'interroger.

« Comment tu vas ? » demande-t-il finalement.

Elle laisse tomber le masque, refusant de jouer à la Directrice sans peur et sans reproche devant lui. Il mérite le plus d'honnêteté possible.

« C'est un tourbillon affreux dans ma tête, je ne sais plus. J'ai emmagasiné des tonnes d'infos, je ne dois pas en oublier une seule, et... »

« Je ne parle pas de ton esprit, Lena, » l'arrête Buck en posant une main dans la nuque de la brune. « Je parle de ce que tu ressens. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire un peu.

« J'ai peur, » répond-elle d'une petite voix.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Je rappelle à ceux qui n'aimeraient pas cette fin de chapitre (je sais, ce n'est pas ma meilleure coupure) de vous rappeler la fin des deux précédents.**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, Elena ne va plus avoir d'autre choix que de cogiter. Elle ne peut pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir, d'autant que d'autres personnes savent qu'elle est au courant.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

**_À très vite (au plus vite possible) !_**

**_Kae_**

.


	13. Chapitre 12

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 9 avril 2019

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour,**_

_**J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver ce premier chapitre publié après la scission de cette histoire.**_

_**J'espère également que vous êtes prêts, car nous entamons le dernier arc narratif du second tome. **_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_, merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Notes pour ce chapitre :_**

_**(1) Ishta est en tout point semblable au personnage de Stargate SG-1 qui porte le même nom (google image est votre ami si vous voulez un visuel). Elle n'est pas noire, me direz-vous, ce qui, pour une Wakandaise, est un peu bizarre. Certes. Mais ça arrive que le Wakanda accueille des étrangers. Petite anecdote : vous savez qui sera la femme de T'Challa dans les comics ? Une certaine Ororo Munroe. Oui, Tornade, des X-Men.**_

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 12**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**30 AOÛT 2016 – 6h04– BASE AURORE – HANGAR C17**

**(J+579)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Barnes reste neutre devant l'aveu de la directrice. Il la repousse doucement, pour pouvoir la regarder.

« Tu as peur de quoi ? » demande-t-il simplement.

« De foirer le traité, de ne pas réussir à découvrir la moindre information, ce genre de choses. Le Wakanda est un des secrets les mieux gardés sur terre. Comment pourrais-je être celle qui découvre où il se situe ? Et je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de savoir, ou d'en informer quiconque. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont cachés. Et puis, si je ne suis pas capable de faire signer le traité... ça peut sonner le début de la fin de notre agonie – de celle du SHIELD. Et ça, par-dessus le reste, me fous les jetons, » débite-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça va te remonter le moral, mais tu ne peux pas être responsable de l'agonie du SHIELD. Il agonise depuis des mois, » rappelle-t-il.

« Effectivement, ça ne m'aide pas. Bon sang, j'ai juste envie d'aller me promener sur la plage, de m'ass... ok, stop. Je divague, désolée, » marmonne-t-elle.

Le visage du brun se teinte de gène.

« Je voulais parler avec toi ces derniers jours, mais... »

« Je sais, j'ai eu des réunions jusqu'à plus de minuit, voire deux heures avant-hier et je suis allé me coucher directement après, » soupire-t-elle.

« Tu sais ce qui me manque, depuis que j'ai commencé mon boulot ? » demande-t-il soudain.

Elle ne sait pas, alors elle secoue la tête, attendant qu'il lui donne la réponse.

« L'appartement, à Londres. On était juste tous les deux, on faisait peut-être semblant sur à peu près tout, mais on a eu le temps de tomber dans une routine agréable, » confie-t-il. « En réalité, même ici ça allait, avant que je bosse, parce qu'on arrivait toujours à se ménager un peu de temps, juste tous les deux... ou avec Steve, » ajoute-t-il.

La brune saisit que c'est pour ne pas qu'elle se pose de questions qu'il ajoute le blond, mais maintenant qu'elle sait qu'il ne pense pas à Steve en réalité, elle se rend compte de l'ajout en question... _et c'est juste un bordel constant dans son cerveau et elle veut que ça s'arrête !_

Essayant de faire du tri dans son esprit, elle hoche doucement la tête.

« Oui. Ça me manque aussi, parfois. »

« Moins qu'à moi, parce que tu as retrouvé les autres ici. Phil, Steve, Clint... » elle le sent soupirer. « Des fois... des fois, j'ai du mal à te... partager, » avoue-t-il, quasiment inaudible.

Elle ferme les yeux Alors qu'elle tend une main qu'il attrape pour la serrer contre lui. De nouveau, elle se sent tendu, et définitivement, ce n'est pas une histoire de sentiments. A-t-il peur qu'elle ne lui revienne pas ?

« Tu ne me perdras pas, » murmure-t-elle sans être certaine que c'est ce qu'il a envie d'entendre.

Elle a l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'elle ne le lui a pas dit, mais surtout, c'est la première fois qu'elle n'est pas totalement certaine de ses paroles. Si elle ne l'aime pas de la même manière que lui, alors ils risquent de s'éloigner inexorablement. Rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur se sert et une violente envie de pleurer lui contracte la gorge.

« Je sais, Lena. Ça fait longtemps que je te fais confiance pour ça, » assure-t-il en laissant échapper un rire, ce qui la rend encore plus mal à l'aise. « C'est simplement une conséquence de... eh bien, j'ai été totalement seul durant soixante dix ans et puis tu es apparue et ensuite ça a été toi et moi, seuls, de plus en plus souvent, pendant un an et demi. Et d'un coup il a fallu passer à cette fourmilière. »

Elle ne peut pas répondre à ça. C'est impossible. Trop dangereux. Alors elle essaie de parler d'autre chose. Un sujet qui ne soit pas autant casse gueule.

« Je crois que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai été tellement impressionnée de la manière dont tu as réagis en arrivant ici. Avec Steve, dans le bungalow, c'était déjà incroyable, mais avec Clint et Phil... ça m'a tellement fait plaisir te de voir si à l'aise avec eux. Et il m'a semblé que ce n'était pas forcé, alors ça n'en a été que mieux, » avoue-t-elle

« Tu veux la vérité ? » demande-t-il après un moment de silence.

« Toujours, » répond-t-elle avec une assurance qu'elle est loin d'avoir.

Elle espère de toutes ses forces qu'il ne va pas lui avouer ses sentiments alors qu'elle va le quitter pour une semaine, parce qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir lui répondre et elle refuse de le laisser dans le doute aussi longtemps.

« Dans la remorque du camion, quand j'ai entendu la voix de Steve, j'ai failli m'évanouir de terreur. Littéralement. Mais tu m'as soutenu, et une fois de plus, tu es la raison pour laquelle quelque chose de difficile n'est pas arrivé dans ma vie, et une fois avec Steve, c'est comme si tout était revenu naturellement. Clint, j'avais des souvenirs, et Steve m'a parlé de Phil durant les longues heures où tu étais en train de découvrir qu'il n'était pas mort. Ma seule peur était qu'ils me séparent de toi, mais ce n'est pas arrivé. »

Elle sourit doucement.

« Parfois, j'ai encore peur que toute la souffrance que j'ai causé me revienne d'un coup, lors d'un cauchemar, ou je ne sais quoi, et que je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, que je devienne fou et que je décime la moitié de la base avant que Steve ou toi m'arrêtiez. J'ai peur d'entendre les mots dans mes "rêves" et redevenir la 'machine de guerre', » avoue-t-il.

« Ça ne peut pas arriver, Buck. Tu dois être conscient pour que ton esprit puisse se soumettre à une volonté extérieure, » le rassure-t-elle.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Parce que le SHIELD a réalisé des tests. Tu demanderas à Coulson de te passer les comptes rendus. »

« Ok, » accepte-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. « Merci, Lena, encore une fois, c'est toi qui arrange la situation. »

Elle sourit un peu plus.

« Tu vas me manquer, » finit-il par lâcher.

« Toi aussi, » répond-elle seulement.

« Dire qu'on ne pourra même pas être en contact, ça me tue, » marmonne-t-il.

« Ça va aller, Bucky, ce n'est qu'une semaine. On a passé plus d'un mois sans se voir, entre la Birmanie et l'Afrique du Sud. Tu te rappelles ? » demande-t-elle en parlant d'anciennes missions d'Hydra.

Même si elle ne le voit pas, elle sait que le regard du brun se durcit. Et elle décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Tant pis si elle prend le risque qu'il lui révèle... tout.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il y a réellement ? » soupire-t-elle en se reculant. « J'ai bien conscience que tu ne veux pas m'en parler, mais ça va nous bouffer l'esprit constamment quand nous serons séparés. Tu vas t'en vouloir de n'avoir rien dit et moi je vais m'inquiéter de ne pas savoir si c'est grave ou pas. »

Il y a un grand silence, durant lequel ils restent enlacés. Et Elena a beau savoir ce que ressent Buck, a beau savoir que ce genre de contacts va entretenir les espoirs du brun, elle est juste trop bien pour reprendre un peu de distance physique avec lui. Elle se dégoûte, parce que la seule personne avec qui elle se permet d'être égoïste est la dernière à qui elle devrait faire subir ça, mais Buck est aussi la personne la plus proche d'elle, Phil mis à part. Elle lutte avec sa conscience lorsque James ouvre finalement la bouche et avoue.

« Tu ne seras pas là lundi, » murmure-t-il si bas qu'elle doit tendre l'oreille.

Une seconde, deux secondes passent. Puis la lumière se fait dans l'esprit de la brune.

« Oh, Buck... » souffle-t-elle en se reculant pour pouvoir le regarder. « Ce n'est... »

« J'avais commencé à organiser quelque chose, » la coupe-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Il a un air de petit enfant déçu et triste, et Elena voudrait tellement le lui enlever, mais elle n'a pas la solution.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que ça tombe mal. Mais tout est fixé. Je ne peux plus changer... de toute façon, c'était la seule possibilité avant l'année prochaine, et Dieu sait qu'on a besoin de cette signature, » rappelle-t-elle avec douceur. « On pourra faire ça à mon retour, qu'en dis-tu ? » propose-t-elle.

« Ce ne sera plus la bonne date, » proteste-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est important pour moi, » assure-t-elle.

« Eh bien ça l'est pour moi. Ce n'est pas seulement ton anniversaire. Ce sont tes quatre vingt dix ans, » insiste le brun. « Et c'est la première fois que j'aurais pu participer à ta fête. »

« Je suis tellement désolée, » murmure-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, et, vraiment elle se sent mal pour lui, d'autant qu'elle peut comprendre pourquoi il tient tellement à être avec elle ce jour-là.

Si on lui avait dit que James ne devait pas être là le jour de son anniversaire – à lui – elle l'aurait _très_ mal prit. Et encore, d'eux deux, c'était lui qui était amoureux.

Il hoche la tête, avant de pousser un profond soupir.

« Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas... je n'en veux à personne, en réalité. Je suis juste déçu, » souffle-t-il.

« Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être là, » confie-t-elle.

« Dire que tu emmène Steve avec toi, » ajoute le brun avec un demi sourire, et elle comprend qu'il cherche à changer de sujet.

« Ouaip. Tu vas te retrouver avec Clint et Phil... bon courage, » raille-t-elle.

« Non, emmène moi, je serai sage, je dormirai dans le quinjet, mais ne me laisse pas avec eux ! » s'exclame-t-il avec emphase alors qu'elle éclate de rire.

Ils discutent encore un moment de tout et de rien, puis le brun doit partir travailler. Elena se glisse une dernière fois dans son étreinte d'ours et le laisse aller. Il ne se retourne pas, même lorsqu'il attend que la porte du hangar s'ouvre. Elle le voit disparaître et sort son téléphone. Le directeur décroche immédiatement. La préparation de la réunion doit être _passionnante_.

« Phil ? »

« _Oui ?_ »

« Rends-moi un service. Je ne veux pas de fête d'anniversaire cette année. »

_« Pourquoi ? Peut-être que certains ont... »_

« Stop. C'est justement parce que James m'en a parlé à mots couverts que je t'appelle. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai en revenant. Et je n'ai pas envie de passer ce genre de soirée à être mal à l'aise. Dis à James que je t'ai demandé si je pouvais prendre une journée pour la passer avec lui, ok ? Je sais qu'il acceptera. »

« Attend. Quelle journée ? Tu n'as pas réservé de journée ? »

« Eh bien si, celle que je viens de te demander. »

Il y a un silence, puis un rire incrédule au bout du fil.

« Si tu n'existait pas, il faudrait t'inventer, Elie. Mais, très bien. Je te donnerai le lendemain de ton retour. »

« Merci Phil. »

« Je t'en prie Princesse »

« Et, Phil ? Demande à Clint de veiller sur James, ok ? »

« Déjà prévu. Je veux les faire travailler sur des prototypes d'armes de précision très longue portée. Ce sont deux fantastiques tireurs. Ça devrait les occuper un bon moment. »

« Tu es génial p... Phil ! » s'exclame-t-elle. « Bien, j'y vais, je veux revérifier que tout est en place dans le quinjet. Fais attention à toi. »

« Et toi ne te fourre pas dans les ennuis. À bientôt Princesse. »

La brune le laisse à peine terminer sa phrase qu'elle lui raccroche au nez, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle pose une main sur son front et ferme les yeux le temps d'une lente inspiration.

_Putain-de-nom-de-Dieu-de-bordel-de-merde !_

Elle a failli l'appeler _papa_.

Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de choses à gérer...

Elle décide de vérifier pour la quatrième fois qu'ils n'ont rien oublié. Les équipes arrivent, au compte goutte. Lorsque Captain America se pointe, bon dernier mais malgré tout quinze minutes à l'avance, elle est fin prête et a même eu le temps de compartimenter.

« Elena, dis-moi que tu as dormi, » demande-t-il en guise de bonjour.

« Quelques heures, oui. Et toi ? » répond-elle tranquillement.

Après tout elle ne ment pas. Elle a bien dormi quelques heures... La nuit d'avant. Il plisse les yeux.

« Que me caches-tu ? »

« Rien, papa-poule, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, je te signale, » déclare-t-elle, un brin agacée, en se dirigeant vers le poste de pilotage et s'assoir sur le siège de copilote.

« Aurore, ici Lazare, nous sommes prêts à décoller, » déclare-t-elle une fois qu'elle a enfilé une oreillette de communication longue portée.

Elle jette un œil à sa montre. Onze minutes avant l'heure prévue.

« Reçu Lazare. Vous pouvez y aller, » répond la base.

« Merci. Lazare terminé. »

Elle hoche la tête en direction du pilote et attend qu'ils soient en pilote automatique pour le laisser seul et repartir dans la soute.

Le voyage se passe dans le calme. Steve est parti dans le cockpit peu après le décollage et elle ne l'a plus revue depuis. Les équipes se connaissent et Mac en profite pour parler avec ceux qu'elle a le moins rencontré dans la base. Elle passe en particulier du temps avec la chef des trois équipes, Adrianne.

Si Phil a accepté de garder les équipes deux, trois et quatre, Steve et lui ont voulu _la_ meilleure équipe, pour montrer au Roi du Wakanda qu'ils ne le prenaient pas pour quelqu'un de non dangereux. Elena avait cédé, même si la véritable raison était que Phil aurait stressé comme un malade s'il avait pensé que sa fille de cœur avait été mal protégée.

« Mac, ils viennent de prendre le contrôle du quinjet, » déclare le blond en apparaissant dans la soute, presque six heures plus tard.

« Ok. Ils nous ont aveuglés, je suppose ? » demande-t-elle.

« Oui. Plus de radar, plus de communications, rien. »

L'ancien Avenger et la Directrice se regardent, alors qu'un même frisson leur parcourt l'échine.

Ils sont seuls, en territoire potentiellement ennemi.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**30 AOÛT 2016 – 17h30 – WAKANDA**

**(J+579)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils atterrissent quatre heures plus tard. Elena et Steve se sont demandés comment ils pouvaient contrôler un appareil aussi loin de chez eux, mais n'en ont aucune idée. La rampe du quinjet s'ouvre et Steve descend le premier, Mac juste derrière lui. Il y a une quinzaine de gardes armés de lances, mais qui doivent sûrement faire beaucoup plus de dégâts que ce que leur apparence suggère. Le Roi en personne les attend, et s'avance vers eux une fois qu'ils sont sur le sol.

« Captain Rogers, Directrice McGregor, je suis honoré de vous recevoir, » les salue T'Challa.

« Et nous vous remercions de nous accueillir, Majesté, » répond la brune en s'inclinant devant lui. « Je sais que le temps a passé, mais je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances pour votre père. Le Roi T'Chaka était un homme profondément bon, sage et juste. Et le simple fait de notre présence ici me fait dire que vous suivez déjà ses pas, » ajoute-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils se dévisagent un long moment, assez pour que Steve se retienne de commencer à danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, Elena esquisse un sourire et incline la tête, alors que T'Challa se détourne.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, » propose-t-il en les enjoignant à le suivre d'un geste de la main.

Ils marchent durant quelques minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte de métal et de bois. Il lève une main et une guerrière aussi grande que Steve s'avance.

« Voici vos appartements. Ishta est chef de ma garde personnelle _**(1)**_. Je l'ai affectée à votre protection et à votre service. N'hésitez pas à lui demander ce dont vous avez besoin, » déclare le roi. « Vos trois équipes seront installées là bas, dans le plus grand de nos appartements, » explique-t-il en montrant une porte un peu plus loin. « Je souhaiterais rester avec vous plus longtemps mais j'ai une réunion à présider. Je vous propose de nous retrouver dans mes appartements pour le repas de ce soir. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Parfaitement, Majesté, » répond Steve avec un sourire.

« Merci d'avoir prit le temps de nous recevoir vous-même. Nous n'aurions pas prit offense d'être accueillis par une délégation, » ajoute la brune.

Les uns et les autres s'inclinent pour se saluer, le Roi s'en va et les invités prennent possession de leurs lieux de résidence temporaire.

Dans l'appartement de Steve et Mac, le silence règne. Tout ce dont ils devaient parler a été dit dans le quinjet et ce n'est pas à proximité d'éventuels micros qu'ils vont parler. Une fois leurs bagages défaits, ils se retrouvent dans la pièce centrale et découvrent l'appartement.

La porte principale donne sur un grand salon. Derrière un bar, sur la droite, se trouve la partie cuisine. De chaque côté du salon se trouve une porte qui mène vers leurs chambres avec salles de bain privatives. En face de la porte d'entrée, de l'autre côté du salon, se trouve une grande baie donnant sur un large balcon. Le tout dans un luxe qui met mal à l'aise les deux agents. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient y faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elena, après avoir échangé trois mots sans importance avec Steve, se dirige vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre.

Ishta s'incline légèrement.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ? » demande-t-elle

« Je souhaiterais savoir ce qui est prévu pour les repas de mon équipe, » explique-t-elle poliment.

« Bien sûr, Madame. Ils leur seront servis trois fois par jour, aux heures habituelles chez vous. »

« Très bien. Cela vous gène-t-il si je vais les prévenir ? » demande encore la brune.

« Pas du tout. Votre équipe, comme vous-même et le Capitaine Rogers pouvez vous déplacer où vous le souhaitez. Les endroits auxquels vous n'avez pas accès sont constamment gardés, ainsi vous saurez que vous n'avez pas à y accéder, » explique-t-elle encore.

« Merci, Ishta... Je peux vous appeler par votre nom ? Ou préférez-vous un grade ? » demande encore Elena.

« Mon nom est fait pour être utilisé, Madame, » répond-t-elle sans agressivité. « Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? »

« Je ne connais pas vos coutumes, et je ne voudrais pas vous blesser, » explique Mac.

L'autre la regarde un instant.

« N'est-ce pas pour ne pas mettre en péril ces potentiels accords ? » demande-t-elle, la gentillesse dans son regard démentant l'impertinence de ses propos.

« Si cela devait abîmer nos relations, alors c'est que cela vous aurait blessé, parce que j'aurais fait preuve de négligence. La vérité, c'est que j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas en rapport et me soucier seulement de vous, mais je ne peux pas, » répond la brune avec honnêteté.

La guerrière incline la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, et se recule d'un pas pour signifier qu'elle n'a plus rien à dire.

La brune se détourne et va donner quelques instructions à l'équipe. Lorsqu'elle revient, elle s'arrête de nouveau devant la guerrière.

« Je voulais vous proposer d'entrer et de vous asseoir, plutôt que de rester ici, seule et debout, » explique la brune avec un sourire.

« Merci, Madame, » accepte la femme en rentrant à la suite d'Elena.

Ils s'installent tous les trois dans l'immense canapé.

« J'aimerais que vous nous parliez de votre pays et de votre peuple, Ishta, » demande Elena avec un sourire sincère. « Pas de vos secrets, bien entendu. Simplement, j'ai lu certaines choses sur le Wakanda, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux, » avoue-t-elle. « Nous souhaiterions mieux vous comprendre. Bien entendu, vous-même pouvez nous poser les questions que vous voulez, » finit-elle.

Ishta hoche la tête lentement en se levant, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

« Que souhaitez-vous savoir ? » demande-t-elle.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez bien nous dire, » répond Steve avec un sourire.

« Mais nous ne vous poussons pas, » ajoute Elena, un peu tendue.

La blonde se tourne vers elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Ne craignez pas tant les mots du Capitaine Rogers ou les vôtres, Madame, » énonce-t-elle. « Nous ne partons pas du principe que vous voulez dire autre chose que le sens le plus commun des mots que vous utilisez. Nous ne cherchons pas à lire entre les lignes, à décoder d'éventuels sous-entendus. »

La Directrice pique un fard et baissa les yeux.

« Et puis, si vous doutez encore, dites-moi : dans l'état actuel des choses, pensez-vous que nous vous aurions proposé un accord si vous n'avions pas une base de confiance en vous ? » ajoute la guerrière avec un éclat malicieux dans le regard.

Elena ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Non, non, vous avez raison, Ishta, » acquiesce-t-elle.

« À titre personnel, je dois admettre que j'apprécie particulièrement votre prévenance, même si elle me fait sourire, » avoue-t-elle encore en regardant la Directrice avec un réel respect dans le regard.

Elena se contente de la remercier d'un signe de tête et s'installe confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raconte l'histoire du Wakanda ? La réalité ? » propose la guerrière.

« Avec joie, » acceptent les deux autres.

« Très bien. »

« Avant de commencer, je vous rappellerai quelques informations accessibles à tous. Vous savez que le Wakanda est caché au monde grâce aux montagnes qui l'entourent et qui nous ont permis de les prendre comme base pour un bouclier qui nous cache depuis le dessus, » dit Ishta avec un sourire.

Elle croise ses mains sur son ventre et laisse aller sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, puis elle ferme les yeux.

« L'histoire commence il y a plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années, » commence la guerrière d'une voix douce. « Une météorite s'est écrasée à cet endroit, creusant un immense cratère, dont le périmètre est aujourd'hui ces montagnes qui entourent le pays. Ce météore avait une particularité. Il était grand, très grand, et composé d'un métal qui n'existait pas sur Terre à l'époque. Le vibranium. Petit à petit, nous apprîmes à utiliser le métal pour forger les pointes de nos lances. Mais certains chercheurs... disons qu'il y eut des accidents. L'exposition au minerai transforma certains d'entre eux en monstres. Ils développèrent des mutations physiques et génétiques abominables. La plupart ne devinrent pas dangereux mais rendirent l'âme dans d'atroces souffrances. Nous prîmes des précautions, et tentâmes de comprendre. Le métal se révéla avoir de fortes propriétés mutagènes. Les chercheurs continuèrent leurs travaux avec plus de précautions, et petit à petit, notre société évolua. »

Ishta étend les jambes, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Le culte de la Panthère Noire fit son apparition. Contrairement aux croyances, ce n'est pas forcément le chef des Wakandais qui est la panthère noire. Mais c'est celui qui a réussit à battre tous les autres sans lui infliger de trop graves blessures. Forcément, une telle personne est d'office recommandé pour prendre le trône. Mais parfois, ce guerrier... ou cette guerrière, refuse le poste, et c'est une autre personne qui règne. »

Dans le canapé, Steve et Elena échangent quelques coups d'œil. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont appris. Les changements ne sont pas flagrants, mais tout de même.

« Les siècles passèrent, et nous vécûmes à l'écart du monde, ce qui nous convenait très bien. Et puis le reste du monde a commencé à construire des engins plus perfectionnés, à savoir relier les continents entre eux, par la mer, puis par les airs. Les guerres prirent de l'ampleur, ne se limitant plus à deux ou trois pays, mais à des continents. La seconde guerre mondiale est finalement arrivée et pour la première fois, notre royaume a été découvert. Nous avions anticipé ce fait pourtant, et les deux siècles précédents, nous avions apporté un soin particulier aux patrouilles de nos frontières. Toutes les tentatives avaient été repoussées. Mais même si nous ne voulions pas l'admettre, quelqu'un allait finir par rentrer. »

La guerrière grimace légèrement, mais continue son récit.

« Des informations concernant la présence du vibranium dans la région commencèrent à se répandre, dans les années quarante. Le roi T'Chaka, après beaucoup d'hésitation, décida de laisser un échantillon de vibranium à un américain. Le docteur McLain. »

Steve ne peut s'empêcher de pousser une légère exclamation de stupeur. La blonde redresse la tête et ouvre les yeux.

« Oui, Captain. Le même qui a forgé votre bouclier en collaboration avec Howard Stark, » confirme-t-elle. « Et ce fut le début d'une nouvelle ère pour le pays. Le roi T'Chaka décida qu'il était temps pour le Wakanda de s'ouvrir au reste du monde. Il n'était pas question de laisser les autres avoir nos technologies, mais tout puissants que nous étions, il savait que certaines nations possédait la capacité de nous rayer de la carte et il serait bon d'avoir des alliés au cas où. »

Elle se tait un instant en regardant les deux autres.

« Il a dû se retrouver face à des détracteurs devant une décision qui allait à l'encontre de votre politique millénaire, » souffle Elena.

« En effet. Mais il a tenu bon, d'autant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de nous dévoiler entièrement, mais simplement de rappeler que nous existions et que nous ne devions pas être pris pour quantité négligeable. Le monde s'est vite rendu compte à quel point ce que nous voulions bien montrer de nous nous plaçait au-dessus des autres nations dirigeantes, alors même que nous n'avions pas l'ambition de faire parti des décideurs. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes craints par la plupart des nations étrangères, » finit-elle en se redressant.

« Ce qui vous a permis de lancer l'idée des accords de Sokovie, » marmonne la brune sans animosité.

« Entre autres, oui. Mais nous reviendrons sur ce point durant les prochains jours, » explique la blonde.

Les deux autres hochent la tête, acceptant sans réticence le refus d'en discuter mais l'ambiance s'est alourdie.

La guerrière se lève avec grâce.

« L'heure du repas est presque arrivée. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons nous diriger vers les appartements du roi. »

« Avec plaisir, » accepte immédiatement Steve, qui ne supporte pas les ambiances lourdes.

Ils sortent de leurs pénates et la guerrière les dirige dans un dédale de couloirs impressionnants, jusqu'à une magnifique et immense porte en bois et en métal – Elena jette un coup d'œil à Steve qui lui confirme d'un hochement de tête que c'est bien du vibranium. Les portes s'ouvrent et ils entrent, précédés par Ishta. Le salon ressemble à celui de leur appartement, excepté qu'il est au moins cinq fois plus grand. Aux murs sont accrochés des tableaux des rois successifs du Wakanda.

Au centre de la pièce, une grande table ronde est partiellement couverte de nourriture. Devant celle-ci se tient le Roi, qu'Ishta va saluer en posant brièvement un genou à terre.

« Entrez, je vous en prie, » déclare T'Challa en s'avançant pour les rencontrer. Il tend une main à Elena qui lui donne la sienne. Il la conduit à la table où il lui tire sa chaise, la laisse prendre place et seulement ensuite il invite Steve à s'assoir, avant de le faire lui-même.

Ils discutent de tout et de rien durant tout le repas, évitant sciemment les raisons de leur venue. Puis le Roi prend le temps de leur faire visiter une partie du palais. Durant leurs pérégrinations, ils croisent deux des trois équipes du SHIELD qui paraissent décontractées. Puis T'Challa les accompagne jusqu'à leurs appartements et les laisse pour la nuit.

Une fois seuls, les deux immortels se dirigent vers le balcon. Ils regardent les étoiles un moment avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis à la fois un peu plus confiante, parce qu'il m'a l'air d'une personne intelligente et raisonnable, et encore plus angoissée parce que si je fais une bourde, ils en seront d'autant plus intraitables, » lâche la brune dans un rire nerveux.

« Tu te mets trop la pression, Elena. Ishta t'en a fait la remarque, d'ailleurs. Si on fait une bourde, comme tu dis, ils seront assez malins pour nous laisser nous expliquer. Nous ne leurs voulons pas de mal, au contraire. Je connais un peu T'Challa. C'est un homme bon. »

« Je sais, Stevie. C'est pour ça que tu es là. Parce que tu t'es battu à ses côtés _et_ tu l'as combattu. »

Ils décident de rentrer et d'aller se coucher. Aucun des deux ne dort bien, et il en est de même pour les membres des trois équipes.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**31 AOÛT 2016 – 07h30 – WAKANDA**

**(J+580)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le lendemain, Elena et Steve petit déjeunent sur leur balcon, profitant du temps magnifique, puis Elena va prendre sa douche et rend visite aux équipes du SHIELD pendant que Steve prend possession de la salle de bain.

« Adrianne, » salue-t-elle la chef d'équipe.

« Directrice, » lui répond la blonde avec un sourire.

« La nuit ? »

« Calme. Un peu trop à mon goût. Ce qui me gène le plus c'est que je me sens en sécurité, » marmonne l'agent.

« Je sais, moi aussi, » avoue la brune. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander d'où va venir le piège, alors que je suis intimement persuadée qu'il n'y en a pas. »

L'autre hoche la tête.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va falloir qu'on reste toute une semaine ? » demande ensuite la chef d'équipe.

« J'espère. Si les accords sont signés, nous ne pourrions pas repartir en avance sans paraître impolis. C'est seulement si les accords échouent que nous devrons nous en aller au plus vite. Alors j'espère que nous allons rester aussi longtemps que prévu, » explique la Directrice, en grimaçant malgré tout.

« Pressée de rentrer ? » demande la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Les rumeurs concernant une potentielle relation entre James et Elena vont bon train et vu qu'ils ne font rien pour infirmer, elles se répandent de plus en plus. Mais Adrianne aussi a son point faible, qui, même s'il n'est pas confirmé, est très probable. Elle craque pour Clint. Ils ont toujours fait attention à ne pas franchir la ligne, mais contrairement à ce qu'Elena a dit à Buck quelques semaines plus tôt, elle a toujours trouvé qu'ils se tournent plus ou moins autour depuis que la blonde est arrivée. Mais personne n'étant de son avis, elle a fini par laisser tomber.

« Moins que vous, sans aucun doute, » rétorque Elena avec le même sourire en coin.

L'agent se renfrogne un peu et hausse les épaules. La brune y voit une preuve qu'elle a tapé dans le mille.

« Profitez de votre journée, Adrianne, demain vous allez être enfermée dans une salle toute la journée. Et après demain, et le jour d'après aussi je suppose, » soupire-t-elle.

« Bien, Madame, » accepte la blonde avec un léger sourire.

McGregor salue le reste des agents rapidement et s'en va trouver Steve.

Le reste de la journée se passe calmement. Ishta passe la matinée entière à leur faire visiter les moindres recoins du palais accessibles au public.

L'après midi, ils sont libres de leur mouvements.

Ils profitent de leur premier et dernier jour de tranquillité au Wakanda.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bien. Les bases sont posées. Vous voyez à peu près dans quel état d'esprit se trouvent T'Challa & Co.**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que j'ai créé Ishta avant la sortie au ciné de Black Panther. Donc je ne connaissais pas Okoye. J'aurais peut-être pou changer, mais ça n'a pas d'importance en réalité. Cette fiction est bien loin de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, de toute manière.**_

_**.**_

**_J'ai pas mal réfléchit à la publication de cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, le tome 2 est complet, le chapitre 14 est en cours de beta et le chapitre 15 et l'épilogue suivront._**

**_J'ai donc 4 chapitres d'avance. Plutôt que de vous les donner tous les 15j et que vous n'ayez plus de chapitres durant des mois, je vais répartir la publication sur le reste de l'année. MAIS plus j'avancerai dans l'écriture, plus je finirai de chapitres, moins le temps entre 2 chapitres sera long. C'est à dire que, pour le moment, je vais publier le suivant au plus tard le 25 juin. Je sais, c'est terriblement long. Je suis sincèrement désolée._**

_**.**_

_**Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je n'avais plus de chapitre d'avance, mais cette fois c'est le cas alors :**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**_

_**Période couverte : du 2 au 5 septembre :**_

_**\- Elena va rapidement démarrer une de ses missions officieuses**_

_**\- Les réunions s'enchaînent, fatigantes**_

_**\- Ishta continue à dire ce qu'elle pense**_

_**\- Et puis elle trouve quelqu'un d'inattendu pour parler de ce qu'elle ressent pour Buck. Amitié ? Fraternité ? Amour ? Autre chose ?**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

**_À très vite !_**

**_Kae_**

.


	14. Chapitre 13

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Le mardi, avec le moins de délai possible entre deux chapitres. Tous les 15 jours dans un premier temps.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication : 9 avril 2019

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour ici !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je ne pensais pas vous faire attendre si longtemps, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, hélas. J'essaie de m'améliorer, je vous jure.**_

_**Vous allez avoir droit à pas mal de Natasha dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Je l'ai un peu trop mise de côté mais je l'aime beaucoup alors j'essaie de me rattraper.**_

_**C'est ce qu'il se passe au Wakanda qui m'a fait bloquer dans cette histoire. Durant des mois. Zukka peut en témoigner. Je me suis plainte à intervalles réguliers. Elle m'a supporté sans broncher. Une fois de plus, merci à elle pour son boulot génial.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**bayruna, Julindy****,** merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 13**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**2 SEPTEMBRE 2016 – 04h10 – WAKANDA**

**(J+582)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena se réveille en sursaut, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se lève sans bruit et fait le tour de l'appartement. Sans surprise, elle ne trouve rien. Après un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale – il est un peu plus de quatre heures et donc trop tard pour qu'elle se rendorme – elle décide de faire un tour. Elle sort dans le couloir éclairé partiellement par des torches et s'arrête.

« Ishta ? »

« Oui Madame, » répond immédiatement la guerrière, qui a l'air d'apparaître, son costume noir l'aidant à se fondre dans la nuit malgré ses cheveux blonds.

« Je veux simplement vous prévenir que je vais marcher un peu. Je ne sais pas si vous voulez que je sois accompagnée, » explique-t-elle.

« Non, Madame. Vous êtes libre d'aller et venir, de jour comme de nuit. »

« Très bien. Merci Ishta. Bonne fin de nuit. »

« Merci Madame, bonne promenade, » répond la guerrière avant de disparaître dans l'ombre du couloir.

La brune prend un chemin au hasard et décide de se laisser guider par son instinct. Elle finit par arriver sur un petit plateau, des montagnes à sa droite, une cascade immense devant elle et le palais dans son dos. Elle s'allonge dans l'herbe tendre et regarde les étoiles.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

En plusieurs fois, elle entend de très légers bruits dans les buissons derrière elle. Elle retient un sourire.

« Viens Nat'. J'ai envie de papoter, » lâche-t-elle à mi-voix, mais entre le silence et l'ouïe fine de la rousse, elle sait que l'autre l'a entendue.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, elle distingue clairement un bruit de pas, avant qu'on s'assoie à côté d'elle.

« Comment vas-tu Mac ? » demande la russe.

« Plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Et toi ? »

« Comme d'habitude, » répond seulement l'espionne.

Elena se redresse et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Et – malheureusement – sans surprise, elle n'aime pas ce qu'elle y découvre. Une totale neutralité. Une parfaite carapace.

« Comme d'habitude quand tu te rends compte qu'une personne à qui tu faisais confiance n'est... »

« S'il te plait, ne finit pas cette phrase, » souffle la rousse, un éclat de douleur traversant l'impassibilité.

« Bien sûr, » accepte-t-elle. « Tu as l'intention de dire à Steve que tu es ici ? »

« Tu... ne l'as pas fait ? » s'étonne-t-elle – et une Romanoff prise de court est toujours quelque chose de choquant.

« Non. C'est toi qui sais ce que tu peux lui dire, Nat'. Il connait ton job, il sait à quoi s'attendre, en particulier te trouver là où tu n'es pas censé être. »

Elle laisse glisser son masque le temps d'un sourire faiblard mais sincère.

« Que me veux-tu ? » demande-t-elle ensuite.

« Pardon ? » s'étonne la brune.

« Toi et moi, on est pareil. Si tu viens me parler c'est que tu as un but en tête, »

« 'Tasha... » soupire la brune.

« Ça fait une éternité que tu ne m'as pas appelé ainsi, » murmure la rousse.

Elena tourne la tête pour croiser de nouveau son regard et elles échangent un embryon de sourire.

« Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas été séparées aussi longtemps... Tu me manques, » souffle la brune avant de se mordre les lèvres et de détourner le regard. « Et non. Si je te parle, ce n'est pas forcément parce que j'ai un but en tête. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas avec les autres, Mac. Mais nous deux ? Peu importe combien on tient l'une à l'autre. On a dû avoir trois discussions spontanées en quatre-vingt-cinq ans. »

« Je serais ravie que ce soit la quatrième, » confie-t-elle.

« Mais ? »

Elena pose une main sur son épaule et décide d'enclencher le plan "_Romanoff rentrer maison_".

« Nat'... Phil et moi... _seulement_ lui et moi... on est au courant pour la mission, » souffle-t-elle, à peine audible.

La russe se tend immédiatement, alors la brune décide de jouer cartes sur table.

« On n'est pas sûrs de quand, qui ou pourquoi. Il y a ce qu'on sait : tu es toujours loyale au SHIELD. Tu n'as pas de contact avec l'agence jusqu'à ce que la mission soit terminée. Et. C'est. Tout. Phil a trouvé une note de la main de Nick après sa mort. À partir de là, on a fait des suppositions, » explique-t-elle.

Elle prend le temps de regarder Natasha mais la russe a retrouvé son masque.

« On suppose donc que tu es en infiltration dans le gouvernement américain depuis la chute du SHIELD. Je soupçonne que c'est Fury qui t'a donné tes ordres puisqu'on a sa note manuscrite, que tu as profité de la scission de Maria pour prendre tes distances avec les Immortels avant que tout se casse la gueule, et que tu t'es débrouillée pour gagner la confiance de O'Neill, » débite-t-elle.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je n'ai pas de contact avec le SHIELD. Pourquoi te parlerais-je ? » demande l'espionne en toute décontraction.

« À toi de me le dire, » répond Mac avec un sourire.

La russe s'allonge, clôturant la discussion. Elena l'imite et elles parlent astronomie plus d'une heure avant que la plus petite disparaisse dans la végétation environnante.

Sans avoir dit un mot de plus sur sa mission, _bien entendu._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Au repas du midi, qui se passe de nouveau dans les appartements royaux, Steve est en retard – ou plutôt, elle est en avance. Elle a laissé le super soldat seul dans leurs appartements sous un prétexte quelconque et il n'a pas proposé de l'accompagner. Une chance pour elle, parce qu'elle a une question pour T'Challa, et elle ne peut pas prendre le risque que Steve soit au courant. Pas pour le moment.

La brune rentre dans le grand salon et se rapproche du Roi.

« Majesté, j'ai une... interrogation, » l'interpelle-t-elle après s'être inclinée devant lui.

Il l'invite à poursuivre d'un geste de la tête.

« Vous savez en permanence qui passe les frontières de votre royaume ? Je veux dire, si quelqu'un essaie de passer en douce... ? » demande-t-elle.

« C'est _impossible_ que quiconque rentre en douce dans notre pays, par la voie des airs, ou terrestre, ni même aquatique, sans que nous soyons au courant, » la rassure-t-il. « Cela ne veut pas dire que nous pouvons les empêcher de rentrer. Mais nous avons conscience qu'ils sont présents. Nous savons pertinemment _qui_ se trouve en ce moment sur nos terres, » ajoute-t-il avec un léger sourire, qu'elle lui rend.

« Très bien, je vous remercie, » déclare-t-elle avant de changer de sujet, une partie de son cerveau analysant la réponse du roi.

Il ne reste que trois options : Soit Nat' a été invitée, soit elle a trouvé comment entrer au Wakanda sans se faire détecter, soit les wakandais la surveillent sans lui faire savoir qu'ils l'ont localisée... Elena ne sait pas laquelle de ces options est la... moins mauvaise. Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation que Steve arrive.

« Tu es déjà là ? Je croyais que tu voulais te promener, » s'étonne-t-il.

« J'ai voulu prendre un chemin plus long et il s'est avéré que c'était un raccourci, » ment-elle parfaitement en haussant une épaule.

Il ne réagit pas et Mac ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il n'a rien deviné ou lui fait confiance pour lui parler lorsque le temps sera venu. T'Challa ne dit rien mais elle intercepte un regard entre Ishta et lui, qu'elle est bien incapable de comprendre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

C'est l'après-midi que commencent réellement les négociations. Après trois heures éreintantes où Elena a expliqué en long, en large et en travers ce qu'a été la SSR puis le SHIELD, en passant obligatoirement par l'histoire des Immortels, de l'infiltration par Hydra, de la chute et de la tentative de reconstruction – qui s'apparente à une tentative de ne pas être complètement réduits en cendres, pour le moment – ils font une pause.

Ishta se rapproche d'Elena.

« Vous êtes une personne étonnante, Madame. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez née il y a si longtemps. Je comprends votre regard, » déclare-t-elle.

« Mon regard ? »

« Oui. J'ai eu l'impression que vous aviez vécu deux ou trois vies pour qu'il soit si... grave. Maintenant, tout s'explique. »

« Oh. J'ai eu autant de moments difficiles que n'importe qui, vous savez... enfin, n'importe qui avec mon quotidien. C'est vrai que dans notre métier nous y sommes plus sujets. Nous en avons conscience lorsque nous nous engageons, » explique-t-elle.

« Mais si vous vous rendez-compte que vous vous êtes trompé, il est difficile de faire machine arrière, » rétorque doucement la guerrière.

Elena sourit.

« Oui. Soit vous êtes déjà trop endommagé, soit vous ne pourrez pas retourner à la vie civile, » acquiesce-t-elle.

« Peu sont conscients de ce qu'implique réellement votre vie. »

« Oui. Mais on a la chance d'avoir un métier qui fait la différence, » souffle la Directrice.

« Vous pensez que certains métiers ne font aucune différence ? » demande la blonde avec un sourire en coin. « Pourquoi un métier existerait-il, pourquoi rétribuer une personne pour son travail, s'il ne sert à rien ni personne ? »

Elena laisse échapper un rire sincère.

« Vous marquez un point, Ishta. Je me rappellerai de cette phrase, c'est certain, » admet la Directrice.

« Cependant, vous n'en avez pas moins raison, Madame. Le SHIELD a déjà _fait_ la différence, auparavant. Et j'espère qu'il pourra encore la faire, parce que nous allons au devant de grands ennuis, sinon, » déclare la guerrière d'un air grave.

Elena veut lui demander des précisions mais on lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Nous aborderons ces sujets autour de cette table, dans les prochains jours, » la rassure T'Challa en apparaissant derrière elle. « En attendant, je vous propose de reprendre cette réunion. »

Tous – Steve, Elena, le Roi et trois conseillers reprennent leurs places assises. Ishta, Adrianne, trois agents et trois gardes wakandais restent debout, près des trois entrées de la salle du Conseil, dont ils ne sortent que trois heures et demie plus tard.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quatre jours passent entre les réunions pour le traité, les balades dans le palais, Steve et T'Challa qui s'entraînent au combat ensemble pendant qu'Elena discute avec Natasha – Elena parle et Nat' écoute serait plus juste – et les discussions avec Ishta – et cette fois c'est la blonde qui parle et Lena qui écoute.

La guerrière est une femme passionnante, cultivée, sage et franche. Elle n'hésite pas à dire les choses qu'Elena et Steve – et parfois son Roi – ne veulent pas entendre et qui pourtant sont bien proche de la réalité.

Steve et Elena sont inquiets. T'Challa leur rapporte des nouvelles alarmantes. Elle sait qu'elle devra parler avec Phil de longues heures au retour et ça la décourage un peu. Elle en a marre de parler. Elle voudrait prendre des décisions. Malheureusement, le temps de l'action n'arrivera pas tant qu'ils seront au Wakanda. Alors elle prend son mal en patience.

À côté de leurs inquiétudes, ils apprennent également des choses plus rassurantes. Comme le fait que la Terre est protégée par un Sorcier Suprême, Et Elena est rassurée qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un mythe – malgré les infos contenues dans le cube de Fury, Coulson et elle n'étaient pas certains de leur véracité.

Et les réunions continuent...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**5 SEPTEMBRE 2016 – 04h10 – WAKANDA**

**(J+585)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Comme trois des cinq nuits précédentes, Elena rejoint Natasha à l'endroit où elles se sont vues la première nuit. Mais cette fois, elles ne s'allongent pas. Elles sont debout, assez près de la cascade pour sentir quelques éclaboussures de temps à autre. Après s'être saluées d'un signe de tête et que Natasha lui a souhaité un bon anniversaire, elles restent silencieuses.

La rousse a l'air de regarder dans le vide, immobile, alors qu'Elena marche lentement, essayant de ne pas littéralement tourner en rond, mais sans réel résultat.

« Six jours... j'en peux plus, Nat', » murmure Elena. « Il me manque... » avoue-t-elle ensuite.

« Ce n'est pas le temps passé, c'est la date d'aujourd'hui qui exacerbe son absence, » lâche la rousse.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ta délicatesse naturelle, Romanoff ? » raille la brune.

« Tu n'as pas dû le faire hier, donc, avant-hier, j'imagine, » répond-t-elle.

« Ah, oui, je me disais aussi que ça faisait un moment... »

La russe esquisse un sourire.

« Tu compte m'en parler ? »

« De ? » fait semblant de ne pas comprendre la brune

« Du Soldat de l'Hiver, » précise l'autre en haussant un sourcil, pas dupe.

« De qui ? » s'étonne-t-elle sincèrement cette fois et Nat' ne s'y trompe pas, donnant son explication avec sérieux.

« Barnes a eu droit à un nom de programme pour lui tout seul : Soldat de l'Hiver. À la base, Hydra devait le laisser en cryogénisation la plupart du temps et ne le réveiller que lorsqu'ils auraient besoin de lui. Mais leurs installations ont été bombardées à la fin de la guerre et ils ont dû le garder éveillé. Ce n'est que pas mal d'années plus tard qu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'il ne vieillissait pas.

« C'est pour ça que Pierce l'appelait toujours le "Soldat", » comprend la brune. « Si je te demande comment tu sais tout ça ? » tente-t-elle.

« Je ne peux que te promettre d'en parler le jour où je remettrai les pieds au QG du SHIELD, » déclare-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elena tourne la tête vers son amie si vivement qu'elle sent une cervicale la tirailler sous la tension exercée.

« Pardon ?! » s'étrangle-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas – trop – fixer son amie.

« Je ne peux pas continuer ma mission sans parler avec Phil et toi, j'ai besoin de revoir le plan, » avoue Natasha. « Et puis j'ai réfléchi à ce que je pourrais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire, Mac. Je n'ai rien à te donner de tangible, alors j'ai décidé de... eh bien, de te dire ce que je peux sur les raisons de ma présence ici. Je ne te laisserai pas poser de questions, mais je te jure que je ne dirai pas un seul mens... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune lui saute littéralement au cou.

« Si je meure étouffée, tu n'auras pas les infos, » raille la rousse, mais elle passe ses bras autour de la taille de Mac et la serre contre elle de précieuses secondes, avant de la repousser. « Je pensais t'en parler cette nuit, mais nous avons abordé un autre sujet, et c'est seulement quand nous l'auront terminé que je passerai à... mon cadeau, » ajoute-t-elle et Elena se renfrogne, s'éloignant un peu.

Natasha attend patiemment que l'autre revienne vers elle mais c'est sous-estimer Elena.

« Mac, depuis quand fuis-tu ? » s'étonne-t-elle.

« C'est marrant, Steve a dit la même chose il y a quelques semaines, » avoue la brune sans se retourner.

« Elena, je ne vais pas parler à ton dos, » déclare la rousse avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix.

Avec un léger soupir, la brune cède et revient vers son amie qui s'est assise dans l'herbe. Elle s'installe en face d'elle, en tailleur.

« Raconte-moi tout. Tout ce dont tu te souviens. Tes impressions, » demande doucement la rousse.

« Je... je ne sais même pas par où commencer. »

« Par le début. Par la mort de Tia. Ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que lorsque tu as pris l'avion, le douze janvier, tu n'avais qu'une idée en tête. Égorger James. Puis tu as disparu des radars, comme convenu... Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Elena ferme les yeux, et décide de jouer le jeu.

« Le vingt huit janvier. Je rentrais à mon appart lorsque j'ai senti que j'étais suivie. Mais j'avais des courses plein les mains. Alors je suis rentré et suis ressortie en tenue de combat sous mon jogging. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui. Je voulais juste savoir qui me suivait... je me suis isolée dans une ruelle et j'ai proposé à la personne de me rejoindre, qu'on puisse discuter. »

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'avais compartimenté, alors je n'ai rien ressenti lorsqu'il est apparu. Je me rappelle qu'une seule pensée m'a parasitée. Qu'il était aussi grand que Steve, » se rappelle-t-elle. « Et puis on a échangé quelques mots. J'y suis allé au culot, balançant un _Heil Hydra_. Il m'a répondu qu'il me donnait rendez-vous trente jours plus tard au même endroit. Et puis il m'a demandé mon vrai nom. Je lui ai juste demandé le sien, » avoue-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Qu'a-t-il répondu ? » demande Natasha.

« _James Barnes_, » lâche la brune.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui. J'ai failli en lâcher ma compartimentation, » marmonne-t-elle. « Ensuite, il est parti. »

« Quand as-tu relâché le contrôle ? » demande la rousse.

« Plus tard ce soir-là, en prenant mon bain. Je ne pouvais pas le faire totalement, parce que je supposais qu'ils avaient profité de ma conversation avec Barnes pour mettre des micros et des caméras. »

« Qu'en est-il ressorti ? »

« J'ai tout de suite eu la confirmation qu'il était un Immortel – ou la version Hydra des Immortels ( ?). Puis j'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait pas été le tueur que nous avions vu sur la vidéo. Il avait été intimidant – il l'est par nature de toute façon – mais pas dangereux, » confie-t-elle en baissant la tête sur ses mains.

« Merde, » souffle la rousse. « Tu es en train de me dire que dès départ, tu... »

« Oui, » la coupe-t-elle sèchement, « peu importe ce que je veux me faire croire, j'ai abandonné l'idée de le tuer dès le premier soir. »

« Elena... »

« Non, c'est bon, » reprend-elle d'une voix normale. « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu le temps de me faire à l'idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une chose de le savoir inconsciemment, s'en est une autre de le dire à voix haute, » rappelle la russe.

« Ça sent le vécu, » sourit la brune.

« Un : Ne me tente pas de parler maintenant de la suite de la discussion. Deux : Ne change pas de sujet. Trois : Continue. »

« La suite de... ? »

« Oui, j'ai tout un plan dans ma tête pour te faire réaliser certaines choses et malheureusement, il y a "parler de ma propre expérience" dans le processus, » marmonne-t-elle en grimaçant. « Continue. »

« James m'a suivi les jours suivants. Mais il faisait de plus en plus froid, et... j'ai fini par le faire rentrer dans l'appartement que je louais. »

« Attends, » souffle la rousse. « J'ai raté un truc. Tu as invité l'assassin de Tania à... »

« Je sais, » la coupe-t-elle, lasse, cette fois. « Mais James était jours et nuits dehors, la température ne passait plus au-dessus de zéro même en journée et... » elle serre les poings.

Elle se relève d'un bond et se met à faire les cent pas.

« Tu n'étais pas là... j'ai passé des heures entières à compartimenter, je ne ressentais rien en surface, je gérais mais la vérité... j'étais complètement perdue, merde ! » s'exclame-t-elle. « La première chose que j'ai vu, ce sont ses yeux ! Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à l'égorger. J'ai croisé son regard et j'ai eu mal pour lui ! »

Elle inspire lentement et vient se rassoir en face de Natasha.

« Je me suis concentrée sur ce que Steve m'avait dit de lui. Je ne savais pas s'il restait un peu de Bucky dans le Soldat... comment tu l'as appelé ? »

« Le Soldat de l'Hiver. »

« C'est ça. Mais je devais essayer de savoir s'il était contraint ou non à faire ce qu'il faisait. Alors l'idée d'en faire un genre de colocataire m'a parue bonne, » explique-t-elle.

« Est-ce que je peux te donner mon impression ? » demande-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu demandes, tu vas de toute façon me le dire, » raille la brune.

L'espionne lui lance un sourire en coin.

« Je pense qu'à l'époque, tu as utilisé le fait qu'il y avait une chance qu'il soit conditionné pour justifier tes actes. Et qu'aujourd'hui, tu utilises pour toi-même les mêmes arguments lorsque tu te rappelles à quelle vitesse tu as rendu les armes face à lui, alors que la raison n'est pas suffisante pour justifier ce que tu as fait pour lui, » déclare-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas rendu les armes, » proteste la brune. « Il m'a fallu des semaines avant de ne plus avoir besoin de tenir ma compartimentation en permanence, tellement j'ai eu envie de le tuer. »

« Ce qui n'empêche pas que tu aies pu avoir de la compassion pour lui et essayer de lui rendre la vie plus facile, Mac, » insiste Romanoff avec une délicatesse que la brune ne lui a vu que rarement.

Cette dernière hausse les épaules et reprend son récit pour ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

« Une fois qu'il a été à l'intérieur de l'appartement... j'ai découvert son bras cybernétique. »

« Que lui as-tu dis ? » demande Nat', de la curiosité dans le regard.

« Une banalité, je crois, » répond Elena évasivement.

La russe hausse un sourcil.

« _Toujours mieux que de n'en avoir qu'un, je suppose_, » marmonne-t-elle, répétant mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit, prouvant qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement de la scène.

La rousse hoche la tête pensivement.

« Qu'as-tu ressenti ? À quoi as-tu pensé ? »

« À la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir. Les premières fois qu'il l'a utilisé. Ses terminaisons nerveuses en feu. Syndrome de membre fantôme, ce genre de choses. »

Nat' fronce un peu les sourcils et lui fait signe de continuer d'un geste.

« Il a passé la nuit dans l'appartement, mais le matin il était parti, laissant ma baie vitrée ouverte et mon salon transformé en banquise. Alors... j'ai laissé passé encore quelques jours et j'ai fait installer une poignée avec serrure sur la baie et je lui ai donné une clé, » explique-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres, sachant très ben comment va réagir la rousse.

Natasha se contente de hausser les sourcils, mais son regard incrédule parle plus que n'importe quel mot.

« Les deux, trois premières semaines, je suis restée focalisée sur la mission. L'amener à me faire confiance, » continue Mac, refusant de réfléchir à pourquoi l'autre la regarde ainsi.

« Y a-t-il eu des éléments qui t'on permit de faire de grosses avancées dans cette mise en confiance ? »

La brune hoche la tête.

« Au bout de... d'une quinzaine de jours, à peu près, il a laissé tomber la clé de la baie vitrée dans mon salon et ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Je la lui ai rendue le lendemain matin. Il a été soulagé. Ce jour-là, il m'a parlé de son bras, quelques mots seulement. Mais ça a été une petite victoire pour moi... ensuite, il y a eu le jour où... » Elle inspire profondément. « Il y a eu un incident, dans le bar où je travaillais. Un des clients a demandé à ce que je... »

Elena croise les yeux de son amie, qui comprend immédiatement et hoche la tête, son regard se durcissant.

« Je ne m'étais pas préparée psychologiquement. Lorsque je suis rentrée, j'ai filé à la salle de bain et j'ai rendu mon repas. Lorsque j'ai été calmée, il était là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il m'a demandé si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Forcément, j'ai répondu non. J'ai fais à manger pour lui. Je n'ai rien avalé, tu t'en doutes. Après le repas, on s'est retrouvé côte à côte, devant la baie vitrée, à regarder la neige tomber. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Elle grimace et soupire.

« Je lui ai vaguement expliqué, » marmonne-t-elle. « Je sais, Nat'. Je sais, » ajoute-t-elle lorsqu'elle voix le regard stupéfait de la rousse. « Jamais je n'ai parlé de ces moments-là à qui que ce soit, en cinquante ans de missions. Mais il devait me faire confiance. Je n'avais pas le choix. »

La rousse ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Baratine-toi autant que tu veux, Mac, » lâche-t-elle. « Mais il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Tu lui faisais déjà confiance, à ce moment-là. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as vu dans son regard une douleur inexprimable, peu importe qu'il la cache. Et cette douleur, tu la connaissais. »

« James a vécu mille fois pire que moi ! Jamais... » s'exclame la brune.

« Non, » coupe sèchement l'espionne. « La douleur dans ses yeux, c'est la même que la tienne, que la mienne, que celle de Coulson ou de Steve, Elena. C'est la culpabilité. Et peu importe son degré ou le temps qu'elle nous accompagne, c'est la même sensation, la même douleur ! » s'écrie-t-elle à voix basse.

La brune soupire longuement.

« Tu as peut-être raison, » avoue-t-elle finalement. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas eu assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas montrer à quel point ça le mettait en colère et ça le dégoûtait. »

« Sérieusement ? » souffle l'autre et Elena se contente de hocher la tête pour confirmer, ne faisant pas attention à l'incrédulité – Elena a plus vu ce regard aujourd'hui qu'en quatre vingt ans d'amitié – dans les yeux en face d'elle.

« Oui. Il... n'a eu aucun geste, il n'a pas dit de phrase miracle. Il est juste resté debout à côté de moi... »

« Et c'était juste ce dont tu avais besoin. Une présence compréhensive et non envahissante, » finit l'autre.

Une fois de plus, la brune acquiesce.

« Lorsque je suis allé me coucher... il m'a juste dit... _Ne restez pas seule si ça ne va pas_. Et il s'est détourné. On est allé dormir et c'était la première fois que j'arrivais à faire une vraie nuit après un... événement de ce type. »

« Je ne relèverai pas ce point, qui montre à quel point il se souciait déjà de toi, » ricane Natasha. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de lui. D'autres moments significatifs ? »

Mac fronce un peu les sourcils. Pourquoi Nat' aurait-elle dû s'attendre à quoi que ce soit venant du brun ? Elle secoue la tête mentalement. Ce n'est qu'une formulation...

Elle pense aux autres moments. Il y en a eu tellement.

« Il y en a un certain nombre... »

« Je m'en fiche, je les veux tous. »

« Tu es insupportable. »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, » rétorque la russe.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu vas droit dans le mur avec ton James et que je refuse que tu finisses le cœur brisé parce que tu seras restée aveugle. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » commence à s'agacer Elena.

« Je parle que tu réagis comme moi avant que Cap' m'ouvre les yeux, Mac. Et Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître Barnes pour savoir qu'il ne sera pas comme Steve. Il n'aura pas confiance pour vous deux comme Steve a eu confiance pour lui _et_ pour moi. Barnes va douter de lui et par conséquent du reste. Alors si tu n'as pas confiance non plus ça va finir dans le sang et les larmes... peut-être littéralement avec un peu de malchance. »

À ce stade-là, Elena est à peu près totalement pétrifiée.

« Mais ce n'est pas le moment de te parler de ça, » reprend la rousse tranquillement. « Je veux que tu continue de me raconter les moments qui t'ont marqué. Je ne veux pas forcément tous les détails. Les grandes lignes me suffiront. »

La brune cligne des yeux et met de côté les propos dérangeants qu'elle n'arrive pas à assimiler, avant de reprendre – tout plutôt que de se pencher sur le problème.

« Il y a eu des tas de petites choses. Des regards. Des frôlements... Pendant mes heures de boulot, je lui apportais régulièrement des cafés quand il faisait trop froid, puisqu'il restait dehors. Il y a eu cette fois où j'ai failli quitter mon job en pleine journée au risque de me faire virer. Je sortais fumer une clope pour me calmer et j'ai trouvé un gobelet de café vide avec un "merci" gravé dessus en lituanien. Ce n'était _rien_. Une bricole. Et pourtant ça m'a redonné courage pour le reste de la journée Il m'a laissé me démerder avec un connard juste parce que je le lui avais demandé J'ai fini dans la flotte, alors qu'il faisait moins dix dehors. Il m'a porté jusqu'à l'appart, m'a changé, enroulé dans un peignoir et couchée. Je suis prête à parier qu'il est resté toute la nuit à mes côtés, maintenant que j'y pense. C'est lui qui a cuisiné pour nous le lendemain matin. C'était le dernier jour avant que Hydra m'embarque. Je lui ai donné la clé de l'appart. C'est la première fois où j'ai vu à quel point il avait peur de retourner au QG, » raconte la brune, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« Peur de quoi ? » demande Natasha dans un murmure.

« Peur de la douleur... et aussi d'oublier, de ne plus réussir à se souvenir, plus exactement. J'ai tenté de le rassurer comme j'ai pu et... Lorsqu'il a été temps, il m'a conduit à une voiture. J'ai été assommée et je me suis réveillée attachée à une chaise. Je me suis libérée, ai mis KO les trois gorilles qui montaient la garde et une voix a ordonné à James de me maîtriser. Il l'a fait et c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'il ne ressemblait pas seulement à Steve mais que sa force était au moins égale à la sienne. Alors il m'a tenu contre lui, serré, mais ce n'était pas... il ne me ceinturait pas, même s'il en donnait l'impression. Il me soutenait. Parce que son patron, c'était Pierce, et surtout, c'est lui qui avait... qui m'avait... »

Une fois encore, elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Qui a profité de toi dans le bar, j'ai compris, » coupe la rousse dont le regard flamboie un instant. « J'aurais dû prendre plus de temps pour le tuer... »

Elles échangent un regard complice, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

« Ensuite, j'ai été emmenée en conditionnement. C'est une machine... »

« Je sais ce que c'est, » crache la russe avec une grimace de rage. « Je ne suis passée dedans qu'une fois et c'est suffisant pour toute une vie. »

« Pardon ?! » s'étrangle Mac. « Comment peux-tu être au courant de l'existence de cette machine ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant que je parte ? » ajoute-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

_**Nous sommes d'accord, c'est un endroit pourri pour couper. Ma la discussion dure encore un bon moment et les autres endroits auraient fait des coupures encore pires. Si, si, juré (ou ça déséquilibrait totalement la longueur des chapitres et ça m'embêtait).**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**_

_**Période couverte : 5 et 6 septembre :**_

**_\- Elena continue de discuter avec Nat', et avec Steve aussi, un peu._**

**_\- Et parce que Elena se confie, Nat' lui rend (un peu) la pareille. Vous imaginez Romanoff en train d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressent pour Steve à Elena ? Ouais, voilà. En tout cas je vous assure que j'en ai chié à l'écrire._**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

**_À très vite !_**

**_Kae_**


	15. Chapitre 14

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Aléatoire.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication :

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour amis lecteurs !**_

_**Comment allez-vous ? **_

_**J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne vous demande pas par laquelle je commence parce que la bonne découle de la mauvaise.**_

_**Nous sommes au chapitre 14 du tome 2. Il reste le chap 15 puis l'épilogue. Ensuite, j**__**e ne vais pas publier tout de suite le tome 3. Je vous renvoie à mon profil, que j'ai mis à jour tout à l'heure, pour les détails.**_

_**Mais du coup, parce que je me sens quand même un peu coupable, pour me faire un peu pardonner, vous aurez le chapitre 15 ET l'épilogue d'ici la fin de l'année.**_

_**Voilà. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Julindy,** merci pour la review !_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Notes pour ce chapitre :**_

_**(1) Renvoyer quelqu'un dans ses vingt-deux : Expression signifiant "se faire rembarrer, subir une déconvenue". Tirée du vocabulaire du rugby, où la ligne des 22 mètres est la dernière avant les buts.**_

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE ****PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

_Elles échangent un regard complice, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard._

_« Ensuite, j'ai été emmenée en conditionnement. C'est une machine... »_

_« Je sais ce que c'est, » crache la russe avec une grimace de rage. « Je ne suis passée dedans qu'une fois et c'est suffisant pour toute une vie. »_

_« Pardon ?! » s'étrangle Mac. « Comment peux-tu être au courant de l'existence de cette machine ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant que je parte ? » ajoute-t-elle après un instant de réflexion._

* * *

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 14**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**5 SEPTEMBRE 2016 – 04h45 – WAKANDA**

**(Jour de la rencontre +585)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

« Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça, » rétorque Romanoff. « Mais on en parlera aussi quand je serai rentrée, » promet-elle.

« Je ne l'ai pas revue, durant plus d'un mois, » reprend alors la brune après avoir acquiescé. « Ils ont tenté de me conditionner et ont pensé avoir réussi... certains jours, j'ai cru qu'ils y étaient parvenu, » souffle-t-elle soudain à voix basse avant de secouer la tête. « Alors les missions ont commencé... Il y a eu cette fois où il a cassé ses couverts en plastique dans l'avion, » lâche-t-elle. « Il était mal, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de manger avec les miens. Il y est arrivé et c'est moi qui ai cassé le dernier couvert, au final. Il s'est moqué de moi. Oh, il n'a rien dit, mais son regard était tellement transparent... »

Lena soupire, le regard dans le vague. Nat' se racle la gorge au bout d'une minute de silence.

« Oui ? Oh, pardon, mon esprit s'est égaré, » avoue l'autre.

« Où ça ? » demande immédiatement la rousse.

« Je pensais à quel point j'aime l'entendre rire, ou juste qu'il soit serein. Il a vécu tellement de choses... destructrices, » soupire-t-elle. « Et puis mon esprit est parti vers la première mission où j'ai pu me rapprocher un peu de lui. On devait jouer un couple marié, et il l'a très mal vécu. Les précédentes missions du même type auxquelles il avait participé s'étaient terminées dans un bain de sang et la fille ne s'en était pas tirée. Alors il avait peur pour moi. Je l'ai rassuré comme j'ai pu. Et puis... la nuit, j'ai de nouveau dû... user de mon corps, avec un homme lambda. Mais je savais ce qui m'attendait et... j'ai un peu pleuré après, mais c'est tout. En revanche, James l'a extrêmement mal prit. Il m'avait juré le jour même qu'il ne me laisserait plus jamais être _touchée_, et je lui disais que je voulais y aller de moi-même. Il était assez désespéré pour être relativement indélicat envers moi juste au moment où je l'ai laissé pour faire... le boulot. Quand je suis rentrée, il s'en voulait terriblement. J'ai... il m'a prit dans ses bras et ne m'a pas lâché lorsque je me suis débattue. Il m'a parlé jusqu'à ce que je me calme. J'ai finis par m'endormir contre lui. Il m'a porté jusqu'au lit, m'a bordé, et je ne me suis même pas réveillée, » avoue-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je m'en suis rendue compte des heures plus tard, en me réveillant. »

« Nom de Dieu ! » s'exclame Natasha avant de se figer, regardant aux alentours, de peur d'avoir alerté quelqu'un. « Tu te rend compte que tu t'es abandonnée à un homme alors que tu venais de jouer à la prostituée ? » souffle-t-elle à mi voix plusieurs minutes plus tard, après s'être assurée que personne ne les avait repérées.

« Nat' ! »

« Non ! Pas de "Nat' !" qui tienne, » s'énerve-t-elle soudain. « Est-ce que tu comprends l'importance de ta façon d'agir ? Est-ce que tu aurais laissé n'importe qui d'autre faire ça pour toi ? Te toucher ? Pas une heure après avoir eu une relation sexuelle forcée ? » s'exclame l'espionne.

La brune ferme douloureusement les yeux pour endiguer les larmes qui montent.

« J'en sais rien, 'Tasha, » murmure-t-elle.

« Eh bien je veux quand même une réponse. Replonge-toi dans ton souvenir. Est-ce que tu aurais supporté Clint à la place ? Steve ? N'importe quel autre mâle ! »

Elena secoue la tête.

« Non ! » s'exclame-t-elle en frissonnant violemment. « Non, » reprend-elle plus calmement. « Peut-être Phil, » lâche-t-elle un instant plus tard.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, il est comme ton père, il a toujours été synonyme de sécurité, » rappelle la russe et l'autre confirme d'un hochement de tête.

« À quoi ça sert que je me demande ça ? Que je comprenne ça ? » demande ensuite la Directrice.

Natasha la regarde avec un mélange de pitié, de colère et de désespoir.

« De qui as-tu été amoureuse ? » demande finalement cette dernière.

« Pardon ? »

« Dans ta vie, de qui as-tu été amoureuse ? » répète la rousse.

« Je... »

Mais Mac ne va pas plus loin. Elle secoue la tête.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est "être amoureuse" ? » demande encore Natasha.

« Bien entendu ! »

La situation semble irréaliste à Elena. La Veuve Noire – la _Veuve Noire_ – qui lui demande si elle sait ce que... Elle secoue la tête.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Eh bien c'est... sentir que... se sentir comme si... c'est être... bien. Heureux... Avec quelqu'un... » souffle difficilement la brune avant de s'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux. « Pourquoi tu fais ça, 'Tasha ? » murmure-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

« Ça te fait mal ? » demande l'espionne d'une voix neutre. « Oui, bien entendu, » répond-elle elle-même. « Tu es en train de prendre conscience que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est être amoureuse, à plus de quatre vingt ans. C'est douloureux, Mac, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

La brune secoue la tête de gauche à droite, le visage sillonné de larmes.

« Parce que ce n'est jamais trop tard pour découvrir que tu l'es, » murmure-t-elle.

Elena hoquette de stupeur, une main devant la bouche.

« Mais... je ne suis pas amoureuse ! » s'exclame-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demande l'espionne avec douceur. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'être. Et ces derniers mois, tu découvres de nouveaux sentiments, qui sont dirigés vers Barnes. Certes, je ne sais pas si tu es amoureuse de lui. Mais c'est une possibilité. »

« Mais... comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Ce qu'il se passe avec James ? Tu n'es pas avec nous. »

« Non, mais Steve l'est. Steve qui est inquiet pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Phil qui est inquiet pour sa fille de cœur. Clint pour une de ses amies les plus chères. Avant que je débarque ici, on a pas mal correspondu. Tu vois, Mac, même involontairement, tu nous as rapprochés. Steve et moi, d'abord, et puis Clint, Phil et moi, ces dernières semaines. Parce qu'on a peur pour Barnes et toi. »

« Mais... je ne comprends pas... » murmure-t-elle encore.

« Phil t'a-t-il dit qu'il vous avait cru en couple lorsque vous êtes arrivés ? Steve et lui vous ont regardé évoluer ces dernières semaines, et plusieurs fois, ils ont cru que Barnes allait craquer et se jeter sur toi... Elena, pourquoi as-tu l'air de penser que c'est si mal, d'être amoureuse ? » demande finalement la rousse.

« Ce n'est pas... j'en sais rien... je me sens... je suis tellement perdue, » balbutie-t-elle.

« Sauf quand tu es dans les bras de James. Peu importe le bordel dans ta tête, peu importe tes doutes, tes peurs, il est là et tout disparaît. Tu te sens égoïste parce que tu sais qu'il t'aime et toi peut-être pas, mais tu ne peux pas le garder à distance parce que tu as un besoin de lui si viscérale que tu as l'impression que tu t'effondreras s'il n'est plus là. »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il m'ai... » s'étrangle-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase.

N'arrivant toujours pas à verbaliser le fait qu'il l'- n'arrivant pas à _penser_ qu'il l'-

_Va chier_.

« Je te l'ai dis, on a pas mal parlé avec Clint, Phil et Steve, » rappelle la rousse.

« Arrête, » gémit doucement la brune avant de se murer dans le silence, cachant son visage de ses mains.

Elle sent l'espionne se rapprocher et glisser ses mains de chaque côté de son cou.

« Elena, je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal. Je déteste te voir comme ça. Mais si tu continue à te voiler la face, on court tous à la catastrophe. Phil, Clint, Steve, moi, Barnes et toi. Pas juste vous deux, » murmure-t-elle. « Les Immortels. Et tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si nous nous séparons. »

Mac ne peut pas répondre. Parce qu'ouvrir la bouche revient à pleurer. Et Natasha le comprend, alors elle l'attire et la serre contre elle alors que la brune l'entoure de ses bras, cachant son visage dans le cou de l'autre espionne.

Oui. Si les Immortels implosent, la tête du SHIELD s'effondrera.

Elles restent ainsi un moment indéfini. Ce n'est que lorsque des bruits se font entendre dans le palais, un peu plus loin, qu'elles se séparent et se donnent rendez-vous le soir même, après la tombée de la nuit.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La journée est catastrophique. Lena est tellement peu attentive et semble tellement préoccupée que T'Challa décide de reporter la réunion au lendemain. La directrice se répand en excuses et quitte la pièce. Elle erre dans la jungle tout l'après midi, de peur de croiser Steve. Elle manque de se perdre et lorsqu'enfin, elle retrouve le palais, la nuit est tombée.

Elle se réfugie dans les buissons près de la cascade et patiente en silence.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**5 SEPTEMBRE 2016 – 22h53 – WAKANDA**

**(Jour de la rencontre +585)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena attend presque une demi-heure, allongée à côté de la cascade, avant que la rousse arrive... par l'intérieur du palais. La brune se redresse, bouche bée.

« Que... ? » souffle-t-elle en pointant l'entrée en pierre.

Natasha sourit, comme jamais Elena ne l'a vu faire. Un sourire... serein. Aimant, presque. Et le déclic se fait.

« J'en conclus que Steve sait que tu es là et que tu as saisis l'occasion de me savoir loin de nos appartements pour profiter de lui, » raille-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Peut-être bien que lorsque je l'ai vu débouler ici il y a quelques heures, en t'appelant assez fort pour faire fuir toute faune à trois kilomètres à la ronde j'ai décidé de révéler ma présence, » explique-t-elle tranquillement.

« C'est ça, avoue que lorsque tu l'as vu, tu n'as plus pu résister au besoin de le sentir contre toi, » raille encore Elena.

La russe hausse un sourcil amusé mais ne répond rien, laissant l'autre espionne gagner cette manche-là.

« Où en étions-nous ? » demande-t-elle simplement en s'asseyant en tailleur dans l'herbe.

Elena se renfrogne immédiatement.

« Sérieusement ? » marmonne-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Allez, ça devrait te plaire. Après en avoir discuté avec Steve – raison pour laquelle je lui ai fait savoir que j'étais présente, soit dit en passant – nous avons décidé que je te raconterais ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi, au début, » explique Natasha.

Elena se tourne vers elle d'un coup et vient s'assoir en face d'elle, dans un silence complet.

« Espèce de commère, » ricane la russe.

« Quoi ? J'suis une fille malgré tout ! Les ragots amoureux, j'adore ça, surtout quand ils concernent mes amis, » s'exclame Mac à voix basse. « Maintenant, je veux _tout_ savoir. Alors parle, » ordonne-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

« Oui Madame la Directrice, » se moque la russe en singeant tant bien que mal une courbette malgré qu'elle soit en tailleur.

« Arrête tes pitreries et parle ! » rigole franchement Elena.

La rousse redevient sérieuse et soupire, avant de se lancer.

« J'ai passé peu de temps avec Steve, durant sa réadaptation, » commence Natasha en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je savais qui il était, et je le respectais énormément, tout en ayant une sorte de défiance. Il était le stéréotype du mâle viril et macho. Et puis on a commencé les missions avec lui, et j'ai vite compris qu'il était tout sauf ça. »

« Ouais, enfin, il m'ouvre toujours la portière quand on sort de la voiture, » ricane Elena.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'était pas rétro, » sourit la russe. « Je- _on_ s'en est tous fait un ami, et pendant des années, ça a été très agréable de l'avoir à nos côtés, à mes côtés, à l'écoute sans être étouffant, boute-en-train mais sachant être sérieux lorsque la situation le nécessite. »

Elle soupire légèrement.

« Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que plus le temps passait, moins ses défauts comptaient, » souffle-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le lointain, dans une expression qu'Elena ne lui avait jamais vue. « Et j'aurais pu ne jamais le réaliser, je crois. »

Elle se laisse aller en arrière, s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

« Tia, toi et moi, on a reçu la même éducation. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'on nous a incrusté dans l'esprit, c'est que l'attachement est un point faible, parce qu'il est une perte de maîtrise de la situation. Il influence l'esprit, fait perdre le sens des réalités, des priorités. L'attachement provoque systématiquement notre mort. »

Elena hoche la tête. Les mots résonnent en elle. Ce n'est même pas qu'elle s'en rappelle, c'est qu'ils y sont inscrits comme les règles de grammaire ou les tables de multiplications. Ce genre de choses dont on ne peut admettre qu'elles sont fausses, tant elles sont incrustées dans notre inconscient.

« Reviens avec moi Lena, » ricane la russe.

L'espionne pince les lèvres mais tourne son attention de nouveau vers son amie.

« Je sais, » assure Nat'. « Ces principes sont ancrés en nous. Pourtant, nous n'avons été qu'une quinzaine d'années à l'orphelinat alors que nous en avons passé soixante-dix à l'extérieur. Au fur et à mesure des années, nous avons apprit à les ignorer, à passer par-dessus. Regarde-nous, toutes les deux. Nous n'avons jamais été autant des étrangères que lorsque nous étions là-bas, même si nous passions toutes nos journées ensemble. Tu sais ce qui a fait que notre relation a évolué ? Coulson, Barton, tout notre petit groupe ? »

Elena se mord les lèvres, amenant sa main à sa bouche dans un geste de réflexion.

« Je n'y ai jamais réfléchis, » avoue-t-elle derrière ses doigts.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé non plus, avant que Steve me pose la question, » la rassure la russe. « C'est de faire des missions ensemble. Pas de devoir compter l'une sur l'autre, non. On connaissait nos capacités, et on savait qu'on se protégerait. Mais devoir ramener l'autre en vie était un tout autre objectif. Au fur et à mesure, on s'est rapprochées. On a prit des bières ensemble pour parler d'autre chose que des missions. On a commencé à avoir peur pour l'autre. Pour les autres. On a créé une famille, lentement, au fil des décennies. Ta relation avec Phil, en particulier, s'est révélée particulièrement puissante. »

Natasha lève les mains, un air dépassé sur le visage.

« Même aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai admis que j'aime Steve, que j'en suis convaincue... non, que je le _ressens,_ ces principes sont toujours présents. Enfouis, mais toujours là. Je ne pense pas qu'il faut y prêter attention. On a tous apprit des choses qui se sont révélées fausses. »

Natasha fait une moue gênée.

« C'est perturbant de me dire que je suis amoureuse. Mais, » elle plante un regard si profond dans celui d'Elena que la brune en oublie presque de respirer. « C'est encore plus perturbant de m'être rendu compte que je me sentais plus forte depuis que je l'ai accepté. On risque moins de compromettre une mission si on n'a pas d'attache. C'est probablement vrai. Mais avoir une personne à défendre, une personne sans qui la vie ne vaut _rien_, te donne une rage de vaincre que _rien_ d'autre ne pourra te donner. »

La russe se redresse et regarde son amie, qui est devenue totalement silencieuse. Elena acquiesce de temps à autres, machinalement, mais son esprit est totalement absorbé par les mots de la rousse et la réflexion intense qui en découle.

« Aimes-tu Coulson ? » demande Natasha après un instant de silence.

Mac fronce les sourcils.

« Oui, bien entendu. Je... » elle pince les lèvres.

« Parle. Pas un mot de cette discussion ne sera répété, ni à Steve, ni à Barnes, ni à Phil, ni aux autres. Nous le savons toutes les deux, » rappelle Natasha.

Elena inspire lentement et hoche la tête.

« Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'ai envie d'appeler... d'appeler Phil... » mais elle n'y arrive pas.

« Dis-le. »

« Nat', je... »

« Je sais que c'est difficile. Imagine ce que ce sera quand on parlera de Barnes. Maintenant, dis ce putain de mot avant que je te l'arrache à ma manière, » grince la russe.

Elena sait pertinemment que l'autre espionne ne l'aidera pas. C'est à elle de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent, et au moins, avec Phil, elle est sûre de ses sentiments.

« J'ai envie de l'appeler _papa_, de plus en plus souvent. J'ai failli le laisser échapper l'autre jour, et... » elle ferme les yeux, se cachant le visage dans les mains. « Je ne sais même pas ce qui me bloque. Je veux dire, il m'appelle _Princesse_ depuis des années. Il serait probablement heureux. Mais à mon âge je n'ai pas besoin de trouver un père de substitution. Je suis adulte depuis des décennies, ce n'est pas mon vrai père et pourtant, il y a cette chose qui me pousse vers lui, qui veut se faire protéger par lui, se faire rassurer et par-dessus tout, qui veut le rendre fière. J'ai cru mourir en même temps que lui, parce qu'il est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, mais aussi parce que je n'avais pas pu lui montrer ce dont j'étais réellement capable et ça m'a rendu malade. Après que Loki l'a... »

Elle secoue la tête. Il faudra vraiment qu'elle travaille sur ces mots qu'elle n'arrive pas à prononcer.

« Je me suis laissé sombrer sans avoir réellement le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon... désintérêt de la vie, parce que j'avais l'impression que ça aurait été l'ultime preuve que je n'avais jamais mérité son amitié, et encore moins son amour filial. Et il est revenu, il a traversé l'enfer, mais il est là. Et j'ai l'impression que cette fois, je fais les choses justes avec lui, » débite-t-elle brusquement, avant de se lever et de commencer à tourner comme un lion en cage.

Natasha se lève lentement à son tour mais ne dis rien.

« Mais il faut toujours qu'il y ait un problème, n'est-ce pas ? » raille Mac dans une question rhétorique. « Et je ne parle pas du SHIELD qui a explosé. D'Hydra qui est revenu. Non. J'étais partie en mission. Peu importe l'objectif officiel. Ma mission, celle que je m'étais fixée, était de tenir ma promesse à Tia. Après avoir raté ma chance avec Coulson, je _devais_ me racheter. Je devais le rendre fier, même s'il n'était plus là, tu comprends ? » souffle-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de la russe, qui acquiesce lentement.

« Oui, Lena, je comprends, » répond-elle seulement.

« Et... » la brune s'arrête de parler et de marcher.

« Et tu t'es retrouvée devant une situation qui t'a totalement dépassée, » fini l'autre espionne.

« Que s'est-il passé, Tasha ? » demande-t-elle.

Comme si la russe pouvait répondre. Mais cette dernière hésite, avant de sourire un peu.

« Nous avons tous nos abîmes, » déclare-t-elle à voix basse. « Cet endroit où s'accumulent nos souffrances, nos remords, nos regrets, les espoirs que nous avons enterrés, toutes ces choses qui nous rongent. Le tien, comme celui de tous les immortels, est immense. Profond. Et tu as vu dans celui de Barnes le reflet du tien, et il est probable que l'inverse soit vrai. »

Natasha se rapproche un peu de la brune.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que ce que ta vie a été meilleure que celle de Barnes. D'un œil extérieur, c'est vrai que ce qu'il a vécu est terrible. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut minimiser tes souffrances. Parce qu'elles sont réelles et t'ont fait souffrir à t'en faire dépérir. »

Elle s'approche encore et prend la main d'Elena dans la sienne.

« Je me rappelle de toi après la mort de Phil, » souffle-t-elle. « On s'en rappelle tous. Clint, Steve, Tia et moi. On était tous tristes mais ça n'avait aucun équivalant avec ta peine. On a pensé qu'on allait te perdre, toi aussi. Tia s'est renfermée aussi en voyant que même elle n'arrivait pas à t'aider. Même Fury s'est inquiété, tu sais, » avoue-t-elle à mi-voix. « Le problème, c'est que tu ne voulais pas être aidée. Tu te punissais toute seule pour une faute que nous ne comprenions pas. Que nous ne connaissions même pas. On s'est senti tellement impuissants, Elena, » explique-t-elle, le regard lourd d'émotions contenues.

La brune ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sort.

« Cette mission, trouver Barnes, c'était une dernière chance : pour nous, de trouver un moyen de te redonner goût à la vie, et pour toi, de te battre. On n'avait aucune idée de si ça allait marcher. Lorsque ton avion est parti, on s'est regardés... je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, tu sais. J'avais l'impression que c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais. Et Steve a dit cette phrase, » murmure-t-elle. « Il a dit : "_Ne pensez pas que c'est la dernière fois que nous la voyons. Si elle revient, elle ira bien. Si elle ne revient pas, alors ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que nous l'auront perdu. C'est le jour de la mort de Phil._" Je l'ai détesté, ce jour-là. Je l'ai frappé, en plein milieu de l'aéroport. Je t'assures que Nick m'a passé un sacré savon, » ajoute-t-elle en secouant la tête, dépitée.

La russe lâche la main d'Elena et la met dans la poche de sa veste.

« Le lendemain, Steve est venu s'excuser. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise, je l'ai immédiatement remarqué. Je l'ai fait rentrer, lui ai assuré qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette dans des états pareils pour quelques mots, d'autant qu'il avait raison à ton propos. Nous t'avions perdu depuis longtemps. Et puis... » elle pince les lèvres. « Et puis il a commencé à me parler de certaines choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec toi. Il m'a demandé des infos sur les années qu'il avait manquées. Je lui ai répondu qu'internet était là pour ça. Je n'avais pas envie de lui servir de livre d'histoire ambulant, » marmonne-t-elle.

Elena laisse échapper un léger rire, malgré la sensation d'assommement qu'elle éprouvait. Elle imaginait bien son amie en train de renvoyer Steve dans ses vingt-deux _**(1)**_.

« Mais il m'a pris de court. Il m'a dit qu'il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, mais qu'il s'intéressait aux immortels. À nos relations, à ce qu'il s'était passé pour nous, sur le plan personnel. Il a ajouté qu'il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir prit le temps de te connaître vraiment, malgré que vous étiez proches. Il savait que notre métier était des plus dangereux et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de répéter cette erreur, » explique Natasha. « Alors il a commencé à... je crois que le terme le plus proche de la vérité serait : me visiter. Il passait presque tous les soirs, et nous discutions. »

Mac ne perd rien de l'air presque rêveur de la russe. Elle a l'impression de rêver. Que quelqu'un s'est déguisé et a remplacé son amie d'enfance. Et pourtant, c'était elle, à n'en pas douter.

« J'ai mis des semaines à me rendre compte que nous ne parlions pas tant que ça des Immortels, mais de tout et de rien. De lui, également. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché, mais je me suis dis qu'en ton absence, c'était moi qui allait jouer le rôle de doudou amical. »

Cette fois, Elena ne peut retenir un rire.

« Bon sang, j'aurais aimé voir ça, » avoue-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Je te rappellerai ça dans quelques mois, voire avant, lorsque ton esprit n'arrivera plus à savoir ce qu'il doit faire ou dire face à Barnes, » la menace la russe, une étincelle dangereuse au fond du regard, qui finit de convaincre Elena que c'est bien la Veuve Noire en face d'elle.

Natasha lui fera payer de s'être dévoilée devant elle.

« Je te fais confiance, » répond-elle simplement, avec un sourire.

Elena est incroyablement touchée par ce que fait son amie. Au-delà des mots et des conseils, la russe se livre comme jamais elle ne l'a vue faire. Probablement que Steve a également eu droit à un certain nombre de confessions, mais leur relation est spéciale.

« Il n'y a pas que moi qui ai évoluée, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle à la rousse avec un sourire en coin.

Natasha hoche la tête.

« J'ai bien envie de te répondre que nous évoluons tous, tout le temps, mais effectivement, je pense que nous avons tous fait un gros travail sur nous-mêmes, ces dernières années. »

Elena ne répond rien, mais repense aux derniers mois qu'elle a passé au SHIELD, avant qu'elle parte chasser Bucky. Elle réalise que si pour elle, les changements ont été brutaux, les autres ont subi de longs mois de doute, de deuils, de colère et de peur. Elle se dit qu'elle a eu de la chance de revenir une fois que les choses ont été stabilisées. Elle repense à Tania. Qu'aurait-elle dit, comment aurait-elle vécu tous ces changements ? La brune se sent coupable de ne plus autant penser à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'est même pas allée sur sa tombe depuis qu'elle est rentrée. Quelle amie cela fait-il d'elle ?

« Est-ce qu'elle te manque ? » demande soudain la brune pour ne pas se perdre plus loin dans ses pensées.

Pourtant, devant l'absence de réponse, elle est bien obligée de regarder Natasha.

« Je n'en sais rien, » avoue finalement l'autre espionne. « Steve essaie de me pousser à... »

Mais elle s'arrête.

« Tu voudrais penser à Tia et ce que sa mort te fait ressentir, mais tu n'oses pas, parce que tu sais que tu t'en voudras de ne pas avoir profité de ta sœur comme tu l'aurais dû, » souffle Mac et la russe hoche la tête sèchement. « Je sais. Je comprends. »

« Mais tu as toujours été proche d'elle. Tu as plus été sa sœur que moi, » rappelle l'autre espionne, de l'amertume au fond du regard.

« 'Tasha, mon deuil devait être sa vengeance. Et je ne sacrifierai pas James... soyons clairs. Venger Tia veut dire faire tomber Hydra. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ? Je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Non, je n'ai pas fait mon deuil, j'essaie même de l'oublier, de ranger son souvenir en dessous de ma culpabilité, » finit Elena avant de se rassoir. « On a un peu dérivé*, je crois. »

Natasha ne dit rien durant quelques minutes, sûrement le temps de remettre ses idées en ordre. Puis elle s'agenouille face à l'autre espionne.

« Pas tant que ça, Mac, » finit-elle par déclarer. « Le problème, c'est notre gestion – non-gestion, dans notre cas – des sentiments. Ça paraît aberrant et pourtant, c'est le cas. Une fois que j'ai accepté de servir de doudou psychologique à Steve, il a commencé à me parler, de beaucoup de choses. On a pas mal parlé de toi, à vrai dire. »

Elle secoue la tête, se remémorant cette période-là.

« Il a tellement bien manœuvré, même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il l'ait fait exprès, » reconnait-elle. « Tu le connais, il parle de lui, encore et encore, mais dans le processus... »

« Tu parles de toi bien plus que tu ne le voudrais, » finit Elena à sa place. « Oui, je me suis fait avoir un nombre incalculable de fois. »

« On s'est inquiété pour toi, encore et encore. Et un soir il a fini par me poser une question toute simple. Il m'a dit : "te rends-tu compte à quelle point tu tiens à Mac ?". Moi, bien entendu, j'ai dis que non, tu étais une collègue, une amie, mais tu restais quelqu'un avec un métier ultra dangereux et pour ce que nous en savions, tu pouvais être déjà morte. Donc non, je ne m'attachais pas à ce genre de personnes. » Elle fait une pause de quelques secondes. « Il a passé le reste de la soirée à me faire une liste de mes mots, de mon comportement, tout ce qui prouvait que je tenait à toi comme à une sœur. »

Elle déglutit.

« Ça m'a fait peur. Tellement peur, » souffle-t-elle en baissant la tête. « J'ai voulu le chasser mais tu le connais. »

« Il est resté. Il t'a probablement prise dans ses bras, » tente Mac.

« Oui. Je me suis sentie prise au piège, j'ai tenté de me débattre, mais il n'a pas lâché. »

« Il a joué très gros, » souffle Elena.

« Oui. Si j'avais réussit à me dégager, je ne lui aurais probablement plus adressé la parole du reste de nos vies, » admet la russe. « J'ai finit par arrêter de me débattre et il m'a murmuré un tas de choses à l'oreille. Certaines que je t'ai dites tout à l'heure, sur l'amour qui pousse à agir plus qu'il n'handicape, entre autres. Il m'a aussi dit ce que je vais te dire maintenant. »

Elle se redresse et regarde la brune droit dans les yeux.

« Tu vas mettre des semaines à comprendre, à accepter, à ressentir réellement, même si tu n'as pas fermé ton cœur autant que moi, » explique-t-elle. « La première étape sera d'assumer tes sentiments face à Coulson. Le plus difficile sera de gérer les sentiments de Barnes. Mais là-dessus, je ne suis pas inquiète. »

« Tu rigoles ? » s'étrangle presque Elena. « Il va falloir que j'attendes des _semaines _en sachant que James... ? »

« Je t'en prie ! » ricane Nat'. « Tu crois quoi ? Que tu allais te rendre compte en quelques heures, ou quelques jours, si tu étais amoureuse ? Que tu repartirais d'ici en sifflotant gaiement, sachant quel comportement tu allais adopter en rentrant ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et heureusement. Tu imagines si tu avais découvert que tu voyais Phil comme un père, en une journée ? C'est sur le long terme que s'est bâtie ta relation avec lui. Vous avez appris à vous connaître, à vous respecter, à vous apprécier puis vous aimer. Ce n'est pas des choses qui se gagnent en une journée. »

Elena est un peu perdue. Elle tente d'emmagasiner, d'analyser, de comprendre, de trier, de...

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » reprend la russe. « Malgré tout le conditionnement qu'on a pu subir, l'amour est dans la nature de l'être humain. Et... »

Elle s'arrête en voyant le regard incrédule de la brune.

« Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça. Crois-tu vraiment que Barnes pourrait t'aimer si ce n'était pas le cas ? Notre décennie d'orphelinat ont été une sinécure face à ce qu'il a vécu. Et pourtant il est toujours capable d'amitié, de confiance, de compassion. D'amour. »

Elena ne peut qu'acquiescer.

« C'est extrêmement perturbant d'entendre ce genre de mots dans ta bouche, » avoue-t-elle tout de même.

« Ça n'arrivera qu'une fois dans ta vie, j'espère que tu as pu en profiter, » réplique son interlocutrice entre ses dents.

Elena laisse échapper un sourire en coin.

« Oh, tu le prends comme ça. Très bien. Tu peux attendre ton cadeau d'anniversaire, tiens, » siffle Natasha.

Mac entrouvre la bouche mais n'essaie pas de protester. Elle ne fera qu'empirer la situation.

« On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, » décide la russe. « Ça fait beaucoup de choses à emmagasiner. »

« Ce n'est pas aisé mais tu peux continuer, » assure la brune.

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui te trouve hors de ta zone de confort, » marmonne 'Tasha.

« Comme tu veux, » accepte la brune sans discuter plus.

Elles se relèvent et se regardent dans les yeux quelques instants. Elena se sent plus proche de Nat' qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. La rousse finit par hocher la tête et faire demi-tour. La directrice du SHIELD se dirige quant à elle vers l'intérieur du palais.

« Oh, » l'interpelle la rousse alors qu'elle va passer à l'intérieur. « Un dernier conseil. Dors. C'est tentant de passer la nuit, _toutes_ les nuits, à cogiter. Mais si tu n'as pas assez de sommeil, ton cerveau n'arrivera pas à tout gérer. »

« Expérience ? » demande simplement la brune.

« Expérience, » confirme Natasha avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Elena se demande pourquoi elle ne va pas rejoindre Steve mais hausse les épaules. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires, et elle a autre chose à penser. Elle a trop de choses à penser. Elle rentre dans les appartements qu'elle partage avec Steve et le trouve dans le canapé – ah non, il se projette en avant et court presque à sa rencontre.

« Comment tu vas ? » demande-t-il, et elle se rend compte qu'il a les traits tirés.

Elle se fige un instant et réalise un certain nombre de choses.

« Tu devrais me hurler dessus pour t'avoir caché la présence de Nat' » sort de sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

Steve éclate de rire et la prend dans ses bras.

« Tu es la directrice, tu as tout à fait le droit de me cacher ce genre d'informations, » répond-il et elle le sent hausser les épaules.

Elle le repousse gentiment et secoue la tête.

« Ce monde ne te mérite pas, Steve, » souffle-t-elle, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres.

Il la regarde un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant de hausser une seconde fois les épaules.

« Allez, viens me raconter comment Nat' t'as torturée, » ordonne-t-il en la traînant sur le canapé.

Elena se gratte la tête. Elle ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois, avant que son esprit réussisse à former une phrase cohérente.

« Je ne suis pas plus avancée, » finit-elle par lâcher.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, » répond-il avec son adorable sourire.

« Je... Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » demande-t-elle, tentant d'orienter la conversation ailleurs.

« Parce que raconter à voix haute t'aidera à mettre tes idées en ordre. En l'état actuel des choses, tu seras incapable de dormir. Traiter les informations apaisera ton cerveau, » explique-t-il en pliant une jambe sous lui et passant son bras par-dessus le dossier du canapé, pour être face à la brune.

Elena hoche la tête plusieurs fois.

« Ok, ça a du sens, » admet-elle. « Très bien. » Elle soupire et réfléchit quelques minutes. « Il va falloir que je prenne mon mal en patience, je crois, » murmure-t-elle. « Il y a tant de choses dont je n'avais pas conscience... »

Elena parle, encore et encore. Lorsqu'elle a enfin fini, plus de la moitié de la nuit est passée. Steve lui dit d'aller se coucher et elle obéit un peu mécaniquement. Elle s'effondre dans son lit toute habillée et se laisse happer par le noir paisible du sommeil.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bon, c'est pas encore ça, Lena. Y'a du taf en perspective...**_

_**Je suis très très contente d'avoir pu donner du temps à Natasha. J'aime beaucoup son personnage et j'étais frustrée de ne pas avoir pu lui faire assez de place jusqu'ici.**_

_**Vous vous languissez de Buck ? Moi je me languis de Phil (Ju, sans commentaire). Je ne les oublie pas, ne vous en faites pas.**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Dans le prochain chapitre :**_

_**Période couverte : 6 septembre :**_

**_\- On apprend enfin la raison pour laquelle T'Challa a proposé au SHIELD d'envoyer une délégation au Wakanda_**

**_\- MOUHAHAHAHAHA hum, pardon. Je me rappelle encore du moment où j'ai décidé de mettre "ça" avant la fin du tome 2 et non pas pour démarrer le tome 3... (oui, j'aime vous faire tourner en bourrique)._**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

**_À très vite !_**

**_Kae_**

**_._**


	16. Chapitre 15

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Aléatoire.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication :

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Je n'ai que 23 jours de retard ! Ce n'est pas si mal ? Ouais, vous savez que je me désespère d'arriver à poster à l'heure.**_

_**Je ne l'ai pas remerciée au chapitre précédent, honte à moi, mais si vous avez des chapitres agréables à lire, c'est grâce à Zucca666 ! Merci mille, deux mille fois !**_

_**Hmm, ceci est DE LOIN le plus gros chapitre de cette histoire jusqu'à présent. 6700 mots et quelques d'après Microsoft Word (juré, je ne fais pas de placement de produit !), c'est-à-dire plus de 1000 mots que d'habitude. Mais il fallait que je fasse un épilogue cohérent donc j'ai "dépassé le quota" dans ce chap.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en fav, vos follows... c'est juste du bonheur à chaque fois._**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE ****PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

_« Je... Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » demande-t-elle, tentant d'orienter la conversation ailleurs._

_« Parce que raconter à voix haute t'aidera à mettre tes idées en ordre. En l'état actuel des choses, tu seras incapable de dormir. Traiter les informations apaisera ton cerveau, » explique-t-il en pliant une jambe sous lui et passant son bras par-dessus le dossier du canapé, pour être face à la brune._

_Elena hoche la tête plusieurs fois._

_« Ok, ça a du sens, » admet-elle. « Très bien. » Elle soupire et réfléchit quelques minutes. « Il va falloir que je prenne mon mal en patience, je crois, » murmure-t-elle. « Il y a tant de choses dont je n'avais pas conscience... »_

_Elena parle, encore et encore. Lorsqu'elle a enfin fini, plus de la moitié de la nuit est passée. Steve lui dit d'aller se coucher et elle obéit un peu mécaniquement. Elle s'effondre dans son lit toute habillée et se laisse happer par le noir paisible du sommeil._

* * *

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**CHAPITRE 15**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**6 SEPTEMBRE 2016 – 11H42 – WAKANDA**

**(J+586)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Elena étire ses jambes sous la grande table de réunion, tentant de ne pas montrer sa frustration de devoir rester assise tant de jours – dire qu'ils n'en sont pas à la moitié – à discuter. Elle se sent tout de même ingrate de penser ça. Les informations que le SHIELD a obtenues sont, pour certaines, inestimables. La confiance que T'Challa semble leur accorder les touche profondément, Steve, Adrianne et elle. Ils ont ainsi décidé de le remercier en leur confiant un certain nombre d'informations sur l'organisation qu'ils représentent.

Alors que deux conseillers du Roi finissent de faire un résumé de l'état des mines de vibranium – qui sont tout sauf épuisées, contrairement à certaines rumeurs, merci bien – la salle semble se remplir d'une tension nouvelle. Lourde. Un frisson parcourt Elena.

La Directrice inspire lentement, se réajuste légèrement sur son – très confortable – fauteuil. Elle bouge sa main gauche, qui est sur la table, repliant son majeur, son annulaire et son auriculaire dans sa paume. Du coin de l'œil, elle capte Adrianne qui se replace sur ses appuis, se tenant prête à bondir, et Steve se penche en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur la table en croisant ses mains dans une position lui permettant de lever la table et la placer sur la tranche pour les protéger. Le code transmit par la position de sa main est simple._ Potentielle menace en approche. Aucune information, soyez prêts à tout._

T'Challa se gratte la tête, dans une attitude hésitante qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas, les crispant un peu plus.

« Je n'ai pas envoyé un appel au SHIELD pour toutes les choses que nous avons évoqué dans cette salle jusqu'à présent, » lâche finalement le Roi. « Nous en avons profité pour poser les bases d'une entente saine entre nous, raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé de vous communiquer les informations dont vous avez désormais connaissance. Mais nous ne pouvons plus attendre. Nous allons désormais traiter le véritable but de votre présence. »

Il se lève et fit un signe à Ishta, qui ouvre la double porte de la salle de réunion, révélant deux personnes à leurs regards.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La première, Elena la connait. Il s'agit de Shuri, la sœur de T'Challa. Un petit génie qui serait capable d'en remontrer à Tony, la Directrice n'en a aucun doute.

Le second, elle ne le connaît pas et un coup d'œil à Steve et Adrianne la renseigne qu'eux non plus. Il s'agit d'un homme, grand, mince, un air arrogant à la Stark, vêtu d'une tunique et d'une cape rouge – qui flotte légèrement derrière lui alors qu'il n'y a pas le moindre déplacement d'air dans la pièce. Il porte autour du cou un lourd médaillon doré en forme d'amande.

« Roi T'Challa, » le salue l'inconnu.

« Sorcier Suprême, » répond le souverain du Wakanda.

Steve redresse lentement la tête alors qu'Adrianne se tend entièrement. Elena ne peut s'empêcher de déglutir, mais garde une apparence neutre. À l'intérieur, en revanche, une peur primitive s'agite.

« Docteur, je vous présente Elena McGregor, Directrice du SHIELD et Steve Rogers, Captain America, » les introduit le Roi. « Steve, Elena, Docteur Stephen Strange, Sorcier Suprême de la dimension terrestre. »

Le Sorcier hoche la tête et se tourne vers les deux autres, qui se lèvent et s'avancent. Elena lui serre la main et Steve en fait de même. Pas une parole n'est échangée. Ils s'assoient tous, le Sorcier à la gauche du souverain.

« Que savez-vous des Sorciers Suprêmes ? » demande T'Challa aux deux agents.

Elena essaie d'analyser la situation le plus rapidement possible, de se rappeler du peu d'informations contenues dans le cube de Fury.

« Maître des sciences occultes. Gère les menaces que le commun des mortel ne sait ni gérer, ni seulement percevoir la plupart du temps. Vous pouvez vous balader dans des dimensions astrales, ce genre de choses. Il y a un Sorcier suprême pour chaque planète des neuf royaumes d'Yggdrasil, » résume-t-elle entre ses dents.

La Directrice n'est pas à l'aise.

Elle a récupéré ces informations de Loki, lorsqu'elle le "surveillait", avant qu'il n'attaque et ne... blesse gravement Coulson. Rien ne dit qu'il lui a donné de bonnes informations. Et elle ne sait rien de Strange – est-il encore seulement un homme ou est-il plus que cela désormais ? – et elle déteste cette situation.

Un regard vers Steve l'inquiète encore plus. Le Super Soldat a l'air totalement crispé. Et pour cause. Il sait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner contre l'homme en face d'eux.

Un sourire hautain soulève le coin des lèvres de Strange. Il doit sentir leur inquiétude.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de donner une définition plus vulgarisée que celle que vous venez de proposer, » lâche-t-il avec un mépris évident.

La colère prend le pas sur la peur. Pour qui cet individu se prend-il ? Mac voit Steve lever légèrement une main pour lui dire de se calmer mais c'est trop tard.

« Épargnez-nous vos remarques sur la supériorité que votre condition vous apporte, » cingla la Directrice. « Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous avez besoin d'aide. De celle du SHIELD en particulier. Alors gagnons du temps et parlez-nous de ce qui vous a forcé à nous faire appeler. »

Elle sait qu'elle joue un coup de poker. Mais T'Challa vient d'avouer que la raison pour laquelle il les a fait venir est en rapport avec Strange et pourquoi le Sorcier aurait-il voulu leur parler autre que pour les informer d'une menace. Et s'il les informe, c'est parce qu'ils ont les capacités de l'affronter. Sinon autant que le Sorcier se débrouille seul.

Autour de la table, les quelques conseillers wakandais, la garde du Roi, Shuri et même T'Challa se figent devant ce manque de politesse flagrant dont la Directrice vient de faire preuve. Elle soupire et se tourne vers le Roi.

« Votre majesté, je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait que vous nous ayez attiré ici sous un faux prétexte, » explique-t-elle. « Je sais pertinemment que certaines informations ne peuvent être transmises que dans certaines conditions. »

Elle se tourne ensuite vers le Sorcier.

« Je ne cherche pas à vous manquer de respect, Docteur, » reprend-elle d'une voix plus douce. « Mais l'orgueil des hommes est la première chose qui les fait déchoir. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Avengers. Avec le SHIELD. Une agence que nous nous acharnons à reconstruire, brique après brique. Alors c'est vrai, nous ne sommes que des insectes grouillants de votre point de vue, » continue-t-elle un peu plus sèchement, se rappelant les mots d'un autre Sorcier, d'un autre dieu, avec son casque à cornes et son regard bleu ironique. « Mais nous constituons la quasi-totalité de cette planète. Nous ne sommes pas quantité négligeable, et encore moins stupides. »

L'homme dévisage la brune de longues seconde. Elle le regarde tranquillement. Le temps semble se suspendre. Strange croise ses doigts et pose ses mains sur la table.

« Je ne vous apprécie pas, Madame, » finit par déclarer le Sorcier. « Mais vous avez raison. Vous semblez comprendre quelles sont les priorités, ce pourquoi je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais je n'oublierai pas vos mots, » finit-il, glacial.

Elle hoche la tête.

« Ils n'étaient pas dits pour être oubliés, » répond-elle simplement avant de se tourner vers T'Challa.

Elle s'excusera auprès de lui plus tard. Son comportement n'aurait pas posé de problème s'ils avaient été dans l'enceinte d'un bâtiment du SHIELD, mais ils n'étaient qu'invités au Wakanda et elle aurait pu mettre ces gens en porte à faux vis-à-vis du Sorcier.

« Shuri, je te laisse la parole, » déclare seulement T'Challa.

La jeune femme, assise entre Strange et Steve, se lève.

« Je vais essayer d'être la plus concise possible, mais cela dépendra de vos connaissances, » commence-t-elle. « Connaissez-vous les gemmes de l'infini ? »

Steve secoue la tête et la Directrice l'imite.

« De nom seulement. Le directeur Fury les mentionne dans ses archives mais il n'y a aucune information viable dans ses dossiers, » précise-t-elle.

La sœur du Roi hoche la tête et prend une grande inspiration.

« Les Gemmes de l'Infini sont six pierres précieuses de forme oblongue, mesurant deux centimètres de long environ. Chacune est identifiée par un nom et une couleur précise : l'Espace, bleu la Réalité, rouge ; le Pouvoir, violet ; l'Esprit, jaune ; le Temps, vert ; l'Âme, orange. Chaque gemme accorde des pouvoirs spécifiques à son porteur, » explique-t-elle.

Elle fait un geste et un écran holographique apparaît au dessus du centre de la table, sur lequel sont affichées en trois dimensions des représentations des gemmes.

« La gemme de l'Espace donne la possibilité de se téléporter soi-même ou de téléporter des objets voire d'autres êtres vivants. La gemme de l'Esprit donne une conscience des pensées et des rêves des personnes aux alentours. Elle accroît aussi les pouvoirs mentaux de son porteur. La gemme de l'Âme accorde la capacité de manipuler et voler les âmes des vivants, aussi bien que des morts. Elle a une conscience propre et a besoin sans cesse de nouvelles âmes. La gemme de la Réalité permet de matérialiser ses pensées et d'abolir les lois physiques et naturelles. La gemme du Temps donne le pouvoir de se déplacer dans le temps ou d'observer une période précise sans s'y rendre. La gemme du Pouvoir, outre le fait d'accorder une force surhumaine et l'invincibilité à son détenteur, renforce le pouvoir des autres gemmes, » débite la jeune femme.

Elle attend quelques secondes avant de faire un nouveau geste. Les pierres se regroupent et une sorte de gantelet apparaît. Les gemmes s'alignent dans des emplacements prévus à cet effet sur la pièce de métal.

« Les gemmes peuvent être rassemblées, et serties par magie sur ceci, le Gant de l'Infini, » reprend la jeune femme. « Nous ne savons pas quelle est son apparence. Le père d'Odin, Roi d'Ásgard, pensait l'avoir en sa possession mais des– » elle jette un œil au Sorcier Suprême, « informations récentes nous font penser que ce gant était au mieux une réplique, sinon une création d'artiste en manque d'argent. Si les pierres sont destructrices, le pouvoir donné par ce gant est au-delà de l'entendement. Il offre à son porteur l'omniscience, l'omnipotence et l'omniprésence, » finit-elle dans un souffle.

Le silence qui suit est hébété.

« D'accord, » finit par lâcher Steve. « Quel rapport avec cette réunion ? »

Strange, qui s'était appuyé contre le dossier de son siège, se redresse. Il ôte son médaillon avec déférence et le tient dans sa main gauche. De la droite, il effleure la surface doré et la partie centrale de l'amande s'efface – coulisse ? disparaît ? – et une intense lueur verte éclaire la pièce, sans pourtant les aveugler.

Elena est bouche bée, mais tente de le dissimuler.

« Le Sorcier Suprême de la dimension terrestre s'est vu remettre la Pierre du Temps, il y a des milliers d'années, protégé par ce pendentif, l'œil d'Agamotto. Je ne la possède que depuis quelques mois, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'étudier en profondeur. Mais j'ai pu remarquer que si je concentre suffisamment ma magie sur la sienne, je suis capable de sentir le pouvoir des autres gemmes. Je suis incapable de trouver leur localisation ou de les manipuler, juste de les percevoir, » explique-t-il en ayant abandonné son air hautain.

Il raccroche son pendentif mais ne referme pas l'œil, laissant la gemme à la vue de tous.

« Voilà plusieurs semaines que je sens des différences dans la perception des gemmes. Je n'en comprenais pas la raison jusqu'au mois dernier. J'ai reçu une visite extrêmement importante, quoique désagréable, d'un autre Sorcier Suprême. Il m'a apprit qu'il avait été retenu prisonnier par un être qui tentait de réunir les Pierres ainsi que le Gant. Il m'a également apprit que cet être, qui se nomme Thanos, possédait déjà les pierres de l'Âme et du Pouvoir. Il est en quête de celle de la Réalité en ce moment même. »

Steve, Elena et Adrianne n'essaient plus de prétendre qu'ils ne sont pas abasourdis. La chef d'équipe a une main sur la bouche et s'appuie sur le mur derrière elle. Steve a prit sa tête dans ses mains, coudes appuyés sur la table et Elena s'est laissée aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil dans une position bien plus avachie qu'assise. Elle a l'impression que les informations n'arrivent pas à pénétrer son cerveau. Mais Strange ne leur laisse pas le temps d'assimiler.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez d'autres pierres ? » les questionne-t-il.

« Que voulez-vous que nous en sachions ? » finit-elle par demander au Sorcier.

« Vous êtes les gardiens du monde physique terrestre. Vous les avez déjà rencontrées même si vous n'avez pas conscience de les avoir vues. Elles n'ont pas forcément cette forme, » déclare-t-il en désignant les représentations holographiques de Shuri. « Elles peuvent être cachées dans des enveloppes... »

« Le sceptre de Loki, » souffle soudain Steve. « La pierre était cachée dans une autre gemme, bleue. Des agents se sont fait contrôler par son pouvoir d'un simple contact. »

« De quelle couleur était la gemme ? » demande Strange avec un certain empressement.

« Jaune, » souffle le super soldat.

La pièce devient silencieuse, mis à part Elena qui s'étrangle presque.

Elle ne savait pas. N'avait pas réalisé, plutôt. Mais Steve avait été là pour la création de Vision. Il... elle inspire lentement, lorsque deux souvenirs jaillissent de son cerveau. Deux images similaires.

Le regard bleu de Clint, contrôlé par le sceptre.

Le même bleu dans les yeux de Loki alors qu'ils le gardaient prisonnier.

Une troisième image s'ajoute. Loki, le regard perdu, alors que son frère l'extirpe du sol dans lequel le Hulk l'a encastré et l'absence de bleu. Ses yeux étaient passés au vert.

Elle avait pensé que c'était sa magie qui faisait ça. Mais... Elle inspire lentement. Était-ce possible ? Loki aurait-il pu être contrôlé lui aussi, comme Clint l'avait été ? Que cela change-t-il, de toute manière ? Sa réflexion est interrompue par Steve.

« _Elle_ doit savoir, » murmure le Super Soldat

Elena tourne la tête vers lui et voit qu'il a redressé la tête et regarde sa Directrice.

« Tu veux que je _la_ fasse venir ? » demande-t-elle. « On peut simplement la tenir au courant. »

« Non, » la contredit-il. « Elle pourra penser à d'autres emplacements, d'autres missions. »

Elena hoche lentement la tête, avant de se tourner vers T'Challa.

« Pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes, majesté ? » demande-t-elle.

Le Roi hoche la tête et se lève, l'invitant à la suivre dans une petite pièce attenante.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Le Roi ferme la porte et se tourne vers Elena.

« Majesté, nous avons besoin de Natasha Romanoff dans cette pièce, » déclare-t-elle.

« Pour quelles raisons ? »

La Directrice pèse le pour et le contre. Que peut-elle révéler ? Ou cacher ?

« Elle a fait partie du SHIELD. De certaines des missions les plus importantes de ces dernières années. Elle pourra avoir des idées. »

« Comment puis-je justifier sa présence à cette table ? Elle ne fait _plus_ partie de votre organisation, et nous étions d'accord sur le fait que _personne_ d'extérieur ne devait être au courant, » rappelle-t-il.

La brune hoche la tête lentement, en réfléchissant. Elle préférait ne pas dire que Nat' faisait encore partie du SHIELD. Trop d'implications.

« Je comprends, majesté, » assure-t-elle. « Mais les informations qu'elle détient probablement pourraient être d'une importance capitale. »

T'Challa ne répond pas tout de suite.

« Je peux me porter garante pour elle, » tente Elena.

« Cela ne changera rien si elle nous trahit, » répond calmement Black Panther.

L'Immortelle ne peut qu'approuver le raisonnement même s'il ne l'arrange pas. Pas _du tout_.

« Très bien. Je peux vous donner une raison valable, mais je dois avoir votre paroles que personne, _personne_, » insiste-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux « ne doit être au courant. Pas Ishta, pas Shuri, et encore moins vos conseillers. »

Une fois encore, il réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'accepter d'un hochement de tête.

« Vous avez ma parole que je resterai le seul à connaître l'information. »

« Natasha travaille sous couverture pour le SHIELD, dans la branche la plus secrète du gouvernement américain, depuis la mort de Nicholas Fury, » souffle-t-elle en priant pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

T'Challa fronce les sourcils.

« Cela change la donne, en effet. »

Il laisse passer encore un instant.

« Très bien. Allez la chercher. Je vais annoncer le repas. Je vous laisse le soin au Captain et à vous de lui apprendre les informations que vous voulez qu'elle possède. Nous nous retrouverons à quinze heures ici, » déclare-t-il

« Majesté ? » l'interpelle la Directrice.

« Oui ? »

« Ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait appeler le SHIELD, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle. « Ce Sorcier a débarqué de nulle part, vous a raconté ce qu'il est en train de nous dire. Je ne sais pas si c'est vous qui avez proposé le SHIELD comme main armée, ou si c'est lui qui nous a demandé, mais vous ne vouliez pas de nous ici. C'est l'importance de la menace qui vous a fait accepter de nous amener ici, » finit-elle calmement.

Le Roi esquisse un sourire.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas à vous apporter de réponse puisque vous venez de le faire, » répond-il seulement.

« Je ne sais pas qui nous a appelé ici, » rappelle-t-elle doucement.

« Cela changerait-il quelque chose au résultat ? » demande-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle sourit à son tour. Effectivement, ce n'est pas important.

« Mes amis, il est l'heure de nous restaurer, » l'entend-elle annoncer à la cantonade. « Nous nous retrouvons ici après le repas, à l'heure habituelle. »

Un léger brouhaha s'élève de la pièce attenante. Steve et Adrianne la rejoignent un instant plus tard.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Cap, inquiet.

Le sourire d'Elena le détend.

« Continuons la discussion dans nos appartement, » propose-t-elle aux deux autres, qui la suivent sans discuter.

« Tout va bien, » déclara-t-elle une fois à l'intérieur. « Mais le Roi refusait de _la_ laisser intervenir. »

« Tu as fait sauter _sa_ couverture ? » demande Steve, un peu tendu.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et j'ai la parole du Roi qu'il restera le seul au courant. »

Ils se regardent, jettent un même coup d'œil à Adrianne.

« Tu décides, » souffle Elena au Soldat.

Steve lève les yeux au ciel, regarde de nouveau Adrianne, et finit par acquiescer.

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix de toute manière, » marmonne-t-il. « Une personne de plus au courant simplifiera le transfert. »

Elena acquiesce pensivement avant de se tourner vers Adrianne.

« L'information que nous allons te transmettre n'est connue que de cinq personnes. Coulson, T'Challa, Steve et moi. Et Romanoff, » déclare-t-elle.

L'agent hoche la tête.

« Compris. »

McGregor explique rapidement à la cheffe d'équipe les tenants et les aboutissants de la mission de Natasha. La blonde est méfiante au départ comprend rapidement l'intérêt que la russe intègre la réunion et ce qu'elle pourrait apporter.

« Vous faites confiance au Roi T'Challa à ce point-là ? » ose demander Adrianne entre ses dents ?

« Absolument. Nous avons mis toutes nos vies entre ses mains, et nous sommes toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare-t-elle dans une question rhétorique. « J'ai décidé que vu le nombre d'informations qu'il possédait, il pouvait également être au courant de celle-ci. »

Les deux autres acceptent d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien, je vais la trouver et la ramener à nos appartements. Adrianne, vous préférez manger avec vos équipes ou faire le point avec nous ? » demande encore la brune.

« Je vous rejoindrai dans vos appartements après le repas, » décide-t-elle. « À tout à l'heure. »

Elle fait demi-tour et s'éloigne à son tour, les épaules raides.

« Elle n'a pas confiance, » déclare Steve.

« C'est normal, c'est son boulot. Elle nous protège contre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi. Pour elle, tout le monde est une menace, » rappelle la Directrice.

« C'est vrai, » soupire-t-il. « Allons trouver Nat', » décide-t-il.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ils sortent de la salle, traversent une bonne partie du palais, et se retrouvent à la cascade. Ils échangent un regard mais n'ont pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qu'une silhouette s'avance.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Romanoff, les sourcils froncés.

« La réunion de ce matin nous a révélé des choses d'une gravité... extrême, » avoue Steve. « Aucune menace immédiate, probablement pas avant quelques semaines, voire quelques mois, mais nous devons en savoir le plus possible pour nous préparer au mieux. »

« C'est pourquoi nous avons demandé à T'Challa qu'il te laisse assister et participer au moins à la réunion de cet après-midi, » continue Elena. « Nous avons le repas pour te mettre au courant. »

La russe pince les lèvres avant de hocher la tête.

« Alors allons-y. »

Les trois agents retournent aux appartements que T'Challa a mis à leur disposition. Ils mangent et Steve résume la réunion entre deux bouchées. La rousse est elle aussi assommée par les informations.

« Vous êtes en train de dire que Vision a une pierre d'Infinité enchâssée sur le front ? » souffle-t-elle. « Ça expliquerait sa complexité, » ajoute-t-elle en réfléchissant.

« Et je pense que le tesseract en est une aussi, » ajoute Elena. « Je sais qu'il n'a pas la forme d'une pierre, mais c'est probablement celle de l'espace, » soupire-t-elle.

Les deux autres acquiescent après un instant de réflexion. Trois coups secs sont frappés à la porte.

« C'est reparti, » soupire Steve.

« Courage, Stevie, » lâche la Directrice. « Au moins cette fois, nous avons l'impression de leur être indispensable. »

Natasha ricane mais Elena voit à son regard qu'elle est du même avis.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**6 SEPTEMBRE 2016 – 14H25 – WAKANDA**

**(J+586)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Un siège de plus a été ajouté autour de la table. Natasha s'assoit entre Strange et Steve. T'Challa n'explique pas sa présence aux autres. Peut-être l'a-t-il fait avant la réunion. Elena n'en sait rien. Elle espère juste qu'il n'a pas rompu sa promesse.

« Avez-vous pu mettre mademoiselle Romanoff au courant ? » demande simplement le Roi.

Elena hoche la tête.

« Nous avons également probablement trouvé une autre pierre. En tout cas, nous savons qu'elle est passée sur Terre il y a quelques années, » précise-t-elle.

Strange se redresse.

« Connaissez-vous le tesseract ? » demande la Directrice à tous ceux qui sont présents.

Le Sorcier pousse un long soupir et se lève. Il effectue un léger mouvement de la main et soudain, le cube bleu apparaît entre ses doigts. Il claque des doigts et une gemme de la même couleur apparaît à la place. Il ne la touche pas, et l'envoie _flotter_ à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus du centre de la table.

« La pierre de l'espace était en effet contenue dans le tesseract. Je vous déconseille d'y toucher, » lâche-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Personne ne répond mais tous les regards sont limpides. Aucun d'eux ne serait assez stupide pour le faire.

« D'où vient-elle ? » demande Steve.

« Du Sorcier Suprême dont j'ai parlé ce matin, » explique Strange.

Elena a l'impression de sombrer. Elle ne pourra jamais oublier le pire jour de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Il y aurait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour le lui rappeler. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner. La tablée devient silencieuse et focalise son attention sur elle.

« Qui avons-nous vu utiliser le tesseract avec brio ? » demande-t-elle à Steve et Nat'.

La rousse saisit en premier.

« Loki est Sorcier Suprême d'Ásgard ? » siffle-t-elle, le regard étincelant de colère, comme à chaque fois qu'il est question du Dieu de la Malice.

Elle n'a pas pardonné ce qu'il a fait à Clint et Coulson. Elle ne le fera probablement jamais. Sait-elle qu'il a probablement été influencé par le sceptre ? Probablement pas. _Ce n'est pas le moment là !_ lui rappelle une partie de son cerveau et la Directrice revient à la réalité.

Strange, à son tour, ricane.

« Bien sûr que non, » explique-t-il de son ton hautain. « Loki est Sorcier Suprême de Jötunheim, » précise-t-il. « Le Sorcier Suprême d'Ásgard était Odin. »

« Jötunheim. » Elena essaie de rassembler ses connaissances. « La planète des géants du givre ? »

Puis une autre information fait son chemin.

« Comment ça, Odin _était _? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Un éclair d'inquiétude passe dans le regard du Sorcier et Elena serre les dents.

« Loki est venu sur terre pour me prévenir que Thanos cherchait les pierres et qu'il fallait que je veille sur celle qui m'a été léguée. Il en a profité pour me céder celle qu'il avait en sa possession afin de la protéger. Il l'a utilisé pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Il était dans un état déplorable. J'ai dû le soigner pour qu'il ne meure pas sur le tapis de mon salon, » raconte-t-il. « Il m'a appris également que Ásgard avait été détruite, » lâche-t-il et une série d'exclamations étouffées se fait entendre autour de la table.

Seuls Ishta et T'Challa ne s'émeuvent pas et Elena suppose qu'ils étaient déjà au courant.

« Ce Thanos a détruit Ásgard ? » souffle Steve. « Il a le pouvoir de détruire une planète entière ? »

« Non. La destruction d'Ásgard n'a rien à voir avec Thanos et sa quête, » réplique le Sorcier. « Mais les survivants, qui s'enfuyaient en direction de la Terre, se sont trouvés sur le chemin de Sanctuary-II, le vaisseau de Thanos. Il a voulu récupérer la pierre de l'espace. Loki lui a fait croire qu'il la lui donnait, par un stratagème qu'il ne m'a pas précisé, et a utilisé la gemme pour se téléporter chez moi, où il m'a raconté ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Cette fois, le silence n'est plus éberlué, mais simplement pesant.

« Thor ? » demande finalement Natasha.

« Loki n'en savait rien. Il avait l'air de penser que l'héritier du trône d'Ásgard pouvait avoir survécu à l'explosion, mais il doutait de sa capacité à survivre dans le vide intersidéral, » déclara le Sorcier Suprême. « Il est resté sur Terre le temps de se soigner, c'est-à-dire quatre jours, avant de repartir par des chemins détournés. »

« Savez-vous où il est allé ? » questionne la Directrice du SHIELD.

« Vous vous doutez qu'il ne m'en a pas informé, » raille Strange. « Mais le peu de mots que j'ai pu lui soutirer tendait à penser qu'il allait tenter de récupérer la gemme de la réalité et obtenir des informations sur le gant avant que Thanos ne mette la main dessus. »

Il y eu quelques hochements de tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il à savoir à propos de ce gars ? » demande Steve. « Loki, on connait. Monstrueusement dangereux. Mais vous êtes en train de parler de quelqu'un qui a l'air d'être supérieur à Loki de la manière dont Loki est "supérieur" à nous. »

Strange hoche la tête.

« Vous avez résumé. Thanos est un titan. Un de ceux qu'on appelle les Eternels. Les premières traces que l'univers a de lui remontent à plus de trente mille ans. Depuis que les habitants de sa planète – sa lune – sont morts de surpopulation entraînant un effondrement des ressources, il passe son temps à décimer la moitié des habitants de chaque planète qu'il croise. Il pense qu'en régulant les populations de manière aléatoire, il empêchera des planètes entières de mourir, » résume le Sorcier Suprême.

Cette fois, le silence est consterné.

« Pourquoi a-t-il besoin du gant ? » finit par demander Adrianne, qui ne se tient plus près de la porte, mais debout derrière le siège de sa Directrice.

Personne ne relève qu'elle n'est pas censée prendre la parole, n'étant présente que pour assurer la sécurité. Ils se fichent bien de leurs rangs respectifs, à cet instant – sauf Strange, apparemment, qui a l'air d'apprécier un peu trop d'être le centre d'attention de la pièce.

« L'omnipotence lui permettra de réduire la moitié de l'univers en cendre en un claquement de doigt, » explique le Sorcier. « _Littéralement_ d'un claquement de doigt. »

Une espèce de résignation semble flotter dans la pièce, alors qu'ils échangent des regards effrayés. Ils ne sont pas prêts pour ça. Ils–

Elena inspire lentement et essaie de refouler son besoin de voir son p– de voir Phil... ok. _Ok_. De voir _son père_.

C'est elle qui est en charge. _Elle doit tenir_.

Elle tourne la tête et croise le regard d'Adrianne, qui la regarde comme si elle allait lui apporter une solution miracle. _Elle doit diriger_.

Puis elle regarde Steve, qui hoche la tête. Elle n'a pas Phil, mais elle n'est pas seule pour autant.

« Comment avez-vous obtenu ces informations ? » demande-t-elle au Sorcier.

« Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai réussi à soutirer quelques mots à Loki, » rappelle-t-il comme une évidence.

Elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que Loki est le dieu de la malice _et_ du mensonge ? »

« Loki est avant tout le dieu du feu et du chaos. Les sobriquets de ruse, malice et mensonge lui ont été attribués par les Ases, mais ne sont pas ses attributs principaux. S'il est physiquement bien plus fort que moi, ma magie est aussi puissante que la sienne. Ceci dit, il a tenté de déformer la vérité, la première fois qu'il m'a parlé. Il a rapidement compris que ce serait vain de sa part. Je vous assure qu'il m'a dit l'entière vérité, » déclare le Sorcier.

« Qu'avez-vous à nous dire d'autre ? » insiste-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus ferme.

« C'est à peu près tout, » répond négligemment le Sorcier.

« Non, » siffle-t-elle en se redressant, posant ses coudes sur la table et croisant ses doigts. « Je ne laisserai pas d'_à peu près_ dans cette affaire. Vous savez, probablement plus que nous, à quel point ce Thanos est dangereux. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que vous avez estimé avoir besoin de nous. Besoin du SHIELD. »

Elle se lève et tente de contrôler le sentiment d'urgence qui enfle dans son estomac.

« Aussi forts que soient les humains pour se battre entre eux, nous savons tous que nous sommes incapables de nous défendre contre une quelconque menace extérieure, parce que notre technologie n'est pas assez avancée, » rappelle-t-elle. « Cependant, nous ne serions pas ici si vous n'aviez pas une idée derrière la tête. Je ne sais pas de combien de temps nous disposons, ni même si _vous_ le savez. Mais je suis à peu près certaine que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, et certainement pas en démonstration de supériorité. »

Elena ne lâche pas le Sorcier des yeux une seule seconde. Ce dernier finit par sourire avec un peu moins d'ironie et un peu plus de sincérité.

« Je pense que nous devrions pouvoir travailler ensemble, » déclare-t-il.

« Parce que vous avez le choix ? » demande la brune, un peu incrédule.

« Bien entendu. Mais je préférerais ne pas abandonner la terre aux mains de personnages peu recommandables, » répond le Sorcier. « Vous n'êtes pas les mieux placés pour cette tâche. Mais vous êtes les plus honnêtes, » avoue-t-il.

La Directrice se rassoit lentement, assimilant une fois de plus les informations.

La tension dans la pièce monte d'un cran, alors que le Sorcier et la Directrice ne se lâchent pas du regard.

« À quel jeu jouez-vous ? » demande Steve au Sorcier d'une voix sèche.

« Comme vous l'avez dit, la Terre n'est absolument pas préparée à répondre à une menace de cette ampleur, » déclare le Sorcier Suprême avec un sérieux qu'il n'avait pas encore montré. « J'ai besoin de savoir que vous pourrez supporter la pression. J'ai besoin de savoir que je pourrai compter sur vous, quelle que soit la bataille que nous devrons mener. J'ai besoin d'être certain que vous serez prêts à envoyer des hommes à leur perte, que ces hommes le sachent et courent malgré tout au devant de leur mort probable. »

Il se lève et appui ses mains sur la table en se penchant en avant, l'œil d'Agamotto se balançant légèrement.

« Le SHIELD a été l'organisation mondiale la plus à même de gérer cette crise. Mais le SHIELD n'est plus qu'un fantôme désavoué, aujourd'hui. Il _faut_ que vous le réhabilitiez. Vous ne pourrez pas commander le peu de défenses que cette planète possède depuis un bunker secret. »

« Le problème ne vient pas du SHIELD, » gronde Steve en se levant brusquement. « Le problème vient du gouvernement américain, du Conseil Mondial de Sécurité ! Parce qu'ils se sont laissé infestés par Hydra durant des décennies, parce qu'ils ont permis que le SHIELD soit infesté, ils rejettent la faute sur l'organisation ! Le... »

« Ce n'est pas le moment Rogers ! » s'exclame sèchement Elena à voix basse et le blond se stoppe immédiatement avant de se rasseoir, avec une grimace d'excuse en direction de T'Challa.

Elle lance un regard d'excuse au super soldat, qu'il balaie d'un léger geste de la main.

« Steve a raison, » soupire-t-elle. « Les chances de renaître de nos cendres sont inexistantes. Nous avons bien quelques contacts fiables au sein du gouvernement, mais ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Nous pourrions avoir un appui léger en cas d'attaque, mais certainement pas carte blanche. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Ils seraient capable de profiter que nous soyons obligés de nous montrer au grand jour pour nous porter le coup fatal. »

« Vous devez trouver une solution, » cingle le Sorcier Suprême.

« J'en ai conscience, merci, » raille Elena. « Mais d'ici, je ne peux rien faire, » rappelle-t-elle.

« Faites venir tous les décisionnaires de votre organisation, » exige le Sorcier.

« Et laisser nos principales bases sans défense ? » s'exclame la Directrice, incrédule – ne pas laisser croire qu'ils n'ont qu'une base, bien trop dangereux. « Hors de question. »

« Et les Avengers ? » demande soudain T'Challa. « Je sais que nous ne sommes pas tous en bon termes, mais il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure. Si le gouvernement américain n'était pas capable de comprendre, sûrement qu'ils écouteraient un peu plus les Avengers qui ont signés les accords. »

Steve soupire alors qu'Elena laisse échapper un rire désabusé.

« Les Avengers ? » répète-t-elle. « Thor a l'air mort. Captain America s'est brouillé avec Iron Man probablement pour le restant de leurs jours. Hulk a disparu personne ne sait où. Vous connaissez la position de Black Widow. Et Hawkeye est un ennemi des États-Unis puisqu'il est resté avec le SHIELD, » énumère-t-elle.

« Et les nouveaux ? Les jumeaux Maximoff, l'androïde rouge... Vision c'est ça ? Ant Man ? Ou le Faucon ? » demande encore le Roi.

« Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'eux, majesté, » explique Steve. « Le seul que je connais vraiment est Sam Wilson. Mais depuis les accords, je n'ai même pas pu lui parler. »

« Êtes-vous certains que vous servez à quelque chose ? » demande le Sorcier Suprême, son ton hautain retrouvé.

Elena le fusille du regard.

« Il est certain que lorsque l'on fait cavalier seul, on ne risque pas grand-chose, » crache-t-elle.

« Quand je vois les dégâts fait par Hydra, je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que le SHIELD disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute et soit remplacée par du sang neuf, » lâche Strange comme s'il parlait de la météo.

« Et laisser de nouveaux agents d'Hydra infecter une nouvelle organisation ? Quelle bonne idée, » raille Romanoff. « Tous les agents d'Hydra ont été éliminés. En gardant les anciens agents du SHIELD, qui se sont battus contre l'ennemi ces dernières années, nous sommes certains de nos compagnons d'arme, » rappelle-t-elle ensuite. « Nous _savons_ que le SHIELD est sain, désormais. »

« Pour quelle raison ? » demande Strange en haussant un sourcil.

Il les prend pour des demeurés et Elena ne va pas le supporter encore longtemps.

« Parce que les agents d'Hydra encore infiltrés auraient tenté de nous dénoncer et que nous sommes toujours là, » explique-t-elle. « Mais dites-moi, vous qui êtes si fort, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? »

Le Sorcier Suprême lui lance un regard glacial.

« Parce que cela fait trente mille ans que Thanos sévit dans l'Univers, et que personne n'a été capable de l'arrêter. Parce que le seul moyen de le faire est de récupérer les pierres et de construire nous-mêmes un gant. Loki m'a transmis une partie des connaissances de cet artefact et est parti en acquérir d'autres. Je peux apporter des informations sur les gemmes, en étudiant les deux que j'ai en ma possession. Mais je n'aurai pas les connaissances mathématiques et physiques pour l'assembler. »

« Je croyais que vous nous aviez transmis toutes les informations que vous aviez obtenues de Loki ! » cingla la Directrice. « Et vous nous sortez ceci de votre chapeau. Que cachez-vous encore ? » ragea-t-elle.

« Je ne cache rien. J'attendais d'être certain que vous seriez coopératifs avant de continuer à donner ces informations, » réplique le Sorcier.

Cette fois, le silence perdure presque une minute.

« Vous ne cherchez pas tant à faire rejaillir le SHIELD qu'à réunir des personnes compétentes pour créer un gant, » finit par lâcher Steve. « Vous avez besoin de nous pour vous amener de plus grands experts. Mais pourquoi ? Vous pouvez aller les chercher vous-même. »

« Parce que je n'ai pas le temps de le faire, » explique-t-il. « D'autres problèmes requiert ma présence, dont personne ne pourra s'occuper à part moi. Des choses qui prennent du temps. Beaucoup de temps, malheureusement. Alors que recruter des scientifiques, n'importe qui peut s'en occuper. »

Elena s'empêcha de se sentir vexée. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Avez-vous des noms, au moins ? » questionne-t-elle.

« Absolument, » confirme le Sorcier. « Shuri, fille de T'Chaka. Tony Stark. Bruce Banner. Loki, fils de Laufey. Et moi-même. »

Elena s'étouffe et se lève d'un bond alors que Strange effectue des mouvements incompréhensibles. Loki ?

« C'est hors... »

« Vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre ! » cingle le Sorcier Suprême d'une voix glaciale alors qu'il dessine un cercle orange dans l'air devant lui. « Je connais précisément les casseroles de Loki. Particulièrement le nombre de victime qu'il a fait. Vous ne saisissez pas encore l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui se prépare, » gronde-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table. « Je parle de centaines de millions de milliards d'êtres qui sont en danger. Alors je m'occupe de trouver Loki. Vous vous occupez des autres. Nous nous retrouverons, ici même, lorsque j'aurai mis la main sur le Jotunn, en espérant ramener une autre pierre avec moi. Roi T'Challa, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité passée, présente et à venir, » finit-il en effectuant une révérence et en traversant le cercle, avant de disparaître.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Voilà voilà...**_

_**Clairement, même si c'était il y a de longs mois maintenant, Dr Strange a redonné du peps à ma motivation. Ce n'est pas tant que j'ai aimé le film, c'est juste sa position de Sorcier Suprême de la terre, et les options possibles avec Loki. Non, pas CE GENRE d'options, petites perverses. Je sais déjà avec qui je vais caser Strange (oups, j'aurais pas dû dire ça) et ce ne sera pas notre géant des glaces préféré.**_

**_Je vous dis probablement à la semaine prochaine avec l'épilogue !_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

**_À très vite !_**

**_Kae_**

**_._**


	17. Épilogue

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de Marvel appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne retire rien de l'histoire qui suit et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.  
Rating : T (par précaution)  
Genre : Drama / Tragedy / Angst / Adventure  
Personnages principaux : Elena McGregor (OC) ; James Barnes ; Phil Coulson ; Steve Rogers ; Natasha Romanoff ; Clint Barton ; Agent Adrianne (non OC).  
Situation temporelle : début du tome 1 : 3 janvier 2015 – fin du tome 1 : 17 juin 2016 – début du tome 2 : 17 juin 2016_.  
_Changements de situation : Dois-je encore préciser qu'ils sont pléthore ? :p  
Autres : Dans ce tome, d'autres personnages vont périodiquement apparaître. Si vous avez vu les films du MCU et Agents of SHIELD jusqu'à la saison 3, vous les connaissez tous. Sinon, Google est votre ami :)  
Dates d'écriture : 02/01/2018 – 01/05/2019  
Beta lecture : Zukka666 (merci mille fois et plus encore de m'avoir attendue et soutenue quand plus rien ne voulait sortir de mon cerveau).  
Parution : Aléatoire.  
Nombre de chapitres écrits : pour ce tome : 15 + prologue + épilogue (déjà écrit)  
Date de publication :

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Ouais. Je sais. J'avais dit la semaine prochaine. Mais vous me connaissez, dès que j'ai à peine d'avance, je grille tout en postant rapidement pour essayer de me faire pardonner... bref, je ne vous ai même pas salué. Honte à moi. Reprenons.**_

_**Bonjour !**_

**_Et voilà la fin de ce second tome. On se recentre un peu sur Elena, qui fait tout ce qu'elle peut, mais elle n'a pas l'assurance de Fury, ou la force de caractère hallucinante de Coulson. Elle n'est qu'Elena, qui s'inquiète, qui a mal, et qui aime avec tout ce qu'elle a. _****_Je ne ferai pas de note après le chapitre. J'ai pris goût à laisser les personnages clore mes histoires ou mes tomes._**

_**En parlant de tomes, le 3 ne paraîtra pas immédiatement. Je vous laisse surveiller mon profil pour savoir où j'en suis. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ajouterai un "chapter" qui n'en sera pas un après cet épilogue pour vous prévenir, le jour où je publierai le prologue du tome 3. J'en profiterai pour répondre aux reviews guests.**_

**_._**

**_Je lance aussi un appel, peut-être dans le vide, mais sait-on jamais. VIP, j'espère que tu vas bien. Que ton absence est juste que tu en as eu marre d'attendre que je finisse cette histoire, ou que tu as décroché. En tout cas, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi._**

**_._**

**_Je ne cesserai jamais de vous remercier de me lire, me mettre en alerte ou en favoris, de me laisser des reviews._**

**_J'écris pour mon plaisir, mais aussi pour vous faire plaisir, et je ne me lasserai jamais de découvrir vos réactions._**

**_._**

**_Zucca, merci pour ton travail fantastique et ta patience._**

**_._**

**_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

**_À très vite !_**

**_Kae_**

* * *

**_Rappel des noms de code radio des Immortels :_**

**_Steve : 1-2 ; Phil : 2-1 ; Elena : 2-2 ; Clint : 3-2_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE ****PRÉCÉDENT**

* * *

_« Avez-vous des noms, au moins ? » questionne la directrice._

_« Absolument, » confirme le Sorcier. « Shuri, fille de T'Chaka. Tony Stark. Bruce Banner. Loki, fils de Laufey. Et moi-même. »_

_Elena s'étouffe et se lève d'un bond alors que Strange effectue des mouvements incompréhensibles. Loki ?_

_« C'est hors... »_

_« Vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre ! » cingle le Sorcier Suprême d'une voix glaciale alors qu'il dessine un cercle orange dans l'air devant lui. « Je connais précisément les casseroles de Loki. Particulièrement le nombre de victime qu'il a fait. Vous ne saisissez pas encore l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui se prépare, » gronde-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table. « Je parle de centaines de millions de milliards d'êtres qui sont en danger. Alors je m'occupe de trouver Loki. Vous vous occupez des autres. Nous nous retrouverons, ici même, lorsque j'aurai mis la main sur le Jotunn, en espérant ramener une autre pierre avec moi. Roi T'Challa, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité passée, présente et à venir, » finit-il en effectuant une révérence et en traversant le cercle, avant de disparaître._

* * *

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**ÉPILOGUE**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**6 SEPTEMBRE 2016 – 18H44 – WAKANDA**

**(J+586)**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dans la salle de réunion, le silence retombe. Elena s'autorise une quinzaine de secondes pour reprendre contenance.

Elle croise les regards de Natasha et Steve, incrédules, puis celui d'Adrianne, dépassé.

_La moitié de l'univers risque d'être annihilée._

_Non. Ce n'est pas réel._

_Ce n'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller._

_Pitié. Ça ne peut pas être réel._

_Phil... Phil, là, j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. Que dois-je faire ?_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La directrice écrase la peur qui lui retourne l'estomac et serre les poings.

« Bien, » lâche-t-elle finalement entre ses dents serrées. « Je crois que nous avons du pain sur la planche. Majesté, avez-vous commencé à établir un plan d'action ? » demande-t-elle à T'Challa.

« En effet, » acquiesce-t-il.

« Alors nous allons profiter des jours qu'il nous reste pour le peaufiner, » décide-t-elle en se replaçant sur son siège. »

Black Panther accepte d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu as tous les éléments. Je te laisse résumer notre idée, ma sœur, » demande-t-il à Shuri, qui s'avance en rallumant l'écran holographique.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Finalement, le _résumé_ dure des heures.

Lorsqu'ils sortent de la salle de réunion, le soleil est couché. Adrianne, Steve, Nat' et Elena se dirigent à l'extérieur, vers la cascade. Ils s'éparpillent dans la toute petite clairière. Steve s'approche de la cascade, Adrianne se laisse tomber dans l'herbe, Natasha disparaît dans les buissons et ils l'entendent grimper à un arbre. Elle a besoin de prendre de la hauteur sur les événements. Littéralement et au figuré.

Elena s'appuie contre le mur du palais et ferme les yeux un instant. Le visage de Thanos – que Shuri leur a montré sur l'hologramme – apparaît devant ses pupilles. Elle les rouvre immédiatement et essaie d'ignorer la boule dans son estomac.

La peur y est logée, et ce n'est pas le lendemain la veille qu'elle va s'en aller.

Elle a l'impression de démarrer une lente agonie.

Des mois à vivoter dans la peur que le monstre jaillisse de sous le lit pour tout dévorer.

Ce monstre**-**là est éternel. Vraiment immortel. Pas comme Steve, Phil, Buck et les autres. Ou même Thor ou Loki. Non. Ce monstre est impossible à tuer et va les anéantir sans faire couler le sang. Il va juste enfiler son foutu gant, claquer des doigts et–

Des mains l'attrapent par les épaules, la tirent en avant et des bras forts s'enroulent autour d'elle.

« Ça va aller, Mac. On va y arriver. On doit y arriver, » murmure la voix de Steve à son oreille. « Parce que si on échoue... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et elle s'accroche à son meilleur ami.

Oui. Ils doivent y arriver. Mais en auront-ils encore la force ?

Peu importe que le monde s'effondre autour d'eux. Elle, elle doit rester forte. Elle doit rester debout. Elle n'a pas le droit de s'effondrer. Ils comptent sur leur Directrice. Ils sont ses subordonnés. Et eux ne craquent pas. Alors elle non plus.

Elle croise le regard de Natasha. Il y a tant de doute dans son regard. Elle doit la rassurer. Elle doit...

Elena se détache de Steve à tâtons et s'avance vers la russe. Elle ouvre la bouche mais se rend compte que si elle produit le moindre son, elle se mettra à pleurer.

Alors elle se plante devant elle et tente de ne pas fondre en larmes.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Quatre-vingt-huit ans. Elle connait Natalia Romanova depuis autant de temps. Elle l'a vue devenir Natasha, l'espionne sans sentiment. Natasha n'a jamais eu le moindre geste affectueux envers son amie. Alors, lorsque la rousse lève lentement le bras et caresse doucement le visage d'Elena, la Directrice ne sait pas quoi faire, ou dire.

La chaleur de la main sur son visage tord quelque chose dans son estomac. Une rage intense, qui la brûle de l'intérieur. Qui lui fait mal, physiquement. Elle est obligée de s'appuyer sur l'épaule de la rousse pour ne pas tituber.

Étonnamment, ce n'est pas Steve qui est à côté d'eux en premier mais Adrianne. Par derrière, elle attrape les épaules de sa Directrice.

« Madame, » murmure-t-elle seulement, d'une voix si inquiète qu'Elena détache son regard de Natasha et se retourne pour le poser sur la blonde.

La chef d'équipe est terrifiée. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, elle voit les pulsations de son pouls sur la veine, sur sa tempe. Elle la sent trembler, légèrement.

Elle _doit_ la rassurer.

_Phil... Phil, pitié, où es-tu ? Je ne peux plus. Je ne tiens plus._

Les larmes coulent, sans qu'elle puisse les contenir plus longtemps. Malgré sa vision trouble, elle voit les larmes monter dans les yeux d'Adrianne.

Un premier sanglot passe la gorge de la directrice. Adrianne resserre sa prise sur ses épaules.

« Que va-t-on faire ? » murmure la chef d'équipe. « Que... »

Elle ne peut pas finir sa phrase, la gorge trop serrée pour continuer.

Elena doit dire quelque chose. Elle doit...

« On... je ne sais plus. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi la Terre ? Nous n'avons rien pour nous défendre, rien pour... Nous n'avons rien demandé à personne, bon sang. POURQUOI ?! » finit Elena en hurlant, le regard levé vers le ciel.

« Elena, » souffle la voix étranglée de Steve, mais elle secoue violemment la tête.

Elle ne veut pas le regarder. Elle ne veut pas voir Captain America pleurer.

Elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit Natasha passer derrière Adrianne pour aller se cacher dans les bras de son petit ami.

Un autre sanglot, violent, passe ses lèvres.

_Pourquoi ?_

Le monde n'est pas parfait, mais ils vivent plutôt bien.

Pourquoi leur donner des ennemis qu'ils ne peuvent affronter ?

Pourquoi créer cette planète, sa diversité, sa beauté, pour la sacrifier ainsi ?

Et elle ? Elle ne sert à rien.

Elle ne peut pas protéger le monde.

Elle ne peut pas protéger sa patrie.

Elle ne peut pas protéger ses amis.

Elle ne peut pas protéger Phil.

Elle ne peut pas protéger James.

Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres

_Bucky... oh Seigneur, Buck, je suis tellement désolé_

_J'ai cru que je pourrais te sauver_

_J'ai cru que je pourrais t'offrir une autre vie_

_Celle que tu méritais_

La rage à l'intérieur de son cœur enfle encore, explose, jaillissant dans un hurlement d'animal à l'agonie.

Il la laisse pantelante.

Vidée.

Vide.

Morte.

Ses genoux heurtent le sol. L'onde de choc remonte le long de sa cuisse, de son dos, jusque dans sa nuque, dans un éclair de douleur qu'elle ne sent même pas.

Tout ce qu'elle est capable de percevoir, c'est le froid sous ses paumes. Elle ferme les yeux, tentant encore de reprendre ses esprits. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Elle serre les poings, tente de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

_Compartimente_, lui souffle une partie de son cerveau, mais elle n'a plus la force.

_Allez._

« Non, » articule-t-elle, sans un son.

_Tu peux y arriver._

« Non. »

_Si_.

« Comment ? » demande-t-elle, toujours sans un bruit, la tête tournée vers le sol.

_Trouve la force en toi._

« Je ne veux pas. »

_Pourquoi ?_

« Je suis terrifiée. »

_Que veux-tu faire alors ? Laisser tomber ?_

« Je n'en sais rien. Je voudrais me reposer. M'autoriser à fermer les yeux sans avoir peur d'être morte demain. Avoir le droit de vivre. Je veux appeler Phil _papa_. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être amoureuse. Je veux vivre. Je me suis assez battue. Je n'en peux plus. Je l'ai perdu. »

Elena ferme les yeux, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre.

_Tu as perdu quoi ?_

« L'espoir. »

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**.**


End file.
